The Coitus Initiation
by shea7692
Summary: Set 1-2 years in the future, Sheldon and Amy finally do the deed, whilst under the influence! This stirs up some strong, underlying feelings in both of them, and when something shocking happens, Sheldon and Amy both have to step up and face it, and their feelings, together. Sheldon changes for the better. (Shamy fluff & smut - It's meant to be OOC)
1. The Date Night Regularity

"Thank you for watching Fun With Flags, episode 239. I'm Dr Sheldon Cooper…"

"And I am Dr Amy Farrah Fowler…"

"See you tomorrow, when we will be talking about…"

"Okay guys, I'm off now." Leonard strolled past the video camera.

"CUT!" Sheldon leapt to his feet and switched off the camera. "Leonard, need I remind you not to walk in the path of my video camera, between the hours of 6 and 7pm each day?"

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Sorry Sheldon, I forgot." He replied, picking his keys out of the bowl, and reaching for the door handle.

Sheldon rolled his eyes, exasperated.

"Not to worry, we can always film a teaser." Amy suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"A teaser shot. We simply show an image of the next flag we will be focusing on." Amy answered.

Sheldon considered this for a second. "That's brilliant, Amy!" He concluded. He hastily held up the flag of Russia, as Amy recorded it for a few seconds, then pressed stop.

"An excellent idea of yours, Amy." Sheldon smiled. "Now, as tonight is our Date Night from 8am, what do you propose we do?"

"I would quite like to stay at the apartment and eat." Amy answered, "Perhaps watch a romantic movie."

"Oh Amy, you know I have no desire to watch romantic movies. They are filled with…"

"Sheldon! Do you recall my telling you that as girlfriend and boyfriend, we must both give and take?"

"Of course I recall. I have an eidetic memory…" Sheldon started, then Amy raised her eyebrows.

"Fine." Sheldon's shoulders slumped. He followed Amy out of the apartment, grabbing his keys as they left. "But I choose the take out!"

"Agreed." Said Amy.

It wasn't long before Sheldon and Amy returned to the apartment with a rented DVD and a take away pizza.

"…Of course by then I was 15 and had left college..."

"Fascinating, Sheldon. Please can we just avert the conversation away from science and work while we are on our Date Night?" Amy pleaded.

"But I thought you loved science!" Sheldon argued.

"I do, but it is in my human nature to want romantic conversation with my boyfriend on our Date Night."

"Very well…You start." Sheldon said.

"Okay. You are the most handsome and intelligent man I have ever met." Amy gushed.

"Why thank you Amy. But I thought we were having a romantic conversation, not merely stating facts?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "That _was _romantic."

"Oh…Well then, you are also the handsome and intelligent woman that I have ever met." Sheldon returned.

"It's not correct to call a female 'handsome', Sheldon." Amy giggled to herself.

"Well then…You are…Very pretty." Sheldon swallowed.

Amy knew she would get no better out of him, so she took it.

"Now, enough of this idle chit chat, let's eat dinner." Sheldon announced.

Amy and Sheldon began to put their slices of pizza onto plates in the kitchen. Amy took a bottle out of a plastic bag she was carrying, and poured the dark red contents into wine glasses that obviously belonged to Leonard.

"Amy! Is that alcohol?"

Amy decided not to admit it. "No, it's sparkling grape juice. I just thought that wine glasses were more formal for the occasion."

"What are we celebrating?" Sheldon asked, "And for the record, there won't be any glass-clinking or celebratory gunfire, regardless of the occasion."

"Sheldon, will you just relax? It is a date night, and it is customary for a couple to drink wine on their date nights. But as you are obviously against alcohol, we will have to make do with this."

"Alright." Sheldon agreed, as Amy slipped the DVD into the player.

The two of them sat on the couch and began to eat as the opening credits appeared on screen.

"Grease? Dear lord, what fresh hell is this?" Sheldon muttered.

Amy shushed him.

The Date Night got better as the night went on; Sheldon had consumed 3 glasses of 'Sparkling Grape Juice' and was now enjoying the movie. They had finished the pizza quite early on, and were now drinking and laughing along with the DVD.

As the last song indicated the end of the film, Amy switched the player and TV monitor off.

"Well that was a riveting movie, very inspiring. Also, I think this grape juice may have contained alcohol." Sheldon giggled.

"That is because it did, Sheldon." Amy admitted, "But don't you feel better for it?"

Sheldon was silent for a moment, then he turned to Amy. "As a matter of fact, I do. I enjoy my intelligence, but I also enjoy whatever alcohol this was. It's brought out my fun, whimsical side. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Actually Sheldon, you could…" Amy frowned.

"True, but I never saw a need for it except in emergencies, such as my stage fright and Howard's bachelor party. Now…I FEEL ALIVE AGAIN!" He grabbed Amy's face in his hands and pulled her towards him, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Amy looked shocked when Sheldon let go, and stared at him, heart beating. He stared back at her, surprised himself, but also kind of…Lovingly.

"Sheldon…What are you…?" Amy stammered.

"Ignoring my brilliant mind and following my urges, it would seem." Sheldon blinked.

"So, given your intoxicated state, you are, in fact, fully aware of this?"

"Yes."

"And the fact your lips were just touching those of another human being doesn't bother you?"

Sheldon blinked again, frowning slightly. "No." He concluded.

"I see…You do of course realise, that this was what I have wanted for almost the entirety of our relationship? For you to initiate physical contact?"

Sheldon swallowed. "I do."

"Final question…How do you feel about it?" Amy looked him in the eyes.

Sheldon didn't answer; He merely swallowed again, breathing nervously.

He slowly moved forward, arms outstretched. Amy's heart started beating faster as she hugged Sheldon back. He leaned in to kiss her properly.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked, quietly.

The two of them looked at each other a little longer, then Amy got to her feet, flustered. Sheldon stood up too. "This may be the alcohol talking…But is it not protocol to ask you to accompany me to the bedroom?"

Amy's eyes widened, she was speechless. She started grinning awkwardly, giggling like a schoolgirl as Sheldon took her hand…


	2. The Avoidance Occurrence

Amy and Sheldon both rolled over on to their backs at the same time, exhaling heavily.

Neither of them could believe what had happened, especially Sheldon. TWICE!

He had begun to sober up halfway through their sexual encounter, but no matter how much he tried to revert back to his normal, logical self, he couldn't do it. He genuinely had enjoyed every moment of it and had been unable to control himself.

Now, in the light of morning, he was confused. He looked at the floor where every piece of clothing he had been wearing that day, including his underpants, were strewn all over the floor. That was confirmation enough, but he still needed to be sure.

"Amy?"

"Yes Sheldon?" She replied, in what sounded like a dreamy voice.

"Did we really…Just engage in coitus?"

"We did. It was amazing!" Amy confirmed, grinning broadly.

"I am obliged to ask about my performance? Was it really how you described it when we pretended for the purpose of social rumour experimentation?" Sheldon questioned, still confused.

"No. There was nothing aloof about you. You seemed to know what you were doing! I'd describe it as instinctive, animalistic and ravishing." Amy replied.

Sheldon raised his eyebrows. "I don't follow."

"It was excellent."

"I see…Amy, I am having trouble processing this. Not that it wasn't highly enjoyable, and you put in an above outstanding performance that suggests you may have done this before, but you can understand why I am having difficulty believing what just occurred…Occurred."

"I do understand. Your practise of Kohlinar for many years, and your brilliant mind have always controlled any underlying urges you may have had. Who'd have thought it? A bit of liquor to make Sheldon slicker!"

"Oh! A clever play on words, Amy." Sheldon replied. "Now, I think we should have breakfast. We are late. It's 7:30."

He and Amy hastily dressed and took it in turns to use the bathroom.

By eight, they were sitting down to breakfast in silence. Sheldon still felt confused.

Amy finished her toast and looked at her watch.

"I had better be going. I offered to work overtime and I start at ten." She announced.

"Please, allow me to escort you to the bus station." Sheldon shrugged on his jacket and grabbed his keys as Amy opened the apartment door.

As the couple stepped out into the hallway, the door across the hall opened, and Penny walked out, her arm linked through Leonard's. They both stared in disbelief as they noted that Amy was wearing the same clothes she was wearing the night before, so early in the morning.

"Uh…hi Amy, hi Sheldon?" Penny said, with a hint of questioning in her voice.

Amy and Sheldon were both flustered.

"Oh…" Sheldon spoke up, "I didn't think this through."

"The beautiful mind of Sheldon Cooper didn't think something through?" Leonard teased, grinning. "Now, what could have caused that, I wonder? Perhaps a night of passion?"

"We had dinner then went to sleep. Grow up Leonard." Sheldon hurriedly replied, making a start for the descending stairs.

"Amy…Care to explain?" Leonard asked, as Penny just stood there gawping.

"Amy!" Sheldon called.

"I'll call you later, bestie." Amy replied, hurrying after Sheldon.

Penny and Leonard looked at each other in dismay. Surely they didn't?

"Amy, I would appreciate if you did not tell anyone about last night until I get my head around things. I will inform you thusly as to when that may be." Sheldon pleaded, as they reached the ground floor of the apartment block.

"Agreed. I'd like you to extend the same courtesy. You know, until I have also had the time to let it sink in." Amy answered.

"Alright." Sheldon nodded.

"So where shall we leave things?" Amy questioned.

"I think we should resume our relationship for definite, and nothing shall change…Except for kissing and…Well, as it would appear, coitus."

"Okay,"

"Now, I believe social and romantic protocol suggests we should kiss each other goodbye." Sheldon said. He leaned forward to kiss Amy on the lips, just as Penny and Leonard came down the stairs and headed for the main door.

Sheldon and Amy sprang apart.

"Well, have a good day at work. I will speak to you on your lunch break. Goodbye Amy."

"Yes, goodbye Sheldon." Amy replied, hurrying off to the bus stop.

"Okay, Sheldon. You know you just _kissed _Amy right? Another human being…?" Penny asked.

"Of course I know. It's not like I consumed a sufficient amount of alcohol last night and engaged in amorous activities that have led me to realise my strong feelings for Amy. No, absolutely not. Good day Penny. Leonard." He raced back up the stairs and let himself into the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

He breathed heavily, feeling both anxious and exhausted.

He really hoped nobody would find out and tell the others. He still needed to get his head around what had happened; Strong emotions, a different thought pattern, the fact that he had dismissed the passing of germs and participated in both kissing _and_ sex!

He had never done this before, he had never even _thought _of doing this before! It had literally never crossed his mind.

He spent most of the day aimlessly cleaning the apartment. At lunch time, Amy video-called him for a few minutes before she ate, and they spoke as normal. Only this time when Sheldon spoke to her, he felt different. The image of Amy on the screen as she spoke was pretty much the same as always, except in his eyes, there was what appeared to be a glowing light around her, and her hair flowed as if she was in a breeze.

"Do you have a fan on in there?" He asked at one point.

"No, it's November." Amy replied, frowning.

Sheldon had blinked and realised that he had been imagining it. He felt a warm feeling in his chest that flowed round his entire body. He smiled at her as they ended the call. He suddenly felt the urge to deeper experiment with these feelings.

He video-called Penny, who had recently upgraded to an iPhone, too.

"Hey Sheldon! What's up?" Penny's cheery voice rang through the phone.

"Hello Penny. Oh nothing…How are you?" Sheldon responded.

Penny frowned, and looked sideways at Leonard, whose arm was just visible on the screen.

"Um…I'm fine thank you. How are you? You've been acting really weird today, are you okay?"

"I'm good thank you. A little confused, but good. Just experimenting with some feelings…"

"Whoa, hang on there, Sheldon. Nobody is experimenting with my girlfriend! Don't you have your own to experiment with?" Leonard piped up in a mock-cautionary tone. He and Penny laughed.

Sheldon flushed bright red. He had done exactly that last night! But he wasn't about to tell them that.

"Honestly Leonard! No, I was video-chatting with Amy Farrah Fowler just moments ago. And I had some strange…feelings."

"Were they in your pants by any chance?" Leonard sniggered.

Penny cracked up laughing, and playfully smacked Leonard on the arm, who was laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh Sheldon, we're sorry. What were you saying?" Penny asked, once she could breathe again.

"You two are so juvenile. You have coitus on the brain! No, I simply had some weird feelings and what felt like heart palpitations when Amy and I were speaking."

"Okay, well what kind of feelings?" Penny enquired.

"Well, for just a moment, it looked as if Amy was surrounded by a glowing light and that her hair was flowing out behind her, yet when I blinked, it had gone. Also, I felt the aforementioned heart palpitations, and thoughts of…Desire. I wanted to check that I didn't have these feelings with anyone else. Which I don't." Sheldon answered.

Penny's face changed to the kind of expression one would make if they had just seen an adorable puppy.

"Oh my God, Sheldon!" She exclaimed, "You're in love with Amy!"

"That's preposterous! You know I have been practising Kohlinar." Sheldon argued, although something in his mind was arguing that Penny was correct.

"Sheldon, you're not part Vulcan! You're all human, and you know it. All humans feel these feelings at some point. I just can't believe you do!" Penny squealed excitedly.

"You may be right, Penny." Sheldon admitted defeat. "Maybe I really do love Amy…Correction, I do."

"Awwww! Sheldon Cooper is in love! Leonard, can you believe it?"

"I believe it less than you do." Leonard replied, "I'm happy for you Sheldon. Welcome to being human! You need to tell her your feelings soon."

Sheldon swallowed. "Oh no, I couldn't possibly do that."

"Sheldon! You have just made the biggest breakthrough since Cern scientists discovered the Higgs Boson particle! You have discovered that you, Sheldon Cooper, who has never possessed any emotion in his entire life, are in love!" Leonard grinned.

"That's not what I meant, although I like your comparison! I meant I'm too shy to tell her. What do I say? How do I say it? Over a candle lit dinner? Over reading vintage comic books? During coitus, like you did to Penny?"

Penny and Leonard both blushed at this. "Sweetie," Penny began, "In order for the last one to happen, like, EVER!... You would need to actually _have _sex!"

"Oh, I know that." Sheldon replied, dismissively.

"And no offense Sheldon, but the chances of that happening are very slim, given your Vulcan practises and your germophobia." Leonard concluded.

Sheldon swallowed hard. They really had no idea, did they?

"Is that the time? Thank you for your assistance on the matter. I will spontaneously inform her of my feelings. That will be more appropriate. Goodbye." And with that, he hung up.

Elsewhere, in the park that Penny was sat in with Leonard, sharing a one-off romantic picnic, the two of them looked at each other, frowning.

"Weird." They chorused.


	3. The Agreement Nullification

Amy left work, feeling the urge to tell someone about what had happened, and to ask their advice. She yearned to talk to Penny, but had a feeling she might say something to Leonard, who would then say something to Sheldon. She needed to talk to someone!

She found herself calling Bernadette, as she entered her own apartment. Bernadette would take it to the grave.

"Hi Amy!" Came Bernadette's bright, friendly voice.

"Hello Bernadette, how are you?"

"Fine thanks, how are you?"

"Not so well…Well I am better than well, but also I'm confused. Oh I don't know!"

"Amy, what's wrong?" Bernadette's voice was full of concern for her friend.

"Are you with Howard?" Amy asked nervously.

"No, he's in the kitchen having a cooking lesson. Now we're living together, we both agreed that he share responsibilities. So what's wrong?" Bernadette asked again.

"Sheldon and I slept together." Amy blurted.

"Oh Amy, there's nothing wrong with sleeping with your boyfriend," Bernadette reassured, "I'm quite shocked that Sheldon agreed to it, but it's always nice to have your man cuddle you…"

"No, not _that_ kind of 'slept together'…We…had sex." Amy blushed, thankfully, Bernadette couldn't see her.

"WHAT!?" Bernadette cried out in dismay. She lowered her voice, "I mean…Sheldon actually…?"

"Yes, Sheldon actually initiated it. Twice!" Amy confirmed.

"Oh my god, Amy. Congratulations! How was he?" Bernadette giggled.

"To be honest, ten times better than I imagined. Well, should I say twenty, seeing as it happened twice?"

"Wow! Sheldon's a horndog! So…You used protection, right?" Bernadette asked, seriously now.

"Oh yes. He found a stash that Leonard keeps in his bedroom drawer. Bernadette, I am confused. You know how Sheldon is, and truth be told he was a little drunk last night, although I suspect he sobered up halfway through. And this morning he didn't seem bothered by it. In fact, he said he enjoyed it…And then he kissed me."

"Oh wow, Amy this is almost unbelievable!" Bernadette exclaimed.

"I assure you Bernadette, this time, it is quite real." Amy replied, matter-of-factly.

"Amy…I think Sheldon really loves you. What other human being, or any species for that matter, would he ever do that to? You're the first! He loves you Amy. How romantic!" Bernadette gushed. "Do you love him?"

"Of course I do. I have always had feelings for him, but recently they have increased. I love him." Amy blushed again, thanking her lucky stars that Bernadette couldn't see her!

"You need to tell him, soon. Tonight." Bernadette said, "Oh Amy this is so exciting!"

At that moment, Amy's phone buzzed, as she received a text message, she put her phone on speaker and checked the message.

'_Amy. Please come over tonight at 7:30. I think I am ready to further discuss things. Love, Sheldon."_

Amy read the text aloud. "He-he never puts 'love, Sheldon'…Ever!" She exclaimed.

"See?" Bernadette grinned from the other end of the phone. "Go on Amy, get ready! Hopefully see you later at the apartment! And don't you worry, I won't tell Howard. Or anyone, I promise."

They ended the call. Amy was buzzing with nerves and excitement as she showered, then began to apply her make up like Penny had showed her. She rooted around in her wardrobe for something less…Serious to wear. She found a shorter denim skirt, a low-cut top that Penny had given her as a birthday present, and her yellow heels that she had now got used to wearing. She blow-dried her hair and used her straighteners on it.

Making her way to the bus stop, she spritzed herself with the body spray that she now kept in her purse, since she started hanging out with Penny and Bernadette.

As she reached the apartment block, she checked her watch. 7:26. She was a little early. She made her way up the stairs, and knocked.

To Amy's dismay, it was Leonard who answered the door. "Hello Amy. Wow, you look very nice! Come in." Amy saw Penny sitting on the couch with a light beer in her hand, as Leonard called out for Sheldon, and sat beside Penny again.

"Hi bestie," Amy smiled.

"Hi Ames!" Penny smiled back. She and Leonard gave each other a knowing glance, which made Amy frown and swallow hard, anxiously.

Amy also noted that Raj, Howard and Bernadette were all there. Her heart sank as she realised that Sheldon must have lost his bottle. She exchanged pleasantries with everyone, just as Sheldon emerged from the bedroom, holding some paper.

"Amy Farrah Fowler!" He said in a slightly accusatory tone, "Last night, you broke the terms of our Relationship Agreement!"

Howard switched the TV off, and the room fell silent. Amy looked around nervously at their friends' faces.

"Sh-Sheldon…I believe you also played a part in that!" Amy felt close to tears, this was humiliating.

"Let me finish…I, Sheldon Lee Cooper, hereby nullify our Relationship Agreement…"

"WAIT! Sheldon, you can't just break up with Amy because you had sex with her! That's not fair!" Bernadette cried, suddenly.

Everyone in the room gasped, or choked on their drinks. "WHAT!?" They all cried.

"How did you know about that Bernadette? I had no idea!" Penny asked, shocked.

Bernadette flushed furiously and refused to answer. Amy sighed.

"I told her." Amy admitted.

"But…Amy. I thought we were best friends?" Penny asked, genuinely hurt. She now actually did consider Amy her best friend, as well as Bernadette.

"I'm sorry Penny; I was worried that Leonard might find out. As much as I love you bestie, you do have a tendency to blab."

"Fair enough," Penny answered, "But not something like this, if you'd have asked me not to say anything to anyone."

"I'm sorry," Amy said again. Penny hugged her, reassuring her that it was okay.

"So…You guys actually did it! Wow! But Sheldon, you can't just break up with her for that!" Penny was shocked, as was everyone else in the room.

"May I continue?" Sheldon spoke up impatiently. "I hereby nullify our Relationship Agreement." He tore the papers in half.

Tears filled Amy's eyes. Her mind told her to stop; she is a scientist. She is supposed to love nothing but her job, but somehow her heart was winning. She nodded and turned around to leave.

"Er, hang on. I still haven't finished!" Sheldon called. Amy turned around.

"I hereby nullify our Relationship Agreement, because I don't believe that it is the correct protocol for two people who are in love and cannot control their urges." Sheldon finished.

Amy's heart skipped a beat. She looked up into her boyfriend's eyes as he slowly walked towards her. Everyone in the apartment seemed to be on the edge of their seats, silently watching, but now, neither Sheldon nor Amy noticed them.

"W-what did you just say?" Amy stammered.

"I believe the correct phrase I'm looking for is…I love you Amy Farrah Fowler. And I wish to have a totally unplanned, spontaneous romantic relationship with you."

Penny, Leonard, Howard, Bernadette and Raj all gasped, and their mouths gaped, eyes wide, unable to believe what they were seeing or hearing.

Amy smiled up at Sheldon, who for the first time, was looking at her with genuine love.

"I love you too Sheldon Cooper."

The two of them embraced in a hug, then Sheldon kissed Amy for what seemed like forever.

Everyone else cheered.

"Oh my god!"

"I can't believe we just heard that, coming from Sheldon, the emotionless robot!"

"Oh, it's so romantic!"

Raj could only well up, which gained some stares from the others. "Don't judge me. I'm a romantic!" He sobbed.

Sheldon and Amy eventually stopped kissing. "Now, if you'll all excuse us. I have to go and ravish Amy!" Sheldon announced.

At that, everyone's admiration then turned to grimaces.

"Too much info, Sheldon." Penny winced.

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day!" Howard exclaimed.

"There's a first for everything." Leonard replied.

As Sheldon led Amy to the bedroom by the hand, she muttered to him: "You are initiating sex again?"

"Yes."

"And you do realise, you just admitted real human and romantic feelings and emotions in front of all your friends?"

"Yes."

"Do you care?"

Sheldon looked down at her and smiled.

"No." He picked her up, kissed her and closed the bedroom door behind him with his foot.


	4. The Coitus Initiation

**A/N – Thank you for the reviews! :) I was asked if I was going to continue it. Originally, I wasn't, but as seeing as you liked it, I will add some more! Thanks for reading :) **

It had been two weeks since the incident, and now everyone was becoming used to Sheldon and Amy's bedroom antics, although they still found it somewhat unbelievable. Strangely, they occurred almost every night now.

It was on one of these occasions that the entire group, now including Stuart, had all met at the apartment for their usual social gatherings. Amy had excused herself and was taking her time. It was after about twenty minutes that she emerged in the hallway, dolled up and in a brand new Victoria's Secret negligee. Penny spotted her and had to do a double-take.

"Wow…Amy is that you!?" She exclaimed.

The whole group turned to look, the guys' jaws dropping to the floor.

"Yeah, you like what you see?" Amy grinned awkwardly. She cleared her throat. "Sheldon…What does it mean when a woman appears before her boyfriend, scandily clad and seductive?"

Sheldon looked up. "Oh boy!" He said excitedly, dropping his deck of cards and racing into his room with Amy, slamming the door behind them.

Everyone fell silent, still slightly shocked.

Raj peered over to where Sheldon had dropped his Mystic Warlords of Ka'a cards. "Ah, he would have lost anyway. He only had Enchanted Bunny and a couple of potions left."

It wasn't long before the group of friends were cut off from their chatting by loud voices coming from the back rooms.

"Captain Cooper approaching warp speed…OH LORD!"

Leonard threw his head up and didn't know where to look. Everyone else was biting their lip and wincing, squirming uncomfortably.

"Okay, first it was funny, now it's just creepy!" Howard commented.

Bernadette looked at him, grinning, "You do it sometimes…" She muttered, but not quietly enough. Howard looked down, then back at his wife.

"Yeah, but we're adorable. This is Sheldon we're talking about. It's creepy!"

At that moment, Sheldon himself appeared in the hallway and made his way into the kitchen, with Amy close behind. Both had now changed back into their clothes.

They felt all eyes on them, and then loudly, Amy spoke. "Well, I was very impressed with your Starship."

At that, everyone started sniggering.

"Amy is talking about my new, mint-in- box Starship Enterprise model." Sheldon turned around to address his friends; "Not the sexual innuendo!"

"Whatever you say, Captain." Leonard replied. Everyone burst out laughing.

_They had heard!?_

Sheldon turned round again, mortified, pursing his lips and squeezing his eyes shut.

Amy was equally embarrassed and upset. She gathered her things then ran out of the apartment.

"Amy!" Sheldon called after her.

The gang had now gone quiet, realising that they'd taken things too far. Sheldon glared at them, before grabbing his jacket and keys and heading for the door.

"I never mocked any of your sexual encounters and hurt your feelings. I'd ask for you to extend Amy and I the same courtesy. I hope you're happy!" He slammed out of the apartment and ran down the stairs after his girlfriend.

Back in the apartment, everyone felt really downcast.

"I'm gonna call her and apologise." Penny announced, taking out her phone.

"I'll join you." Bernadette stood up and followed Penny into the hallway.

"Do you think we went too far?" Raj asked, turning to his friends.

"I'm staying out of this one." Stuart replied, holding up his hands.

"I don't know, maybe?" Leonard pondered.

Howard could only sit there, looking down at the floor. He slowly nodded.

"Well, Amy won't talk to us." Penny said sadly, as she and Bernadette re-entered the apartment. Penny flopped on to Leonard's lap, sliding er arms round his neck. "What should we do? She just won't pick up."

"I feel awful." Bernadette sighed.

"Just let Amy have some space, I'm sure she'll talk to you once she's calmed down." Howard replied, taking his wife's hand.

"Amy? Amy, where are you?" Sheldon called up the road.

How could she have got away so fast? He had an idea.

He entered the apartment block again, and checked in the laundry room. Nothing.

He tried the elevator shaft, prising the doors open with all his might. Nothing there either. So much for that!

Sheldon decided to take the bus to Amy's apartment. She probably drove home, now her car was fixed.

He pondered for a moment, and then shook his head. No time for his bus pants, he had to go now.

He waited at the stop, scrabbling in his pockets for change, and climbed aboard the bus when it arrived, buying a return ticket to the corner of Amy's road.

Once he reached her door, he caught his breath.

_Knock, knock, knock _"Amy?"

_Knock, knock, knock _"Amy?"

_Knock, knock, knock _"Amy?"

No answer. He looked through the spyhole. Nobody was home.

Sheldon sighed sadly. Where could she be?

Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. He got back on the bus, purchasing another ticket.

The bus shuddered to a halt after a while, and Sheldon found himself at the university where Amy worked. He made his way to the front entrance and followed the corridors, until he found her lab.

Turning the handle, he swallowed as he entered.

There was Amy, standing at the workbench, in her lab coat, gloved hands handling a cadaver brain.

"Amy, there you are!" Sheldon said softly.

Amy turned to look at him, her eye makeup from earlier running down her face, mixed with tears. Her eyes were red and puffy.

Sheldon didn't even hesitate as he put his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Please Sheldon, leave me alone." Amy wept. "I'm so embarrassed."

"But that wasn't my doing…" Sheldon began.

"I know," Amy answered, placing the brain back in its box, and removing her gloves to wash her hands. "But our friends were mocking us for having sex! It's something I've always wanted to do with you, and I felt closer to you and happier than ever. Now I begin to wish we hadn't done it, and stayed as we were before. Don't you?"

Sheldon frowned. "No." He replied, simply.

Amy looked up, "What do you mean 'no'? Aren't you embarrassed?"

Sheldon just shrugged. "On the contrary. I'm glad we engaged in coitus. It's made me feel different, but I feel happier than I used to. Before, I was just Sheldon, the brainiac whom everyone mocked for being too intelligent and was often considered 'inhuman.'" He air-quoted. "I will never find anyone like you, Amy Farrah Fowler. You have changed me; made me a better man. Now I'm Sheldon, the brainiac with a girlfriend, and not to mention, a total sex god."

Amy laughed, then looked at him seriously. "Thank you Sheldon. But the way our friends laughed at us. Does it not humiliate you?"

"No." Sheldon said, "I was embarrassed, yes, but not ashamed. Their taunts are down to lack of understanding of our relationship. In short, they aren't used to the fact that I actually engaged in sexual intercourse with another human being."

Amy smiled. "I'm sorry for running off, Sheldon."

"No, _I'm _sorry."

The two scientists kissed.

"Would you like to stay here, or would you like to go back to my apartment, and show our less intelligent friends that they cannot intimidate us?" Sheldon asked.

"I'd like to go back." Amy eventually decided.

Sheldon took her hand, and they left the lab, heading for Amy's car.

"How about one before we hit the road?" Amy suggested.

"That would be awfully difficult." Sheldon replied, frowning, "I can barely sit up in your car, let alone lie in it!"


	5. The 'Jesus Forgives You' Utterance

Amy and Sheldon arrived back at the apartment, where they heard voices. Amy breathed in nervously.

"Are you alright?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Amy replied.

Sheldon opened the door, and they both walked in, just as everyone looked up.

"Amy! Oh my god, I was so worried about you!" Penny ran to greet her best friend and hugged her. "Look, we are really, really sorry we teased you. We didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Or you, Sheldon."

Everyone nodded in agreement, "sorry guys." They chorused.

Amy bowed her head, "I know. Thank you for the apology."

"In future, could you please refrain from the laughter and the unnecessary comments?" Sheldon requested, "Amy and I have taken very rapid steps in our relationship as of late, and whilst that may be difficult for you to digest, I am happy, Amy is happy. We have both changed. As our friends, is it not considered social protocol to be happy for us, and to be supportive?"

"You're right Sheldon. I'm sorry." Leonard got to his feet and held out his hand for Sheldon to shake.

Sheldon frowned. "No, Leonard, put that away."

Leonard frowned, then his look of confusion turned to one of surprise, as Sheldon hugged his friend and gave him a manly pat on the back.

"Wow. What happened there?" Penny chuckled.

"I believe it was further personal growth." Leonard concluded.

The next morning, Leonard, Sheldon and Amy were awoken by knocking on the front door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Leonard cried frantically, tying up his bathrobe, and opening the door.

"Oh, hello Mrs Cooper!"

"Well hi there, Leonard. How are you? How are things going with that gorgeous girl of yours?" Mary Cooper asked, sweeping Leonard into a hug.

"Great thanks. Sheldon! Your mother is here!" Leonard called.

"Mom?" Sheldon frowned, appearing in the hallway, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, well, well, Shelly. And how are you this morning?" His mother asked, hugging him.

"Alright. How are you?"

"Wiped cleaner than a blackboard! I took a red-eye as soon as Leonard called, and I heard your girlfriend had run out of your apartment last night and you ran after her. Did you find her, Shelly?"

"He found me, Mrs Cooper." Amy appeared in the living room, and made her way to the door.

"My, my Amy. Don't you look darlin'! You're glowing…Now, what did my Shelly Bean do to upset you last night?" Mary Cooper took Amy's hands in hers.

"Nothing, it was…"

"It was us, Mrs Cooper. Me and our friends, we…we mocked Sheldon and Amy." Leonard admitted.

"Well now, Leonard." Mrs Cooper looked straight at him, "I can understand why anyone would pick on my Sheldon, but ain't you meant to be his friends?"

"We are, it's just something about Sheldon has changed lately. Well, Sheldon _and _Amy, for that matter. But it's not my place to say…"

"I don't follow?" Mary Cooper frowned.

"Mother, come in and sit down. You need to hear this." Sheldon guided his mother to the armchair, as Leonard closed the door. "Sit down, Mom."

Sheldon, Amy and Leonard all sat on the couch.

"Oh good Lord, what crazy robotic contraption have you and Amy whipped up this time?" Mrs Cooper asked, rolling her eyes.

"Well, there have been many since your last visit, but those are irrelevant. Mother…Amy and I…Well we…"

"My, oh my." Sheldon's mother caught on straight away, "You kids had sex, didn't you?"

"Yes." Sheldon replied, sheepishly. "I know it was out of wedlock, and it has happened multiple times. I can't help it. I'm a demon. I'm sorry mother."

"Oh, don't you worry, Jesus forgives you! My little Shelly Bear finally lost his virginity. I'm so proud of you!" She dragged her son into a massive hug and squeezed him. Sheldon awkwardly patted his mom on the back.

Mrs Cooper made her way on over to Amy, arms outstretched. "Thank you Amy!" She grinned, "I can't tell you how pleased I am that you brought out Sheldon's human side."

"My pleasure," Amy smiled, before realising what she said, recoiling suddenly, hand over her mouth.

Mary smiled knowingly at Amy. "Oh I'm sure it was darlin'. Now come on; how was he?"

"Alright!" Sheldon interrupted, "That's enough. Thank you for stopping by, mother. I'll keep in touch, like always." He gestured towards the door.

"Oh I'm not goin' anywhere, I gotta hear this!" Mary answered, turning to Amy.

"Well, Mrs Cooper, you will be pleased to hear that Sheldon is quite the professional, both with his work and in the bedroom." Amy said.

Mary Cooper gasped, "Is this true, Shelly?"

Sheldon looked at the floor, and then smiled sheepishly. "Yeah…"

"My, my, my. My Shelly Bean is all grown up. Took you long enough! I'd have thought at the rate his brain and the rest of him was growin', that his animal instincts woulda kicked in early, too. Still, better late than never." She got up and gathered her things, and made for the door. "Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. I can see you don't need me here." She winked, and kissed her son on the cheek.

"But…Wait! It was out of wedlock. Does that not go against everything you believe in?" Sheldon asked as his mom opened the door.

"Usually, but trust me. Now I think The Lord himself is relieved. Bye Shelly." And with that, she left.

"Fascinating." Sheldon pondered.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Leonard asked, finally speaking.

"Really, Leonard; as if Penny could even begin to get inside my brilliant mind, with her community college level brain." Sheldon scoffed. "Come, Amy. I made reservations at a restaurant for dinner. We should get ready early."

"That's not what I…"

"Goodbye Leonard."

As Sheldon and Amy left the apartment, Leonard chuckled to himself. "That's the Sheldon we all know and love!"


	6. The Proposition Revelation

Sheldon led Amy into the Italian restaurant a few blocks away, and approached the booth.

"Hello, I have a reservation for two this evening. Under the name Dr Cooper."

"Ah, yes. Follow me, sir… madam." The British waiter took two menus from the shelf on the booth, and led them to a table, promptly lighting the candle centrepiece.

"Sheldon, this is magnificent." Amy breathed, admiring the soft Italian music in the background, and the Tuscan décor.

"Isn't it?" Sheldon agreed.

"Wine?" The waiter asked, returning with a bottle of red wine.

"You mean 'Sparkling Grape Juice'?" Sheldon chuckled at Amy, who also laughed, remembering that first night. "Yes please. Now that I drink alcohol."

"Thank you." The couple said in unison, as the waiter filled their glasses.

As they opened their menus, Amy spoke; "Sheldon…Why did you bring me to an Italian restaurant?"

Sheldon looked up. "I'm sorry, do you not like it?"

"No, I love it!" Amy replied, "What's the occasion?"

"Oh…No occasion. Can a man not take his girlfriend out for a meal, then end the night with a wild and raucous bedroom encounter? Is that not what people who are in love do?"

"They do. Thank you Sheldon, this is really nice."

They ordered their main meals without a starter, and ate, whilst chatting about work.

When it came to dessert, they both ordered the chocolate fudge cake. Sheldon began pushing it round his plate, distractedly.

"Sheldon?"

He looked up.

"Are you alright? You seem distracted." Amy was concerned.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. Like I normally do; but for once, not about science." Sheldon replied, quietly.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Amy I need to tell you something. Or, rather, ask you something."

Amy's face fell. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No…Actually you've done something right. You have done everything right, truth be told. Which is why…" He dropped to a knee, holding a black box.

Amy's eyes widened and a hand flew to her mouth.

"Amy Farrah Fowler, I'd like to ask if you would take my hand in marriage?" He opened the box, and inside was a simple, but elegant white gold ring with a small diamond.

"Sheldon…I…YES!" She let him place the ring on her finger, then he scooped her up, kissing her as the entire restaurant cheered and applauded.

"Sheldon, I need to tell you something too," Amy started.

"Yes?"

Amy searched for the right words, but she couldn't say them. Instead she just simply said, "I love you."

Her fiancé smiled and hugged her back. "And I, you."

Back at the apartment, it was late and Leonard appeared to be staying over at Penny's.

"I never expected this from you. I am still in shock." Amy grinned, as she emerged from the bathroom, now changed into her nightclothes.

"Understood. But as I said, you have changed me. I love you and this is what I wanted to do. Are you not happy?" Sheldon asked, a little sadly.

"Of course I am! I feel like the past two weeks have been a stimulating dream, except I'm not waking up."

"I assure you, it's quite real." Sheldon replied. He made his way to the bathroom too.

Amy went and sat in bed, plugging her phone in to charge. She sighed. She had to tell him…

Moments later, he emerged from the bathroom and closed the bedroom door behind him.

Sliding into the bed, he gently took Amy by the waist and kissed her passionately.

"By the way, what was it you wanted to discuss earlier?" he asked, "It seemed like you wanted to tell me something besides 'I love you'?"

Amy shook her head. "Nothing. That was it." She swallowed.

Sheldon didn't seem to notice that her swallowing was from nerves. He pressed himself against her, and intensified the kiss.

Amy felt the familiar waves of arousal; there was no way she was going to tell him now!

Instead, they de-robed each other and Sheldon laid her down gently, and entered her…

Morning rolled around, and Amy awoke to find that Sheldon wasn't next to her. At first, she panicked, until she heard movement and cutlery clanging in the kitchen.

She grabbed her phone and dialled Penny's number.

"Hello?" Penny answered quickly.

"Penny, its Amy. Did I wake you?"

"No, Leonard and I both have work, so…"

"Penny, I need to tell you something." Amy said desperately, lowering her voice.

"Oh, sure Ames. What's up?"

"Sheldon proposed to me last night, and I accepted."

"Oh my God! Amy, congratulations! But, isn't that a good thing?" Penny squealed excitedly.

"Of course. I'm thrilled. Only…That's not the problem." Amy began.

"Well, what is?" Penny asked.

"Well…"

"Good morning Amy. I made you breakfast in bed!" Sheldon opened the door and brought in a tray.

"Er, I'll fill you in later bestie. Have a good day." Amy said.

"Oh okay, you too. Behave yourselves, kids." Penny joked, as she ended the call.

"Penny?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes, I was informing her of our current relationship status." Amy replied.

"I see. Here you go. Shared breakfast in bed, I hope you don't mind. Please, no crumbs on my bedsheets." Sheldon got into the bed, and placed the tray between them.

"Of course. Thank you Sheldon, this is a lovely gesture. Although, there have been worse things on your bed lately, besides bread crumbs."

"Amy!" Sheldon laughed. He kissed her on the cheek.

Amy took a bite of buttered toast and chewed slowly.

"Are you not hungry?" Sheldon asked.

"Not particularly. I apologise, it's just…This is a really romantic gesture, only there is something I had to tell you last night."

Sheldon looked at Amy, suddenly worried. "You want to terminate our relationship?" He asked, sadly.

"No! No, never!" Amy replied quickly, "Sheldon, this is hard for me to get my head around, let alone say to you…"

Sheldon placed his toast down on to the plate and looked his girlfriend in the eyes, as he took a sip of his orange juice.

Amy sighed. "Sheldon…I am carrying your baby."

Sheldon spat his drink out, startled.

"I'm sorry?" He croaked.

Amy didn't know what to say, so she simply nodded.

"But we…We were…"

"I know Sheldon. It must have broken once."

Sheldon's heart was hammering, and he had a lump in his throat, breathing heavily with panic.

His eyes flitted down to Amy's stomach, then back up again to look at her. Her eyes were filling with tears.

"I will understand if this means you wish to terminate our relationship." She whispered.

Sheldon merely frowned. "Why would I wish to do that?"

"Because…Well, a baby is a big thing." Amy replied. "Now, it is only a tiny foetus, if that. I am two weeks into the pregnancy. Not too late to…You know."

"Have you made an appointment with a General Practitioner?" Sheldon asked.

Amy shook her head. "I wanted you to know first."

Sheldon swallowed hard, trying to calm himself. He cleared his mind, gulped down the lump in his throat and took a deep breath.

He rose to his feet and held out his hand to Amy. "Come, Amy, let's go and see a doctor."

She took his hand, and barely looked at him as she gathered some clothes that she now kept there. Sheldon squeezed her hand in his, and Amy looked up at him.

"Science isn't the only thing in my life anymore." He looked at her steadily, "I now have two of you to consider, and I am not terminating anything, relationship or otherwise."


	7. The Infant Confirmation

Amy was given an emergency appointment, and was seen within half an hour.

She lay down on the examination bed, and the ultrasound technician pulled on her gloves.

"This might be cold, so brace yourself." She warned, squeezing some gel on to Amy's stomach.

Amy exclaimed at how cold it was.

The female doctor smiled at Amy, as she rolled the stick, looking for the right place.

"Is this your first child?"

Sheldon nodded, "Yes. I also believe it was conceived from the first time we actually engaged in…"

"Yes. Yes it is." Amy interrupted.

The doctor gave a slightly puzzled smile. "So…you lost it to each other?"

"I'm sorry, lost what?" Sheldon asked.

"Your virginity?"

"Oh! Yes."

"Okay…Well, Amy, I'm pleased to tell you that you are pregnant!" The doctor turned the monitor to face Amy and Sheldon.

It was nothing more than a tiny blob, but it was obvious what it signified.

They both stared at the screen, now feeling slightly scared. This was real!

Amy turned to look at her physicist boyfriend, who was now deadly silent, mouth open a little, hand on his neck, then moved to press his fist against his mouth. He was afraid.

Amy looked back down and took a deep breath. "You know what? I don't want to keep it." She said, suddenly.

Sheldon snapped out of his daze and looked at her, shocked.

"Wha-Now, hang on. I thought you did?" He gave a confused frown.

"I never said that. Besides, what does it matter? I can tell from your expression that you don't!" Amy got to her feet. "Thank you doctor, but I'd like a termination."

Before the lady doctor could reply, Sheldon cut in.

"Please, give us a minute." He gently guided Amy out of the room and into one of the empty doctor's offices up the corridor. They stood there in the semi-darkness.

He folded his arms. "Why would you think I didn't want this child with you? Have I not made my feelings for you clear?" He looked hurt.

"Sheldon, it's not like you. I know you're putting on an act. I saw how scared you were in there."

"I agree, I was scared. But that doesn't mean I was acting." He looked her in the eyes, reassuringly.

Amy shook her head.

"No. You always made it clear that you are a man of science, not someone's 'snuggle bunny'... And certainly not a family man." Amy turned to walk off, but Sheldon took her arm.

"Do you not want this?" He asked softly. "And tell me the truth."

Amy swallowed. "I do, but I want you more, and if you are not happy with the thought of being a father so soon, or if ever, then I will take the necessary actions, and be done with it."

"Well…I too want this. Just because I was showing signs of emotions that I am not used to, doesn't mean I want to get rid of a baby that I have technically put inside you."

Amy nodded, feeling her eyes well up. She blinked furiously, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "Darn emotions. I suppose that will be the hormones."

"Is that to be expected when with child?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes. A woman's hormone levels are heightened and she often becomes emotional. So if that changes your mind, then…"

Sheldon kissed Amy before she could finish. "It doesn't. So we are agreed that we will be continuing with parenthood?" He asked quietly. "Because I'd like to. We can think of it as our latest little invention!"

Amy nodded, smiling. Sheldon smiled back and lightly stroked her waist.

"Alright then." He concluded.

They made their way back into the examination room.

"Sorry about that, doctor; misunderstanding. We will be keeping the baby." Sheldon announced.

The doctor smiled. "Excellent! Well, you are only two weeks into the pregnancy, Amy. I will assign you to a midwife, and give you a pregnancy guide book, and a few information pamphlets. So today's appointment is your official dating scan. Judging by what you have told me, I am guessing that you got pregnant on the night you very first slept together. So, exactly two weeks. That was very fast!"

Amy blushed.

"Oh yes, well I assure you it has been building up. I have never released any of…said…tension. So I'm guessing my sperm acted on impulse, much like I did." Sheldon explained.

The doctor looked at him strangely, then composed herself and nodded. "Um…O-okay. Anyway, that makes a lot of sense."

"Yes. For years, I have been engaging in the Vulcan practise of Kolinahr. Until recently, that is…Obviously."

"Kolinahr?" The doctor frowned.

Now it was Sheldon's turn to look at the doctor strangely. He turned to Amy and shook his head. "I can see we may need to educate this one. How she got her doctorate, I will never know."

"I'm a medical doctor. I have a medical doctorate degree." The doctor laughed. "I'm guessing 'Vulcan' is something from Star Trek, right?"

"Dear Lord." Sheldon muttered as he shook his head again.

"Anyway, I have printed out two copies of your scan picture. One each." The doctor smiled, handing a small sheet of photo paper to each of them, followed by books and pamphlets.

Amy smiled at hers. It was no more than a tiny blob at the moment, but she still felt an overwhelming maternal feeling already.

Sheldon studied his photo quietly. Again, no more than a small blot on the paper. He felt a strange feeling also; like a warmth spreading through him, which felt like it was tugging on his heart, and he couldn't help but give a small smile. He swallowed hard.

_My baby…Our baby._

"Thank you doctor." Amy said, taking a breath as she left the room.

"You're welcome" Doctor Murray replied, smiling broadly. "I will be in touch with the date of your next scan."

Sheldon snapped back to his senses. "Yes, thank you. Good day." He closed the door behind them.

As they stepped into the parking lot, Sheldon clasped Amy's hand and looked down at her.

"Are you still sure you want to do this?" Amy asked.

Sheldon nodded, "Of course."

"Okay. Well, then I guess we are having a baby." Amy blinked, still trying to get her head around it.

"I guess we are." Sheldon smiled at her, taking the photo out of his pocket and looking at it again.

He kissed his fiancée's head, and snaked an arm round her waist protectively, as they walked to the car.

"Do you mind if I tell Penny and Bernadette?" Amy asked, starting the ignition.

"Not at all. Provided you allow me to inform Leonard, Raj and Wolowitz?"

"By all means."

There was a blissful silence for a minute.

"Sheldon, you do realise that babies often soil themselves and will need their diapers changing frequently. They are also prone to vomiting when you feed or burp them." Amy looked sidelong at her fiancé, breaking the silence.

Sheldon swallowed and clenched his jaw a little, then relaxed. "Well, then I will have to learn to deal with it…And also learn to drive."

Amy frowned. "Why would you need to learn to drive?"

"Amy, whilst you are carrying this baby, I will not allow any harm or danger come to you. Also, when you're heavily pregnant, you won't be able to fit in the driver's seat anyway."

Amy smirked and bit back a laugh. "Fair point."

"So I will be taking an intensive course."

"Thank you Sheldon, that means a lot to me."

"And in the meantime, Leonard can drive me to work."

Amy parked outside the pharmacy on the way home, so she could stock up on necessities, such as anti-sickness tablets and vitamins.

She returned to the car, sat down and turned to Sheldon. "You do realise, that as well as my hormone level being as high as Ricky, my smoking Capuchin Monkey, that my libido will also be crying out for you more so than it already does?

"Oh boy."

"And, do you realise that by my telling you this, one of those times would be now?"

Sheldon looked around. "Amy, there are people in this parking lot!" He whispered, although only Amy could hear him.

She simply raised her eyebrows and licked her lips.

"And…As I mentioned before, there isn't enough room in the car for us to lie down." Sheldon continued, gesturing at the minimal space around them.

"Who said we had to lie down?" Amy said, leaning in to kiss him.

"Amy…Amy…You're pregnant, we can't…"

"I am two weeks, Sheldon."

"But Amy…I…" He breathed and looked into her eyes. "I…Oh darn it, I have no more excuses, let's do this!" He impulsively pulled her on top of him, and ignored the cheers and wolf whistles from the people outside, and internally locked the car.


	8. The Revelation Celebration

Sheldon had tried to be careful, but his baser urges had got the better of him. He was panting to get his breath back after an exhilarating public lovemaking session.

"I'm very sorry if I hurt you. I was a little over-eager." He blushed, looking at Amy.

"No, you didn't hurt me. It's alright, I was thoroughly enjoying it. Although the car may need an internal clean."

"You may be right."

They both sniggered. "I always wondered what it would be like sleeping with you for so long. Now I know, I can't stop." Amy confessed.

"Well, you may not know this, but I feel the same." Sheldon admitted. "It makes me wonder why I ever practised Kolinahr. On the other hand, I'm glad I did. Our crazy coitus sessions were well worth waiting for. It's fantastic!" He breathed out.

They drove to Amy's apartment, and made their way through the building to her door, then sat down on the couch.

"I'm exhausted." Amy sighed.

Sheldon looked around. "I know I am the guest here, although I suppose that no longer matters; can I get you a cold beverage?"

"Thank you Sheldon. Just some water please. The bottles are in the fridge, help yourself to anything."

Sheldon took two bottles of water from the fridge, and handed one to Amy, who thirstily guzzled hers down in minutes.

Sheldon stared at her, shocked.

"Sorry," Amy hiccupped, "I was thirsty and kind of hot."

Sheldon giggled like a schoolboy, "Yes, you are."

Amy smirked at him. "Oh please!" She protested, picking up her cell phone. "I am going to ask Penny and Bernadette over. Perhaps you would like to do the same with your friends?"

"Alright. Am I right in thinking that this invitation is to inform them of both our engagement and also the fact that you are bearing the metaphorical fruit of my loins?"

Amy looked sidelong at him, trying not to laugh. "Yes, Sheldon. It is."

The gang had all agreed on meeting at Amy's apartment at 7. She nervously paced.

"Amy, I'm sensing that you're…Nervous? Anxious?" Sheldon asked, looking up from where he was leafing through a Chinese food menu.

"Both." Amy admitted, approaching him. "God, what are they going to say? I am an unmarried woman, bearing the child of my boyfriend, whom I only lost my virginity to, two weeks ago."

Sheldon took Amy in his arms and rested his chin on her head, stroking her hair. "There, there." He said, awkwardly. "Who's a good Amy?"

Amy pulled back and kept Sheldon at arm's length, frowning.

"Sorry. Still not entirely sure how to appropriately respond to some human emotions." Sheldon said, lowering his gaze.

"Well, at least you're trying." Amy smiled.

There was a knock at the door. Amy's heart pounded and she swallowed, taking a deep breath. She looked to her fiancé.

Sheldon nodded.

Amy answered her door as normally as she could. It was Penny, Leonard and Raj.

"Hello. Please, come in." Amy invited.

Howard and Bernadette followed shortly.

They all took their seats and began chatting. Amy looked to Sheldon again, who once again nodded, and joined her to stand in front of their friends.

"There is a reason I invited you all over." Amy began. "Sheldon…"

"Thank you. Hello friends, we wanted to inform you that Amy Farrah Fowler and I are engaged to be married." He smiled.

Everyone stared. "Oh…Wow! That's brilliant news!" Leonard was first to speak. "Congratulations!"

As everyone else said their congratulations, Sheldon held up his hand.

"Thank you. You are all too kind. Also, Amy is carrying my offspring."

Almost at once, everyone spat out their mouthfuls and choked.

"Okay…Guys, it was funny the first time. We know it's a rumour this time." Penny chuckled, picking up her glass.

"On the contrary, this time it's real." Sheldon protested. He took the scan picture out of his Marvel Comics wallet, and handed it to Penny.

She stared in surprise, as did everyone else, looking over her shoulder, mouths agape in awe.

They all looked up to the top left-hand corner, where the name clearly stated: "Fowler, Amy Farrah"

"Oh my god…Amy, Sheldon! This is fantastic!"

Everyone was again full of congratulations.

"I'm so happy for you." Bernadette smiled, sweeping Amy into a hug.

"So, did Sheldon ask to marry you after you found out? Like a Shotgun Wedding kinda thing?" Wolowitz asked.

"Uh, no. I asked Amy _before _she informed me. The night before, to be exact."

"Two weeks and zero days?" Penny asked, "Wait a minute, isn't that when your first night of sleeping together was?"

"It looks like an ink blob." Raj chuckled.

"I still can't believe that Sheldon, of all creatures, was able to have sex, let alone reproduce." Howard joked.

At that remark, Sheldon rolled his eyes.

"Well, as you can see, I have." He retorted.

"I'd like to raise a toast," Leonard announced, pouring glasses of white wine, "to Sheldon and Amy."

"Sheldon and Amy!" Everyone called, clinking their glasses, which for once Sheldon didn't mind.

Amy went to take a sip of her wine, which Sheldon promptly took off her.

"Sheldon!" She protested.

"Ah, ah, ah…No. You are not to drink alcohol when you're pregnant."

"I drank a glass of wine last night…"

"Irrelevant. Now we both know, I can prevent you from consuming anything which may be harmful to the baby."

Amy sighed, and grabbed her book. She turned to page 18: 'Dietary Changes'.

"Sheldon, it states here, that I am allowed one glass of wine a night. Not that I will be drinking it that often, but it is allowed." She pointed to the photo of a bottle of wine with a caption underneath.

"Oh." Was all Sheldon could say. "My apologies." He handed Amy her wine glass back, and she quickly took a sip before he could change his mind.

"See, this is what hanging out with Penny has done to you. Two years later, BAM! You're alcohol dependant, just like her."

Penny overheard; "Um, excuse me Dr Ickabod! I am not alcohol dependant. I just enjoy drinking it. Leonard, tell him, sweetie."

"Well…"

Penny glared at Leonard, making him feel uncomfortable.

At last, Leonard stammered "You can talk, Sheldon! You consume alcohol now, and engage in sexual intercourse, and also a romantic relationship. One could say that you're a hypocrite."

"Touché, Leonard!" Sheldon retorted.

A little later into the night, Amy was sat on the couch, chatting to Bernadette, until Howard called her over. Amy sat contentedly by herself. Sheldon joined her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking meaningfully down at her stomach.

"I'm fine, Sheldon." She answered, "just tired. It's been a long and eventful day."

Sheldon nodded, and then swallowed.

"W-would you like to cuddle?" He offered. "You can sleep on me if you wish."

Amy looked at him lovingly. She really couldn't believe that Sheldon was offering this, when not so long ago he had been very against any kind of human contact. Now he was cuddling her, kissing her, and even sleeping with her!

Amy curled up beside him and laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent.

Sheldon put his arms around her and rested his chin on her head, also shutting his eyes. He sighed contentedly.

"Aww, look!" Penny muttered to her friends, pointing to Amy and Sheldon on the couch, "How cute is that? We'd better leave these lovebirds alone now."

"Sheldon, Amy, thank you for having us. We'll make a move now." Leonard spoke.

Sheldon got to his feet, gently lifting Amy up.

"Thank you for stopping by, and thank you for joining us in celebrating our news." Amy smiled tiredly, as she hugged Penny and Bernadette goodbye.

Once everyone had left, Sheldon closed Amy's door and turned to her.

"I should probably go, too. If I hurry, I can get a ride with Leonard and Penny." Sheldon said.

"Not necessary, you can stay here." Amy replied.

"But, aren't you tired?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes, but you can keep me company. I mean, if you would like to, that is."

"Okay, I'd like to."

Sheldon followed Amy into her bedroom, where she changed into her nightclothes.

"Uh…Amy?"

"Yes, Sheldon?"

"I have nothing to wear to bed…"

"Actually, I took the liberty of transferring a few pairs of underpants and t-shirts from your apartment to mine, last week." Amy admitted, opening a drawer and handing Sheldon the appropriate clothes.

"I wear pyjama pants too…"

"Sheldon, you will be fine without them."

They both took turns in the bathroom, then joined each other in Amy's bed.

"What is the protocol for sleeping with one's girlfriend-slash-fiancée without coitus?" Sheldon asked.

"I lay with my back facing you, and you cuddle me from behind, I would imagine." Amy responded.

Sheldon did so, but accidentally brushed Amy's chest. He froze, heart in his mouth. He swallowed.

Amy had obviously noticed, because she had frozen too.

"Um, Sheldon…Why are you initiating second base?"

He cleared his throat. "Ahem! My apologies Amy." He moved his hand down and cuddled her round her middle.

"Although…Third base is there if you want it. Just saying." Amy spoke after a while.

"I thought you were tired?"

"I am. But need I remind you of my screaming libido?"

"No, you needn't." Sheldon rolled her towards him and kissed her passionately, trying tongues for the first time, which clearly excited Amy.

"Wait, wait!" Sheldon stopped. "What's the appropriate protocol for sex with a girlfriend-slash-fiancée who is tired?"

Amy stopped to think for a moment. "My guess would be slow and gentle, but loving. Yet still wanting to create orgasm for both parties."

"Right…How would I do that?"

"You're the genius; you figure it out."

Sheldon blinked. "You're right, my apologies!"

He went back to kissing Amy, softly and lovingly this time, and soon they were slowly removing each other's clothing…


	9. The Negativity Factor

_5 months later…_

The months passed quickly, and soon Amy had a noticeable bump on her abdomen.

Sheldon had been as good as his word and taken his intensive driving lessons, and essentially passed his test and bought a car.

He accompanied Amy to her 12 week check-up scan, and they had seen the growing baby for the first time. Again, they each had scan photos, which they showed off to their family and friends.

They were organizing the wedding for shortly after the baby was born, so as not to stress Amy out by having to rush things.

Sheldon was proving to be a changed man. Apart from his still brilliant mind, his love of science and use of long words, it was like the old him had never existed. He had gone to parenting classes with Amy, saw to it that she was comfortable and happy, and most of all, healthy and safe.

And now, today was the big day…The day they found out the sex of the baby!

Sitting in the doctor's waiting room, Amy sat patiently, as her fiancé held her hand.

He looked down at the engagement ring on Amy's finger and smiled. Everyone was proud of his progress, and he had to admit, so was he.

"Amy Fowler?" A female voice called.

Amy and Sheldon stood up, and made their way into the examination room, closing the door behind them.

"Hello again, Doctor Murray." Amy smiled at her ultrasound technician.

"Hello Amy, Sheldon. How are you feeling? Had any problems?" The friendly doctor asked, slipping on a fresh pair of gloves.

"No, it's been a smooth ride, so to speak." Amy replied as she lay on the bed.

Doctor Murray squirted the gel on Amy's bump, and moved the stick around, until the image on the monitor showed what she was looking for.

"There you go, there's your baby! Nice healthy size now, everything looks good. I trust you have been keeping healthy?"

"Yes," Sheldon answered for her, "I have been making sure Amy stays healthy and safe."

The doctor smiled up at him. "That's brilliant! You're taking to this very well for a first-timer."

Sheldon shrugged. "I love my fiancée, and I love our unborn child." Saying it made him feel warm and tingly. He smiled to himself. He truly _did _love them. Months ago, he would never have uttered those words, but now it was like second nature.

"Would you like to know what you're having?" The doctor asked.

"She means the baby's gender," Amy explained, before Sheldon could say anything.

"Ah. Yes, if you too, wish to find out now?" He replied.

"Yes, we'd like to know." Amy clarified. She grabbed Sheldon's hand, and squeezed it nervously. He squeezed back, also feeling apprehensive.

"It's a girl." The doctor grinned.

Amy and Sheldon looked at each other, smiling. "Looks like I'm not the only girl in your life now." Amy joked.

Sheldon gave a small laugh, still mesmerised by how much the baby had grown. He looked down at Amy's bump and gave it a quick kiss, something he hadn't done yet. The image on the screen showed the baby moving in response.

"I think she liked that!" Doctor Murray laughed. She printed out the photos, and gave one to each parent.

Sheldon and Amy thanked her, and as they left the doctor's building, Amy noticed that Sheldon's eyes were shining, and a little red.

"Sheldon, what's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"Wrong?" He laughed, "What could be wrong?" He stroked Amy's hair and held her close to him. "Nothing could go wrong now."

Back at Sheldon and Leonard's apartment, the three of them- joined by Penny- sat in the living room, drinking tea. Sheldon didn't allow coffee or anything caffeine-based near Amy and the baby, so they made do with tea or hot chocolate.

"So, did you guys find out what you're having?" Penny asked, sliding an arm round Leonard's neck and nuzzling into him as he cuddled her.

"For dinner?" Sheldon frowned.

"No…What sex is the baby?" Penny chuckled.

"A girl." Amy and Sheldon chorused.

"Aww, that's great news!" Penny smiled, "Congratulations."

Amy showed Penny the photo from the scan. "Wow! She's gotten huge since your last scan!" Penny exclaimed.

"That's a good thing, right? Means baby is healthy?" Leonard asked.

"Yes. She's healthy." Sheldon nodded.

_She. _

Now that they knew that the baby was a girl, it felt so much more real.

"Now we will have to go shopping for clothes and toys, and oh my god…BABY SHOES!" Penny squealed excitedly.

"Yes! When should we go? Now I am on maternity leave, I'm free whenever." Amy looked at Penny. "We should invite Bernadette."

"Of course. How about tomorrow? I'm doing an early shift at The Cheesecake Factory, and I finish at 12. I can pick you both up at your apartment at, say, two?" Penny suggested.

"Agreed. I am so excited!" Amy grinned. She looked at her watch. "Oh, Sheldon I have to go now. Sorry. Have a good night." She waved to Leonard and Penny. "See you tomorrow, bestie."

"Yep, see you tomorrow bestie!" Penny replied.

"Would you care to have dinner at my apartment, Sheldon, and then perhaps stay for the night?" Amy asked, as they descended the stairs.

"Of course, Amy. Thank you." He held her hand.

He unlocked his new car, and opened the door for Amy, which he had purposely parked on the pavement side.

He got into the driver's seat and they made their way to Amy's apartment.

"Ouch!" Amy exclaimed.

"Are you alright?" Sheldon asked, alarmed.

"I'm fine. The baby just moved." She winced as the pain dulled again.

They arrived at Amy's apartment, and Sheldon got right to making spaghetti with hot dogs, which he had now learned to cook. Amy placed cutlery on the coffee table.

"Do you mind if we eat on the couch? I need somewhere comfortable to sit."

"Of course I don't mind."

He brought the hot plates over, with a tea towel underneath Amy's so that she wouldn't burn herself.

"Thank you Sheldon." She smiled gratefully, kissing him.

The two of them watched TV for a while, cuddling and kissing, until Amy fell asleep on Sheldon's chest. He turned down the volume and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. He wrapped his arms around Amy and held her tight.

Amy awoke at ten and rubbed her eyes. She looked up.

"Sorry, I must have fallen asleep. Should we retire to bed?"

"Sure." Sheldon kissed her head, then helped her up. They got ready, then met in Amy's room.

Amy crawled into bed beside Sheldon. "I thought you ought to know that I find myself craving you. My loins are burning,"

Sheldon looked at her. "Oh, I don't know Amy…I feel wrong, now that we have an actual developing baby in there now, not just a foetus."

"Oh pleeease?" Amy pouted, "She won't feel it, but I will. I promise you."

Sheldon hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure. 7 months is when it becomes a problem. 20 weeks is fine."

"Well, alright then. Hop on, missy!"

"No, I think you should take control this time." Amy protested.

Sheldon obliged, entering Amy. He stopped after a couple of minutes. "This feels wrong. The bump is distracting; I feel like I'm having sex with our child!"

"Sheldon, it can't feel anything yet, I promise you."

They carried on, and what seemed like ages later, it was all over, the two of them tangled in the sheets, breathing heavily.

Amy rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Hmm. Maybe I was wrong."

"Wrong about what?" Sheldon frowned.

"I think she might have felt something…She's moving around a lot."

"Okay…That's it, no more coitus until after she's born." Sheldon half-laughed, "That's just icky." He kissed Amy on the forehead.

His phone began to ring on the bedside table. He picked it up. "A little bit late for phone calls." He muttered.

"Hello? Dr Cooper speaking. Oh hello, Dr Gablehauser. Um…No you haven't interrupted anything sir; just missed it, in fact… I see… Yes Dr Gablehauser. See you tomorrow." He ended the call.

"What was that about?" Amy asked, tiredly.

"Dr Gablehauser wants me at work early tomorrow. There's a problem with one of the experiments the other physicists are conducting, and he wants me to help with the math."

"Oh, I see. Well I am going baby shopping with Penny and Bernadette at two O'clock tomorrow anyway. So shall I meet you at your apartment at six?" Amy looked up at Sheldon.

"Okay. Well I'd better go to sleep if I have to be up early. Goodnight Amy." He kissed her on the lips. "Goodnight Little Invention" He kissed Amy's baby bump, turned the lamp off and fell asleep almost immediately.

Amy smiled to herself and lay down properly, as she felt the baby moving in response to Sheldon's kiss on her bump. She closed her eyes and sighed happily, letting sleep take over.

Morning rolled around, and Amy awoke to make Sheldon breakfast, but he had already beaten her to it, insisting that he didn't want her to go to any trouble. He presented her with some French Toast and orange juice. They ate contentedly, and had just enough time to sit together on the couch for a bit.

Amy felt movement in her abdomen, then a realisation hit her. "Sheldon, you haven't touched my bump yet."

"Excuse me?!" Sheldon looked shocked.

"You haven't felt your child move yet." Amy laughed.

"Oh…I haven't, have I? Does it feel funny?" Sheldon hesitated.

"A little, but you will get used to it. She's really active. Here, feel." She flattened her night shirt against her baby bump, and Sheldon slowly and timidly reached for it.

He gently placed a hand on it. It did feel weird, but there was no movement at the moment. He looked up at Amy expectantly.

"Try talking to her." She suggested.

Sheldon recoiled his hand. "That's ridiculous! She can't hear me from there!"

"Actually, she can. Try it and observe."

Sheldon put his hand on her stomach again, licked his lips and searched for the words.

"Uh…Hello…baby? This is your father, Dr Sheldon Cooper speaking…"

Amy was sniggering. Sheldon looked at her, bemused.

"I'm sorry Sheldon," Amy laughed, "You just sound so formal. You're not introducing yourself to another adult. This is a baby. Try speaking again, like you did when you kissed her."

"Alright, I'll try." Sheldon cleared his throat, "Hello baby, this is your daddy. Me and your Mommy can't wait to meet you." He said softly.

For a moment, nothing happened, and he felt a little disappointed. All of a sudden, the baby made a noticeable movement, and Sheldon felt it under his hand. His eyes flew wide open and he found himself grinning. He looked up at Amy, who was also smiling.

"Fascinating!" Sheldon exclaimed, leaning down to try it again. "Daddy has to go to work now, so be good for Mommy, alright?" Their little girl moved again, much quicker than before. Sheldon kissed the bump, then gave Amy a long kiss.

"You will be cautious, won't you? Don't let Penny or Bernadette talk you into anything, and please be careful with our little genius."

"I'll be fine Sheldon, I promise. Hurry or you'll be late." She kissed him again. "I love you."

Sheldon responded to Amy's kiss. "I love you squared." And he left, closing the door behind him.

Amy began to get ready to meet Penny and Bernadette. It was going to take her a while longer now than it used to.

She took a shower, and rummaged around for some of her new maternity clothes, which her friends had helped to pick out. She now had a much different, girlie style than she used to; she even wore make up.

Amy was just reaching up on top of her wardrobe for her new boxed hair straighteners, but she couldn't reach them. She dragged a chair in and climbed on it, just as she heard a knock at the door.

She looked at her clock. Darn, it was 1:45; that would be Bernadette, coming to meet Amy before Penny picked them up.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Amy called.

She climbed on to the chair and leaned up to grab the straightener box, then suddenly, the chair slipped from underneath her, and everything from then seemed to go in slow-motion. She fell to the floor with a shriek, and almost immediately felt a searing pain through her stomach as she hit the ground. She grimaced, whimpering in pain. She tried to stand, but the pain was too intense.

On the other side of the door, Bernadette head heard Amy fall and cry out in pain.

"AMY? AMY, ARE YOU OKAY?" She called through the door.

Penny had just come up the corridor. "Hey Bernadette. Is Amy not ready yet?" She caught sight of Bernadette's pale face and wide eyes. "What happened?"

"It sounded like Amy fell. I don't think she can get back up!" Bernadette cried.

"Oh my god!" Penny exclaimed, "I have a spare key, I'll let us both in." She fumbled for Amy's spare key and opened the door, rushing into the apartment.

"Amy?" They called.

"Oh my god, Amy!" Penny sobbed, as she caught sight of Amy lying on her hardwood bedroom floor, clutching her stomach in pain.

"Bernadette, call 911 and ask for an ambulance!" Penny ordered. Bernadette dialled the number on her cell phone, and began speaking.

Amy looked up, "I'm okay, honestly…OWWW!"

"No, no you're not Amy; we need to get you to hospital. You and the baby need to be checked over." Penny wept. "Oh god, how did this happen?"

Amy tried to explain as best she could, between waves of pain.

Penny tried to soothe Amy, and kept her arm around her, with Bernadette doing the same on Amy's other side. The paramedics arrived promptly, and bundled Amy onto a trolley, wheeling her into the back of an ambulance. Penny and Bernadette followed the ambulance in Penny's car.

They arrived at the hospital in record time, but weren't allowed in the room with Amy whilst she was being examined.

The two friends paced the waiting room, fearfully.

"Oh god!" Bernadette cried suddenly.

"What?" Penny asked.

Bernadette looked at Penny worriedly, "I almost forgot; we need to call Sheldon!"


	10. The Relief Realisation

Sheldon sat at his desk at work, rapidly typing on his computer.

"Honestly, these grad students are tedious and clueless." He muttered to himself. "Can't even work out a simple equation, and manage to mess up an entire experiment!"

His cell phone rang. Sheldon sighed as he realised it was Penny's caller ID on the screen.

"Please don't tell me she's gotten obsessed with Age of Conan again" He groaned.

He answered the call.

"Hello, Penny. I am extremely busy at the moment, can we converse later?"

"No, Sheldon this is important!" Penny started.

"Really, Penny? Your version of important is hardly…"

"SHELDON, SHUT UP AND LISTEN!"

"Well that was rude." Sheldon mumbled.

"Sheldon…Look, please just listen to me. Amy is in the hospital. Me and Bernadette are in the waiting room." Penny blurted out, desperately.

Sheldon jumped to his feet on impulse, eyes wide, and heart beating double time. He felt a lump of panic rise in his throat.

"Oh Lord, what happened?" Sheldon demanded.

"We don't know anything," Penny cried, "They won't let us in because we aren't family. She had a fall and her stomach started hurting. They're worried both her and the baby are hurt."

Sheldon's breathing quickened, his heart was now hammering nineteen to the dozen, sweat ran down his head, and he felt truly scared.

"Sheldon, are you there? Speak to me!"

"I'll be right there." He responded, in what sounded like a sob.

He threw his coat and satchel on, pocketing his phone, and saving his work. He paged through to Alex, his assistant, trying to compose himself.

"Alex? It's Doctor Cooper. Amy had a fall, she's in hospital. She and the baby might be hurt, I need to leave immediately, please can you cover for me?" He choked out, feeling his eyes sting with tears.

"Of course, Doctor Cooper, right away." Alex switched off the intercom.

Sheldon didn't wait for her, as he literally sprinted through the University building, dodging wandering students and staff.

He raced to the car, and turned the key in the ignition, barely hesitating as pure adrenaline took over him, and he almost sped out of the parking lot, and all the way to the hospital.

He made it in record time, and wound his way to the waiting room, where he met Penny and Bernadette. He could just feel his lungs burning, but wasn't about to stop now.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"Room 115. But Sheldon, sweetie, they won't let you…" Penny barely had time to finish her sentence, because Sheldon had sprinted off again, ignoring the fire in his lungs.

He stopped as he reached room 115, and gulped for air. He pushed down the feeling of fear, and swung open the door. Amy looked up, dazed.

"S-Sheldon?" She stammered.

The doctor in charge turned around. "Sorry sir, you're not allowed in here."

"I am her fiancé! This is my child too; I have every right to be here." Sheldon argued furiously, rushing to Amy's side. He took her hand, still shaking from his running, nobody argued with him.

"You ran here?" Amy asked, exhausted.

"Yes." Sheldon replied, "Well, partly. I drove too. I suspect I'll have a speeding ticket…"

"I'm sorry." Amy sobbed.

"Don't be, I needed to be here for you both. Who cares about a speeding fine?" He kissed her hand.

"Okay, Amy, we are just going to do an ultrasound to check. Do you mind?" The head doctor asked, as the others left the room.

Amy shook her head. "I've already seen my baby once this week. I had my 20 week scan yesterday…" She replied, groggily.

"Doctor?" Sheldon spoke up, "The baby…Will she be okay?"

"She? You're expecting a girl?" The doctor asked, applying the gel.

Amy and Sheldon nodded. Sheldon still had hold of Amy's hand, and noticed she was shaking in fear.

He also felt scared, but he needed to be strong for her. He squeezed her hand.

"We're about to find out." The doctor said, moving the stick along Amy's stomach.

Almost immediately, an image filled the screen.

Their baby girl was really active, moving around as normal. The doctor fiddled with some settings, and suddenly, out of the monitor speakers, came a healthy heartbeat.

The male doctor smiled at Amy and Sheldon, who were astounded by the picture, and by the noise erupting from the speakers.

"She had a lucky escape." The doctor grinned. "She's doing just fine."

The two scientists breathed sighs of relief, and exchanged ecstatic glances. Amy leaned up to kiss Sheldon lovingly.

"Thank God." Amy whispered.

Sheldon raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure we should be thanking a non-existent religious entity. We should be thanking science…After all, there was a 50/50 chance, and also…"

"Sheldon. Just this once, let me say it. After all, we could have lost our child today, and by some miracle, we didn't."

"Alright," Sheldon agreed. "Who would have known that engaging in coitus with you could have caused all of this pandemonium? I tried to warn you." He joked, grinning.

Amy playfully slapped him on the arm. "You wouldn't have it any other way!" She smirked.

As Sheldon took one last glance at his active daughter on the monitor, he smiled and shook his head. "No. I would not."


	11. The Emotion Admission

A/N: Hey everyone! I am sooo sorry it took me so long to update. I had writer's block! Then suddenly, I had this idea and had to write it down before I forgot. Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope you like this new chapter! :) x****

A month and a half had passed, and now Amy was over 6 months pregnant.

Sheldon still saw to it that he kept her safe and comfortable. He was currently included in a big project at work, so he didn't have much time with Amy. Penny and Bernadette saw her every day, though, and made sure she was okay.

The girls finally had their baby shopping spree, and were wandering around the Glendale Galleria;

"Oh look!" Bernadette exclaimed, pointing to a tiny white, fluffy jacket. "That would be perfect!"

"Aww, Amy, you have to get it!" Penny agreed, her eyes wide.

Amy considered it. "Hmm…I'm not sure; I am carrying a baby genius here, and infant prodigies do not wear cute, fluffy…white coats…" Amy had a catch in her voice as she delivered the last three words.

She gazed longingly at the coat, biting her lip.

"Oh screw it. I want my baby to have nice things!" She darted in the store and fumbled for the price tag. "$30!?" She exclaimed.

"Ouch!" Penny agreed.

"Here, I'll buy it for you, Amy." Bernadette offered. "A present from Auntie Bernie!"

"Oh Bernadette, no, I couldn't possibly let you do that!" Amy protested.

"How about we go half?" Penny suggested, pulling some notes out of her wallet. "Present from both Aunties!"

Penny picked up the garment in a 0-3 months size and ran to the counter, ignoring Amy's protests.

As Penny and Bernadette paid for the coat, and handed Amy the bag, her eyes misted over.

She had never had such kind friends in her life. She immediately began to cry as they walked out of the store. "Damn hormones!"

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Penny asked, full of concern.

"Nothing. I'm just not used to having such kind friends. In fact I'm not used to having any friends. Oh bestie, Bernadette, thank you!" She swept them up into a hug.

"It's okay Amy, glad to do it!" Bernadette smiled, "Now dry up those tears, there's a chocolate fountain in the café upstairs that will really put a smile to your face!"

The three women linked arms.

"Baby clothes, besties and indulging in ridiculous amounts of calories! My day could not get better!" Amy grinned.

"My day could not get any worse." Sheldon complained, setting his cafeteria tray on the table and slumping in his seat.

Leonard, Raj and Howard all looked up.

"What's wrong, Sheldon?" Leonard frowned.

"Yet again, my work is going nowhere." Sheldon played with a straw in his hand.

"Maybe it's because you're under so much stress?" Raj offered, "What with a baby on the way."

"Still can't get my head around 'Sheldon has a baby on the way'" Leonard laughed.

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "Amusing" He replied, voice heavy with sarcasm, which he was beginning to grasp; "I'm starting to think that since I had coitus, my mind is slipping."

"You're not thinking about ending it with Amy are you?" Howard asked.

"Ending what?"

"Sex. The pregnancy. The relationship?"

"No, no and definitely no to all three." Sheldon answered. "I just need to focus. I've become like all of you; Controlled by my baser urges."

"How do you propose to become more focused?" Leonard asked, putting some Bolognese in his mouth.

"I was thinking of performing some focus exercises. You could all help me!"

Sheldon's friends groaned.

"Oh come on now, it will be fun." Sheldon protested.

"I think you and I have different takes on 'fun'." Howard quipped.

"That's because your mind is controlled by your penis!" Sheldon replied.

"He's not wrong." Raj nodded.

"Anyway, this focus exercise is…"

"Is nothing to do with actual exercise, right? Because I kinda…Failed gym…" Leonard looked down.

"No. It's…"

"It's to do with Star Trek?" Howard asked.

"No! Will you just let me exp…"

"The Flash?" Raj put in.

"NO!" Sheldon raised his voice, then cleared his throat. "No. We each pick an object. Any object we like, and just focus on it. Try to relax every muscle in your body and concentrate on the object. Start thinking about its shape, color, material etcetera, and try to memorize its form. For example; this apple." He plucked the apple from his tray, and moved it closer to him, looking directly at it.

Everyone else picked an object near them, and did the same.

"Now," Sheldon spoke, "Just release all thoughts you may already have, and focus on the object. So, for instance, my apple is green. It has a smooth surface, and it's round…and…and firm…" Sheldon paused, his mind racing.

Leonard, Raj and Howard looked up at him, expectantly.

Sheldon cleared his throat again, blinking. "Uh, yes where was I? Yes, the apple has a slight dip in the top, where the stem was. It's got very smooth skin, and…um…it's round…and firm…"

"He's already said that." Howard whispered to Leonard and Raj.

Sheldon didn't hear Wolowitz, instead he swallowed hard, and a bead of sweat ran down his forehead.

"…The apple is hard. Goodbye, gentlemen!" Sheldon grabbed his bag, placing it in front of him and ran from the cafeteria.

The other guys just smirked.

"Sex on the brain." Raj shook his head, amused.

Sheldon ran to his office and slammed the door behind him, locking it. His breathing was fast. He covered his face with a hand, trying to calm himself.

"So much for concentration exercises." He muttered to himself. He had associated the apple with Amy. He looked down, realising he was still hard.

"Great." He shook his head. He needed to get rid of it!

He grabbed his satchel again, covering his crotch with it and ran to the currently empty men's room, locking himself in a cubicle to take care of things.

Once he had finished, he hastily left the cubicle to wash his hands, and almost collided with the University President.

"Oh, sorry President Siebert!" He mumbled, flustered, running his hands under the warm water.

"Are you alright, Dr Cooper?" Siebert asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Sheldon lied.

"You look very red in the face, Cooper…"

"It's hot, that's all." Sheldon replied.

"Yeah, middle of May!" Siebert nodded, "Speaking of which, your fiancée must be 6 months pregnant by now. How is she?"

"She's good. The baby's good." Sheldon replied, as he dried his hands on a paper towel.

"Glad to hear it. You know, I still find it hard to believe that you of all people are having a baby! No offense, Dr Cooper. You just never struck me as a family man." Siebert said.

Sheldon knew his boss meant nothing by it; "None taken sir, it's something I hear a lot from my friends."

"What about your family?"

"Uh…They don't know yet…" Sheldon admitted.

"What? You're kidding! She's only a few months away from giving birth, how could they not notice?"

"My family live in Texas, President Siebert." Sheldon explained, "If you recall, I originate from Texas. Also, it never came up in conversation."

Siebert frowned. "How could something as big as 'my fiancée is carrying my child' not come up in conversation?"

"My mother is a born-again Christian, and doesn't believe in children born out of wedlock...Yet she seemed overjoyed that I actually had sex. That, she knows about!"

"Ah, I see. Well it's the 21st century, Dr Cooper. People have babies out of wedlock all the time. Plus, she's in Texas, so it's unlikely she will just come over and kill you!" Siebert replied, rationally.

Sheldon relaxed. "You're right. She doesn't believe in abortion either, so she won't make us get rid of the child. I'll tell her tonight."

"Excellent. Do you know what you're having yet?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl." Sheldon smiled a small, but proud smile, and looked down.

Dr Siebert looked at Sheldon and cocked his head. He had never seen Sheldon act so human before! It was as if the old Dr Cooper had almost gone. Now, in front of him, stood a man in a happy relationship, with a baby on the way, and he looked genuinely happy.

"Cooper, what was the real reason you were in here?" Siebert leaned against the sink, folding his arms.

Sheldon swallowed. "I…I was doing some focus exercises with my friends in the cafeteria, and no matter how hard I tried not to, I kept associating the focus object with every curve on Amy's body. It got too much, and I had a…You know."

"Gotcha!" Siebert winked. "Women are minxes, aren't they?"

"Yes sir, even when they're not there! The thing is…I've always been a man of science, and no matter how long I've been having coitus, I'm still not used to these feelings. Amy fell pregnant on the first night we had sex." Sheldon explained.

Siebert raised his eyebrows. "Wow! You must've been holding it all in there! Poor guys couldn't take it." He chuckled, and then looked serious. "You're not ready for this, are you?"

"On the contrary," Sheldon frowned. "I actually think I am. While I'm not used to the feelings, I don't object to them. I…I happily invite them! Now there's a child involved. I didn't think I ever wanted one, but now…" He took out the last scan photo from Amy's check-up and showed it to his boss.

Siebert smiled. "Wow!"

"Wow indeed." Sheldon nodded, naturally grinning as he looked at the photo. "I can't wait!"

Amy, Penny and Bernadette had returned to Amy's apartment, and were bringing in bags of things from Penny's car.

"I can't believe how much stuff we bought!" Bernadette laughed, placing bags on the floor by the kitchen counter.

"Thank you both so much!" Amy smiled, "You're the best." She swept her friends into an awkward hug.

"No problem, sweetie." Penny replied, rubbing Amy's shoulder. "But now comes the best part…"

"UNPACKING!" The three of them chorused, opening up bags of shopping as they plonked themselves down on the couch.

Just as the girls began to unpack their shopping and compare purchases, Amy's phone bleeped.

"Amy, you have a text." Penny passed Amy her phone from the coffee table.

Amy opened the message. It was Sheldon;

"_Amy, I can't stop thinking about you today. Literally! Had a helpful talk with President Siebert in the men's room earlier. I am telling my mother about the baby. I love you. Sheldon"_

The neurobiologist read the message aloud.

"Aww! That is so cute!" Penny gasped.

"I know, the only scary part is telling his mother." Amy winced.

"How bad can it be?" Bernadette asked, "Won't she be happy?"

"Sheldon's mother is a strict born-again Christian who does not believe in childbearing out of wedlock." Amy bit her lip.

"Oh, Amy, you'll be fine. She'll be happy for you!" Bernadette reassured.

"Yeah, Bernadette's right," Penny agreed, "I've met and spoken to Sheldon's mom a few times, she's great!"


	12. The Grandchild Revelation

"You and Amy are WHAT!?" Mary Cooper's Texan drawl cried down the loudspeaker on the phone.

"Having a baby…" Sheldon replied timidly, biting his lip as he looked at Amy, who was sitting nervously on his couch. She twiddled her thumbs awkwardly.

"Sheldon Lee Cooper, this better not be some damn test tube baby! Do I have to come and do an intervention?"

"NO! No, mother, it's an actual baby…Made naturally…You know. Coitus..." Sheldon replied, reddening.

"Oh dear Lord." Mary Cooper breathed. "You're gonna be an actual daddy?"

"Yes."

"Oh, thank you Jesus!" Sheldon's mom exclaimed, "I was prayin' for grandkids, but who'd have thought you would be the first to give me them!"

From her spot on the couch, Amy stifled a laugh, and Sheldon gave her a withering look.

"You know mother, that sentence is becoming very cliché!"

"Well, can you blame everyone for being shocked?" His mother answered, "Who'd have thought Robot Man Sheldon would ever have sex, let alone have a baby?"

"Aaaand there it is." Sheldon muttered.

Amy was now giggling to herself. This time, Sheldon shot her a cheeky look and raised his eyebrows.

"There's more, mother. Amy and I are engaged to be married."

There was silence.

"Mom? Are you still there, or have you passed out?"

"No, I'm still here, Shelly bean." Came a sob at the other end.

"Why are you crying?" Sheldon frowned, "isn't that a good thing?"

"That's why I'm crying. I am so proud of you, Shelly!"

Sheldon blinked. "Okay, I still have trouble deciphering some emotions. I thought people cried when they were sad? Or stupid, according to Penny."

"You can cry when you're happy too, Shelly. I don't know why, you just do."

"I'd like to weigh in here," Amy piped up; "After years of studying neurobiology, I've found that a huge rush of endorphins can overwhelm the person, and the sudden emotional climax can cause crying."

"Oh, you two are so made for each other!" Mary Cooper wept.

"So, am I right in thinking you are not mad at me for impregnating my girlfriend _before _marriage?" Sheldon asked.

"Sheldon, I'm not mad at you. I'm happy for you! You're like a normal human being now."

Sheldon gasped. "Blasphemy!"

"Bless you, dear." Mrs Cooper answered, unfazed by her son's outburst. "Oh, hold on Shelly, there's someone here who wants to talk to you."

Sheldon heard the phone being passed to someone else.

"Hi Shelly!"

"Missy?"

"So I hear you're gonna be a daddy! I can't believe you…"

"Let me just stop you there, Missy." Sheldon interrupted, "I know what you're going to say, and I have heard it a million times. Yes, I know, you never thought I, of all people, would ever have sex, let alone get someone pregnant."

"Well, you really are a genius, aren't you?" Missy joked. "Mom's telling me you're getting married too!? You're just full of surprises today!"

"Yes, well. As Amy is already six and a half months into the pregnancy, we…"

"Whoa! Hang on a minute…Six and a half _months?!_" Missy exclaimed.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner? Didn't you only sleep with her that long ago?"

"Yes…"

"Wow! You work quick! Must have been all that built up…"

"Okay, Missy. I'd like to talk to mother again now." Sheldon cut in, reddening.

Missy chuckled. "Nice talking to you again Shelly. See you soon."

She passed the phone back to Mary Cooper.

"Ain't it good news?" She beamed. "Though I wish you'd told us sooner!"

"Yes, it is. I have to go now, Mom. Leonard will be home with dinner soon."

"Okay Shelly bean. I hope you told Amy's Mom!" Sheldon's eyes widened, and he cast a sideways glance at Amy, who bit her lip. "Goodbye. Love you Shelly."

"Love you Mom." Sheldon hung up the phone, and silently stared at Amy. "Oops." Was all he could say.

"Don't worry. I'll tell her." Amy promised. She whipped out her phone and dialled.

"Hi Mother, how are you? Yes, I'm fine thank you. Listen…I have something to tell you…"

"Well…That went well." Sheldon exhaled.

"Sarcasm? You're picking up quickly." Amy responded.

"It went well at the end." Sheldon replied.

"I thought she would never stop yelling." Amy buried her face in her hands, and Sheldon pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, she did. Eventually. Now she's gotten used to it, she's happy, right?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes, thank God. I think she was just shocked because we hadn't told her sooner. I mean, six months was wrong of me…" Amy looked up into her fiancé's eyes.

"What's done is done. Everyone knows now." Sheldon reasoned. He kissed her lightly, just as Leonard let himself into the apartment, followed by Penny, Wolowitz and Bernadette.

"Hello, Lovebirds!" Wolowitz greeted.

"How did your Mom take it?" Leonard asked, placing the bag of Indian food on the table.

"Better than Amy's did. But then she soon came around." Sheldon shrugged.

"Boy, have we got news for you!" Penny grinned as the food orders were handed around.

"What's that?" Amy asked.

"Raj has a girlfriend!"

"Really?" Amy raised her eyebrows.

"I know, it's about time!" Howard said. "He met her at his group therapy for Selective Mutism. Weirdly, they could talk to each other, and they hit it off! She's coming over with him tonight."

"How adorable is that?" Bernadette chipped in.

"Very!" Amy agreed.

"But, where will she sit? Do we have enough food to go around? What about plates?" Sheldon panicked.

"Sheldon, relax! They're bringing their own food, and I'm sure there will be enough room." Leonard answered, taking a bite of chicken.

"It's going to be like a rave in here." Sheldon muttered, uncomfortably.

Amy smiled and shook her head. The old Sheldon hadn't all gone!

At that moment, the apartment door opened, and Raj walked in, hand in hand with a petite girl. She was Indian just like him, and had piercing hazel eyes with long lashes, and a pretty face, with a waterfall of silky black hair.

"Hi guys! This is Brigitte. Brigitte, this is Howard, Bernadette, Penny, Leonard, Sheldon and Amy." Raj introduced.

Brigitte waved shyly. "Hello, nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Hi, Brigitte, come on in!" Leonard invited.

The group soon divided themselves around the room, even borrowing chairs from Penny's apartment. The girls sat in a group opposite the guys.

"Come sit with us, Brigitte." Penny invited, pulling up a spare seat.

The girls were talking amongst themselves, and introducing themselves a little more. Brigitte was a librarian in town, and she possessed an English degree, which she was very modest about.

Brigitte turned to Amy. "You're pregnant? Congratulations! How far gone are you and who's the father?" She asked in a small voice.

"Thank you. I'm six and a half months, and Sheldon, over there." She pointed to her fiancé.

"That is so cute!" Brigitte grinned. "I love babies!"

Amy smiled, looking down at her rounded stomach.

Over where the guys were sitting, Raj leaned forward and addressed Sheldon.

"How did your mother take the news?"

"Really well. Of course, she used the ever popular phrase that everyone has used in recent months, that is now becoming a borderline cliché." Sheldon replied.

"Well, can you blame her? After all, Sheldon Cooper is actually having a baby!" Wolowitz joked.

Sheldon shook his head. "Alright!" He said, stifling a grin himself, "That's enough jokes on my behalf. Now, what's up with Raj being able to talk to girls all of a sudden? Let's talk about that!"


	13. The Taunting Consequence

"Please?"

"No,"

"Please!"

"No Amy. Not now."

Amy pouted. "I knew you would go off me."

Sheldon just looked at her. "What do you mean 'go off you'?"

"To not be interested in me anymore."

"Amy! That's absurd." Sheldon protested, wheeling his desk chair backwards, and stopping it in front of her. "I would never lose interest in you. Have I not made my feelings clear?" He kissed her softly.

"Yes, but you won't have sex with me!" Amy huffed.

Sheldon nodded towards Amy's baby bump. "Hint." Was all he said.

"So?"

"Amy, the last time we had intercourse, the baby went crazy. If it felt me then, it will feel me even more now, and that's just icky."

"Ohh, Sheldon!" Amy groaned.

"Ohh Amy!" Sheldon replied, kissing her. "No."

"You know…There are other things we can do…" Amy hinted.

"Like what?" Sheldon frowned, looking his fiancée straight in the eyes.

"Well…" Amy leaned forward to whisper in Sheldon's ear, which made him flinch at first.

"Wha…? Really Amy?! That's exceedingly unhygienic. And for once, I don't mean you whispering in my ear!"

"Of course I would return the favour." Amy smiled knowingly.

Sheldon swallowed. There was nothing he wanted more, but he had to be smart Sheldon now.

"Look, I'd love nothing more than to take you into that bedroom and sexually devour you. But…It's wrong." He said.

"Oh, no, it really isn't." Amy retorted.

"It is, it really, really is." Sheldon pushed his chair back to the desk to finish his work.

Amy crept up behind him, making him jump.

"Amy, I understand your needs, believe me, I have them too. I won't lie, they are killing me. But I refuse to have intercourse while you're heavily pregnant. The baby will feel it, and that is all kinds of wrong."

"Fine, can we at least try some of the things I suggested?" Amy pleaded.

"But those things are so _dirty!_"

"Oh, I know!" Amy nodded, suggestively.

"I'd either have to sanitise my hands for a week or use an entire bottle of mouthwash…"

"Sheldon! I'm not unclean, you know. I wash twice daily."

Sheldon paused, considering.

"Well, when you put it like that…" He saved his work and dashed into the back room, where Amy had already made her way to.

They had started making out and undressing, when Sheldon stopped.

He looked down at Amy's stomach. "I can't…" He stammered. "This isn't right."

"Ignore the bump." Amy put a spare pillow in front of it. "If you can't see it, it can't bother you."

"Amy, I know it's still there…"

"The pretend it isn't."

Amy lay next to her physicist boyfriend and they began kissing again. Her hands wandered lower down his body and lightly grazed his thigh. Sheldon tingled and shuddered slightly as Amy grabbed him.

He ran his hand down between her legs, then stopped. "What am I meant to be doing exactly?" He whispered.

"Trust me, you'll figure it out." Amy replied, biting his neck slightly. That drove Sheldon crazy and he found himself knowing exactly what to do…

Leonard let himself in the apartment with Penny. They could hear the noises coming from Sheldon's room as he and Amy pleasured each other.

"Oh dear God." Leonard winced.

"Yeah, now I know how he felt." Penny grimaced, switching the kettle on.

"At least we wait until night!" Leonard said.

"Sometimes!" Penny had a twinkle in her eye, and she put her arms round Leonard's neck.

"Let's switch the TV on." She suggested.

Leonard hastily grabbed the remote and turned the set on, increasing the volume, as Penny returned to the kitchen to make some coffee.

Amy and Sheldon had finished and were now gasping for breath.

"If only I had known about that sooner!" Sheldon breathed. Amy didn't reply. Sheldon turned over to look at her.

Amy had her eyes shut. "Amy?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

"No. I'm fine." Amy replied dreamily. She held back a yawn and snuggled deeper into the pillows.

Sheldon kissed her hair then placed an arm round her. They were silent for a few moments, until…

"Amy?"

"Yes?"

"I need to change the sheets."

That evening after Amy had left, Sheldon sat at his desk, and an email pinged into his inbox. Opening it up, he read silently, then his eyes widened.

"I've been given an award!" He exclaimed.

Leonard glanced over from his desk, then wheeled his chair beside Sheldon's to take a closer look.

"They proved your theory! Wow, congratulations, Sheldon!"

Penny had walked into the apartment. "What are we congratulating?"

"Sheldon's theory was proved, he's won an award." Leonard explained.

"Sheldon! That's great, congratulations!" Penny squealed, fleetingly hugging Sheldon.

Sheldon tensed up.

"Come on Robot Man, you hug Amy all the time."

"Amy is my fiancée. That's different."

"Oh shut up and accept it." Penny laughed. "Are you going to give a speech this time? Maybe we can help you again!"

"Only this time, we won't be his only 'C-men' worth mentioning, right buddy?" Leonard joked.

Sheldon looked straight ahead of him in slight annoyance as Penny and Leonard giggled like schoolchildren.

"Once you two are done mocking me, you'll be glad to hear I won't be requiring your assistance this time, as there will be no speech. President Siebert thought it best that I just humbly accept the award without the unnecessary tables of onlookers. Given the events of last time I was required to give a speech, I am relieved."

Leonard and Penny burst out laughing at this.

"Oh my God, that was _so _funny!" Penny cried with laughter. "So, tell me, is that the same striptease you use for Amy?"

Leonard collapsed on the couch, barely able to breathe from laughing so much.

Sheldon suddenly felt anger bubbling up inside him that no amount of Kolinahr could suppress. He clenched his jaw and fists, a vein stood out in his neck. He got to his feet and grabbed his jacket, satchel and keys, and stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

"Sheldon, I was just kidding, I'm sorry!" Penny called down the stairs, after racing out of the door.

Sheldon ignored her. He reached the outside of the apartment block, then, without thinking, punched the wall as hard as he could.

He pulled his hand away, studying his knuckle, which had already started to bruise and bleed. He couldn't move his fingers. He had broken his hand; there was no way he could drive now. He looked up the road and in the distance, and could see the lights of the bus approaching.

With his good hand, he scrambled for some change and climbed aboard as the bus pulled up to the stop.

It didn't take long for the bus to pull up near Amy's apartment block. He hurried out into the street, blood now coursing down his hand. He shuddered at the pain, and held it with his other hand, close to his chest. He entered the apartment building and found Amy's door.

His eyes stung. He couldn't cry, not here. Not now.

With his good hand, he knocked on the door in his usual manner.

Amy answered it, looking surprised. "Sheldon?"

"I couldn't take their mocking any longer." Sheldon said simply.

Amy opened the door wider and let her fiancé in. He traipsed in, sighing.

Amy clocked his hand. "Sheldon, what did you do?"

He looked down at his hand. "I had an angry outburst." He mumbled.

Amy put her arms around him.

Sheldon placed his head on top of hers and breathed in the scent of her fruity shampoo and perfume.

"I don't blame you for being angry. Their taunts are getting tedious to say the least." Amy said quietly.

Sheldon just nodded. He felt calmer here, with Amy.

Then another feeling bubbled up inside him. He looked down at her, and she returned his gaze.

"What?" She asked.

Sheldon swallowed. "I want you." He said.

Amy's eyes were wide. "Really?" She asked, excitedly.

"Yes, really." And in one deft move, Sheldon leaned down to kiss her passionately, moving her closer to the wall, then paused. "I don't want to hurt you." He frowned.

"You won't. Trust me." Amy reassured, firmly.

That was all the confirmation he needed now. Sheldon gently, but still firmly, backed Amy up to the wall and made love to her, kissing her passionately the entire time.

Once it was all over, they had transferred onto the couch.

"What came over you?" Amy asked.

"I…I don't know." Sheldon admitted, "I think it was the frustration. I'm sorry if I scared you."

"You didn't," Amy answered. "That was fantastic! By the way, angry sex is a total yes."

Sheldon simply nodded, too tired and confused by what had just come over him, to answer.

"Did they bother you _that_ much?" Amy was now concerned.

Sheldon didn't want to admit it, but he had to. He swallowed hard. "Yes. They bothered me. A lot!"

Amy put an arm up and stroked his hair.

He looked down at her, and kissed her head. "But it was worth it!"

"What were they teasing you about?" Amy wanted to know.

Sheldon explained, and Amy stared at him in surprise.

"Congratulations!" She said, "You deserve the award. You've been working so hard on your project."

For once, Sheldon just frowned. "Then why does it not feel fulfilling?"

"What do you mean?"

"The award." Sheldon replied, "For years, all I ever wanted was to be the genius, to win all the awards and prizes, to excel…But I find myself feeling that those things aren't as important to me anymore."

Amy's mouth gaped open. "Sh-Sheldon, don't say that! You love your work, and you love being the genius. You _are_ a genius! You deserve that award. Don't give it up. You love science!"

Sheldon nodded. "I do," He said, turning to look meaningfully at his fiancée, "I'll accept the award. Of course I love my job. But… now, there are two things I love more. And without them, the award is nothing, and I'm nothing."


	14. The Next Day Occurrence

Amy awoke in her bed the next morning, with Sheldon laid behind her, holding her protectively. His bad hand was up on his pillow, and he had a pained expression on his face.

Amy looked up at his hand, and noticed that it had gone almost black. She gasped in shock, which awoke her sleeping boyfriend.

"What's wrong?" He murmured.

"Your hand!" Amy exclaimed, "We have to get you to the emergency room. Now!"

Sheldon tried to bring his arm down, but it caused him a great deal of pain. He studied it.

"Drat." He said. "Amy, I'm not so sure about the hospital…Think of all the germs, and sneezing, sick people."

"It's either that, or you lose your hand."

"On second thought, let's take a trip to the emergency room!"

The couple rushed to get ready, and found themselves downstairs by Amy's car. She was just about to unlock it, when Sheldon suddenly spoke up.

"Wait! You can't drive."

"Yes, I can Sheldon. Its five minutes up the road. You can't drive one-handed. Besides, I've been driving for years, and you've only been driving for a few months."

"But…The baby! What if you go into labour?"

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Sheldon, I am only six and a half months pregnant. I will not go into labour yet. Just get in the car. Please?"

"Alright." Sheldon did as he was told and sat in the passenger side, clutching his hand. It looked worse in the daylight. He shuddered, and looked out the window.

"You must have lashed out pretty hard." Amy commented.

"I hit a wall." Sheldon admitted, "Penny and Leonard just got me so riled. Who are they to comment on anyone else's sex life, when they have more intercourse than rabbits during mating season?"

"What exactly did they say?"

Sheldon sighed. "It was just after I told them about my award. You are aware of what happened last time I accepted an award, I believe?"

"Yes, Penny filled me in about a year ago." Amy nodded, "I didn't find it funny. I found it cruel."

"Yes. Well, they decided to ask me questions regarding that, and twisted them in with our sex life... If you catch my drift."

Amy just frowned.

"They asked if…What I did last time, under the influence of alcohol…You know, the removal of my clothing, and not to mention my dignity…They asked if I performed that in front of you. Or to put it in their words; did a 'striptease'"

Amy looked faintly horrified. "That's preposterous!"

"Thank you!" Sheldon replied.

"But I wish you would." Amy muttered, feeling brave.

Sheldon looked at her sidelong, and for a moment, Amy regretted saying anything. Was he angry?

She returned his sideward glance, and found the ends of his mouth curving upwards slightly. He clamped his lips together, suppressing laughter.

Amy gave a small laugh. She was off the hook!

"Amusing. Who knows? Maybe one day..." Sheldon joked.

"Don't joke with me Sheldon," Amy returned, "You know you ignite my libido anyway. With these pregnancy hormones, that kind of talk will make me positively engulf in flames, and you'll find yourself with a one way ticket to Sex Slave Central."

"Is that an actual place?" Sheldon frowned.

Amy chuckled, "It is in my world!" They turned into the hospital car park, and Amy found a spot close to the building. They bailed out of the car, locked it and made their way to the front desk.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The nurse behind the desk acknowledged.

"Hello. My boyfriend has a suspected break to his hand." Amy said.

"I got angry and lashed out…At a wall." Sheldon explained, "Going by a brief glance, I'd say it's a broken phalange, as you can tell by the fact that the two bones in the middle of my knuckle appear to be missing, I have dark colored swelling, and I feel pain when I clench my fist like…OH LORD THAT HURTS!"

"Okay, okay sir, hang on." The nurse picked up the phone for the loudspeaker. "I need a doctor out here ASAP; I have a man with a broken hand." She replaced the receiver.

"A broken phalange." Sheldon corrected her.

"What are you, a doctor?"

"Yes! Maybe not the kind you're referring to, but yes. I'm a theoretical physicist. That's a PhD doctorate, in case you were wondering."

"Well I wasn't, but…Thank you for clearing that up." The nurse replied dryly.

"You're welcome." Sheldon answered, still not fully grasping the concept of sarcasm.

A slightly older gentleman in a white coat appeared at the double doors.

"You called for a doctor, regarding a broken hand?" He asked the nurse.

"That would be me." Sheldon spoke up.

"Right this way, Mr…?"

"DOCTOR Cooper."

"I'm sorry. If you'd like to follow me, Dr Cooper."

Sheldon and Amy trailed after him into an examination room. Sheldon let Amy sit in the one patient chair, and he stood.

"Ah, congratulations!" The doctor smiled, nodding at Amy's stomach.

Amy bowed her head thankfully.

"So, how did you break your hand, Dr Cooper?" Dr Fisher asked.

"I got angry and lashed out at a wall."

"You don't strike me as the angry type." Dr Fisher tested Sheldon's reflexes, pressing a pen on each finger.

His thumb, index and little finger all responded, but the two middle fingers felt nothing.

"I'm usually not," Sheldon admitted. "But my roommate and his girlfriend were mocking me and my girlfriend, and our sex life. So, I stormed out, hit a wall, and here I am."

"I see. Well, you should have hit your roommate!" Dr Fisher winked.

"I can't. Well, I probably could, but I won't." Sheldon replied.

"Well, that's a definite break, Dr Cooper. We'll have it x-rayed to double-check, but I'd say it's definite. After your x-ray, we can put a splint and hand cast on it. So what kind of doctor are you?"

"Theoretical physicist."

"Ah, a PhD? You must be a smart guy!"

"Smart?" Sheldon was incredulous, "My IQ says 'genius'."

"Oh, wow! Good going! Must be a very rewarding job."

Sheldon felt his chest go hollow. "It is…" He began, "But, lately, I've come to realise that there are more fulfilling things in life." He looked at Amy.

Dr Fisher caught the look and smiled. "I see," He said. "So you're not a total workaholic then?"

"Yes and no..."

Dr Fisher frowned at Sheldon, confused.

"I am, but just not as much anymore." Sheldon explained.

At that moment, the Radiologist came in to take Sheldon to the x-ray room.

As Sheldon and Amy let themselves into apartment 4A later that afternoon, Sheldon plonked himself down in his spot, and Amy fell into the seat beside him.

"Look at that. My first broken hand." Sheldon marvelled.

"Hardly something to be proud of." Amy said.

Leonard walked out of his bedroom, followed by Penny. They were both fully clothed, so obviously hadn't been doing anything.

"There you are, Sheldon!" Leonard said, "Why didn't you answer your phone? We tried to call you."

"I left it here." Sheldon replied. "Yes, on purpose."

"What did you do to your hand?"

"Thanks to yours and Penny's taunts last night, I got angry, went outside, punched a wall which obviously broke my hand, and spent the night at Amy's. And before you ask, yes, we had intercourse!"

"Angry sex is a total yes!" Amy couldn't help herself announcing this fact. "He was gentle but still firm. He had me up against the wall like a teenager!"

"Wow! That's hot; even I haven't had that yet!" Penny looked meaningfully at Leonard. "Anyway, I want to apologise. To both of you, but mainly to Sheldon. I'm sorry for ripping you about the whole sex thing. We've all been kinda jerks about it. It's just so weird to hear it that's all! Can you forgive us?"

Sheldon breathed in deeply, and looked at Amy. She nodded at him, and he exhaled.

"Fine. You are forgiven."

"Thank you Sheldon." Penny said, hugging him. This time, he didn't tense up as much.

"I'm sorry buddy." Leonard said, clapping Sheldon on the shoulder.

"Sooo…Up against the wall, huh?" Penny asked Amy, taking a seat beside her. "Tell me more!"

"It was amazing!" Amy replied, eagerly. "He came in all angry and shaken, and said in this really deep, sexy voice…" Amy took a breath and mimicked the exact voice Sheldon had used the night before: "I want you!"

"Ooohhh!" Penny sighed. "Boy that's hot!"

"Excuse me! I'm sitting right here…" Sheldon piped up. "But yes, it was kinda hot."

The others laughed as Amy nodded.

"Don't get any ideas, Penny." Leonard said, half-joking.

"Aww, sweetie don't you worry. I'm all yours. Besides, we do some crazy, hot stuff ourselves, don't we, my little homunculus?" Penny kissed Leonard on the lips.

"Oh, we do!" Leonard agreed.

Sheldon looked uncomfortable.

"Can we avert the topic of conversation please?"

"Sure, how about baby names?" Penny suggested.

"Good idea! Now, we know the baby's a girl, but haven't had any ideas yet…"

"I have." Amy admitted.

Sheldon looked at her, then shifted in his seat, his attention on her.

"What did you think of?"

"I like Isabelle. And then Marie for a middle name, like, you know, Marie Curie. We could call her Izzy for short." Amy said.

Sheldon pondered this for a moment, then reached into his wallet for the scan photo. He studied it.

"Isabelle Marie Cooper…" He started, "It feels right somehow. I like it."

"Aww! Izzy Cooper!" Penny grinned, "That's adorable."

Amy bent her head and placed a hand on her stomach. "Do you like that name, Isabelle?"

Her head shot up suddenly, her eyes wide.

"Sheldon, quick, feel!" She rasped his hand and placed it on her bump.

The breath caught in his throat, and a huge, natural grin lit up his face as he felt his daughter kick Amy for the first time.


	15. The Award Acceptance Argument

**A/N – Thank you for all the views and reviews etc. :) I figured I would do a chapter on Sheldon's birthday. We never really see any of the characters' birthdays on the show, apart from Leonard's that one time, so I thought I'd add one into my story! It just seems weird that none of them seem to have a birthday? Haha please review!**

_Knock, knock, knock. _

"Penny!"

_Knock, knock, knock. _

"Penny!"

_Knock, knock, knock. _

"Penny!"

Penny answered her door. "Hey, you! Happy birthday!" She greeted.

"Thank you," Sheldon answered, "I'm actually here because the mailman put this in our box again. For real this time, not because Leonard wanted an excuse to talk to you."

"What?" Penny took the letter that her neighbour held out.

"Oh, I probably shouldn't have said that." Sheldon looked down, guiltily.

Penny just laughed. "So do you have any plans this year?"

"I have many plans this year; the main ones being having a child and accepting my award." Sheldon frowned.

"I meant for your birthday." Penny sighed, "And you still haven't accepted that award yet? It's been like two weeks!"

"It slipped my mind." Sheldon shrugged.

"Okay, wait. Accepting an award for science _slipped your mind!? _Are you feeling okay?"

"It's not a big deal; I'm collecting it next Friday after work."

It was Penny's turn to frown.

"Come on in, we need to talk." She said, opening the door wider so Sheldon could step inside.

"Am I in trouble?" He asked.

"No," Penny shut the door, "But what's going on Sheldon? This isn't like you."

"I don't understand…"

"You, putting your work and your awards second. It's not like you at all. What's going on?"

Sheldon sighed. "Amy has had this very conversation with me. I just don't understand the urgency to accept an award at the moment."

Penny just gawped for a few moments, then blinked. "I'm gonna need a drink!" She got up and poured herself a glass of wine, then another for Sheldon, and held it out to him.

"No thank you." He shook his head.

"Fine. All the more for me." Penny pulled the glass back towards her on the table. "So, what's up? You're not giving up on science are you?"

"No! Not at all, I just…Since Amy has been expecting Isabelle, I just feel like they should come first. I don't know what's happened to me. I feel different to how I used to be. Amy and our child are just more important, and…I guess having them is more of an achievement than my work now." Sheldon let out a breath, then looked at Penny expectantly.

"You really have changed, haven't you?" She smiled, "Well I'm proud of you, Sheldon! It's like talking to a real human being now! So what does Amy say?"

"She wanted me to accept the award sooner. She likes that I've changed and been taking care of her, but she said that my work comes first." Sheldon replied.

"Well, she has a point, sweetie. She cares about you and wants you to value your work too. She fell in love with you, for you! Don't change too much." Penny said. "Amy loves her physicist boyfriend!"

"I guess. I'll accept the award tomorrow, then. But Penny…I sort of like the change in me. It's a lot less lonely."

Penny smiled. "We like it too. Anyway, birthday boy! You have no birthday plans?"

"No, I never really bother. Why celebrate a tedious anniversary of my birth?" Sheldon wrinkled his nose.

"Okay, well glad to see you haven't changed _too _much!" Penny raised her eyebrows, "How about we all go to dinner? Just a quiet meal of your choice, with all your friends."

Sheldon frowned, pondering. "Hmm. I suppose it wouldn't be _too _much of a burden…Okay, you've convinced me. How about The Cheesecake Factory? Except this time, you get waited on!"

Penny laughed. "Sure. What time?"

"Seven thirty? See you in the hallway at seven. Oh, and thank you Penny." He left the apartment.

Penny smiled to herself.

At seven thirty, everyone was gathered in The Cheesecake Factory, round one of the large tables, after tucking into their meals.

"I'd like to say something!" Leonard announced as he got to his feet, "I've known Sheldon for about ten years now, and although he has been a total pain to live with most of the time, he's always been a great friend, and now he's being a great boyfriend to Amy, and soon to be a great father. So, I don't care if you want a fuss or not, buddy, you're getting it anyway! Happy birthday, Moon Pie!"

Everyone laughed and clapped.

Sheldon shook his head, laughing, then turned to Amy. "Are you alright?"

Amy nodded. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me; this is your night." She kissed him on the cheek, and he snaked his hand round hers under the table.

At that moment, some of Penny's co-workers wandered over with a cake, candles lit, and singing Happy Birthday to Sheldon.

"Happy birthday buddy." Raj held up his glass, and Howard did the same, saying "Happy birthday you giant pain in the ass." But winked as he did so, letting Sheldon know he was joking.

"Thank you everybody." He smiled, turning to Amy, whose face seemed pinched and uncomfortable. She had the hand that Sheldon wasn't holding, on her stomach.

The physicist was concerned. "What's wrong?" He whispered.

"Nothing." Amy replied, but her voice wavered.

"Amy, I know something's wrong."

"I'm just…having some pains…I'll be…I'll be fine." Amy breathed.

"Well, what sort of pains?" Sheldon asked, now looking alarmed.

"Painful ones!" Amy answered, "Feels like something squeezing…"

"Oh Lord!" Sheldon jumped to his feet, still holding Amy's hand. "IS ANYONE HERE A DOCTOR!?"

"Um, five including yourself." Leonard frowned.

"Oh, I get it. Is this another 'Howard doesn't have a doctorate' joke? I've been to space, okay…?" Wolowitz piped up.

"No, Amy's in labour!" Sheldon cried.

"No I'm not, Sheldon!" Amy protested, "It's just pains. I'll be fine. Please, just…Sit."

"Oh! Um…False alarm. Sorry." Sheldon sat back down, embarrassed.

"Amy is only seven months in; she won't be dropping just yet. It's probably Braxton Hicks." Penny said, taking a drink of her Sprite.

"Dropping what? And what's Braxton Hicks?" Sheldon asked.

"Dropping as in giving birth, and they're like pains that get the woman ready for contractions." Bernadette said.

"Oh!" Sheldon looked embarrassed, he glanced at Amy. "Apologies for the misunderstanding."

"It's alright Sheldon. I rather liked the take-charge, caring for your woman, native Texan thing." Amy smiled seductively.

It was only 10pm when everyone returned to their homes. Sheldon had gone back to Amy's apartment for some alone time. They were sat on her couch, eyes closed, just enjoying the silence and each other's company.

"Has the pain gone?" Sheldon asked.

"It comes and goes." Amy said, "But it's easing off each time."

"Good. Look, I need to tell you something…" Sheldon started.

Amy looked at him, suddenly worried. "You're not breaking up with me are you?"

"What? No! Why would I do that?"

"Sorry. It's just the whole 'we need to talk' thing. Continue."

"I talked to Penny earlier about my physics award." Sheldon said.

"So you're going to pick it up earlier?" Amy's eyes lit up. "Good for you, Sheldon! I'm glad."

"I don't want it."

"Wait, _what_!?"

"I don't want the award." Sheldon sighed. "I don't deserve it. Well, I do, but nonetheless I do not want it."

"Sheldon, you earned that award! What exactly did Penny say?" Amy grew angry.

"Nothing, she just…"

"Sheldon. What did she say?"

"Amy, calm down, you cannot stress yourself out in your condition." Sheldon tried to soothe his girlfriend, but she flinched and got to her feet.

"I'm fine, Sheldon! Enough about me and the damn baby for once! I am not letting you throw this away. You go and collect that award tomorrow, and I will talk to Penny." Amy took her keys and made her way out of the door.

"Amy! Penny didn't say anything bad, she was agreeing with you!" Sheldon protested, following her out of the door, closing it behind him.

Amy ignored him as she walked towards the elevator and walked inside, the doors shut just as Sheldon approached them.

"Amy? AMY!" He called. "Rats!"

He raced for the stairwell and took them two at a time, he reached the bottom just as the elevator dinged, and the doors opened. Amy stepped out, walking briskly for the entrance to the building.

"Will you stop?" Sheldon stood in front of her, out of breath. "Listen, Penny agreed with you. Nothing was said about me not accepting the award. She said I should listen to you and collect it tomorrow. It was my decision not to."

Amy crossed her arms. "Why would you do that? Are you trying to make a point?"

Her fiancé shook his head. "No, no point. I don't need awards and other people's approvals anymore. Not when I have you and Isabelle. The award means a lot to me, of course, but I don't want to become the shallow, callous egomaniac I used to be, with material items and glory being all I cared about."

Amy frowned. "What do you mean? So…Penny didn't tell you not to get it?"

"Correct! She agreed with you. She said everyone liked the change in me, but also not to change too much. But, I think differently."

"I don't," Amy replied, "I fell in love with _you. _I like that you're more caring and less of an ass now, but she's right. Don't ever change for me, okay?"

"Less of an ass?!"

"Sheldon…Promise me? I don't want you to change completely just because of me."

Sheldon nodded. "Alright."

"And you'll still pick up that award tomorrow?"

"Yes."

Amy cuddled him. "You know, we still have an hour and forty minutes until your birthday is over." She said.

Sheldon frowned, looking down at his fiancée. "Your point?"

Amy just raised an eyebrow and smiled.

Sheldon caught on. "Oh!" He exclaimed, "Well I don't know, I need sleep if I have work in the morning, and I have to pick up that award…"

Before he could finish, Amy had dragged him into the elevator.


	16. The Induction Conundrum

Two months had passed, and so had Amy's due date.

She was a week overdue, and getting restless. Everyone was on standby, just in case.

Amy sat on her couch, flicking through TV channels. She let out a sigh.

"What I wouldn't give to be back in the lab right now."

"Are you _that_ bored?" Penny asked.

Amy nodded. She was with Penny, Bernadette and Brigitte in her apartment, and they were all watching television, eating junk food.

"I really shouldn't be eating this," Bernadette said, "It will all go to my hips."

"Bernadette, you're beautiful the way you are." Penny said.

"Not a golden goddess like Penny, but still beautiful." Amy piped up, without thinking.

"Amy, what did we talk about?" Penny whispered.

"Oh, sorry! Bernadette, you are positively glowing like VY Canis Majoris." Amy said, facing Bernadette.

Penny's expression was the picture of confusion. "Is that more sciencey stuff that I don't understand?"

"It's the largest known star." Bernadette replied, beaming, "And thank you Amy!"

"You are most welcome," Amy nodded. "Now, how can I hurry this kid along? It's killing me!"

Penny picked up Amy's pregnancy book, and turned to the last cluster of pages. "Hmm, let's see. It says here you can go for a walk, eat spicy food, use your pregnancy ball…"

"I am _not _using that thing!" Amy protested, her eyes moving over to where a gym ball was stashed in the corner of her living room. "It reminds me of gym class at school, and frankly, I look ridiculous sitting on it!"

"Okay, no pregnancy ball," Penny said, "Ah! Here's one you'll like, Amy…Sex can induce labour!"

"Someone pass me my phone?" Amy replied, quickly.

Bernadette leaned forward and passed Amy her phone from the coffee table.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm texting Sheldon to come home and have intercourse with me!"

"Okay…Do you want us to leave?" Penny grimaced.

"When he arrives, it would probably be best if you did." Amy nodded.

"Wait, so what's going to happen when Isabelle's born?" Brigitte piped up. "Are you going to move in with Sheldon, or is he going to move in here?"

Amy blinked as the realisation hit her; she hadn't even thought about that yet!

"I…I don't know." She admitted, "We haven't discussed living arrangements yet. Do we need to live together?"

"Well, wouldn't it make more sense?" Penny asked.

"I guess…"

"But whose apartment would you live in?" Bernadette added.

"What if Leonard moves in with me?" Penny offered, "I mean, it's about time, right? Then you can go live in Sheldon's apartment."

"Or we can stay here? I do have a spare room that's never used." Amy said.

"You do?" Bernadette asked, "I've never seen it."

"Let me show you," Amy got to her feet and the girls all followed her. She walked into the hallway where her bathroom and bedroom were linked to, then led them to the door at the end, opening it. It was already decorated for the baby's arrival.

"I had no idea this was a spare room!" Penny exclaimed, "I always thought it was a cupboard or something!"

"I love the décor! Does Sheldon know this is here?" Brigitte asked.

Amy nodded. "He helped me decorate it…Well kind of, we got someone in to decorate it, but we put all the baby stuff in."

"Wow! So…Sheldon's moving in?" Bernadette asked.

"I'm not sure; I would have to check with him. What if he doesn't want to?" Amy looked downcast.

"Then I'll kick his ass until he does." Penny said.

A few minutes later, Sheldon's classic knock sounded at the door.

"We'd better leave you to it!" Bernadette winked.

"Bye girls!" Amy called, as Penny opened the door.

"Hi Sheldon! Bye Amy!" They said as they left.

"So…Booty call?" Sheldon joked.

"Something like that. I have a proposition for you. Sit down." Amy started.

"Am I in trouble?" Sheldon asked.

"No. How would you feel if I asked you to move in with me?" She asked, wincing, anticipating Sheldon's response.

His expression didn't change.

"I suppose that would make sense," he said, "Besides, I spend most of my time here now anyway, and I think we are at a point in our relationship where we are ready to live together."

Amy's eyes widened, "Really? You do know this means that you won't be living with Leonard anymore?"

"I am aware of that," Sheldon nodded, "But we can't very well have a baby and get married, but not live together. That would make no sense."

"So, you're not going to 'Bazinga' me?" Amy frowned, "You actually mean it? You're willing to leave your comfort zone with Leonard in the apartment you've lived in for over ten years, in order to live here. With me…Well, us?"

"I mean it. I never lie." Sheldon replied. He took a deep breath, "Guess I have to grow up sometime…"

Amy flung her arms around his neck, and gave him a huge kiss.

"Thank you Sheldon." She said with sincerity, "Oh, and the other thing…Penny said that in the pregnancy book, it says that sex induces labour!"

"Really?" Sheldon asked, disbelievingly.

"Yes!" Amy picked up the book and turned to the page that she and her friends had looked at earlier, and showed it to her fiancé.

"Oh…" He widened his eyes, clearing his throat, "Well…I don't know. It's been two whole months since we last had intercourse, and now your due date has gone, I don't know. She'll definitely feel it."

"That's the whole point!"

"No…That's gross!" Sheldon shook his head, "She'll be lower down now, and I am not having my…self…touching her. That would feel wrong. Sorry Amy, not until she's born."

"Well the only other alternative is to eat spicy food, go for a walk which I can barely do anyway, or use that stupid gym ball thing, and _that's_ not happening!" Amy huffed.

"Why not try walking?" Sheldon asked, "I'll come with you."

Amy sighed. "No, it's okay. I feel tired anyway. I'll just have a rest here." She lowered herself down on the couch, across her fiancé's lap, and rested her head on his arm. He wrapped the other around her, and just sat quietly for a while, listening to the rain outside, enjoying the moment.

Sheldon closed his eyes, but was interrupted moments later by Amy stirring. He looked down at her, then noticed something unusual.

"Amy?" He frowned.

"Mmm?"

"Is your ceiling leaking?"

"I don't know; check."

Sheldon looked up. Nothing. He returned his gaze to where it was before.

He swallowed hard, "No…did you spill something?"

"No, why?"

"Because I think we're in trouble!"

Amy's brow wrinkled, and she looked up at Sheldon's face, which wore a terrified expression, and his eyes were fixed on Amy's thighs. She looked down.

"Oh God!" She exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Sheldon asked, panic rising in his voice.

"My waters broke!" Amy cried, and then the pain hit her.

Sheldon gently sat her upright next to him, not knowing what to do. Why, after nine months, had he not prepared for this?!

_You idiot! _He thought to himself. He looked around frantically, and found Amy's house phone.

He punched out the number he needed, and found himself speaking to 911, and being transferred to the hospital.

He was panicking as he tried to speak to the operator, but eventually managed to explain, and was told an ambulance would be right over.

Next he called Penny.

"Hello? Sheldon, I've just got home, are you okay?" Her voice came from the other end.

"Penny! Amy's waters broke, I have no idea what in fresh hell I am doing, and…"

"Sheldon, relax, we'll be right there!" Penny hung up the phone.

Sheldon raced back to Amy, gripping her hand, like he had seen people do on hospital programs on TV.

"Alright, er…Squeeze my hand when you feel pain. My good hand I mean; my other one's only just recovered!"

Amy just nodded, her breath ragged.

A few moments later, she stopped breathing heavily. "Ouch! That was horrific." She sighed.

"It's gone?" Sheldon asked.

"For now," Amy warned, "don't count on that lasting for long! Contractions come every few minutes."

Sheldon didn't know why he did it, but something suddenly made him duck forward and kiss Amy with every inch of passion he had in him. After some moments, they pulled apart, blinking.

"What was that for?" Amy asked.

"I don't know," Sheldon admitted, "Sorry. Carry on."

"Oh thanks!" Amy rolled her eyes, then realised he was only joking and laughed, until another contraction hit her.

Sheldon heard knocks at the door; he leapt up to answer it, and Penny, Leonard, Bernadette and Brigitte all piled in, shortly followed by the paramedics.

"Wolowitz and Koothrappali are on their way in Raj's car. Stuart is with them too. We came in Bernadette's car, and my car." Leonard explained. "You're coming in mine to the hospital."

Sheldon didn't argue, he just looked at Amy, feeling torn.

She nodded at him, "it's okay…Just go. I'm with the paramed…OW, OW, OW!"

Amy was briskly piled into the ambulance, and the others followed on behind in their cars.

Sheldon was shaking. Leonard looked at him sidelong. "You okay, buddy?"

Sheldon didn't answer. He was terrified beyond belief, so many feelings rushing through him that he felt faint. He put a hand up to his head and shut his eyes. He was only just used to experiencing feelings and emotions, not a load all at once.

From the back seat, Penny leaned forward and took his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. For once, Sheldon didn't flinch at someone else's touch. He needed that right now.

They arrived at the hospital in record time, and all leapt out of the cars, sprinting to the entrance, just in time to see Amy being wheeled through to the maternity ward.

"Sheldon, wait!" Penny shouted, but it was too late, he was already racing through the building, dodging trolleys and beds and wet floor signs. He had never felt so athletic in his life.

_This is the second time I'm running through these darn hospital halls!_ He thought to himself.

He reached the room that Amy had been brought into, just as they were positioning her bed into the room.

"Whoa! Hang on, what's the hurry?" The female doctor asked.

"I'm Amy Farrah Fowler's boyfriend, and the baby's father!" He explained, out of breath.

The doctor and midwife moved aside to let him in, and he rushed to the side of Amy's bed. She looked so different to how she had done just ten minutes before.

Her eyes were heavy, her face was red and distorted in pain, and she was sweating and out of breath. Tears ran down her face, and her hair clung to her in tendrils.

And yet, Sheldon found her just as breathtaking now as he had ever done before.

She looked slowly up at Sheldon, like she had just come out of a coma.

He took her hand again and squeezed it the way Penny had done to him in the car, and gave her a shaky smile.

"I know you're scared, Sheldon. It's a big thing for you to handle, it's okay." She mumbled. "You don't have to be here."

He just shook his head. "I may not have to, but I want to." He croaked.

Amy just smiled, "No, you don't. You've done enough for me already, I can't ask you to stay here while I'm giving birth. It's too much for you to handle."

Sheldon smiled back, "And yet you still continue to underestimate me, woman. I'm not leaving you here by yourself."

Another contraction shot through Amy, and she cried out in pain. "I'm not by myself." She breathed. "The midwife and the doctor are here."

"Well, so am I. And as much as what I am about to witness will probably mentally scar me, I'm not moving from this spot." Sheldon replied firmly.

"Why?" Amy asked, as the pain temporarily subsided, "It's so inconsistent with everything I know about you. Why would you stay in a room with a woman who is giving birth, when you faint at the sight of blood, can't stand germs or anything remotely gross?" Her voice was soft as she looked up at her fiancé.

"I would have thought the answer was obvious." Sheldon responded with all sincerity, "Because I love you, Amy Farrah Fowler."


	17. The Birth Inauguration

"Well, I've called his mother." Leonard said, returning from the parking lot, followed by Raj, Howard and Stuart.

"She's taking the red-eye with Missy."

"Good job, sweetie. I hope Amy's okay." Penny worried, sliding closer to Leonard as he sat down. He put an arm round Penny.

"Hmm, I'm more worried about Sheldon. No way is he going to be able to cope watching a woman give birth! The man can only just Band-Aid his own finger when he gets a paper cut!"

"Give the guy _some_ credit!" Penny retorted, "The Sheldon we know wouldn't have even set foot in the hospital if he could help it. Amy has changed him."

"He is doing a great job." Raj nodded in agreement, taking Brigitte's hand. "Honestly, Brigitte, if you had known Sheldon as long as we have, his current behaviour would shock you!"

"I think it's really sweet." Bernadette spoke up. "Amy's done a great job on him. I bet he's in there, braving it out like a true Texas man!"

Sheldon opened his eyes and realised that he was on the cold, hospital floor. He struggled to get to his feet, dazed.

"Oh dear! I was just lying on a hospital floor, who knows what it was contaminated with!"

"Uh…Sheldon, you passed out." Amy said. "You didn't miss much; you were only out for a few seconds. And the floor is perfectly clean."

"Oh." Sheldon balanced himself on the wall, and took Amy's hand again, still shaking slightly.

"I told you that you couldn't handle it; why don't you wait with the others?" Amy said softly, "I don't mind. You've done enough for me."

"I haven't done nearly enough, and I thought I made myself perfectly clear that I am not leaving you."

Amy suddenly cried in pain again. "Ohhh my God! Just hurry up already!" She groaned, tears falling down her face.

Something inside Sheldon seemed to click, and suddenly the fear subsided.

"Alright, Amy, just keep breathing and keep it steady. Doctor, have you checked how dilated she is yet?"

Amy blinked. _Where did that come from?_

"9 centimeters. Not long now, just keep breathing like your fiancé said." The midwife soothed.

"For God's sake!" Amy called out in frustration, "The pain is unbearable, can't I at least have an epidural?"

"I don't think so, you'll be fully dilated soon, and the drug won't have had enough time to work. Just take some gas and air, and fight through it."

"Amy, look at me." Sheldon said, and Amy looked up at him. "You can do this. Just try."

"I am trying!" Amy sobbed, "I have no choice but to try, do I?"

Sheldon handed Amy the gas and air tube, and she took a huge gulp, her face creasing in pain as the contractions got closer.

Her head hit the pillow as she took the tube away from her mouth. The tears were coursing down her cheeks now.

"I give up." She said. "I can't do it, I want to go home."

"Amy, you can't now, it's too late." The midwife said, apologetically.

Sheldon's new found confidence took over once again as the largest contraction Amy had ever felt in her life hit her, and she screamed in agony. Sheldon grabbed the cold, wet flannel from the bedside table and held it against Amy's forehead.

He then held up her cold water bottle so she could drink from it once the pain had died down.

"Okay Amy, it's time." The doctor said.

"What? No! I'm not ready!"

"Well, the baby is, sweetie, come on, give it all you've got!"

Amy looked up at Sheldon, terrified.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think she means 'push'." Sheldon muttered.

"I KNOW WHAT SHE MEANS, SHELDON!" Amy raised her voice. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just _so_ painful. I can't do it, Sheldon, I can't do it."

Sheldon was still unnaturally calm for him in this current situation, and his expression remained serene. "Yes you can." He said, simply, squeezing her hand.

Amy trusted him, and pushed hard.

"Not quite Amy, you need to go harder." The midwife said.

"A few more." The doctor concluded.

"A _few more?!_ Oh my god, I can't do this!" Amy wept desperately.

"Amy! You dissect human brains and experiment on primates for a living," Sheldon started, knowing exactly what he was about to say would work; "You work in a tedious neurobiology position, discovering the differences and similarities between human and animal brains! If you can do something as painful as boring neuroscience, you can give birth to a baby."

Amy whipped her head up, angered by what Sheldon had just said.

"WHAT!?" She exclaimed, and at that moment, without realising, she had given an almighty push.

"That's the head Amy, one more push, and you're done." The midwife cried.

Amy breathed heavily, and looked at Sheldon, still shocked.

A smile crept up on his face. "Bazinga!" He said.

Shaking her head and trying not to laugh, Amy gave a final push, and Isabelle entered the world, with an immediate cry.

Amy's head flew back onto the pillow and she gave deep breaths as the doctor and midwife cleaned up the newborn, and slotted a hospital band round her tiny arm.

Sheldon couldn't help but stare in admiration at the tiny human that was being wrapped in a blanket and handed to her new mother.

"Do we have a name for her?" The midwife asked.

"Isabelle Marie Cooper." Amy replied, beaming.

Isabelle and stopped crying now, and was laying peacefully in Amy's arms.

Sheldon felt the overwhelming urge to cry, and a lump rose in his throat, but he swallowed it down and blinked hard.

Amy looked up at him. "Thank you Sheldon." She said, softly. She kissed Isabelle's forehead, then handed her to Sheldon. "This is your daddy."

He had to blink again, taking everything in, still shocked. He found himself agreeing with everyone else now, and couldn't believe that he, Sheldon Cooper, now had a child.

He realised that he hadn't said anything yet, as he took his daughter and held her like he had actually had years of practice. He marvelled over how much she resembled him, confirming without even needing to, that she was his. The same dark hair, the same blue eyes, and similar cheekbones, yet he could also see in the shape of the eyes and nose, how much she looked like Amy too.

He felt a feeling inside him that he didn't recognize, but something told him it was love. He dropped a kiss on her head. "Welcome to the world, Izzy." He said softly, "I'm sure you'll grow to be just as disappointed in it as I am." Amy laughed at his joke, and made room for her fiancé to sit beside her on the bed.

"So," Amy said tiredly, "What do you think?"

"About what?"

"About all of this, and about Isabelle."

"I wouldn't change it for the world." Sheldon kissed Amy, and the emotion that he had been holding back for so long, rushed out all at once, down his cheeks and dripping onto the soft, white material of the hospital bed.

Amy took Izzy back into her arms, and handed the midwife her iPhone. "Could you take a couple of photos?" She asked.

The midwife nodded, and washed her hands, before taking the phone, and snapping some pictures; Amy holding Isabelle with Sheldon sitting next to her, the same again but with just Sheldon holding her, and a final one, with Isabelle placed carefully on the hospital bed with Amy and Sheldon either side of her.

It wasn't long before Amy fell asleep. Sheldon looked at the clock on the wall. Amy had been in labour for nine hours! That had gone fast!

Sheldon kissed her on the head, and informed the midwife that he was taking Isabelle to the waiting room, where his friends were gathered.

It felt like he was dreaming, as he walked through the corridors, and pushed his way through the double doors.

Everyone looked around expectantly. His mother and sister were now there, as was Amy's mother. The gang held their breath, eyes wide and smiling.

"Ladies and gentlemen, meet Isabelle Marie Cooper!" Sheldon grinned.

The entire group started clapping, as did some strangers in the waiting room around them.

"She's beautiful, Sheldon!" Penny gasped.

"Congratulations!" Leonard, Howard and Raj all said, clapping their friend on the back.

As everyone else gathered round to congratulate the new father, Mary Cooper rushed forward, and gave her son a hug. "I am so proud of you, Shelly!" She cried. "Can I hold her?"

"Yes, but as Amy's mother, I think it's only right that Ms. Fowler should be the first to hold her." Sheldon said.

Ms. Fowler smiled at him, and gently took Izzy. "Well, I wouldn't believe it if I wasn't witnessing it." She said, "Amy was always so adamant that science was her true love, and that she would never have a boyfriend, or have a baby. Now she has both, _and _a wedding to look forward to! Not to mention a wonderful group of friends!"

"Thank you Ms. Fowler." Penny grinned, "I'm Amy's bestie!" She added proudly.

Amy's mother handed the newborn to Sheldon's mom, who was now crying.

"Mom, why are you crying?" Sheldon frowned.

"Because I almost didn't believe it! You've changed Shelly, and your sister and I are mighty proud of you."

Missy hugged him. "She's gorgeous, Shelly, she looks just like you! Especially 'cause she's a girl!" She laughed.

Sheldon just rolled his eyes. No matter how old he was, or how much his life had changed, his twin would always tease him.

"Where's Amy? Is she okay?" Bernadette asked.

"She's sleeping, so I told the midwife that I was bringing Isabelle to meet you all." Sheldon replied, taking his daughter back into his arms.

"You look like a natural, dude." Raj choked up.

"He's right, Shelly." Mary nodded, "It's like you were ready all along."

Sheldon just gazed down at his daughter, and had to agree.

"Leonard, I need to tell you something." Sheldon spoke up, as he remembered; "I'm moving into Amy's apartment with Amy and Isabelle."

"Oh, that's okay, I completely understand." Leonard replied.

"Well, Leonard, if you need a new roommate, I'm always available!" Penny grinned.

"You…You really mean that?" Leonard looked surprised.

"Yeah. I think we're there." Penny kissed her boyfriend on the lips.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to ask you that!" Leonard breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm going to take Isabelle back to Amy now." Sheldon said, "But…Thank you all for being here, and for everything."

Everyone was shocked at the sincerity of Sheldon's words, but they all nodded and smiled in reply.

Sheldon carried Isabelle back to Amy's room, tiredness suddenly sweeping over him.

As he wandered down the halls, he had flashbacks, like his life was flashing before his eyes.

His eidetic memory was showing him images of himself as a child, a teenager, then an adult; the callous, overbearing man of science he had once been. It was like he was remembering a total stranger. None of the images seemed real now. He frowned as he remembered just how much of a jerk he used to be sometimes. _But not anymore._ He thought.

He looked down at Isabelle who was sleeping in his arms, and while no one was looking, he very lightly rested his chin on her forehead and held her a little closer to him, so as not to drop her.

"Thanks to you and Amy." He smiled, and the images disappeared just as quickly as they had arrived, as though they were erasing, and making room for new memories.


	18. The Fatherhood Concept

"Are you ready?" Sheldon turned to Amy, who was zipping her hospital bag closed.

"Yes, that's everything." Amy confirmed, picking up the baby carrier. Sheldon took hold of Amy's bag and they made their way to the parking lot, where Leonard was waiting to pick them up and take them back to Amy's apartment.

"Thank you for this, Leonard." Amy smiled at him.

"It's no trouble at all," Leonard said, handing Amy her spare keys back. "I took Sheldon's stuff to your apartment, and Penny has moved in with me now."

"It's about time!" Amy laughed, placing the Isabelle in the baby carrier, into the back seat and securing it with the seatbelt. "I'll sit back here with Izzy."

Sheldon slid into the passenger side and breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, we did it!" He said.

"I still can't believe you 'Bazinga'-ed me during birth." Amy chuckled, "Well thought out plan!"

"What's that?" Leonard asked.

"I was having difficulty pushing, so Sheldon decided to insult my field of work, and me thinking he actually meant it, made me push harder. Then came the 'Bazinga!'" Amy explained.

Sheldon just laughed. "Well, it worked. Isabelle is here!"

"Wow! Really?" Leonard chuckled, "That was a stroke of genius, Sheldon!"

The new father just shrugged. "You don't need to tell me that, I know it was brilliant."

Isabelle stirred in her sleep and gave a sneeze.

"Oh dear Lord, she's caught some dreaded hospital bug!" Sheldon panicked.

"It was one sneeze. She's fine! The faux fur on her little coat must have tickled her nose." Amy reassured.

Leonard pulled up to Amy's apartment block and turned off the ignition.

"Well, this is it." He said.

Sheldon took a deep breath. "That, it is." He turned to look at his friend. "I will miss living with you Leonard."

"You know what? I'll miss living with you too, Sheldon." Leonard replied. "But you're always welcome back at the apartment. Social gatherings are still happening round there."

The new parents stepped out of the car, thanking their friend, and made their way into the building.

Amy unlocked the door, and realised that the curtains were drawn, the whole room was dark. As she fumbled for the light and switched it on, a sea of faces met them.

"SURPRISE!"

"Welcome home mommy and daddy! And of course, little Izzy!" Penny swooned.

Sheldon turned around, and saw Leonard standing in the doorway behind them, grinning.

"This was all Penny's idea!" He said. "Hope you don't object too much, Sheldon!"

Sheldon didn't object at all, which surprised even himself. He just bowed his head shyly and smiled.

"Penny! I don't know what to say…Thank you!" Amy gave her best friend a hug, as everyone craned their necks to take another look at Isabelle.

She was a couple of days old now, and her features were more apparent. Everyone commented on how much she resembled Amy and Sheldon.

There was chatter, Chinese food and minimal amounts of wine all through the evening, until everyone thought it best to leave the new family to it, around eight O'clock.

Amy fed Isabelle, gave her a little wash at the bathroom sink with a soft baby sponge, and then put her to bed in her Moses basket in Amy's room. The new mother watched her daughter for a little while, and thought to herself that even at two days old, Isabelle was maturing very fast.

_Maybe she will be a genius, like us?_

Amy fell onto the couch, exhausted. Sheldon had tidied away all his stuff and joined his fiancée on the couch, closing his eyes and pulling her closer to him so that her head rested on his shoulder.

"Well…We did it!" Amy breathed. "What we wanted to do from day one."

Sheldon frowned. "What?"

"Do you remember when we first met? We discussed the possibility of procreation. And that our offspring would possess the same DNA that makes us so incredibly smart?"

"Of course I remember…Eidetic memory." Sheldon replied. "Why?"

"That's Isabelle! I just know it. Maybe when she's a few weeks or months older, I can monitor her brain pattern and see for myself?" Amy piped up.

Sheldon blinked. "I'm not sure how to process that," He started, "You can't experiment on our child. I thought we had abandoned that idea?" His eyes looked sad. "Is…Is she just an experiment?"

"No! No, not at all!" Amy promised, truthfully, "The thought just occurred to me. If you're not comfortable with it, then I won't do it, of course."

Sheldon nodded just once, then looked ahead of him, as if considering the idea.

"Would the experiment hurt her?"

"No, not at all. I'd just be connecting electrodes to her and monitoring her brain activity from the screen. Maybe run a few basic infant tests."

"Would it not be best to let her just progress naturally? And if she progresses quicker than she is supposed to for her age, then we will know." Sheldon suggested.

"Agreed." Amy nodded. "So…Listen. When you said the other day that you loved me…Did you mean it?"

Sheldon looked at Amy in the eye. "Of course I did… I do. Why would you ask me that?" A hint of hurt in his voice.

"It's just strange to hear you say it, but I'm glad you did. So you know what love feels like now?"

Sheldon nodded. "I can't exactly explain it, but yes. All I know is that if I lost you, it would more than likely kill me. Like I said, I don't know how to explain it."

Amy was satisfied. "There was only one correct answer to that." She said, "And you got it! Penny and Bernadette say you can't explain love, you just feel it."

"Well, they are not wrong!" Sheldon agreed. "By the way…" He swallowed, "Forgive me if this sounds completely cliché, but you've never looked more beautiful than you did when you had Isabelle."

Amy's eyes flew wide open, her mouth an 'O' of surprise. "You-You mean that?"

"Yes, I mean every word. You know I never lie." A fleeting moment of confidence swept through him, and he leaned forward, one hand on Amy's face, bringing it close to his, and kissed her for a long time.

Just as their kiss intensified, Isabelle had awoken and was crying.

"And of course…" Amy giggled.

"Let me do it. I need the practise." Sheldon got up and gingerly approached the bedroom. His baby daughter stopped crying instantly as her daddy walked in.

"What's the matter, Izzy?" He said softly, picking her up. She felt wet and a grim realisation hit him.

"Oh boy." He groaned, "First diaper change."

He carried Izzy to the changing station in the spare room that he had spent a lot of money on, and placed her on the soft mat.

"Come on Cooper, you can do this." He muttered, taking a deep breath.

"Is everything okay, Sheldon?" Amy called from the living room.

"Everything's fine!" He shouted back, peeling the wet diaper off the strangely calm infant. He managed to dodge out of the way as she kicked out a leg.

"I'm trying to help you here, don't kick me!" He joked, taking a baby wipe and cleaning her up.

He wrapped a fresh diaper round Izzy, then discarded the soiled one in a scented bag and tossed it in the bin, before washing his hands.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Sheldon muttered, more for his own reassurance, picking Isabelle up and putting a fresh sleepsuit on her. He smiled as Isabelle looked up at him with tiny blue eyes.

As he returned her to her Moses basket, and wandered back into the living room, Amy looked up sleepily. "What was she crying about?"

"Diaper change."

Amy looked alarmed. "And…?"

"And I changed it."

"You _did?!_"

"That was a little disbelieving." Sheldon remarked, "But yes. She's cleaned up and back in bed."

"Wow…Well done you! You're a natural at this, who'd have thought it?" Amy yawned and placed her head on Sheldon's chest.

Sheldon snaked both arms around her, nuzzling his cheek down onto her hair, and that was how they slept until morning.

The two scientists were awoken at 7 am on the dot, by Isabelle crying.

They both groaned and stretched.

"Have I been curled up on this couch all night?" Sheldon frowned, as Amy measured out formula and warm water in the kitchen. "That won't do my posture any good."

"Yes, well it was a one off, I assure you." Amy smiled, making her way into the bedroom to feed Izzy.

Sheldon appeared in the doorway, leaning against the frame, hands in his pockets.

Amy thought he looked effortlessly sexy and couldn't help but walk over to kiss him.

"What was that for?" He asked, confused.

"No reason; just thought you looked kinda hot." Amy blushed, turning to Isabelle and shaking the bottle of formula, before popping it in the baby's mouth.

"Can I try?" Sheldon asked, walking further into the room.

"Sure," Amy responded, glad that Sheldon was actually taking an interest. Sheldon sat on the bed next to Amy, and gently took Izzy, placing her on his lap, with his arm to hold her in position, then fed her the rest of the bottle.

Amy shook her head. "I can't believe how you've just adapted to this like second nature. You know how to hold her correctly, feed her, change her…How do you know, though?"

Sheldon just blinked.

"I have no idea," he admitted, "I just do it. But like I've mentioned before; I excel at so many things. Apparently fatherhood is another of those things."

"I have to agree." Amy nodded, "You're an amazing dad…"

Sheldon looked at his girlfriend with a small, loving smile, not knowing what to say.

Amy's phone bleeped.

"Penny wants to come over later with Leonard. Do you mind?" Amy said, as she read the text.

"That's early for Penny to text!" Sheldon commented, "And no, not at all. Rats, I have to go to work; will you be okay on your own?"

"I'll be fine. Besides I need some mother-daughter time since you've been hogging her." Amy laughed, jokingly.

Sheldon showered and got ready, then poured himself and Amy some cereal.

"I'll see you later. Love you." He kissed Amy and strode out of the apartment. As he reached the outside of the building, he bumped into a distressed-looking Penny.

"Oh, hello Penny. Isn't Leonard with you?" Sheldon frowned.

Penny shook her head and ran, crying into the building.

"Penny, wait!" Leonard called. Sheldon spun on his heel and saw his ex-roommate jogging after her, then stopping beside Sheldon.

"Damn." Leonard sighed, covering his face with his hands.

"Hello Leonard." Sheldon said cautiously, "Something troubling you?"

"Yeah, it's nothing to worry about." Leonard reassured.

"Your facial expression and body language tell me you're experiencing some sort of distress. Has your relationship with Penny ended?"

"No, we just…Have a little problem. Wait, no I didn't mean problem! I just…Oh God, never mind." Leonard groaned.

Sheldon looked at his watch. "Maybe I could…Call in sick. If you need someone to talk to…" He began, "besides, it's Izzy's second day at home, and Dr Siebert is always requesting I take a vacation."

"Really?" Leonard frowned. "Thank you Sheldon."

Sheldon nodded, and took out his phone, calling the University President. As he suspected, he was more than happy for Sheldon to take the day off, claiming it was a good idea with a new baby at home.

"Alright, you have me for the day. So…As they say, what's troubling you, buddy?"

"Promise you won't tell Koothrappali or Wolowitz?" Leonard asked.

"You're asking me to keep another secret?! Leonard, you know how I am with secrets and lies! Can't I just…"

"Sheldon!"

"Okay, I promise."

"Penny's agreed to marry me." Leonard grinned.

"Oh, congratulations Leonard." Sheldon smiled, "But then, why was she crying?"

"Yeah see, that's the bad news…" Leonard started, "She totally freaked out after she said yes, and then told me she was pregnant but having a termination. So, I asked why and she ran off, all the way here crying, and here we are."

"What?"

"I had no idea either!" Leonard looked crestfallen, "She told me she didn't want to say anything because of you and Amy having Isabelle. She didn't want to put a downer on things."

Sheldon looked genuinely sad. "You know Leonard, Amy almost terminated Izzy at first." He said.

"You're kidding!"

Sheldon shook his head, sombrely. "I kid you not. But…I'm glad she didn't. This whole experience has given me a new outlook on life, and I've changed a lot. Feeling emotions and feelings I was never able to before, and apparently I'm a natural, both in the bedroom and with a baby…"

"It has to be said, the father part is true." Leonard agreed. "I've never seen you so happy."

"Well, maybe Penny seeing how much I've changed thanks to Amy and Isabelle, will change her mind? If I can do it, she can." Sheldon suggested.

Leonard looked up at Amy's apartment window, where Penny was now crying on Amy's shoulder. "I hope you're right." He replied.

"Hmm, maybe we should leave them to it." Sheldon said, "I'd rather not be in a room with two emotionally unstable women who are likely to take their frustration out on us. Seeing as we don't have to work now, what do you say we take a trip to the science center, to take your mind off things?"

"You know what? I'd love to." Leonard nodded, getting into his car, inviting Sheldon to sit in the passenger seat.

"There, there." Sheldon comforted, awkwardly, "I'll treat you to a hot beverage at the science center cafeteria...It will be alright, though."

Leonard just nodded silently.


	19. The Intercourse Re-Introduction

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! :) Sorry that I have been updating a little slower than normal. Had to think of what to include in this chapter! ****BE AWARE:**** Shamy smut in this chapter. You have been pre-warned.**

"Amy I'm sorry I came to you. I know you've just come home with the baby. It's just…I don't know who else to turn to." Penny wept.

Amy felt a small thrill at being Penny's first choice of friends to turn to, but then composed herself.

"Do you _want _a baby?" She asked, "Do you want a child?"

"I don't know," Penny replied truthfully, "I haven't really thought about it. Leonard and me are just progressing in our relationship. It's too soon. We aren't married…"

"Sheldon and I weren't married." Amy pointed out.

"Yeah, but come on…You got engaged right before you told him, and he still stuck by you."

"Are you worried that Leonard won't stick by you?" Amy frowned.

Penny bit her lip, then nodded slowly. "Now that he knows I love him, I feel vulnerable. We're already living together. I couldn't be happier…I'm scared that a baby will un-happy everything!"

Amy glanced down at Isabelle.

"I'm not saying it did with you and Sheldon," Penny said quickly, "If anything it made it better!"

Amy smiled and nodded. "So, you love Leonard?"

"With all my heart." Penny admitted sheepishly.

"Do you find the prospect of having a baby with a man who loves and is willing to support you, daunting?"

Penny blinked. "Actually, no. As long as Leonard stays with me…I kind of want kids. Of course that would majorly change my life, and I can't go out and drink any more…"

"We all have to grow up someday, bestie. Even Sheldon did it."

"You know what? You're right. I've always wanted kids, at the back of my mind but I never found anyone to settle down with. I think Leonard's The One, Amy." Penny blushed, "He won't leave me…Will he?"

Amy shook her head. "He loves you. He's not going anywhere." _Just like Sheldon. _She thought, smiling to herself.

_If Sheldon Cooper of all people could pull himself together and change enough to have a family, so can Penny!_

It turns out Penny was thinking the same thing, as she spoke those exact words. A smile spread across her face.

"I think I can do this." She whispered. "Thank you Amy." She hugged her tight. "You really are a bestie to me."

"So…As they say in urban slang; How you holdin' up…bro?" Sheldon asked, taking a sip of his tea in the Science Center cafeteria.

Leonard looked up and frowned. "You really don't need to do that," a small smile spread across his face as he held back laughter. "But I'm okay I guess."

Sheldon leaned forward. "Leonard, as you know, I recently had a child with Amy…"

"Really? You're kidding." Leonard retorted.

Sheldon just gave him an icy stare. "Leonard, is it really necessary to be sarcastic to someone who is trying to help you?"

"Sorry, continue…"

"Well, anyway. Amy fell pregnant, and I had to change almost everything about me and all my schedules, and not to mention my high standards regarding germs and hygiene."

"So, what are you saying?"

"If I can do it, you can!"

"I know I can. I've always wanted a child." Leonard confessed. "It's Penny who doesn't."

"Then she is stupid. I can think of no one better, besides myself of course, to be a father to a baby."

Leonard looked taken aback. Sheldon had actually complimented him.

"Wow! Thank you Sheldon."

"You have a good income, a large apartment that you now reside in with said girlfriend, and also you have almost no regard for hygiene. So you're golden!"

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I thought there would be a catch." He muttered, just as his phone bleeped. He reached in his pocket and read the message.

He smiled.

"Good news?" Sheldon asked.

Leonard didn't say a word; he merely just turned his phone screen to face Sheldon, who read the short, but life-changing message from Penny.

"_Let's do this xoxo"_

Sheldon seemed to understand, and gave his former roommate a meaningful look.

"Okay, wow. Looks like I'm now having a baby." Leonard laughed, happily.

"Don't forget. It was my idea first." Sheldon said, with a twinkle in his eye.

Leonard caught his eye, and both friends burst out laughing.

"Sheldon! Where is Isabelle's monkey puppet?" Amy called from the front room, scrabbling through the toy box.

Sheldon, who had been using the puppet to talk to Isabelle in the nursery, came and stood in the doorway, and put on a funny, somewhat high-pitched voice.

"I don't know Amy," he teased, "Have you tried looking on the hand of the tall, attractive and incredibly intelligent man behind you?"

Amy turned around, grinning. "Having fun with that?"

"More fun than Isabelle was having, apparently." Sheldon's face fell slightly. "She just stared at it with a bemused expression, and proceeded to fall asleep."

Amy laughed. "Oh well, maybe when she is a little older, we can try her with it again?" She took the puppet out of Sheldon's hands and placed it back in the toy box.

Sheldon took her by the waist and wrapped his arms around her, leaning down to rest his chin on her shoulder.

"Why are you being so affectionate?" Amy asked.

"Do I need a reason?" Sheldon looked a bit hurt.

"Of course not, I just wondered. Isn't it good news about Leonard and Penny?" Amy sighed.

"I suppose so, if it makes them happy." Sheldon replied, his warm, minty breath escaping on to her neck.

Amy's neck began to tingle, and her heart rate increased. She cleared her throat as her palms got clammy.

"M-maybe I should lie down for a bit." She said softly.

"Is something wrong?" Sheldon asked.

"No, no just…Just tired."

"I'll come with you then." Sheldon followed her. She had hoped he would say that.

Amy lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. Sheldon lay on his back, and gently moved Amy so that her head was on his chest, while he wrapped an arm round her. He shifted his body sideways, slightly, then put his other hand on her lower back…Or so he thought.

"Any particular reason you're touching my behind, Dr Cooper?" She murmured.

It drove him wild to hear her call him that. "No," That came out a little high pitched; he cleared his throat and tried again. "No, total accident."

"Happy accident?"

"Of course."

"I see. So what would happen if I… 'accidentally' moved _my _hand…?"

Amy slid her hand to his belt, and heard his heart thudding in his chest. Sheldon licked his lips and swallowed.

"Nothing. Ineffective." He tried to remain calm as he spoke, but his breath came out a little ragged.

"_Really?_ Okay, well then you won't mind if I keep it here." Amy said, now touching him through his pants.

Sheldon looked down at her. "Do not toy with me, woman. I will destroy you." He said it non-threateningly, more teasing, and Amy raised her eyebrows.

"Is that so? Well, it has been a while…" She unzipped, and placed her hands over his underwear, which were becoming tighter, trying to conceal his growing erection.

Sheldon just looked at her with a glint in his eye, daring her to go further. He was teasing her!

"I know you haven't wanted to have intercourse with me in the last few months, due to me being heavily pregnant, but now the baby is here - and may I add, fast asleep – we can pick up where we left off. Plus, I've regained most of my figure, so I can fit into that purple lace ensemble from Victoria's Secret…"

That did it.

Sheldon rolled Amy over and began kissing her so passionately they may as well have been in a romance movie.

They rapidly undressed each other and were just about to get busy, when Sheldon suddenly sat bolt upright.

"Wait…Condoms?"

Amy opened the drawer on her bedside table and pulled out a box, handing it to her boyfriend.

"Can you put it on? They feel icky." Sheldon muttered, embarrassed.

"It's only lubricant. You've dealt with worse. I thought you were over all that?" Amy said, whilst still obliging to his request.

"I am for the most part. But I don't like the feel of these. Unnecessary, oily slipperiness."

"Okay, done." Amy breathed, and they got right back into the swing of things.

"Tell me if it hurts and I'll stop." Sheldon whispered.

"It won't hurt." Amy reassured.

"You not long passed a seven pound baby through there!" Sheldon frowned.

"Can we not think about that right now?" Amy protested.

"Of course, my apologies." Sheldon went back to kissing Amy the way he had been before, even putting in a playful bite on her lower lip.

Amy shuddered with delight as her boyfriend penetrated her. It had been so long since she felt this!

They took it slow at first, getting back into the rhythm and just enjoying each other for a while.

He started kissing from her lips, to her chin, down her neck and to her chest.

"I've missed you Amy," He breathed. He put a hand behind her back and guided her up to the headboard, supported by pillows, so she was now half-sitting up with him in her lap. They sped up a little, gradually.

"I missed you too." She finally managed to squeak. God, this felt amazing!

Her hands went behind his neck, pulling his face closer to kiss him, then ran through his hair. Sheldon half gasped-half moaned at this and sped up more, running his hands down from her chest, to her waist, then down to guide her hips to roll in time with his.

As he went deeper and faster, Amy began to practically purr with pleasure. She could tell they were both close. "Take me, Dr Cooper." She whispered. That tipped him over the edge, and he increased his speed one last time, before they both released, panting for air.

Amy ran a hand through her hair and lay on Sheldon's chest again as they tried to get their breath back.

"Wow. That was definitely worth the wait." She breathed.

"It was, just like I told you." Sheldon replied, equally as breathless. He blinked, then looked down at Amy, staring into her eyes.

"I love you." He said in a small voice.

Amy's heart melted at the sincerity of his words. The old Sheldon would never have said that, nor done what he had just done to her. He really was a changed man in some ways, but he was still himself. And she loved everything about him.

"I love you too." Amy replied, kissing him softly on the lips.

He responded just as softly and sweetly.

"Just so you are aware: You are the only person I would ever change for. If it was anyone else, I wouldn't have. There's something about you, Amy Farrah Fowler…" Sheldon said. He looked almost sad.

"Why are you sad about this?" Amy frowned.

"I'm not…It's just, I didn't realise that anyone could make me feel so happy, so human. Or that I could make anyone else happy. In fact, I had no idea I _could _feel. I was always just a burden to others; an emotionless robot."

"Never to me." Amy reassured, "And certainly never to our daughter."

Sheldon nodded with a small smile, just as the baby monitor delivered the sound of a gurgling Isabelle.

"I'll go, you need to wash up." Amy nodded down at Sheldon's crotch, which had now gone down, and was still wrapped in a soiled rubber.

"Oh dear Lord!" Sheldon looked embarrassed, leaping to his feet and grabbing his robe to make a dash for the bathroom.

Amy just laughed quietly to herself. Some aspects of her physicist fiancé would never change, but she loved him that way.

Amy threw on her own robe and a fresh pair of underwear, sanitised her hands, and headed into the nursery, picking up Isabelle, who beamed at her and gurgled.

"You have impeccable timing, Izzy!" Amy grinned, cuddling her little girl, "I hope you know that."


	20. The Infant Prodigy Discovery

Three months after bringing Isabelle home, Amy and Sheldon woke up at 3am to her crying through the baby monitor.

Amy groaned and stirred.

Sheldon just sighed and got out of bed, robe wrapped around him, and wandered into the nursery room, shortly followed by Amy.

Isabelle was half sitting up, balancing herself against the side of her Moses basket, batting at her teddy.

"How…How is she doing that?" Amy gasped.

"What do you mean?" Sheldon asked, feeling confused.

"She's practically sitting! She's trying to play with her soft toy. Most babies can't do that until they are a few months older!"

"You mean…She's advanced?" Sheldon's eyes were wide, as he looked at Amy.

Amy was tapping away on her phone screen, and showed Sheldon a Baby Milestone Chart on the internet. As he read, it all became clear to him. A three month old baby was performing tasks of a baby twice her age!

He grinned. "She's just like us! She's advancing early!"

Amy gently lifted Izzy up and gave her a baby bottle of water that was on the drawer unit.

She was trying to imitate their voices and sounds in between drinks.

"I can't believe it." Sheldon shook his head, dumbfounded.

"I know!" Amy replied, "Izzy, can you say Mommy?"

Izzy looked from Amy to Sheldon then grinned an almost toothless grin, before coming out with: "Mm-a."

Amy's eyes shot open wide, and her jaw dropped. She turned to her fiancé.

"What about Daddy?" She pointed to him.

"Daa!"

Something inside the Theoretical Physicist stirred, and his chest fluttered and felt warm. He wasn't exactly sure of what it was. Pride, maybe? He blinked and swallowed what felt like a lump in his throat.

"Remarkable." He said softly, as he took his daughter from Amy's outstretched arms.

He was rewarded by the same kilowatt smile that Izzy had given Amy. He turned to look at his fiancée, who had tears in her eyes and one running down her cheek, as she prepared a bottle.

Sheldon wandered over, still carrying the infant.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, not fully understanding.

"Remember me saying that some people even cry when they're happy?" Amy responded, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"Yes…"

"Well I'm very happy."

Sheldon balanced Izzy on one arm as he wiped a tear from Amy's face and kissed her forehead.

"I am happy, too." He said, returning his arm back under Izzy's body.

Amy and Sheldon fed their daughter the formula, and shortly after, she fell asleep.

Sheldon took a breath.

"You know…I wouldn't be opposed to a test of her brain activity now," He whispered.

"Really? Are you sure?" Amy asked, also at a whisper.

"I'm sure, just…Don't hurt her."

"I would never hurt her Sheldon, you know that." Amy replied. "We could do it now; I have the equipment here, hold on."

Amy disappeared into the hallway, leaving Sheldon cradling Isabelle on the couch. He smiled as he looked down.

Amy returned with a box and quietly deposited it on the floor. Sheldon lay Isabelle on the soft rug, with a cushion underneath her, and covered her with the soft throw blanket.

Amy gently connected the electrodes to Isabelle's head, and wired everything up to her monitor. "This is a brain scanner." She whispered, as Sheldon knelt beside her in front of the screen.

Within seconds, an image of Isabelle's brain was on the screen before their eyes.

Amy tapped in some data, and the left half of Isabelle's brain on the screen was highlighted in red and the right side in yellow.

"Wow!" Amy gasped, "That's incredible!"

"What?" Sheldon asked.

"There is more activity in the left side of her brain; which psychological theories suggest that she is more logical than someone whose activity on the right side of the brain is more prominent. What fascinates me more is that if she is left-brained as they call it, her right side at this age would show up as purple, blue at most. Hers is yellow. That is usually found in someone between the ages of eleven to twenty one. Give or take." Amy explained.

"So…She's more evolved than other babies!?" Sheldon looked at Amy.

"Far more evolved. She takes after you." Amy smiled.

Sheldon's smile was a mile wide. "We did it!" He laughed, "We actually created an infant prodigy!"

"Let me connect the printer, and I can print the information." Amy got to her feet.

As Amy printed out the data, Sheldon carefully peeled off the electrodes, so as not to wake Isabelle.

And then he did something he, or anyone else, thought he would never do, and scooped the baby closer to him and cuddled her so lovingly, as if she were a fragile china doll.

He then held out his other arm for Amy and held her tightly too. The three of them sat there for some time on the soft rug, just cuddling. As they pulled apart, Sheldon looked embarrassed.

He cleared his throat. "I would appreciate if you didn't tell anyone about that." He looked sheepish.

Amy just smiled knowingly, taking Izzy back to her bed. "Of course."

Sheldon looked at his watch. It was now 4:15 in the morning!

"Good job it's now Saturday." He said to himself, as he returned to bed.

..

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Leonard and Penny?"

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Leonard and Penny?"

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Leonard and Penny?"

Leonard opened the apartment door. "Oh hey guys, come on in." he invited.

Sheldon looked up, and Penny was sat on the far left side of the couch. He tensed up.

"She's in my spot." He muttered to Leonard.

"Sheldon, you don't live here anymore." Leonard replied. Penny looked up and smiled, knowing what was coming.

"It's still my spot."

"Penny is pregnant, can't you just…"

"It's okay, sweetie. It will always be Sheldon's spot." Penny grinned, scooting over to the other side.

She patted the seat in the middle for Amy to sit on.

Amy took her seat and Sheldon sat next to her in his spot, with Isabelle now out of her carriage and on his lap, leaning against him as he held her upright.

"How did your scan go yesterday, bestie?" Amy asked, turning to Penny.

"It was great, thanks." Penny beamed. "I cried…Leonard cried…"

"I did not cry." Leonard scoffed.

"Oh honey, yes you did." Penny snorted back, good-naturedly. "Look, we got a scan picture!"

Penny handed Amy a photo of the baby scan, and Amy's eyes widened. "Aww! That is adorable. Almost makes me want another one!"

Sheldon shot his fiancée a terrified expression.

"I said 'almost'" Amy shrugged, handing the picture back to Penny. "Imagine if you had a girl, too. They could be best friends like us!"

"What about Bernadette and Brigitte?" Penny asked.

"Oh, of course, their children would be very good friends of our children, but not as close." Amy replied.

Penny just smiled.

Sheldon spoke up: "We also have some good news. We were awakened in the early hours by Isabelle crying for a morning feed. Whilst we were in the nursery with her, she was performing tasks that older infants would do. So we took her to the lounge after her feed, while she was sleeping, and Amy connected some electrodes, and…"

"Oh God, did you try and shock her?" Leonard frowned.

"No! Honestly, Leonard, why would Amy or I want to shock our own progeny?! No, we were monitoring her brain, and it turns out she is advanced for her age. Look at these data sheets." Sheldon produced some papers from his messenger bag, and handed them to Leonard, whose eyes widened.

"Oh my God!" He exclaimed, "That's insane!"

"Uh, she's not insane actually." Sheldon cut in.

"I meant _this_ is insane, well absurd…You actually have a child prodigy! Well done you guys!" Leonard grinned.

"_Infant _prodigy you mean, and why are you so surprised?" Sheldon responded. "We knew it was possible."

"I can't wait for her to start school! Oh! Maybe we should enrol her in pre-school at 18 months?" Amy gasped, excitedly.

Penny exchanged a confused and slightly worried look with Leonard, who just shook his head.

"Yeah, well, my morning sickness stopped earlier than I thought." Penny spoke up, "That's a good sign, right?"

"That's down to your own body, not the baby." Amy replied. "I had none at all. I took medicine for it just to keep it at bay. I guess it worked!"

"Lucky you! Why didn't you tell me about it?" Penny asked.

"I did, if you remember," Amy frowned slightly, "But you currently had your head down the toilet and were shouting to a deity to 'kill you now, make it quick, for the love of said deity.'"

"Oh, well, silly me." Penny sighed. "What weird cravings did you have?" She changed the subject.

Amy thought hard. "At first, it was just chocolate ice cream. Then it was Ranch Pringles with peanut butter."

"Eww, you wanna hear mine?" Penny's eyebrow was raised. Amy nodded.

"Mine is cheese and jalapeno sandwich with tuna and barbecue sauce!" Penny said.

Amy laughed along with Penny, until Sheldon turned to them both. "Excuse me, but when you gals are done talking about your disturbing dietary choices, may we move on to another subject?"

"Sure, what would you like to talk about?" Leonard sighed.

"It's been a while, so I propose we talk about Star Trek." Sheldon replied. At this, Leonard nodded eagerly, and sat up a little straighter.

Penny rolled her eyes and looked at Amy. "And on that note, let's take Izzy and hang out in Sheldon's old room and do girl stuff."

The two women got to their feet, and Amy took Isabelle from Sheldon's arms, following Penny to the back rooms.

"Oh! Maybe while we're there, we can tell scary stories? I have one about my OBGYN's office that'll give you nightmares!" She said, excitedly.

Penny exhaled. "Oh I'm sure it will." She murmured to herself.


	21. The Nanny Acquisition

"What do you think of these?" Amy held up her florist catalogue and pointed to a photo of some pink lilies.

"Hmm?" Sheldon looked up from his laptop, blinking.

"You weren't listening, were you?" Amy sighed, putting the catalogue back down.

"I was, sorry. I just had to finish this paper." Sheldon put down his laptop, got to his feet and wandered over to the kitchen table, where Amy was making a scrapbook of wedding ideas. He put one hand on her shoulder and looked down at the pictures.

"I was looking at flowers," Amy said, pointing at the pink lilies again, "I like these."

Sheldon peered over her shoulder, "Ah, Lilies. Or _Lilium, _in Latin. So it's pink you want, correct?"

"Yes," Amy nodded.

"Question; which shade of pink? They have two different ones in here. Starlight Magic Pink, or Defender Pink." Sheldon asked.

Amy wrinkled her nose slightly. "They're both beautiful. You choose."

"I'm really not the person you want to be asking this," Sheldon shook his head. "Just pick one."

"I'll go for Defender Pink. They're elegant and really pretty, plus the name 'Defender' may work in your favour too, you being a Star Wars fan and all." Amy decided, proceeding to circle the bouquet in red ink.

Sheldon looked down and smiled at her. "Oh thank you Amy, that's thoughtful! Way to go with meeting in the middle!" He took a seat at the dining table, facing Amy, and began to flick through her scrapbook.

"This is very well organized." He commented.

"Thank you. This took me days!" Amy smiled, "Oh, by the way, I return to work next Monday."

Sheldon looked up. "What?"

"Well, my maternity leave is over, and I would like to return to work. I'm not letting you pay for everything yourself."

Sheldon frowned, considering, then spoke: "What about Isabelle?"

"I will be working part-time hours," Amy replied, "I was also granted a pay rise because they said I am their best neurobiologist and they wanted me back so badly. I guess we should hire a nanny? We have nine days to find one."

Sheldon gasped.

"What now?" Amy gave her fiancé a withering look.

"But…But this nanny won't know Izzy. She won't know that she's advanced for her age or what games to play with her. She won't know the routine…Need I continue?!"

"No. You've said enough," Amy sighed, "What about asking Penny to do it until we find a suitable nanny later down the line?"

Sheldon's brow wrinkled and he stood in silent thought for a few moments.

"Think of it this way; Penny knows Izzy, she knows how advanced she is, her routine etcetera. And she needs the practise and the money…Just until we find someone else?" Amy countered.

"Well, when you put it like that…" Sheldon relented.

Amy beamed. "Great! I'll give her a call right now." And she dashed off into the bedroom.

Sheldon looked over at his daughter, who was laying on her stomach in her playpen in the front room. Isabelle was prodding her long-necked-and-tailed toy dinosaur in the eye and laughing, as though she knew what she was doing.

Sheldon laughed inwardly and walked towards her playpen, and leaned on the railings.

"I don't think that poor Seismosaurus deserves to be poked in the eye, do you?" Sheldon chuckled.

Isabelle looked up and beamed, then poked the dinosaur toy so that it fell onto its side, and giggled.

Sheldon felt the familiar warm feeling again, and recognised it this time as love for his daughter, as he watched her try to pick it up again.

Amy walked back into the room at that moment, "Well, Penny was totally up for being Izzy's nanny! She said she adores her, and needs the practise…Sheldon?"

"Sorry. That's good news! I hope she doesn't teach Isabelle any bad habits. This is Penny after all."

"She won't Sheldon, it will be fine. I am so excited to be going back to work!"

"Should we celebrate?" Sheldon asked. "It is a Saturday morning, so we have the whole weekend." He gave her a suggestive look.

Amy grinned. "Let' leave our dalliances for when Izzy's asleep at night." She winked, "I was hoping we could spend today and tomorrow as a family?"

Sheldon nodded in agreement, "Of course, what do you suggest?"

"I fancied taking a trip into L.A to go shopping. We could get a few wedding bits, things for Izzy, maybe some things for ourselves. Then we can do something you want to do? What would you like to do, and when?"

"I think we should visit the stores today," Sheldon smiled, "and tomorrow, I was thinking we could take Isabelle to the Dinosaur Museum."

"The Dinosaur Museum?" Amy asked.

"Yes, she loves her toy dinosaurs. Why, only a minute ago she was playing with her Seismosaurus toy…Well, she was trying to blind it actually, but…I think she likes them." Sheldon shrugged.

"Alright, Dinosaur Museum it is. Are you sure you don't want to go today instead?"

"Tomorrow is fine." Sheldon promised, holding Amy's hand in his. "I…I'd quite like to do some wedding shopping." He admitted quietly.

"Sheldon…" Amy whispered. This was one of the most considerate things he had ever said.

Her fiancé just smiled. "Shall we be ready to leave in forty-five minutes, then? That will make it ten O'clock." Sheldon looked at his watch.

Amy nodded and made her way to the shower.

..

Amy and Sheldon drove along the highway. Amy was driving, as Sheldon wasn't comfortable driving on Highways yet.

He turned to look at Isabelle in the back seat. She was asleep in her carrier, strapped in safely by the seatbelt.

They arrived outside a huge shopping mall, flanked by high street stores, and parked close to the building.

"Jeepers," Sheldon muttered, "That's an enormous shopping mall!" He unbuckled his seatbelt, and made his way to the trunk to take out the baby carriage.

Amy slipped Izzy into it, and they locked the car, making their way to the front entrance.

"Where would you like to go first?" Sheldon asked, taking Amy's free hand.

Amy nodded in the direction of American Apparel, and they made their way over.

"Hmm, it all seems very 'hip' in here." Sheldon muttered to Amy, as they browsed the clothing rails. He looked down at his ensemble; His beloved Flash T-shirt, accompanied by a black long-sleeved shirt underneath, and his light beige pants.

"Hmm," Amy pondered, frowning slightly. She had taken on a new look whilst she had been pregnant with Isabelle. It wasn't too different, but Penny and Bernadette had taken Amy shopping for maternity clothes, and clothes to wear once the baby had been born. They had steered Amy away from the wool and polyester, and picked out jeans, leggings, cute tops and sweaters. Penny had also insisted on shoes.

After recalling that, Amy spoke again. "You know, I think we both need a new look. A makeover as Penny, Bernadette and Brigitte would call it."

Sheldon shot a look at her, "Really, Amy?" He whined, "I like my superhero t-shirts."

"Hear me out," Amy said quickly, holding up her hand, "We're parents now. We've both had our days as the nerds who people stare at and judge. I suspect our fashion choices are partially responsible for that too. We want to create the right life for Isabelle too, don't we? If we're super-cool, stylish parents that dress our child well, maybe we can save her the painful experience of growing up and being bullied, like we were. Then she will be smart _and _cool. The other kids will like her."

Sheldon was silent for a moment. "You know what? You're right." He said quietly. "There's no reason that she should suffer like we did. I'll do it…On the condition that I can at least keep the superhero t-shirts, even if I barely wear them."

Amy laughed, "Agreed."

The couple spent a lot of time picking and choosing outfits, looking at the people around them for inspiration.

After hours of trailing round all the stores, buying clothes, fragrances, things for Izzy, and some wedding items, they piled their purchases into the car, locked it, and made their way to the food court for a late lunch-early dinner.

"Where would you like to eat?" Amy asked.

"Oh! They have a Cheesecake Factory. Why don't we eat there? We're used to their food anyway." Sheldon said.

They made their way into the restaurant and were promptly seated.

Halfway through their meal, whilst Amy was spoon-feeding Isabelle some baby food, Sheldon took a deep breath. "I'm glad we did this." He said.

Amy smiled, "Me too, I've had a fantastic day."

"I didn't just mean today…"

Amy frowned, confused.

"I meant…Everything. Today, yes, but also the wedding plans, having Isabelle, moving in with you. All of it." Sheldon explained, slowly.

Amy's eyes lit up and her smile grew wider. She was at a loss for words.

Isabelle wasn't; "Daa!" She gurgled.

Sheldon looked at her, "Yes?"

Isabelle handed him the tiny toy dinosaur that they had allowed her to bring on their day out.

He took it, and looked. "This is an Iguanadon." He said, holding it up in Isabelle's line of view.

"Igg," was Isabelle' reply.

"Close enough." Sheldon laughed. "Already learning to repeat things at four months old! She's more advanced than I thought!"

"It's impressive." Amy agreed. "Hadn't we better get going soon? It's five O'clock and will be rush hour. We need to be at Leonard and Penny's for eight."

They hurriedly ate the rest of their dinner and asked for the check. They paid and tipped their waiter, before washing up in the restrooms and heading home.

..

Back at their apartment, they unpacked all the shopping, and changed into their new clothes, ready to surprise their friends.

Sheldon changed in the bathroom, while Amy changed in their bedroom. Both emerged at the same time, and looked at each other in shock.

"How do I look?" Amy asked.

"Beautiful, as always!" Sheldon kissed her, "how about me?"

"You look so different…So handsome!" Amy replied, winking. "You're mine later!"

Amy had opted for a red cotton summer dress that came to her knees, a denim jacket, and matching red wedge heels. She had piled her hair up and worn minimal makeup.

Sheldon had donned his new jeans, a blue check shirt, and some blue and black sneakers. He looked a lot younger!

"Hang on!" Amy said suddenly, reaching up to ruffle his hair.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't touch it! Leave it how it is; you look hot!" Amy grinned. Sheldon caught sight of himself in the hallway mirror and raised his eyebrows, nodding silently to himself.

_Oh, hey. I do! _He thought.

They hurriedly dressed Isabelle in her new baby outfit, and strapped her into her baby carriage, before bundling into Sheldon's car now, and driving to North Los Robles Avenue.

"Oh look! The elevator's fixed!" Amy exclaimed, as a young couple came out of it on the ground floor of the apartment block. "Took long enough!"

They stood in the elevator and pressed the 4 button.

Exiting the elevator doors on the 4th floor, Amy knocked on the door.

Leonard opened it, and looked dumbfounded as he caught sight of the newly-styled couple.

"Hi guys. Amy you look great…Sheldon! Is that you?"

Sheldon just raised his eyebrows for a second, a small smile on his face, acknowledging that it was actually him.

"You look like different people!" Leonard cried.

"What's going on?" Penny asked, emerging from the bedroom, putting on a necklace. "OH MY GOD! Amy, Sheldon, you look amazing!" She ran to hug them. As usual, Sheldon's body stiffened at someone else throwing their arms around him. "Oh guys, thank you so much for asking me to be Izzy's nanny! I can't wait! Maybe I can play abacus with her!"

"Um, no offense Penny, but can _you _even use an abacus?" Sheldon questioned.

"Be nice!" Leonard warned, jokingly.

"For your information, I can, can't I sweetie?" Penny called over to Leonard.

"It's true. I taught her."

"Very well, you can play abacus with Izzy." Sheldon relented. "You can also play building blocks with her. I trust Leonard taught you how to use those, too?"

"Oh come on, Penny already knows how to use blocks!" Amy interjected. "My bestie isn't dumb!"

"Thank you Amy." Penny smiled, "This is going to be so great, spending time with Isabelle, teaching her stuff, getting ready for when my own baby comes!"

Sheldon turned to face Amy. "Teach her stuff? Oh Lord, I'm regretting this already." He whispered.


	22. The Prehistoric Visitation

**A/N: Thanks again for all your amazing reviews! Glad you're all enjoying it. Was worried it might be too fluffy haha. I plan to write another fanfic soon, that is less fluffy than this one! Anyways, this is probably just a filler chapter? I wanted to write about the Dino Museum ;) Tried to spice it up a little. Hope you enjoy!**

"Amy? Amy, wake up. It's Dinosaur Museum day!" Sheldon's voice roused Amy from her sleep.

"What time is it?" She mumbled, stretching.

"Seven thirty."

"What the? Sheldon, we didn't get to sleep until past two! How are you awake?"

"Automatically, it would seem. I slept well though, didn't you?"

"Yes, but that's not the point."

"Hmm, I would have thought you'd be in a better mood after having sex three times last night…"

"Oh no, _that_ makes me happy. I would just appreciate having a little longer in bed." Amy yawned.

"Oh?" Sheldon said, hopefully.

"Not like that."

"Oh…"

"But definitely tonight!"

"Excellent...But last night was great, wasn't it?" Sheldon smiled.

"Oh it certainly was!" Amy rolled over to face him.

"What got you so excited then, anyway?" Sheldon asked.

"Are you kidding me? You standing there in your new clothes, looking all casual and like a sexy college boy really got my motor running! And your hair, your eyes, the way you tower over me…" Amy paused, looking into her fiancé's eyes. Her eyes skimmed to his torso, which was bare. All he currently wore were the new boxers he'd bought yesterday.

Amy's heart started beating really fast, and Sheldon noticed her pupils dilate.

"Really?" He asked quietly, moving closer to her face, gently rubbing his nose against hers, closing his eyes. His breathing quickened too, and he swallowed.

"Yes, really." Amy responded.

"You find me…Physically and sexually attractive?"

"I'd have thought you would have known that by now, after all this time, and the countless hints I dropped for the first two years of our relationship."

Sheldon just nodded. "I didn't know how to deal with it then." He said, simply, removing a strap of the camisole Amy was wearing, before proceeding; "But I do now. Although, for the record; toddlers and the Praying Mantis aren't considered 'sexy'." He laughed, as he began to kiss from her neck to her shoulders, her chest and then her breast.

Amy made a noise that was somewhere between a squeak and a gasp, before clearing her throat.

"So…Do you find me physically and sexually attractive?" She asked.

Sheldon stopped and looked up at her as if he couldn't believe she would ask such a thing. "Of course I do! I always have. That's the reason I am seducing you right now!"

Amy just smiled. "What? Do you mean fool around, or…?"

"Coitus." Sheldon said.

"Okay. Let me go to the bathroom, and I'll be right back." She promised, kissing her fiancé, before stepping out of the bed and leaving the room.

..

It was ten thirty, and Sheldon was driving to the other side of town to the dinosaur museum. Isabelle was asleep in the back again.

"I never asked; how would you describe my performance earlier?" Sheldon asked, giving Amy a quick look.

Amy was still happily in shock, replying with "magnificent! Where did you learn that?"

"Raj taught me."

Amy gave Sheldon a weird look, and when he realised what he had said, he bit his lip. "I didn't mean it like _that!_" He said, "I meant he showed me this book called _The Karma Sutra. _He turned to that page, and said it was always a winner with the ladies, so I read it."

"He was not wrong!" Amy nodded, her eyes wide. "So…How was I, then?"

"Brilliant! For someone who's never even heard of that position before, you put in quite the performance, you vixen, you!" Sheldon's eyes twinkled.

Amy smiled, and the couple both sighed.

"Ah, to be young and having regular coitus!" Sheldon breathed.

"Mid-thirties is hardly young, but I share your feelings on the matter." Amy replied, as they pulled into the museum parking lot.

"Oh good! Hardly anyone is here; we practically have the place to ourselves! I brought my camera so we can take photographs." Sheldon said excitedly, parking the car and getting out, swinging his messenger bag across his body.

Today, he had opted for another blue denim pair of jeans, a pale blue button shirt, plain black sneakers and a plain black full-zip sweater, just in case.

Amy had chosen a pair of slim-fit jeans, with black flats, and a pale purple floral patterned top. She had again tied up her hair and gone with the minimal make up, and had her darker purple cardigan wadded up in her large, black shoulder bag.

Amy took Izzy out of the car and into the baby carriage, locking the car and following Sheldon to the entrance.

"Free entry today only." Sheldon read a sign in the lobby, frowning "then where is everyone?"

They heard the distant roars and growls of the animatronic dinosaurs through the doors and down the corridor, along with the speakers playing what sounded like some sort of prehistoric birdsong.

Sheldon gave the ticket booth attendant ten dollars anyway. "I know it says free entry, but here."

The attendant blinked. "Oh…Th-thank you sir." He placed the ten dollar bill in his cash register and gave them a map of the museum.

Sheldon smiled at him, and turned to open the doors for Amy to push Izzy through.

"That was kind of you…What's the catch?" Amy looked up at him.

"No catch. I just know Isabelle will love this place, and as long as it makes our daughter happy, I'll happily pay a donation." Sheldon explained.

Amy turned around and caught Sheldon off-guard with a kiss.

"What's the catch?" He teased.

"Nothing at all, you're just perfect." Amy grinned, proceeding down the corridor to the Triassic Age hall.

Sheldon stopped in his tracks and stared at Amy a she walked ahead.

_She thinks I'm perfect?_

He smiled to himself, walking briskly to catch up.

They approached the Triassic Ages hall and stopped in front of a large model of the Earth during the Triassic period. The model was black, but seemed to be lit from the inside, outlining the landmass. There was a plaque in front of it, which Sheldon read aloud:

"During the Triassic period, all of the earth's continents were joined together into a vast landmass called Pangaea (which was itself surrounded by an enormous ocean called Panthalassa). There were as yet no polar ice caps, and the climate was hot and dry, punctuated by violent monsoons. Now, listen to this Isabelle, you'll need to learn this so you can be ahead of everyone else in your class." He said.

Izzy seemed to be more interested in the actual model, and had managed to sit up in her baby carriage all by herself, and peer out.

"She's fully sitting up, Sheldon!" Amy gasped. "Quick, take a picture!"

Sheldon spun around, and sure enough, their four month old daughter had sat up of her own accord! He hastily checked the batteries and memory card in the camera, before snapping a photo. He took it, so that the picture showed her sitting up, but also staring in interest at the model of the Triassic Earth. Sheldon showed Amy the picture, and she grinned.

"Very nicely taken!" She praised.

They moved on, and were walking through a jungle of fake plants, with fake volcanoes either side of them, billowing smoke. On one of these sides, was a strange animatronic reptile with what looked like a fan on its back.

"Dimetrodon; the most famous pelycosaur." Read the sign.

Not much further along, were some impressive-looking pre-dinosaur creatures.

They walked under an archway at the end of the 'jungle', and found themselves in a marine-like tunnel. On one side, was a large pool, with another fake pre-dinosaur water creature in it. This one moved and blinked. It's animated front webbed foot splashed water up, and sent a spray over Sheldon, Amy and Isabelle, who laughed gleefully and watched it repeat its action to the visitors walking behind them.

"That's a Nothosaurus." Sheldon said, leaning down and looking a Izzy, who was still fascinated by the creature. "And a rather rude one at that." He muttered.

"Nof!" Isabelle called out.

"It's actually _'Noth' _but…we can work on grammar later."

Amy laughed and shook her head. "She's close enough, Sheldon. She is extremely smart for her age."

"I know, and I couldn't be more proud!" He beamed, lifting Izzy out and carrying her. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and Isabelle flinched.

At that moment, Sheldon's heart dropped, and his face fell, which Amy noticed.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"She…She doesn't like being kissed on the cheek." Sheldon replied, a lump rose in his throat. "Oh God, she _is _like me!" He was visibly upset, so Amy took him and Izzy to one side, out of the way of other people.

"Honey, I agree that she is very much like you, but she does like being kissed on the cheek. She lets me kiss her all the time. You didn't shave this morning, which to me is really hot, but to her, it probably feels rough on her skin. That's all." Amy explained.

"Did…you just call me 'honey'?"

"Yes, I did. Why?"

"That's a term of endearment."

"What's wrong with that?" Amy frowned, shrugging.

"Oh nothing, I just didn't know we were doing that now." Sheldon replied. "…Darlin'" His Texan accent being prominent as he pronounced the word.

"Was that sarcasm?"

"No, I was giving you a pet name, too."

"Well I like it, thank you." Amy kissed him.

"So…Our daughter doesn't hate me?" Sheldon asked, sheepishly, as they continued walking through the tunnel.

"No. I promise, it was just the stubble scratching her skin." Amy replied.

Sheldon took hold of the infant again, and put a hand in front of his chin before kissing her on the cheek. This time Isabelle didn't flinch. Instead, she put her mouth on his cheek and made a tiny, squealing noise.

Amy laughed. "She's definitely a Daddy's Girl! I'm a little jealous."

"Yeah, well you're Daddy's Girl too." Sheldon answered with a cheeky glint in his eye.

It took a few seconds for Amy to catch on. "Oh! You mean I'm your girl too?" She chuckled.

"You are indeed, Amy darlin'. Come on, we've yet to get to the Jurassic Age, and that's the best part!"

..

The family found their way to the cafeteria, which was near the entrance to the Jurassic Age hall. Outside the cafeteria, were two animatronic dinosaurs; one was a T-rex, and the other was a 'hovering' Pteranodon held up by wires.

As they tucked into their lunch, Isabelle sat in the borrowed highchair, staring out at the fake dinosaurs, fascinated by the snapping T-rex and the hovering, screeching Pteranodon.

Amy picked up Sheldon's camera and snapped a photo. She began flicking through all the photos that they had taken that morning and laughing at the silly ones.

"Oh, this is so going on Facebook!" She laughed, as she encountered the photo of Sheldon being splashed by a Plesiosaur in the marine life tunnel.

He peered over and tried to snatch the camera away, but Amy dodged him. "Oh, I don't think so, Dr Cooper!" She laughed.

"Please delete it, I look ridiculous." He pleaded.

"No way," Amy laughed, flicking through the pictures, "I'm getting you back for this one." She held up the camera and showed him a photo of her being frightened by a model of a T-rex's face bent right down to them as they had turned a corner.

At the time, Sheldon had been in fits of laughter and taken a photo there and then.

"You took the Plesiosaur photo first!" Sheldon argued, laughing and reaching for the camera again.

Amy moved her hand away again. "And I would have deleted it, but then you took that photo. Fair is fair!"

"Fine." Sheldon pouted comically, with a glint in his eye to show he was joking.

As the couple were mock-arguing, Isabelle had opened her mouth. "Rex." She said, looking out the window.

Both Amy and Sheldon were stunned into silence.

"Wha…What did you just say, Izzy?" Amy stammered.

"I think she said 'rex'. As in Tyrannosaurus Rex!" Sheldon replied, eyes wide. "Izzy, can you say that again?"

"She's four months old, how is she doing this!?" Amy pondered quietly, as she shook her head, "This is madness."

Isabelle looked at her parents and smiled wide, "Dad!" She said.

Amy looked as though she might faint. Sheldon, on the other hand felt like crying, he was that proud.

"MY FOUR MONTH OLD DAUGHTER CALLED ME DAD!" He cried.

The few people in the cafeteria with them had witnessed everything and were clapping, astounded.

"I can't believe this." Amy was saying, her eyes red. "Most babies don't start talking until they're a year old!"

"Well, Isabelle isn't just any old baby; she's Homo Novus, like us." Sheldon replied. "What about Mommy? Don't leave her out." He looked at Isabelle.

"Mam!" Was the infant's reply.

Amy passed out.

Sheldon got to his feet at once, and picked her up off the floor. "Are you okay?" He asked softly, as Amy came round.

"I'm fine," Amy answered, "Sorry, I'm just so shocked. How old were you when you started talking?"

"Five, maybe six months?" Sheldon said off-handedly.

"I think your daughter may be smarter than you…" Amy joked.

"Maybe," Sheldon nodded. "For once, I don't mind."

Amy smiled. "Maybe we should continue round the museum? Then we can buy her some toys and books from the gift shop."

"Sure, let's go." Sheldon had already paid for their lunch, so they got to their feet and placed Isabelle in her carriage again.

As they wandered around the museum, Sheldon took Amy's hand.

"I still can't believe it." She said, shaking her head.

"Nor can I, but it's real."

They both looked down at Isabelle, who was sitting up again, staring at the animatronics around her.

The couple grinned, and Sheldon teased a little dark curl on her head. "My little Homo Novus."


	23. The Best Man Retaliation

A couple more months had passed;

Amy had gone back to work, Penny was six months pregnant, but still more than happy to babysit Isabelle, Izzy had progressed beyond belief! Everything was perfect.

It was on a Friday afternoon that Amy and Sheldon returned home from work, and had picked Izzy up from Leonard and Penny's apartment.

Amy sat at the dining table with the Wedding Scrapbook and various bridal magazines.

Sheldon made them both some tea, and made a bottle of juice for their daughter, who was in the nursery, having a nap in her cot.

"You know, we still haven't set a date…" Sheldon said, setting Amy's cup of tea down on the table in front of her, and taking the seat opposite.

Amy looked up from where she was looking at bridesmaid dresses.

"I was waiting until you were ready." Amy confessed, sipping her hot drink.

"I've been ready since I asked you to be my wife that night at the Italian restaurant." Sheldon replied.

"Well, Penny, Bernadette and Brigitte are my bridesmaids, and I want to wait for Penny to have the baby before we get married, so that she won't feel uncomfortable in the dress, being heavily pregnant and all." Amy answered, thoughtfully.

"When is she due?"

"April."

"How about we have a June wedding?" Sheldon suggested.

"That's very cliché," Amy smiled, "which is very unlike you!"

Sheldon just shrugged. "Well, we both know I'm not the old Sheldon anymore."

"True. June it is, now it just depends when we can book a minister."

Sheldon groaned. "My mother wants me to marry in a church." He grimaced.

"Do _you _want to get married in a church?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not! You know I don't believe in all that hooey. I'm a scientist!" Sheldon scoffed.

Amy just grinned, "not the old Sheldon, huh?"

He just chuckled. "I have my moments, I guess."

"Wait! You know that Howard and Bernadette had us all get ordained as ministers for their wedding…?"

"No!" Sheldon said quickly, "That's copying."

"No, I wasn't going to say that," Amy paused, "Your Mother could get ordained online, and conduct the ceremony herself. Then she can be satisfied that it is a, forgive me for this, 'holy' matrimony." Amy air-quoted the word holy, then looked expectantly at her fiancé, whose eyes grew wide.

"That's brilliant!" He answered. "That could work! You're a genius, Amy Farrah Fowler!"

Amy just shrugged, smiling.

"Which brings me to our next order of business; will you be taking my last name? Or are you going double-barrelled or sticking with yours?" Sheldon took a drink of his tea, eyeing Amy.

"Your name, of course." Amy said. "Then maybe people can stop using my damn middle name with my last name. They did that in high school. Farrah is a 'cool girl's name'." Amy emphasised, "I, of course, wasn't cool. So I want to change my name and move on with my life in every way possible!"

"I'm glad you decided that." Sheldon smiled, "Amy Cooper suits you. Also, it shows that you are mine forever."

Amy kissed him. "Don't you have a mother to call?" She hinted.

"Of course." Sheldon got to his feet and grabbed the phone, exiting the room.

Amy continued to flick through her bridal magazine and cut out potential dresses for a further ten minutes, when Sheldon walked back into the room, looking grim.

Amy looked up, frowning. "Is something wrong?"

"Well…It seems my mother has spoken." Sheldon replied. Amy got to her feet, feeling deflated.

"W-what did she say?"

"Well…We're getting married on the 5th of June, for one thing," he shook his head, but his faux-sombre expression was betrayed by the edges of his mouth curling up into a tiny smile. "

Amy's eyes grew wide.

"The other thing is that she said yes!" The Physicist now broke into a grin.

"Oh my God! Sheldon that's brilliant!" Amy threw her arms around him, almost knocking him over. "I can't believe we have a date! Wow, that's only five months away. We have to get organizing, and fast!"

Amy was quick to whip out her save-the-date cards, and began writing them.

Suddenly, it dawned upon both of them…

"Who will be your Best Man?"

"Who will be your Maid of Honour?"

They both asked at once.

..

Everyone was thrilled at the news of Amy and Sheldon's set wedding date, and soon, the guys were trying to convince Sheldon why he should choose them as Best Man.

Amy was having the same with her girl friends.

Penny was so excited that Amy had been considerate enough to wait until hers and Leonard's baby was born.

Penny was having a boy, who was due in April. At first Amy had been disappointed that Isabelle wouldn't have another girl to play with, but when Penny pointed out that one day, their children could end up dating or at least being close friends, Amy soon cheered up.

Leonard and Penny had settled on the name Robert, on the condition that they shorten his name to Robbie, so it sounded 'more modern', according to Penny. His middle name was to be Leo, which is what Leonard's name would be if it was shortened. So there it was; _Robbie Leo Hofstadter. _

Amy and Sheldon had handed out their save-the-dates. Their families had been thrilled, especially Mrs Cooper, who had already been online to get ordained. She had called Sheldon countless times about the words she had prepared, and Sheldon had just agreed to it to keep the peace.

He and Amy had written their own vows in secret.

It was on a rare 'boy's night' that the guys had got together to play Mystic Warlords of Ka'a and have a takeaway in Leonard and Penny's apartment.

The girls were at Bernadette and Howard's apartment, also with a takeaway, and just having a girl talk, and Isabelle was spending a rare night with Amy's mother.

"Ugh, I can't wait until I can drink wine again." Penny groaned, as she downed her glass of Cranberry juice.

"You know that Cranberry juice is very good for you whilst you're pregnant. It's full of vitamins and antioxidants, which will not only keep you healthy, but the baby will be super healthy, too." Amy announced, matter-of-factly.

Penny smiled. "Yeah, it's about the only thing I'll drink now, besides water!" She rubbed her stomach. "As long as he's healthy, I don't care what I drink. Not long now!"

"So Amy, how go the wedding plans?" Brigitte asked.

"Yeah, have you chosen your bridesmaids yet?" Bernadette added.

"Yes." Amy put down her glass, and turned to her friends, "I would like to personally ask all three of you to be my bridesmaids."

The three other girls grinned and cheered.

"Thank you Amy!"

Brigitte looked at Amy. "I know you haven't known me as long as Bernadette and Penny, but thank you for considering me!" She grinned.

"You're my friend too, of course you'll be my bridesmaid! I can't believe it; I'm in a great job, have a great boyfriend, am about to get married, and have a great group of friends…If only I could tell high-school-me that this was all worth it!"

The four women scooped each other up into a group-hug, which was abruptly stopped as Penny felt a kick.

"Oops. Someone liked all that female attention!" She joked, looking down at her bump.

"I have to tell you all something," Amy took a breath. "I can't choose a Maid of Honour, so I'm not having one. I'd rather just have all three of you. I hope you understand."

"Of course we do, Amy. That's very thoughtful." Bernadette smiled.

"I wonder how Sheldon is getting on with choosing a Best Man?" Penny laughed.

..

"It should totally be me! You owe it to me after all those years of ridiculing me about my career." Howard put across.

"Well, it's not my fault you chose not to get a doctorate." Sheldon countered.

"Oh yeah? I had to live with the guy for almost ten years, and put up with all his crap, drive him places... So I think I should be Best Man. Oh, and he's my best friend, right Shelly?" Leonard turned to Sheldon.

"Excuse me! _All my crap?! _Mind your language, Leonard. And don't call me Shelly!"

"I know lots about weddings and what's in this season, so _Sheldon_ should pick me, right buddy?" Raj put in.

"Oh come on, the only reason you know so much is because you're secretly gay!" Howard snapped.

Raj's eyes looked ready to pop out. "How dare you! I like women…I just also happen to like their fashion choices…"

Leonard laughed.

"What are you laughing at…_Leaky?" _Raj flung at him.

"Hey! I was named after an anthropologist that my father worked with!" Leonard shouted.

"Would you like a diaper to go with that tantrum, _Leakey!?_"

"Guys, guys, guys. Enough with the arguing. Raj, apologise to Leonard." Howard spoke up.

"Thank you Howard." Leonard said.

"See? Now I'm the better man. Sheldon, pick me!" Howard grinned.

"What? Screw you! You started this. Sheldon should pick me!" Raj hissed.

"No way! He should pick me; it totally makes sense, right Sheldon?" Leonard looked to where Sheldon had been sitting, only to find the seat empty. "Sheldon?"

"Where'd he go?" Raj frowned, as the three of them looked all around the room, finding the front door left open.

"You two probably scared him off with all your shouting." Howard shrugged, shuffling the cards.

Raj just looked at him, then flipped his hand underneath the cards that Howard was holding, spraying them up in the air, so that they all fell to the floor.

There was silence for a moment, as Howard glared at Raj. "Pick those up." He said calmly.

"No."

"Pick them up!"

"No!"

"Raj, just pick the damn cards up." Leonard intervened.

"No!"

"Right, that's it!" Howard got to his feet, and so did Raj, they tackled each other to the floor and began to fight.

"Guys, come on, break it up! All you had to do was pick up the cards." Leonard shouted.

"Shut up, Leakey!" Raj cried.

"Okay, I've had it!" Leonard pounced on Raj, and joined in the fight, the three of them rolling around on the floor, wrestling.

Sheldon, who had come back up the stairs, peered into the doorway and found them like that.

He stood there for a few moments, before shaking his head with a bemused expression.

"Good Lord." He muttered, and walked off again.


	24. The Altercation Aftermath

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Amy,"

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Penny,"

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Bernadette,"

Bernadette opened the door of her apartment. "Hi Sheldon. Aren't you forgetting someone?"

"Sorry, Brigitte. It's nothing personal, I just ran out of knocks." Sheldon called through the door.

"Lucky you." Penny muttered to the pretty Indian girl sitting next to her, who giggled in return.

"Come in Sheldon." Bernadette invited.

"Sweetie, you do know this is a girls' night, right?" Penny raised an eyebrow.

"It wouldn't be the first I've joined you on." Sheldon replied, putting his hands in his pockets.

Brigitte gave him a funny look, then looked questioningly at Penny.

"Long story. Raj's sister Priya upset him, so we invited him out on our girls' night to cheer him up. Not sure it worked…"

"But we had our first kiss that night!" Amy piped up, smiling at Sheldon.

"Yes, but that doesn't count. You were drunk, and you weren't technically my girlfriend then." He looked sheepish.

"But did I, or did I not kiss you?"

"Yes, you kissed me…"

"And did you enjoy it?"

Sheldon blushed, "Um…Yes, but…"

"So it _was_ our first kiss. Also, you labelled it 'fascinating'." Amy nodded at him, knowingly.

Sheldon blushed again and looked at the floor. "Fair enough. It was our first kiss."

"Aww, Sheldon's gone all shy." Penny teased, and they all burst into fits of laughter.

"And, remember when you bought me the tiara as an apology, and I kissed you then?" Amy piped up.

"I remember that!" Penny laughed, "That was sooo funny! Sheldon was almost knocked over."

The Physicist looked at the ceiling and pursed his lips, before clearing his throat.

"Yes…Anyway. I needed to get out of the apartment you share with your homunculus baby-daddy." Sheldon said, perching on the spare armchair.

"Why? What happened?" Penny looked worried now.

"Well…We got onto the subject of who should be my Best Man at mine and Amy's forthcoming nuptials, and those three thought it would be a good idea to start arguing and yelling each other. Then they got in a fight." Sheldon recalled.

"Oh my God! So…What? Did you stop them?" Penny quizzed.

"Um…No. I got the hell out of there!"

"Wise decision." Bernadette nodded, "Howie gets a little over-the-top when he fights. I've seen him before, fighting off a midget who tried to hit on me in a bar."

"Should we go over there and stop them?" Brigitte asked, alarmed, "Raj is very sensitive."

"Yeah, let's go." Penny got to her feet and followed the others out to their cars.

They all arrived at the building quickly, and took the newly-fixed elevator.

"I meant to ask," Sheldon spoke up, "Who fixed this? It's been broken for years."

"Oh, I made a call to the building manager, and he got some guys in." Penny replied.

"Just like that?"

"Well, it took a few days, but yeah."

Sheldon just frowned, but left it at that.

They reached the fourth floor, and could hear commotion from the inside of apartment 4A as soon as they stepped out of the elevator.

Penny opened the door gingerly and screamed as Leonard, Howard and Raj all rolled out into the hallway, still wrestling.

The girls and Sheldon moved backwards and stood on the stairs for safety.

"Oh my God…" Penny shook her head.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Amy asked.

"Yes, but I can't. I'm six months pregnant, I don't trust them not to push me down the stairs or drag me into it." Penny replied.

A loud, piercing whistle came from Bernadette, and the three scientists stopped fighting and looked up.

"RIGHT! STOP THIS MADNESS RIGHT NOW! ALL OF YOU GET UP!" Bernadette's scary raised voice boomed.

They immediately scrambled to their feet, covered in cuts, scratches, bruises and blood. Their clothes and hair were dishevelled, and Leonard had taken his glasses off.

"Have I ever told you how cute you sound when you're ang…"

"SHUT UP HOWARD!"

"Guys, what the hell is going on?" Penny frowned, shaking her head.

"He started it!" They all said at once, pointing at each other.

"I don't care, we're finishing it! One at a time; what happened?"

"Sheldon said he wasn't sure who to pick as his Best man…" Leonard started.

"So we all convinced him why he should pick us…" Raj continued.

"There was some name calling." Howard added.

Leonard finished with "Then Raj threw Howard's cards on the floor, and he wouldn't pick them up, sooo…Here we are."

The girls all shook their heads.

"Unbelievable." Penny sighed. "This is almost as sad as that dumb fight you had over that stupid ring a few years ago!"

Sheldon audibly gasped at Penny's description of the movie prop being called 'that stupid ring'.

Penny glared at him, and he looked sheepishly at the floor.

"What is the point in fighting over who gets to be Best Man? You're all still going to _be _at our wedding." Amy said.

"And, if you had all let me finish earlier, I was going to say that, since I cannot choose who I want to be my Best Man, I am choosing all three of you. And since my mother is conducting the service, it therefore won't matter how many I have." Sheldon explained, glaring at them. "But, after tonight's events and your behaviour, I don't think I want any of you to be my Best Man. In fact, I don't think I want you to _be_ at the wedding!" He shouted.

With that, he stormed off down the stairs.

"Sheldon, wait!" Penny called, but he ignored her.

Everyone fell silent, and the three men looked positively distraught.

Bernadette shook her head at them all, and Brigitte just stayed still and silent.

"I'm sorry, I have to go and check on Sheldon." Amy whispered to Penny.

"That's okay sweetie, I understand." Penny nodded. "Take care."

"I will. Thank you for tonight, ladies. See you tomorrow." Amy ran down the stairs after Sheldon, and found him leaning against the wall outside, hands above his head, eyes closed and breathing deeply.

"Sheldon?" She murmured.

Her fiancé opened his eyes and looked at her.

Amy noticed that his eyes were red and shining, like he was about to cry. He held his arm out, and pulled Amy towards him, embracing her, his chin resting on her head. He closed his eyes again, breathing in the scent of her fruity shampoo, mixed with her fruity-floral perfume.

When Amy looked up, she saw that Sheldon's eyes were even redder and shinier. A single tear rolled down his face, and he sniffed furiously, wiping it away with a hand.

"When did I become so weak?" He shook his head.

"You're not weak; you're upset and disappointed in your oldest friends." Amy replied, quietly. "I get that. They behaved like children about something important to you."

"You know Amy; I think you're the only person in the world who understands me."

"I never used to, sometimes." Amy admitted.

"Well, you do now." Sheldon played with her hands, looking down. "What am I going to do? I just told my best friends to forget coming to our wedding. They probably hate me."

"No they don't," Amy reassured, "They know the error of their ways now. It's them who need to be sorry, not you."

Sheldon just nodded. "I want them to be there." He said quietly.

Amy just nodded, and gave him a kiss, before hugging him again. "I know. Come on, let's pick up Isabelle from my mother's and go home."

Sheldon sighed, then nodded, following Amy to the car.

..

Leonard and Penny's apartment had soon become a makeshift emergency room, with packs of frozen vegetables and ice being held against the guys' heads and faces by their women.

"Hey, who bit me?" Howard frowned, looking at his arm.

"Sorry, that was me." Raj replied, bashfully.

"Guys, look. Amy's just texted me; Sheldon is really upset. He doesn't hate any of you, and he does want you to be at the wedding. So you all need to apologise to each other, and especially to him. He's devastated." Penny reasoned, pocketing her phone.

"You're right. I feel terrible." Howard nodded, yelping as Bernadette placed the frozen carrots on his knee, which had a massive bruise developing on it.

"It's your own fault." She muttered.

"Should we go over tonight?" Leonard pondered.

"No, I think you should let him have some space for tonight, then go over tomorrow." Penny said.

"Guys, I'm sorry." Raj piped up.

"Me too," Howard added.

"And me." Leonard finished.

They all got to their feet and had an awkward, painful man-hug.

"Should we all meet here at eleven, and go over to Sheldon and Amy's place to apologise?" Leonard asked.

"I have an idea," Raj answered, "Here's what we should do…"

..

"Tea?"

Sheldon looked over his shoulder at Amy, from where he was sat on the couch with a now-awake Isabelle on his lap, who was reading a 'my first alphabet' book with him. "Please." He sighed.

Turning his attention back to his daughter, he pulled her up to save her from sliding off his legs, and turned the page.

"E is for…?" He started.

"Egg!" Isabelle squealed.

"Which is what you once were; inside your mother's…"

"Sheldon! Don't you think she's a little too young to be learning about that just yet?" Amy stifled a laugh.

"It's never too early to learn the facts of life." Sheldon replied.

"She is six months old." Amy raised an eyebrow, handing Sheldon his tea, and sitting beside him and Isabelle on the couch. "That's far too young."

"Fine; we eat eggs for breakfast." Sheldon said instead, but Isabelle had already turned the page by herself.

"F is for Fox. AKA; your mother!" He gave Amy a cheeky smile, which made Amy almost spit out her tea, laughing.

Isabelle joined in the laughter, purely because she had heard her mother laugh.

"Here," Amy said, placing Isabelle on her lap now, "Mommy's turn!"

She turned the page. "G is for?"

"Giant." Isabelle tried to pronounce, slowly.

"Well done! Like your Daddy!" Amy grinned, raising her eyebrows at Sheldon, who was biting back a grin and shaking his head.

Isabelle squealed again, and Sheldon leaned over to tickle her and Amy at the same time.

The three of them ended up smushed together on the couch, laughing for a few moments.

When Amy took Izzy to bed, Sheldon sighed.

"Something wrong?" Amy asked, re-entering the room with the baby monitor.

"It was just nice to forget about tonight's events and goof off with my family for a while." Sheldon replied, draining the last of his drink. "Do we have anything stronger?" He asked, frowning.

Amy was shocked. "What, you mean like alcohol?"

"Not _like _alcohol; alcohol!" Sheldon answered.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Amy looked concerned, "I know you're upset about the guys, but alcohol isn't the answer. You barely drink it anyway."

"I'll be safe, I promise." Sheldon answered. "Just need to take the edge off."

He wandered into the kitchen, and took out the red wine. He brought the bottle and two glasses over to the couch and sat down, pouring him and Amy a glass each.

Amy snuggled closer to him, putting her socked feet up beside her.

They sat in silence for a while, just drinking and staring out the window ahead of them.

Amy switched on the TV and they began to watch a documentary on ants.

After a couple more glasses, they got a bit silly and would giggle childishly at anything remotely odd-sounding on the program.

It was when the narrator mentioned the ants mating, that the couple fell into peals of raucous laughter, which surprisingly didn't wake their daughter.

Sheldon fell off the couch at one point, narrowly missing the coffee table, which he pushed out of the way with a long leg.

Amy fell on top of him, still laughing, the tears streaming down their faces.

"I can't-I can't breathe!" Amy gasped, still in fits.

"Yeah? Well I think you crushed my lung!" Sheldon laughed.

Oh, I'm sorry let me kiss that better, Dr Cooper," Amy slurred, "Dr Farrah Fowler will make it all better!" She unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his chest 'better'.

"You do realise that what you're doing is really turning me on, right?" Sheldon said, drunkenly.

"Oh really? I had no idea…Oops!" Amy cheekily replied, kissing up her fiancé's neck, and reaching his lips.

"Seriously…I won't hesitate to take you right here, right now on this very floor." Sheldon warned.

Amy raised her eyebrows. "Then what are you waiting for?"

They stared at each other for a second before proceeding to practically tear each other's clothes off, and tumbled onto the rug together, still passionately kissing and moaning.

Sheldon broke apart from Amy for a moment; "Permission to enter, Lieutenant Fowler?"

"Permission granted…Captain Cooper." She replied, huskily.

Sheldon carefully pulled Amy on top of him, and she fell against his body, kissing him strongly as he went in.

The alcohol and adrenaline inside them kept them going for at least an hour, until they eventually fell asleep right there on the living room rug, cuddling under the throw blanket until morning.


	25. The Kitchen Coitus Conundrum

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews again! ;) This is basically another filler chapter, I guess, but it does have some relevance. I am getting to the wedding, I swear! Just building up to it lol. Hope you like this chapter! :)**

**..**

Leonard, Raj and Howard snuck up the hallway to Amy and Sheldon's apartment the following morning, with Leonard turning round to his friends, putting a finger to his lips.

They nodded, and whispered to each other.

"Got the spare key?" Howard asked.

"Yep. Right here." Leonard replied, taking it out of his pocket.

"I think they're going to love what we bought for them!" Raj said excitedly, opening up the bag.

"Okay, let's go!" Leonard unlocked the door, and crept in. "Surprise! You guys, we came to apologise and…WHOA, WHAT THE!?"

Sheldon and Amy were awoken by the sudden intrusion, still on the rug, naked and under the blanket.

Sheldon and Amy looked like deer caught in headlights. They both covered themselves with the blanket, staring in shock.

"Ah, sex on the floor. Been there; it's great!" Howard nodded approvingly.

"Uh…I…What are you doing here?" Sheldon stammered.

"We came to apologise and to give you something." Leonard said, his eyes covered with one hand, as he held out the bag.

"But we can see that you have already given each other something, so if you're not interested…" Howard trailed off.

"Um, would you gentlemen mind turning around for a moment?" Sheldon asked.

His friends obliged, as he and Amy threw on the clothes they had worn yesterday, Sheldon grimacing at the thought of wearing yesterday's clothes.

"Alright, you can look now." Sheldon cleared his throat.

"Phew! So anyway, we bought you a little something as an apology for our behaviour yesterday." Leonard held out the bag again.

Sheldon gingerly took it, and opened it, with Amy peering into the bag.

They looked at the contents, confused.

Sheldon pulled out a black suit with a light lilac men's shirt, and Amy took out a white gold necklace, a white garter, a silver diamante bridal tiara and light blue lace panties with a matching strapless bra.

"How do you know Amy's underwear size?" Sheldon frowned.

"The girls took us shopping early this morning." Raj replied, "I picked out the underwear, they already knew your size."

"What is all this for?" Sheldon asked.

"Well, the suit is for you. The girls told us your colour scheme, and we picked this suit out for you. Do you like it? If not, we can return it. We kept the receipt." Howard explained.

Sheldon studied it. "It's perfect! Thank you." He smiled a small, genuine smile.

"And the necklace is something old, the garter is something new, the tiara is something borrowed from Bernadette, and the underwear is your something blue. For Amy to wear." Raj finished.

Amy's eyes shone, "this is so kind, thank you!" She hugged all three of them.

"So, are we forgiven?" Leonard asked, shyly.

Sheldon nodded. "You're forgiven. This is such a nice gesture!"

The guys all smiled.

Sheldon folded up the suit again, and placed it on the arm on the couch.

"And now I have something for all of you," He announced, stepping forward. "Leonard, Howard and Raj…Will you all be my Best Man at my wedding?"

The three of them exchanged a look.

"We'd be honoured." Leonard spoke for them. "And again, we're really sorry about last night."

"Let's just forget it ever happened." Sheldon said. He looked at his watch. "Well, it appears Isabelle has slept in late, like us, so we had better wake her up and feed her. She will be hungry by now. Let's meet for dinner at the Cheesecake Factory. Say, seven?"

"Seven it is. Have fun you two!" Howard winked, leading the others out of the door.

"Well that was nice." Sheldon smiled. He turned to Amy, "I feel surprisingly well after last night's drinking, don't you? Only, you haven't said much."

"I feel fine." Amy replied bluntly.

Sheldon frowned. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No…Well, not knowingly. We both did." Amy replied, sighing.

Sheldon looked downcast. "I'm sorry if I have hurt or upset you." He offered.

"No, you haven't…We…We had sex last night."

"I know; I was there!"

"No, what I mean is…We weren't, you know, protected."

"Oh…Ohhh!" Sheldon's eyes flew wide, realising. "Oh no, Amy I'm sorry!" He pleaded.

"It's not your fault, we were drunk. I'm sure nothing happened. Let's just forget it and feed Izzy, yes?" Amy forced a smile and kissed her boyfriend, before heading to the kitchen to get Izzy's baby food prepared.

Sheldon's shoulders slumped and he shook his head, chiding himself.

_How could I have been so reckless and stupid?!_

He glanced at Amy, who was flitting around the kitchen, then padded into the hallway, heading to Izzy's room.

Sheldon thought for a moment, then bit his lip. He made his way to the bathroom, then changed, before grabbing his door keys and heading out.

..

Sheldon pushed open the door of the pharmacy, just down the road from the apartment.

He walked over to the drugs counter, and a friendly plump woman greeted him.

"How can I help you?" She smiled brightly.

"Hello, I need to buy a single dose of Plan B." Sheldon said in a low voice.

The woman gave him an odd look.

"Obviously it's not for me. It's for my fiancée. You see, we got drunk last night and had unprotected coitus. We already have a six month old daughter, and aren't ready for another just yet." He explained.

"Okay…You had what last night?" She asked, turning around to take the requested medicine out of the cabinet behind her.

"Coitus…Intercourse." Sheldon said.

"I see. Well you're making the right choice." The woman totalled up the price, and Sheldon handed her the money.

"Keep the change. Thank you." And he rushed out and jogged all the way back to the apartment.

"Where were you?" Amy asked as Sheldon re-entered.

"Getting this." He panted, holding out the single pill, wrapped in its foil. "It's a single dose, so you can just swallow it with a glass of water."

Amy took it out of his hand. "Plan B?" She frowned. "You got me the morning after pill?"

Sheldon nodded. "I hope this doesn't offend you, it's just…We have a six month old as it is, and it will already be a challenge to bring her up, as she is so advanced for her age."

"It's okay Sheldon, really." Amy kissed him, "thank you for being responsible and on the ball." She swallowed the pill with some water.

Sheldon twitched. "Forgive me for being crude, but isn't that exactly where you were last night, that got us into this pickle?"

Amy looked up at him, and his eye twinkled as a smile crept upon his face. She chuckled.

"You're getting worse." She joked, kissing him on the lips, then breaking away after some time. "So; wedding plans! Let's get a move on!"

..

"No lie, we walked in on them, butt-naked, curled up on the rug with a fluffy blanket covering them." Leonard stifled a laugh.

Penny chuckled. "Oh God, how embarrassing! So, how did they like their gifts? Did Sheldon accept your apology?"

Leonard nodded, taking a bit of his sandwich. "We're all meeting at The Cheesecake Factory for dinner tonight." He said.

"I have nothing to wear that fits me." Penny pouted. "Well, other than sweatpants or leggings."

"Not quite," Leonard got to his feet, and handed Penny a bag, which she peered into, and pulled out a stunning midnight-blue maternity dress, that was fitted at the top, and came to her knees, where it flared out a little. "I bought you this earlier today when you and the girls went to the bathroom. It was the one you were looking at."

"Oh, wow! Leonard, thank you!" Penny threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Leonard replied.

There was a moment of silence.

"So, you were telling me about Sheldon and Amy doing it?" Penny giggled, at which, Leonard almost spat out his food, laughing.

..

"Here they are; the bride and groom to be!" Raj called out, as Sheldon and Amy hurried over to the table, joining their friends.

"Sorry we're late." Amy apologised.

"Getting' busy, huh?" Penny winked.

"What? No! We were stuck on what to wear tonight." Sheldon answered, setting Isabelle into a highchair.

"Well, I'm liking your choices," Raj said, "Amy; very elegant yet casual. Sheldon; very smart but cool!"

"Thank you Raj." Amy beamed, sitting down.

"You're welcome Amy, you look radiant."

Sheldon glanced sideways at him. "Stop hitting on my woman." He whispered.

Raj gave Sheldon a look. "I'm not hitting on her, I gave her a compliment. You know I have a girlfriend."

"Regardless; you called Amy 'radiant', which, to my understanding, is one of the higher praises you can give a woman. Therefore, only her boyfriend/husband/fiancé can use it, or her other girl friends. So back off."

Raj just frowned, confused.

"Bazinga!" Sheldon said, breaking the silence.

Everyone rolled their eyes and groaned.

"Before we order I'd like to say something." Sheldon said, making sure he had everyone's attention. "In June, as you all know, I will be marrying Amy. I would like to thank Leonard, Howard and Raj for being my Best Men; and I don't just mean at the wedding…"

His three friends smiled and clinked their water glasses with him.

"Aw, Sheldon, that was nice." Penny smiled.

He smiled back, shrugging, as the waitress came to take their order.

..

"I had a wonderful time, it sure made up for last night!" Amy sighed, exhaustedly as she and Sheldon arrived home with Izzy later that night.

Amy put the infant to bed, and flopped onto the couch. It was then that she noticed the coffee table still askew.

"Oops!" She giggled, manoeuvring it back into place.

Sheldon stood next to the sofa, biting back a grin, hands in his pockets. "Are you sure tonight made up for _all _of last night?" He asked.

"Well, there were some parts I enjoyed," Amy recalled, "Like spending time with you and Izzy, having sex in weird places…We should do that again." She got up and wrapped her arms around her fiancé, kissing him.

"Well, where were you thinking?" He asked.

Amy looked round and nodded towards the kitchen.

Sheldon looked stricken. "Amy!" He hissed, suddenly blushing, "We can't have intercourse in the kitchen; that's so unhygienic!"

Amy laughed. "Bathroom?"

"A little grotesque…"

"Then where?"

"Well we can't do it in Izzy's room, that would be wrong!"

"How about in the hallway?" Amy nodded to the front door.

Sheldon shook his head. "People will see."

"Fine, well those are our options other than in here and the bedroom. Which of the aforementioned sounds more appealing to you?" Amy asked.

"In truth, they both do. But…in the bathroom just sounds crude. Kitchen; we'll make the surfaces unhygienic to use…"

"We have disinfectant for the kitchen." Amy countered, "And ever heard of shower sex?"

"Thanks to Leonard and Priya a few years ago, sadly I have."

"We could try that!"

"Problem; I'm significantly taller than you, how would I…you know, get in…standing up?" Sheldon blushed.

"Hold me up? Or I could stand on the back of the bath…"

"I guess that could work…What would you propose for the kitchen?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Obviously I would sit on the counter, you would be standing."

"Hmm, no. Like I said; not very clean." Sheldon shook his head.

"And like _I _said, we have disinfectant." Amy replied, taking out a spray bottle from underneath the sink.

"We flip for it. Heads, we do it in the bathroom, and tails, we do it in the kitchen."

"That seems fair." Amy dug out a coin from her purse, and flipped it in the air, and catching it, placing it on the back of her hand and covering it with the other.

"I call heads." Sheldon said.

Amy looked. "Tails!" She chuckled.

"What? No, you're kidding…" Sheldon walked over to look, and sure enough it had landed on tails. He looked behind him at the kitchen surfaces, which were gleaming.

"I don't know…This isn't very sanitary for the kitchen." He grimaced.

"What if we put down a towel or something?" Amy reasoned.

"Alright." Sheldon agreed, making his way into the airing cupboard in the hallway, and pulling out a towel, placing it on the kitchen counter. He stood back and frowned.

"Uh…How do you propose we do this?"

"Simple." Amy switched off the lights, then hopped up on to the towel, still fully-clothed; her legs dangling from the edge of the kitchen counter, and raised her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, I don't follow." Her boyfriend cocked his head slightly, wrinkling his nose.

Amy rolled her eyes. "You stand up in front of me."

"Okay…" He stood in front of her in the darkness, then looked at her expectantly.

"Really? You're still not getting this?" Amy laughed.

"You know I'm inexperienced in this field." Sheldon pouted.

"I wouldn't say that. You seem to know what you're doing every other time."

"Yes, but I've never had sex standing up!"

"It's not that difficult. I'm inexperienced, and even I know that! Trust me, once you get there, you'll know what to do." And with that, Amy started kissing him, pulling him closer and undoing his shirt buttons.

She began to press herself up against him from her spot on the counter, and felt him go hard.

Sheldon made a noise, and pressed back against her. "Alright, I know what I'm doing!" He said suddenly, as the two of them removed their clothing.

"This time, you're protected!" Amy took a condom out of her jeans pocket and handed it to her boyfriend.

"Oh, and Amy, for the record; Kitchen sex? Big fan!" He smiled, cheekily.


	26. The Bridal Dress Possession

It was now April, and Penny had given birth to Robbie six weeks early, back in March. Luckily, he was totally healthy and happy. He was being looked after by Leonard on this particular day, as the girls drove to the La Soie Bridal store in Pasadena for dresses.

"You're so lucky to have got your figure back so quickly, Penny. It took me until last month to work it all off!" Amy commented.

"What sort of style are you looking for?" Bernadette asked, as they pushed open the door to the Bridal store.

"Oh, I don't know," Amy shrugged, "I guess I'll try on everything and I'll find The One."

"What colour are we wearing, again?" Brigitte asked.

"Lilac." Amy replied, browsing through the bride dresses.

"Can I help you?" The shop assistant appeared before them, smiling kindly.

"We're just browsing for now, thank you." Amy replied.

"Okay, give me a shout if you need any assistance." The shop assistant smiled again, and returned to the desk.

Amy selected an ivory dress and held it up, casting a critical eye over it. It was one-shouldered and had a Grecian look to it. Amy wrinkled her nose, then put it back on the rail.

"Ooh, Ames, what about this one?" Penny called from the clothing racks behind her. Amy turned around, and her jaw dropped immediately, eyes wide.

It was a beautiful diamond white strapless dress, that was fitted at the bodice, and was long and lean, without a train. There were crystal starbursts on the bodice, and a lilac ribbon round the middle; simple and elegant. _It was perfect._

Amy looked down at herself, self-consciously.

As if reading her mind, Penny quickly spoke up. "Sweetie, you've lost a lot of weight since you had Izzy. You're thinner than you were before. This will look beautiful on you."

"She's right Amy, try it on." Bernadette encouraged.

"Well…Okay." Amy gingerly took the dress and found the changing room.

She stepped out of her jeans and t-shirt, kicking off her flats as Penny slid a gorgeous pair of white heels underneath the door in Amy's size.

Once Amy had changed into the dress and shoes, she took a breath and looked into the mirrors. She gasped.

"Amy? Are you okay?" Bernadette called.

"I-I'm fine." She stammered in reply, stroking the soft, silky material of the dress. She felt herself getting teary as she realised how pretty she looked in her dress.

"Come on, let us see!" Penny said.

Amy unlocked the door and stepped out. All of her friends gasped, and a Penny threw a hand to her mouth.

"Oh, Ames! That's perfect; you look so beautiful!" She cried.

"You do! Absolutely stunning." Brigitte nodded.

"Sheldon will have a heart attack when he sees you in that! He'll wanna rip it off with his teeth!" Bernadette added. "You look amazing."

Amy bowed her head shyly. "Thank you."

She scrabbled for the price tag on the plastic it had been in.

"Is that it? Only $200!?" Amy exclaimed.

The store assistant walked over. "We're having a sale at the moment; this week only! You really do look beautiful, Miss…?"

"Fowler. Amy Farrah Fowler." Amy introduced. "And these are my friends; Penny, Bernadette and Brigitte."

"Hello ladies, would you like some champagne? I'm free to do some altercations now, if this is the dress you wanted?" The assistant smiled.

"Oh I do, I really do. Please!" Amy replied eagerly, looking to her friends for confirmation.

They all nodded encouragingly.

"Definitely!" Penny said.

The assistant took Amy's measurements, then took the others' measurements.

"Just so I have them on file for when you've chosen your bridesmaid's dresses." She explained once they were done.

Amy and the girls wandered to the bridesmaid dresses and flicked through.

They narrowed it down to two choices in lilac; one was knee-length, but still elegant and not flared, with a white ribbon around the middle. The other was long, evening-gown style, but not flared in the skirt. It had little starbursts of crystals on the bodice, and also white ribbon around the middle.

"I don't mind," Amy said, "I like both, and they're both the same price. They're gorgeous!"

"I like the shorter ones." Penny spoke up.

"Same, plus then Amy will be the only one in a long dress." Bernadette agreed.

"Definitely the knee-length one." Brigitte nodded.

"We'll pay for our own dresses, right girls?" Penny asked, sipping her champagne.

"Sure. They're not much." Bernadette nodded.

They selected pairs of silver heeled sandals to wear with them, in their sizes, and all made their way to the cashier to pay.

When the transaction was finished, the store assistant attached a ticket to each dress with Amy's name and contact number, and her customer number, along with the date they would be finished by.

She gave Amy and the others their receipts. "They'll be ready to pick up from Monday. I'll make a start now."

"Thank you!" The girls waved, as they left the store with their shoes in bags.

"This is so exciting!" Bernadette squealed, "In less than two months, Ay and Sheldon are getting married!"

"I know! I never thought this day would come, but now we're out buying dresses, it finally feels real!" Penny nodded, linking arms with Amy and Bernie, who linked her arm with Brigitte.

"I can't wait!" Was all Amy could say.

..

"Guess who I just spoke to?" Sheldon said as Amy let herself in the apartment door that evening.

"Who?" Amy frowned.

"My brother." Sheldon had a grim look on his face.

"Isn't that good news?" Amy asked, confused.

"Hmm. Not for someone who ended up being his punching bag for fifteen years. He wants to come to the wedding."

"Oh…" Amy didn't know what to say. "What do you mean you were his punching bag?"

"Well, right from the minute he was born, and I was a toddler, he would poke me, prod me, hit me…Then as I got older, he would throw things at me, punch me, bite me, kick me…You name it. That was until I got him back!" Sheldon looked away, remembering.

"What do you mean, 'got him back'?"

A small smile crept up on Sheldon's face.

"Oh my god, what did you do?" Amy gave him a withering look.

"Well, he started having sex from the age of fourteen, so I knew that when he was fifteen, it was a regular thing. Now, I knew he used to buy protection and stash it in his sock drawer…"

"Where are you going with this?" Amy frowned.

"You'll see, I'm almost done. Trust me, you'll laugh! One day, when he was out gallivanting with his 'posse', I took the liberty of booby-trapping said protection…"

Amy bit back a grin. "Oh god, did you push pins through them?"

Sheldon shook his head. "No, that wouldn't have been fair on the girls he was always hooking up with. Who would want a baby George Jnr running around? That's cruel. No, I blew each of them up with a helium pump, which took forever because there were so many… and _then_ left a tiny pin-hole in each one. When he came home, he, of course found it funny. I knew that tonight he was to phone this girl called Sandy. Little did he know that his room was quickly filling up with helium from the blown-up condoms, while he was speaking to this girl, and thus, sounded like a chipmunk!"

Amy laughed. "Wow Sheldon, that sounds lame but kind of funny."

"It was funny. Not one of my best pranks, but it's all that I could think of. Anyway, he was so humiliated that when he came looking for me to start a fight, I told him that that was nothing, and if he kept on hitting me, I'd find new and better ways to humiliate him, that he would never be able to see coming. He stopped after that, but we never really had a bond." He frowned.

"I wonder why?" Amy smirked. "Do you not want him at our wedding?" She asked, serious now.

"Well, he's my brother, I can't say no." Sheldon reasoned. "Besides, the past is the past, correct?"

Amy nodded.

"I told him yes anyway, and that we are sending out invitations this week." Sheldon said, "Now, how was your day with Penny, Bernadette and Brigitte?"

"Great! We got our dresses…I think you'll like mine!"

"I like anything you're in." Sheldon smiled, "Or out of…"

The couple kissed passionately, only to be stopped in their tracks by Isabelle making a noise from the other room.

Sheldon bit his lip.

"I'll go." He said, making his way into the hallway, then to Izzy's nursery.

He walked in and found his daughter taking apart her musical toy with a screwdriver from her 'My First Tool Set'.

"Izzy! What are you doing?" He frowned, kneeling down. "Why are you taking that apart?"

Isabelle just laughed, pulling out the mechanisms inside.

"Oh dear Lord." Sheldon muttered. "Uh, Amy? Our daughter is destroying things!"

Amy ran into the room, and burst out laughing at the sight.

"Izzy, what on earth are you doing?" She chuckled.

"Science." Isabelle replied in her baby voice.

"Actually that's technically engineering, and trust me you do not want to go down that route." Sheldon said.

Amy bit back another laugh as Sheldon tried to take the screwdriver off Isabelle, and was rewarded with his daughter hitting him on the hand with it.

"Ow! Well, so much for that." He muttered.

"Let me try," Amy swept in and knelt beside him. "Izzy, you don't hit your Daddy. Give him the screwdriver and say sorry." She said firmly.

Isabelle handed Sheldon the toy screwdriver. "S'ry." She looked up at him, and Sheldon smiled. "Aw, I forgive you."

But Isabelle had turned around and now taken a plastic spanner out, and was putting the screws back into the musical toy.

She pressed the button, and the toy started playing in Spanish. Amy burst out laughing, and rolled on her side, hysterically.

"What…What did you do?" Sheldon puzzled, picking up the toy and examining it.

"No sé." Isabelle giggled.

"You speak Spanish now?" Sheldon shook his head, "and what do you mean 'you don't know'? You must know?"

Amy was now laughing so much that tears were rolling down her face.

"Amy, perhaps you'd like to stop laughing and help me?" Sheldon hissed, desperately.

Amy composed herself and took the toy hammer out of the set, and looked at her daughter.

"Lo hago yo?" She asked.

Izzy nodded, "Sí!"

Amy took the toy hammer and threw it down so hard on the musical toy, that it stopped working.

Isabelle clapped and laughed, as Sheldon just sat there with a horrified look on his face.

"Um, Amy?" He spoke, "Why? Or should I say…Porqué?"

"I think it was annoying her. She didn't like the singing toys." Amy shrugged.

Sheldon looked at his daughter, a grin spreading across his face.

"Just like I never used to! She _is_ like me!" He scooped her up in a hug, "Daddy's proud of you!" And he took her into the front room, chattering about the death ray he built as a child.

Amy shook her head, laughing.

"Oh God, what have I created?" She chuckled to herself.

..

**A/N: I used a translator for the Spanish, so apologies if it isn't correct. The wedding is moving along! Wanted to kind of…I dunno, slowly approach it? Hope you enjoyed this! ;)**


	27. The Bachelor Party Complication

May rolled around, and with only two and a half weeks until the wedding, the guys had arranged a bachelor party for Sheldon.

It was being held in a function room of a restaurant, and as he straightened his collar, Amy wandered up behind him and slapped him on the butt.

Sheldon whipped round, exclaiming. "Hey!"

Amy grinned. "Don't go kissing any other girls tonight." She joked.

Her fiancé just raised an eyebrow. "As if I would do that!" He gave her a kiss, then wrapped his arms around her. "I mean, Lord knows where they've been." He joked.

There was a crash from Izzy's playpen in the living room.

Sheldon and Amy looked at each other, then hurried in.

Isabelle had managed to let herself out of her playpen with her toy tool set, and built a fortress out of all her Duplo and wooden Alpha-Blocks.

She had managed to take the tiara that Sheldon had given Amy a couple of years before, and was wearing it.

Amy's shoulders shook with silent laughter, as she covered her mouth to suppress the noise.

Sheldon gave Isabelle a stern look. "Why?" was all he said.

Isabelle just giggled girlishly, before pushing them all down, and creating a mess on the floor.

"I guess we'll be tidying those up?" Sheldon muttered, looking at Amy.

"Most probably." Amy nodded.

Suddenly, Isabelle's expression changed into one of pain. She started to cry.

"Aww, sweetie, what's wrong?" Amy asked, rushing forward. Sheldon followed her and knelt on the floor.

"Izzy, do you hurt?" he asked.

Their daughter just nodded, clutching her tummy.

"Oh Lord, is she going to throw up? If so, I can't be here." Sheldon panicked.

Isabelle shook her head, and turned around to her Alpha-Blocks, picking five up, and arranging them in front of her parents.

Amy frowned. "CHHHH? What does that mean?"

"Wait a minute…" Sheldon suddenly spoke; "CH4…Oh! Methane…" He looked at Amy, hoping she would catch on.

She did. "Ah…Gotcha! Izzy, would you like me to pat your back?" Amy put the cloth over her shoulder and picked Izzy up to burp her.

"If you don't mind, I have to get ready. I have to leave in thirty minutes." Sheldon shot an apologetic look at Amy.

"Go ahead." She nodded.

Sheldon made his way to the bathroom. After he was finished, he picked up some aftershave that he had bought from his and Amy's shopping trip.

He studied the bottle, and sniffed it, considering. Deciding he liked it, he splashed some on.

As he walked out of the hallway and through the lounge, swinging his keys.

"Is Izzy alright?" He asked, softly, looking to where she was now asleep in her playpen.

Amy was in the kitchen making herself some dinner. "Yes, just gas." She confirmed. "Well noticed, by the way!"

Sheldon smiled. He crept over to the playpen and slid a hand through the bars, stroking her hair.

"Goodnight Izzy." He said softly.

He got to his feet and made his way over to Amy. He swept her up into his arms and gave her a long kiss.

"See you later, baby." He said.

Amy blinked, and leaned back, looking at him from arm's length. "Y-you just called me baby?" She stammered.

Sheldon's cheeks coloured, and he looked down. "Yeah…" He said in a small voice.

"Are you aware that's a term of endearment?"

"I am."

"Okay, so we're on the same page. Thank you honey." Amy kissed him, then let him go. "You smell amazing, remember to come home to me tonight so I can ravish you!"

"Don't worry, I will!" Sheldon winked, making his way out the door. "Love you!"

"Love you too," Amy replied, squealing excitedly as soon as he was out of earshot.

..

"Here he is fellas! The husband to be!" Howard called, as Sheldon self-consciously entered the door to the restaurant.

His friends started clapping and wolf-whistling.

There was Leonard, Howard, Raj, Stuart, Penny's ex Zack, Wil Wheaton, President Siebert from the University, Dr Gablehauser, and other colleagues of his. Also, he spotted his brother by the bar.

He hadn't seen George Jnr for years, and as he and his little brother spotted each other, George broke into a grin and made his way over.

"Well, look who it is! Mah big brother!" His Texan accent very obvious, "Don't you look different. You look good, congratulations on the weddin' and your engagement to your gal Amy."

"Thank you George," Sheldon replied, shyly.

"Don't be shy big brother, come here!" He swept Sheldon into a stiff, tense hug and clapped him on the back. "No hard feelin's anymore okay?"

"Uh, okay." Sheldon nodded, straightening his shirt.

He was wearing black jeans, black smart shoes, and a white shirt with red pinstripes.

Howard handed him a glass of liquid.

Sheldon sniffed it. "What is this?"

"Rum and Coke," Howard replied, sipping his own, "With barely any rum, may I add."

"Thank you," Sheldon gingerly took a sip and grimaced.

George chuckled. "Still not big on alcohol, huh?"

"Only wine." Sheldon answered. "It's because of that beverage that I am no longer a virgin…"

George spat his drink out. "What!?"

"Well, how else did you think I had a child with Amy?" Sheldon frowned, turning his head slightly, but still eyeing his brother.

"I thought you had a test tube kid." George shrugged. "All mom said was that your gal was pregnant. I thought she either cheated on you or you used that cryo-whatever-it-is!"

"No, Isabelle is mine." Sheldon felt hurt, "Amy and I created her naturally. She looks and even acts like me!"

"Okay, okay calm down. I ain't seen any pictures of her yet, you got any?" George asked, hopefully.

Sheldon whipped his phone out, and scrolled through his pictures. There was a photo of him, Amy and Isabelle that the midwife had taken on the day she was born. Sheldon was holding the baby, and Amy was leaning against him, smiling tiredly.

He then scrolled to more recent photos, and found a photo of him smiling at the camera, with Isabelle on one arm, also giggling at the camera.

"Wow Shelly, she does look like you!" George nodded, impressed. "Cute kid, too. Well done, big brother!"

At that moment, the waiters announced that the food was about to be served.

Everyone took their seats and waited, then Leonard clinked his glass with his fork.

"I'd like to make a speech." He announced, getting to his feet. "I've known Sheldon for over ten years now. When I first met him, he was just some weird, craz…Uh I mean _intelligent _man, who appeared not to possess any knowledge, let alone evidence of, human emotions or feelings. But, since he met Amy, he's changed, and turned into a real man with a wife-to-be and a daughter. It's obvious that Sheldon is happy now, and I wish him more happiness for the future. To Sheldon!" Leonard said.

"To Sheldon!" everyone repeated, clinking glasses with him.

As the night went on, the guys had eaten their meal, sat down and chatted and joked for an hour, and then the music began!

The guys all got to their feet and danced, dragging a protesting and slightly tipsy Sheldon with them.

"I don't dance…" He argued.

"Oh come on, it's your bachelor night!" Raj slurred, "Let loose, get down and boogie, dude!"

He started throwing weird shapes, and Sheldon stood rooted to the spot, frowning.

"No…" He said, at last. He turned around and almost collided with Wil Wheaton.

"Oh come on, bachelor boy! Dance!" He grabbed him by the hand and mimicked a ballroom dance with him.

Sheldon looked genuinely terrified as Wil whirled him around.

"Uh…Wil Wheaton, I don't dance with other men, I have a fiancée…"

"Drink this and loosen up a little! It's your stag night!" George shoved a bottle of light beer into his brother's hand.

Sheldon reluctantly drank some, and discovered that he liked the taste. He drank some more, and felt himself relaxing.

A couple of beers later, Sheldon was drunk, and was dancing.

"Hey boys! Look who's here!" Siebert called, who was nearer the door.

Everyone turned to face the door, and in walked a tall, brunette woman in a skimpy policewoman costume.

Sheldon frowned. "Who's that? Am I in trouble?"

The woman approached him. "Are you Dr Sheldon Cooper?" She asked in a sultry voice.

"Uh…I…Yes. Why? What did I do?" Sheldon was worried.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to stop talking, and follow me." She grabbed his arm and pulled him to a chair, making him sit.

"Am I in trouble?" He asked, alarmed, looking round to everyone else, who was laughing.

"Yes you are, you naughty boy!" The woman said huskily, as some music began to play.

All of a sudden, it dawned on Sheldon what was happening.

The brunette woman started dancing sexily, and Sheldon's eyes widened, terrified. He began to look around him for help or an escape.

As she lowered herself just short of his lap, he leaned backwards.

"You got me a _stripper!?_" He hissed at Leonard, who was near him, laughing.

"It wasn't my idea!" Leonard protested, holding his hands up.

As the stripper began to take her top off, Sheldon pushed his chair back and got to his feet, horrified.

"STOP THE MUSIC!" He called.

No one was listening, and Sheldon started to panic. His breathing quickened, as did his heart rate.

This was cruel; everyone knew he wasn't comfortable with this.

He grabbed his belongings and made a run for it, the night air hitting him, making him realise just how much he had had to drink.

He flagged down a taxi, taking out some dollar bills.

Telling the driver the address for his and Amy's apartment, he slipped into the passenger seat, breathing a sigh of relief. He felt his phone vibrate, and looked down.

It was Leonard.

He ignored it, and laid his head back on the seatback.

"You alright, man?" The driver asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"Sorry. I had a panic attack and had to go home." Sheldon replied.

The driver turned up the road for Sheldon and Amy's home, and pulled over outside the building.

Sheldon paid the driver. "Keep the change, and thank you."

"Thanks pal. Goodnight." The driver nodded.

Sheldon got out and hurried up the path and into the apartment block.

He took a breath as he got into the elevator, and in the silence, his phone vibrated again. Sheldon switched it off and pocketed it again, sighing, placing his head in his hands.

As he got out and let himself into the apartment, he realised that Amy must be in bed already.

Sheldon flopped on to the couch, trying to regulate his breathing.

His eidetic memory betrayed him again, replaying every single detail of the events of tonight.

How could his friends hire him a stripper, knowing that he wasn't comfortable with it in any way, shape or form.

Before he knew it, he was sobbing.

After a few minutes, he stopped, mentally scolding himself.

_Get a grip, Cooper! You're a grown man; stop being so weak!_

He wiped his eyes, and sighed again, lowering his head into his hands again.

"Sheldon?"

He looked up at the quiet, questioning voice of his fiancée.

He was so glad to see her!

Sheldon gave a weak smile and looked back down again.

"What's wrong?" Amy padded over, and sat beside him on the couch, putting her arm around him.

Sheldon swallowed, lost for words. He opened his mouth, then closed it again for a few moments.

"They hired me a stripper." He croaked.

Amy immediately understood, and pulled him into a hug.

"How could they do that to you? They're meant to be your friends!" She shook her head. "Do they not understand that it makes you uncomfortable and panic?"

Sheldon said nothing; he just stared at his hands and sighed. "They do know," he said eventually, "They seem to enjoy mocking me. They stood there and laughed." He was genuinely hurt, and felt his chest ache.

Amy shook her head. "I'm sorry." She hugged him tight, feeling her eyes fill with tears. "This is all my fault; I tried to change you too fast…Maybe…Maybe we shouldn't do this."

"Do what?" Sheldon asked, frowning.

"Maybe we shouldn't get married."

Sheldon began to panic again. "No! No, I…I _want_ to! I love you, please don't call it off!" He grabbed her hand. "We have a child together. We can't undo that."

"I know, but your friends keep taunting you over this, and behaving like children. I don't want to ruin your life anymore." Amy shook her head.

"_Ruin my life!?" _Sheldon spluttered. "You've made it better! I don't want to call off the wedding." There was sadness and desperation in his voice as he clung to his fiancée's arm.

"Don't you love me anymore?" He asked.

"More than anything!" Amy cried, horrified that he would ask such a thing.

"Then, why should we call off the wedding? Please marry me, Amy?" Sheldon said, barely above a whisper.

Amy smiled at him. She nodded. "Just don't let them taunt you about this anymore. You have to say something." She kissed Sheldon lovingly.

"I will," he promised, "I need you."


	28. The Friendship Retraction

The next morning, Sheldon was still reeling from last night.

He was very cautious around Amy, and seemed to be avoiding her.

As he made his way to the couch with the remainder of his orange juice from breakfast, he groaned. "Never again am I touching alcohol. I have the headache from hell."

Amy darted a look at him and sighed.

She sat next to him and took a breath. "Sheldon, I'm sorry about what I said last night. It was beyond stupid."

Sheldon just blinked and acted indifferent. "What do you mean?" He asked, nonchalantly.

"I mean suggesting we call off the wedding. I was just so worried by seeing you so emotional. I've never seen you like that before. I thought…I thought that they were ridiculing you because I've ruined you." Amy looked at her feet.

Sheldon turned towards her. "As I said last night, you haven't ruined me. Why would you think something like that?" He asked softly.

"Because ever since you and I have been rapidly progressing, your friends have been ridiculing you." Amy explained. "I thought you might be mad at me, so I said what I said. Can you forgive me?"

Sheldon put his arms around her. "Of course I can, Amy. For the record, they have been ridiculing me for years, so it is nothing I am not used to. It's not your fault, they're just, and forgive me for this; 'boys being boys'." He air-quoted. "I won't be standing for it anymore, I assure you."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until someone knocked at the door.

_Knock, knock, _knock_,_

"Sheldon?"

_Knock, knock, _knock_,_

"Sheldon?"

_Knock, knock, _knock_,_

"Sheldon?"

Sheldon and Amy swapped a glance, rolling their eyes.

"Really?" Amy muttered. "More mocking?"

Sheldon just raised his eyebrows, and stood up to answer the door.

There stood Leonard, Howard and Raj.

Sheldon just gave them a bewildered look, saying nothing.

"Oh thank God, you _are _alive!" Leonard cried.

"Where the hell did you go last night? We all tried calling you, but you switched your phone off!" Howard added. "Were you and Amy doing the old hanky-pa…"

"Amy and I were doing nothing!" Sheldon interrupted. "I was extremely uncomfortable with that…that…_woman _at my bachelor party last night, and you all know it makes me uncomfortable. I had to leave before I passed out from a panic attack!"

"Are you sure it wasn't because you got a little randy?" Howard winked.

Sheldon glared at the three of them, twitching angrily.

"You three are walking on very thin ice at the moment." Sheldon said, icily. "For my so-called _friends _and Best Men, you are crossing the line. In fact, I'd say you're climbing the fence at Otay Mesa!"

"We're not crossing the Mexican border, Sheldon; we're just messing with you." Howard protested.

"Need I remind you of my capabilities when angered?" Sheldon countered.

The three of his friends shuffled uncomfortably.

"No." They chorused.

"So, you'll stop with the ridicule, and accept that things are how they are?"

"Yes."

"Oh, wait…I should probably delete that video from YouTube." Howard muttered.

"Video?" Sheldon sounded worried now; "_What video?"_

"Um…"

"Show me!"

Howard reluctantly pulled out his phone and played the video. It was a video of the stripper, and Sheldon's horrified reaction to her, which led to him bolting out of the door.

All of it was caught on video, and uploaded to the internet!

Sheldon shook with fury, but took a breath and acted coolly.

"Videoing a stripper, I see? Perhaps I should inform your wife of this?"

"Oh, Bernie knows, she's already seen it. All I did was stand there filming_ your_ reaction and laughing." Howard replied. "Nothing to hide!"

Amy had heard enough. She got to her feet and stormed to the door.

"I don't think Sheldon made himself clear; STOP mocking him, or you may end up with a nasty, mysterious case of Bovine Spongiform Encephalopathy! Goodbye, gentlemen." With that, she slammed the door.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that." Amy said.

Sheldon shook his head. "No, I'm glad I did. Thank you Amy." He kissed her, then sadly walked into the bedroom.

"Sheldon, are you okay?"

"Yes, I just…I just need a lie-down. Headache…"

Amy looked downcast, as she took a seat on the couch. She switched on the TV, then after a moment, she picked up her phone.

..

"Hello?"

"Penny, its Amy."

"Oh, hi Ames, what's up?"

"Hi, well…Promise you won't be mad at me?" Amy picked at her nails as she spoke.

"What happened?" Penny asked.

"Well, I trust you know all about the events of Sheldon's bachelor party last night?"

"Yeah, Leonard told me. Sheldon didn't do anything, sweetie. In fat he did the opposite and ran!"

"Yes, I know…Well, Sheldon was very shaken by it all, and had a breakdown last night. Nothing major, but anyway… Leonard, Howard and Raj all came to apologise. They didn't do a very good job at doing so, and wound up upsetting Sheldon further, so I threatened them with Mad Cow Disease. Are you mad?" Amy blurted out.

Penny laughed.

"Amy, I'm not mad at you. To be honest, I don't blame you. That lot are acting like real jerks to Sheldon lately." She answered. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but they're acting like children, and Sheldon is being the mature one."

"This is taking its toll on him." Amy admitted in a hushed voice. "He's upset by it, and is currently lying down."

"That bad, huh? Poor guy." Penny sympathised. "I'll have a word with Leonard, don't you worry!"

"Thank you. I'm sorry to impose like this…"

"No, no, you're right. It's gone too far, don't worry about it. I gotta go, Leonard's back." Penny whispered.

"Okay, bye bestie."

"Bye, Amy."

Amy ended the call and took a breath. She looked towards the bedroom door.

Getting to her feet, she made her way to the bedroom and found Sheldon lying on his side in the foetal position.

"Sheldon?" She asked, quietly.

He looked round over his shoulder and gave a weak smile.

Amy heard continuous banging and crashing noises coming from Isabelle's room, but ignored them for now. She sat on the bed and took her fiancé's hand.

Sheldon pulled himself up so that he was sitting up in bed, and looked at Amy.

His eyes looked sad and dull.

"Is it supposed to feel this painful?" He asked, "Being unfamiliar with emotion, I am unsure."

"Depends what you're feeling." Amy responded, "Tell me, and I'll tell you whether it's meant to be painful or not?"

"Alright. I feel betrayed and like my friends don't really care about me. I am just there to mock for entertainment purposes."

Amy squeezed her eyes shut. She remembered those days.

She nodded. "Yes, Sheldon. That does hurt." She confirmed, quietly.

He bit his lip.

"So…I am, in reality, without friends?"

"No! No, they are your friends, they're just behaving immaturely. Look, I…I spoke to Penny…"

"What!? What did you say?"

"Nothing, I just explained, but she already knew and is angry with them. She is going to talk to Leonard now."

Sheldon seemed satisfied. "Okay…Thank you."

"Your friends aren't like that. I know they're only teasing and being guys, but I don't think they realise the effect this has on you." Amy said.

"You are not wrong!" Sheldon sighed. He looked at her. "Thank you Amy, you're the best." He dropped a kiss on her lips. Just a light, two-second-long kiss.

Amy smiled, kissing him back.

The two of them got lost in the second kiss, making it last for what felt like ages, caressing each other, and sinking lower onto the bed.

"Would you be against cheering me up?" Sheldon asked after some time.

"I thought I had?" Amy frowned.

Sheldon just swallowed. "I meant _another _kind of cheering me up…If you catch my drift…"

"Oh! No, Dr Cooper, I would not oppose against that at all." Amy smiled coyly.

Just as the two of them started getting down to business, they heard a squeal and a laugh from Isabelle's room.

They stopped and exchanged a look.

"What is she up to this time?" Amy frowned, laughing.

"Lord knows," Sheldon replied, shaking his head jokingly. "That child may very well be an evil genius."

As they re-dressed and climbed out of bed to sort out their daughter, Amy turned to Sheldon. "Then that would be confirmation that she is, in fact, her father's daughter!"

Sheldon pursed his lips, holding back a smile. "Amusing. Its sass like that, that'll earn you a one-way trip over my knee to Spankville!"

"Oh really? And where can I board this train?" Amy replied slyly, making herself and her husband-to-be crack up laughing.


	29. The Marriage Finalization

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Here comes the wedding! :D I saw in the reviews that I was referring to George as the little brother when he's older. Haha I meant little as in: he's shorter than Sheldon, so it's kind of a roles-reversed sort of thing :P Perhaps I should have cleared that up, sorry! Just seemed to make more sense to call Shelly the big brother 'cause he's literally big? Anyway…Here's the one you've (probably) been waiting for!**

**..**

It was a week later, and Leonard and the guys had apologised to Sheldon and promised to stop teasing him so much, but he was still wary around them.

Amy had come back from her bachelorette party in the early hours of this particular day, and was now suffering. Sheldon was making her some coffee.

"You know, caffeine is bad for you?" He commented.

"Right now, caffeine is my best friend." Amy groaned, taking the mug and burying her head in her arms on the dining table.

Isabelle peered over cheekily from her playpen. Sheldon saw this.

"Yes, Izzy?" He smiled.

She held up her toy screwdriver and let herself out of the pen, shuffling over to her Daddy and requesting to be picked up.

"You know, I'm really regretting getting you that toy tool set." Sheldon shook his head as he lifted up his daughter and placing her on his knee. "You're learning too many bad habits."

"That's my girl." Amy grinned, sipping her coffee.

"Ray!" Isabelle shouted.

"You are not building a death ray, and that is final." Sheldon said firmly, then looked up at Amy. "So…I trust you had a good night, given your current state?" He smiled teasingly.

"It was wild! No male strippers thank God. We were very well behaved…Well, mostly." Amy replied.

Sheldon narrowed his eyes. "Elaborate."

"We were called up onto the stage with the DJ in this club, and had a dance-off…I may have been extremely drunk and attempted to dirty dance. Whichever way, I still won."

Sheldon just stared at his girlfriend.

"Why were you called on stage?" He asked.

"Um…Penny may have let slip that I was a bride-to-be…"

"Ah. Penny, as usual." Sheldon muttered.

"Hey! She's done a lot for us lately; let us not forget that she now has a baby, too!"

"I suppose she has been a good friend. Certainly better than my friends!"

"You cleared everything up though, right?" Amy asked.

"Yes, but I am keeping an eye on them." Sheldon replied as Isabelle wriggled on his knee, and he held onto her tighter.

"I can't believe that in ten days we'll be getting married!" Amy shook her head.

"Me either!" Sheldon breathed.

"And we are all done with the preparations!" Amy was flicking through her scrapbook and checklist. "It's really happening…I'm going to marry you, Dr Sheldon Cooper!"

Sheldon smiled. "It'll be odd, being referred to as Doctor and Doctor Cooper," he laughed, "Who's who? No-one knows!"

"Doctor!" Isabelle called out.

"You might be one day, if you work really hard and carry on being a little smarty-pants!" Sheldon said. "Just, don't ever take up engineering. I'll never hear the end of it from Wolowitz."

Amy just chuckled.

Isabelle shook her head, "Nope!"

"Glad to hear it." Sheldon dropped a kiss on her head, and put her back on the floor, getting to his feet.

Isabelle picked up a toy dinosaur and found her pink feather boa, wrapping it round its neck, handing it out to her daddy.

"Howard!" She giggled.

Amy frowned. "I don't follow."

"Yes Izzy, Howard _is _a big girl, isn't he?" Sheldon said, understanding his daughter's cryptic messaging.

Izzy just laughed even louder and threw the dinosaur on the floor, making her way over to her Alpha-Blocks, arranging them into another message.

"Hoo? Sexual arousal?...Oh! You mean H2O?" Amy snapped her fingers.

Isabelle nodded, and Amy got to her feet, preparing a bottle of water.

"I'm impressed, Amy!" Sheldon smiled, "You're getting the hang of it!"

"Isabelle is so intelligent for her age; it's crazy!" Amy whispered back.

"I'd hardly call it crazy, but it is fascinating." He replied, looking over his shoulder to where their daughter was now sorting her Duplo blocks in height and colour order. "Perhaps…Perhaps after the wedding, we should get her examined?"

Amy was taken aback. "Examined for what? You don't think she has something wrong with her, do you?"

"No! No, I think she has something _right _with her! I just need a second opinion."

Amy looked at Izzy for a moment, considering. "Alright, agreed."

..

The 5th of June arrived, and Amy and Sheldon's apartment had been taken over by the girls, who were styling each other's hair and makeup. The bridesmaids were finished and dolled up, so now it was Amy's turn!

Penny was giving Amy's hair what she called 'California Waves', using plenty of hairspray and hair straighteners as curlers.

Bernadette was applying Amy's makeup; a high-end foundation that made Amy's skin look flawless and radiant, a light dusting of bronzer all over her face, and a peachy-pink blusher on her cheekbones. She had highlighted Amy's browbone, plucked her brows, and lined the inner corners of her eyes with a white liner pencil. Bernadette finished off by lining Amy's eyes in a charcoal coloured liner, her lids in a very subtle barely-there lilac, and applied lashings of mascara.

Brigitte was working on Amy's insta-tan. "This stuff is amazing!" She commented, grabbing Amy's arm and checking for streaks. "No streaks, no orange, no rubbing off! You look stunning, Amy!"

"Thank you!" Amy beamed.

"Well that stuff was $35, so it better be good!" Penny joked. The night before, Penny had added some lighter brown and golden blonde streaks to Amy's hair. Now that it was wavy and firmly in shape, it looked Hollywood-fabulous!

The girls all changed into their dresses, doing final make-up checks, and spritzed each other with perfume.

Amy emerged from her room in her dress, contact lenses firmly in her eyes, and took a deep breath. "What do you think?"

Her friends spun around, and gasped, eyes wide.

"You look beautiful Amy!" Penny threw a hand to her mouth, getting emotional. She rushed to hug her best friend. Bernadette and Brigitte followed suit.

"Oh, wait! Almost forgot my tiara; something borrowed!" Bernadette placed her bridal tiara on Amy's head and stood back.

Amy smiled, feeling tears form in her eyes. "You're all the best. I can't believe this is actually happening!"

"Hey, you can't cry now, you'll ruin your makeup, Dr _Cooper!_" Penny grinned.

"Not quite." Amy corrected.

There was a honk of a car horn outside, and Amy's stomach flipped.

"Are you ready?" Bernadette asked, handing Amy her flowers.

Amy took a breath. "I'm ready." She grinned.

..

"Sheldon, come here! Your tie isn't straight." Raj called.

They were in Leonard and Penny's apartment getting ready.

Sheldon wandered over, and let Raj sort his tie out, then he ran a lint roller over it.

The groom swallowed. "Oh boy, I'm nervous. What if she doesn't show up?"

"Of course she will!" Leonard said, "It will all be fine."

"I have something for all of us." Howard spoke, bringing a box over to the group. He opened it up, and inside were some tiny, silver Star Trek pins.

"What a thoughtful gesture Howard, thank you!" Sheldon smiled, pinning his to his jacket pocket.

"Well, we had to have a corsage on one side, so we figured we'd have something manly on the other!" Howard explained, pinning his in the same place.

They all began to check on last minute things, as they heard their car beep outside.

"Gentlemen, wait!" Sheldon called, making everyone pause and look round at him. "I…I wanted to thank you for everything you've done, and I now know that any mockery was not said out of cruelty, but out of friendly banter." He swallowed. "You have all helped me a great deal, and today I take my first step into manhood, and I have you to thank for guiding me there."

They were silent for a few seconds.

"Sheldon…we don't know what to say." Howard said.

"That was beautiful dude." Raj wept, which gained some odd looks.

The car beeped again.

"We'd better get going!" Leonard said, gathering his keys and phone.

He gave Howard and Raj a look, and before they descended the stairs, they turned to face Sheldon.

"Live Long And Prosper, Doctor Cooper." They chorused, making the hand gesture.

Sheldon grinned, and they ran down the stairs.

..

The guys arrived ahead of the girls and stepped out of the car. They made their way into the hotel, into the hall where it was being held.

Mary Cooper ran forward to greet her son. "Hello Shelly bear! How you feelin'?"

"Nervous." Sheldon replied, exhaling raggedly. "But excited."

"I am so proud of you, and your Dad would be too." Mrs Cooper looked teary.

"Thanks, Mom." Sheldon croaked, and for the first time in his life, he wrapped her up in a genuine hug.

Missy And George wandered over and took their turns.

"We're all mighty proud of you, Shelly!" Missy said, hugging him.

"Good luck, bro!" George clapped him on the shoulder.

"You okay, buddy?" Leonard muttered as Sheldon's mother took her place at the makeshift altar.

Sheldon nodded, trying to calm his breathing.

"Amy and the girls have arrived." Leonard warned. He turned to face everyone. "Places, people! The bride is on her way!"

Sheldon began to shake. Raj tiptoed over and whipped out a small flask of alcohol, slipping it to Sheldon.

"Go ahead, you need it." He whispered.

"Thank you." Sheldon took a swig when his mother wasn't looking, and passed the flask back to Raj. Sheldon stood by his mom at the precipice.

"I saw that, and so did Jesus." She whispered.

Sheldon was about to say something, but Mary held her hand up. "I think we can excuse you just this once." She winked.

Sheldon turned around and saw Isabelle sat on Amy's mother's lap, grinning, in her pretty little lilac dress. "Daddy!" She called.

Sheldon grinned at her, then as the bridal song played, he swallowed and looked up at the doorway.

His eyes widened at the sight of his Amy. She looked so beautiful; it literally took his breath away.

He and Amy caught each other's eyes and smiled. Amy looked down bashfully and grinned.

Leonard, Raj and Howard stood slightly to the side of Sheldon, who was now stood rigidly to the spot mesmerised by Amy.

Behind Amy were Penny, Bernadette and Brigitte in their knee-length lilac cocktail dresses.

As Amy reached Sheldon, she turned around and gave Penny her bouquet, and the girls all stood to the side of Amy.

Mary signalled for everyone to be seated.

"Dearly beloved," she began, "As your newly-ordained minister, and in the name of Jesus Christ, I am pleased to gather you here to witness the marriage of my son, Sheldon Lee Cooper and his blushing bride, Amy Farrah Fowler."

She paused.

"I believe you have written your own vows?" Mary nodded, signalling for them to begin.

Sheldon cleared his throat.

"Amy…All my life, I lived in pursuit of pure knowledge and science. I felt that nothing else was important until I met you. You are everything to me. You made me feel things I never knew I could feel, and if I could round it all up into one emotion, that would be ecstatic. I am so happy with you, and we have such a strong connection, that nothing could ever break. So now I stand here for the second time in my life, declaring my never-ending love for you, as my wife." He finished reading, and there was silence in the entire room. As Sheldon looked out at everyone, he could see every single person staring in shock at what he had just said.

He looked at Amy, then to his mother who wore the same expression, with tears in their eyes.

"That was beautiful." They both whispered.

"Amy, if you'd like to read out your vows." Mrs Cooper said, composing herself.

Amy nodded, consulting the piece of paper she was holding.

"Sheldon... When I first met you, I had never met anyone so much like me in my life. The whole time we were friends, I wished we were more. When we were boyfriend and girlfriend, I hoped that still, we could one day be more. And now we're here today, becoming what I always dreamed we would be, I feel complete. I love you Sheldon, and I always will. You're my entire world, and we've learned that we can face anything together."

Sheldon bit his lip, telling himself not to get emotional.

Before anyone could speak, behind him, Raj burst into tears, and the entire wedding party stared at him.

"Ahem. Yes, well…Who has the rings?" Mary continued.

All three of the Best Men stepped forward, each holding a piece of the cushion, and as the couple took the rings, they shuffled back into place.

"Amy, repeat after me: I, Amy Farrah Fowler…"

"I Amy Farrah Fowler…"

"Take, thee, Sheldon Lee Cooper…"

"Take, thee, Sheldon Lee Cooper…"

"To be my lawful, wedded husband. I promise to love him for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

"To be my lawful, wedded husband. I promise to love him for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." Amy repeated, slipping the ring on Sheldon's hand.

"Okay now Shell…uh…Sheldon, now it's your turn."

He needed no help to repeat the words, as his eidetic memory had remembered the vows by heart; "I, Sheldon Lee Cooper, take thee, Amy Farrah Fowler to be my lawful, wedded wife. I promise to love her for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." As he carefully placed the ring on Amy's finger, they swapped smiles.

"In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit, I'm pleased, and mighty relieved, to pronounce you husband and wife!" Mary cried. "You may kiss your bride!"

The entire room erupted into cheers and claps as Sheldon pulled Amy into his arms for a long, loving kiss.

Amy and Sheldon's mothers were both crying, as were Missy, Penny, Bernadette and Brigitte…and of course, Raj.

"He did it." Leonard shook his head, as he clapped, "I can't believe he actually did it!"

The wedding march played over the speakers, as Sheldon held out his hand, and Amy grasped it, and they made their way back down the aisle, as the guests threw confetti over them. For once, Sheldon didn't mind having things thrown over him.

He grinned down at Amy. "So…" He began, "ready to celebrate, Mrs Cooper?"

Amy beamed up at him, looking from under her long lashes. "Actually, I think you'll find its _Doctor Cooper!_"

They both laughed as they walked through the doors.


	30. The Marriage Consummation

Outside the hotel, Sheldon and Amy were posing for photos; some with Isabelle, some just together, and others with family and the wedding party.

Everyone commented on Amy's new look, and how they couldn't believe Sheldon was actually now a married man (to a human woman!), and wanting to see their wedding rings.

The sit-down dinner was a success, especially as it was from a Sheldon-approved caterer.

Speeches were made, tears were cried, and an hour after the meal had finished, the DJ called Sheldon and Amy to the dance floor for their first dance.

Before the DJ could play the song, Sheldon stepped up to the microphone.

"Wait!" He called, and everyone held their breath in anticipation. "Amy, I know we never agreed on a song, but I came up with one that fitted us perfectly. Also, the band performing it is from my hometown of Texas."

He handed the DJ a CD, and took his place on the dance floor, nervously.

"Ladies and Gentlemen; the bride and groom, the Drs Cooper, will now have their first dance to Crazy Girl by The Eli Young Band." The DJ announced.

As the music began to play, Sheldon took a breath and took Amy by the waist.

Being twirled around the dance floor, Amy grinned up at Sheldon. "Hmm, not bad for a man who can't dance!" She muttered.

"You know I _can_ dance, I just choose not to! But this is my exception." Sheldon replied, winking.

Amy slipped her hands round her husband's neck and leaned against him, breathing a sigh of relief.

_Her husband!_

Sheldon closed his eyes and place his head on top of hers, wrapping his arms around her.

This received cheers from everyone in the room, who had never seen Sheldon display any affection towards anyone in public!

They continued to slow dance, Amy listening to every lyric of the song, right up until the end, when Sheldon dipped her slightly and planted a kiss on her lips.

The entire room erupted into cheers and applause again, and as another song played, everyone took their places on the dance floor.

Amy and Sheldon sat down at their table.

"Well, we did it." Sheldon smiled at Amy.

Amy smiled back and said nothing. Sheldon took her hand. "What do you think of the ring?"

Looking down at it, Amy realised that it had an engraving on it, with a tiny emerald either side. She gazed at the engraving. 'Forever' it read.

She gazed up at him, and they stared at each other.

He leaned in and kissed her passionately, which gained some wolf-whistles from guests.

They broke apart, and Sheldon looked around awkwardly. "How about we check out our room?"

"I saw it before the ceremony," Amy frowned, "I stashed my bags in there…"

Sheldon raised an eyebrow, and bit his lip. "I meant we should…Consummate our marriage..."

Amy caught on. "Ah, I see. Won't everyone notice?"

Sheldon shrugged. "Who cares? We are now socially obligated to have coitus to consummate our marriage." He took Amy's hand and waved to everyone.

"Amy and I are going to retire now."

Leonard wrinkled his brow. "A little early isn't it? Only 7 O'clock."

"Leonard," Sheldon leaned in to whisper to his friend; "Amy and I are going to have coitus to celebrate her becoming my wife."

Leonard grimaced. "Uh…yeah, okay."

Sheldon led Amy off and they took the elevator and came out of the doors opposite the Marriage Suite. Amy took the card key out, and was about to enter, when Sheldon stopped her.

"Wait! Isn't it protocol for me to carry you over the threshold?"

"I believe it is, Dr Cooper!" Amy purred.

Sheldon scooped her up, and carried her into the hotel room, kicking the door shut kith his foot. He turned around, and Amy locked the door from the inside. They began to kiss passionately, making their way to the king-size luxury bed, which the hotel staff had sprinkled with rose petals.

They crashed down onto the bed, tangled up together in each other's arms, both feeling lucky that Amy's mother was looking after Isabelle for a couple of days.

"Wait, I need to freshen up." Amy said, getting up and making her way to the bathroom.

Sheldon went in after her, as Amy took the chocolate from under the pillows, took out a condom from her overnight bag, and kicked off her shoes.

Sheldon came out, tie now slung round his neck, and shirt loosened. He shot a look at Amy.

"Hoo!" The noise involuntarily came out of Amy's mouth, and she threw a hand up to her mouth to suppress it, but it was too late.

"Am I to understand that that noise indicates sexual arousal?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes…You look sexy with your shirt and tie loose…" Amy stammered.

"Well, you look sexy in that wedding dress; just a shame I have to rip it off you, Dr Amy Cooper!" Sheldon replied.

Amy jumped up at her husband, and wrapped her legs around him, as he grabbed hold of her and lowered both of them on to the bed, kissing her intensely.

Amy grabbed the undone tie and used it to pull Sheldon's face closer so that they were pressed up against each other's faces.

Sheldon pulled away to take his shirt, tie and pants off.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked.

"Of course I am!" Amy responded, getting into the bed.

Sheldon wriggled in beside her in just his underwear, and cupped her face in his hands. He stared at her for a few moments.

"What? Is something wrong?" Amy asked.

Sheldon shook his head and swallowed. "I meant every word I said today…" He croaked.

"As did I." Amy replied, and Sheldon kissed her again, fumbling with the back of her wedding dress, unzipping it and pulling it off her.

He ran his hand all down her body, and when he reached the garter, he stopped, and looked down.

"Is that a garter?" He asked, confused.

"Yes; it's tradition to wear one on your wedding day." Amy explained. "Remember when the guys gave us the wedding day gifts by way of an apology? That was in there too!"

"Oh, silly me, so it was. And by the way, _loving _the lingerie! Raj picked out the perfect ensemble!" Sheldon said appreciatively, looking under the covers at the pretty blue lace bra and panties.

"Although, I suspect they would look better off!" He looked at his wife coyly.

Amy grinned. "Only one way to find out!"

He didn't need a second invitation; Sheldon pulled both off and rolled on top of Amy, still in his underpants, grinding against her, kissing her deeply.

"Aren't you going to take those off?" Amy breathed.

"Just getting you warmed up; looks like it worked, so alright!" Sheldon took off his underwear and put the condom on, before going in.

Just like their first time, Amy and Sheldon both felt fireworks.

It felt like their first time all over again, now that they were husband and wife.

They went slowly this time, savouring every minute, every feeling.

They must have been making love for over an hour, and felt like they had melted into one, as they both released at the same time.

Sheldon wrapped his arms around his wife, breathing heavily.

Amy had closed her eyes, and was gasping for air.

"Are you okay?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes, just trying to get my breath back!"

"But we weren't going very fast."

"No, but still lost my breath."

Sheldon nodded, accepting what Amy had said. After some moments, he looked down at her.

"I love you, Amy."

"I love you too, Sheldon."

They kissed a final time, then Sheldon got to his feet. "I'm going to clean up." He said, wrapping his robe around him. Stopping at the bathroom door, he paused.

"Um…Would it be wrong of me to ask if you would accompany me in the shower?" He asked shyly.

"No, not at all." Amy replied, standing up and balancing herself against the wall, before putting on her own robe and padding across to the bathroom with !"way to take his shirt and pants 'nd him, as he grabbed hold ofu a condom from.

began to kiss passionatel

They stripped off, and Amy turned on the shower to a warm-hot temperature.

Sheldon removed the condom, and tied the end up before wrapping it in tissue and discarding it in the trash.

He washed his hands then stepped in the shower with Amy.

His eyes darted around the walls, awkwardly.

"You can look at me, you know." Amy laughed, "You've seen me naked plenty of times."

"Yes, but there was always a bed cover in the way somewhere. I feel rude." Sheldon said, looking at the shower curtain.

"Sheldon…You're my husband now. It's not rude at all."

Sheldon took a breath and looked at Amy; _really _looked at her. He took in her slim but still curvaceous feminine shape, her smooth, hairless skin which was being doused by shower water.

His hands reached out of their own accord, and wrapped themselves round Amy's waist, pulling her closer as Sheldon locked lips with her again.

This kiss was different; hot, steamy and wet, thanks to the shower. Sheldon decided he liked it…_a lot!_

He pressed his body against hers tightly.

"Sheldon, not now. I'm still exhausted from ten minutes ago!" Amy chuckled, seeing Sheldon's expression.

"Fine…But I was wrong to dismiss shower sex that time. Yes, you're shorter than me, but right now I feel like holding you against that shower wall and completely ravishing you." Sheldon said, doing his best puppy-dog eyes.

Amy stared at him for a few moments, and then took a breath.

"Oh, what the hell!" She leaped into his arms, and he caught her, backing her against the wall and making out with her.

..

It was gone 9pm when the newlyweds retired to bed, and ordered room service.

"Well, I had a brilliant day!" Amy beamed.

"Me too! I gained a wife, an amazing sexual partner, not to mention two rounds of coitus within ten minutes of each other! Room service in bed just puts that ripe, juicy cherry right on top of the fun and flavour-filled Confetti Cake that was my day!" Sheldon replied, placing his arms behind his head, as they waited for the knock on the door.

Room service arrived moments later, and as the couple tucked into their sandwiches and drinks, they switched on the TV.

"Oooh! A repeat of Star Trek; The Next Generation!" Sheldon grinned, "This day just gets better!"

Amy just smiled to herself and shook her head.


	31. The Prodigy Confirmation

Sheldon and Amy awoke the next morning, entwined.

Sheldon dropped a kiss on Amy's lips, which roused her from her sleep.

"Good morning, Dr Cooper!" He said.

"Good morning to you too, Doctor Cooper! Wow, that will take some getting used to." Amy replied, a laugh erupting from her mouth.

Sheldon just chucked and got out of bed.

"Remember, we're leaving today." He reminded Amy.

"Yes, I know." Amy sighed. "If only we had had enough money for a honeymoon."

"Well, we could always take a late honeymoon once we get more money." Sheldon replied, wrapping his robe around him. "Shall we shower then go for breakfast?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Um, perhaps you misunderstood. I said shall _we _shower…?"

Amy looked up at Sheldon, puzzled. "Y-You mean like we did last night?"

"Yes."

"_Exactly _like last night?" Amy questioned further.

"If you mean hot, steamy and wet coitus in the shower, then yes. If you agree to it that is." Sheldon nodded.

Amy swallowed and tried to act nonchalant. "Well, I suppose that would be acceptable." Her smile betrayed her, and Sheldon saw this. He hurried into the en-suite bathroom and began to de-robe as he turned the shower on.

Amy followed him in there, and locked the door, just as they heard the maid knock on their room door.

They were silent for a few seconds.

"Come in, but I am in the shower!" Amy called.

"Wait, what…!?" Sheldon whispered, as he heard the maid use her card key to let herself in. "I'm in here, too!"

"Yes, but she doesn't need to know that." Amy whispered back, kissing Sheldon as they stood under the warm water.

"I will just do your bedroom then, Ma'am. I won't be too long." They heard the maid call.

"Amy! We can't do this while the maid is in our room!" Sheldon protested, looking worried.

"She isn't coming in here." Amy promised, "Although, it does feel spicy with someone in the next room. The possibility of us getting caught gets me kinda hot!"

Sheldon stayed silent for a moment, considering this. "It does feel pretty naughty…" He admitted.

Amy wrinkled her nose, then inched closer to her husband, kissing him deeply, lowering her hand and pleasuring him until he was hard.

"Amy, stop! She'll hear us!" Sheldon said in a hushed voice.

"That's part of the fun!" Amy convinced.

Sheldon was clearly trying to be sensible and logical, but the pleasure running through him was too much to ignore. In one swift move, he had lifted up Amy and was inside her, holding her against the wall. He kissed her intensely, grinding himself against her underneath the spray, breathing heavily and trying to suppress any noises in case the housekeeper heard them.

It was all over quickly, and they both reached orgasm at the same time, just after they heard the housekeeper leave the room.

Breathing heavily, the two of them stood shakily, holding the wall for support.

"Wow!" Amy breathed.

"Wow indeed. I must say you were definitely right about the fear of getting caught making the experience more pleasurable." Sheldon said, grabbing Amy's body puff and pouring some shower gel onto it. He lathered it up and began to wash Amy.

"I can wash myself, Sheldon." Amy laughed.

"Oh. As you wish, I was just extending the intimacy." Sheldon replied, feeling a little upset.

"Oh no, then please continue. I thought you were washing me because you found me dirty." Amy answered.

Sheldon obliged, as he rubbed the citrus-scented later over his wife's body.

"I do find you dirty, but perhaps not in the way you were describing." His eyes twinkled, and a smirk tugged at his lips.

Amy turned to face him, smiling coyly. "I am, aren't I?" She laughed, "But you're not as innocent as you make out, either, Mister!"

..

Sheldon and Amy had arrived back in their apartment that night, with all their belongings in their suitcases. Ms Fowler had dropped Isabelle off shortly after, and now the newlyweds were happily at home with their daughter.

"Shall we have takeout?" Amy asked, flopping onto the couch with assorted menus in one hand, and the telephone in the other.

"How about I cook something?" Sheldon suggested.

"I'm not in the mood for spaghetti with hotdogs tonight Sheldon, sorry." Amy replied, "But thank you for the thought."

"I can cook steak."

"We don't have any steak. Why don't we just have a takeout?"

"Fair enough. What do you suggest?"

"You choose. I don't mind either way." Amy replied, opening up a Luigi's Pizza menu.

"Oh, don't order from Luigi's!" Sheldon said suddenly, "They're not run by Italians."

Amy frowned. "So?"

"When I last called Luigi's, I spoke to what sounded like a Chinese man." Sheldon explained.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Okay, how about Grazziano's?"

"Ah, I'm familiar with Grazziano's. They do good pizza!"

"Okay, let's order one from there, then. What would you like?" Amy opened up the menu.

"Hmm…How about ham, mushroom and onion?"

"Sounds good to me." Amy agreed, dialling the number.

As Amy placed their order, Sheldon got to his feet and wandered over to Izzy's playpen, where she was colouring in her colouring book with her crayons.

"What are you colouring there, Izzy? Oh my…"

"What?" Amy asked as she finished speaking and hung up the phone.

"Come look at this." Sheldon nodded his head in Izzy's direction.

Amy wandered over and her eyed widened at the sight. Izzy was colouring within the lines, and in the correct colours!

"Wow! That's amazing. Sheldon, you know you said last week about getting her tested?"

"Yes?"

"I think we should do it tomorrow."

Sheldon nodded.

..

Amy pulled up in the car park of UCLA, and got out of the front seat, reaching in the back for their daughter.

Sheldon got out too, wearing his sunglasses and pausing a moment.

"Where do you think you are? A fashion shoot?" Amy giggled.

"Oh Lord, no!" Sheldon shook his head. "Why would you ask that?"

Amy just smirked. "The way you're standing there in your new clothes, and those sunglasses, looking all 'hip' and 'now'…"

Sheldon removed his sunglasses. "Hmm, I thought that was the whole point of our new look? So we can be cool parents, and prevent Izzy from getting picked on?"

Amy just nodded. "It is, but I don't think the shades are necessary. Besides, she's a baby now. I hardly think other babies will ridicule her parents just yet."

Sheldon snorted. "You'd be surprised at how young children start their vicious endeavours!" He muttered, as they wandered through the corridors of the building.

They reached a door, with Dr Kramer written on it. Amy knocked.

"Come in!" A voice from inside called.

Amy turned the handle, and entered the lab-office, with Sheldon behind her.

"This is remarkable!" Sheldon commented, looking around him. He shut the door.

"Hello, Dr Fowl…Oh! Sorry, I almost forgot, its _Dr Cooper _now!" The middle-aged man winked.

"You must be the original Dr Cooper." He held out his hand, and Sheldon looked down, swallowing.

He tentatively extended his hand and shook Dr Kramer's.

Amy grinned at him, obviously pleased that he had pushed aside his fear of germs to be polite to her colleague.

"So, you say that your daughter is experiencing signs of genius?" Dr Kramer consulted the email on his screen that Amy had sent the evening before.

"Yes," Amy nodded. "She shows knowledge and talent beyond that of a toddler. Maybe even beyond a three-year old!"

"I see! How old is she?"

"She is ten months old, Dr Kramer." Amy replied, as Isabelle looked all around her in awe.

"Lab!" She called out.

"That is incredible!" Dr Kramer breathed, resting his chin on his hands. "Does she show knowledge of your scientific fields?"

"Oh yes!" Sheldon said, "She has basic knowledge of both. Also of dinosaurs, building blocks, chemistry and the periodic table, and she colours in the correct colours…_Inside _the lines!"

Sheldon pulled out the colouring book that Izzy had been colouring last night, and showed Dr Kramer, whose eyes widened, and he nodded.

Dr Kramer wrote something down on his notes, then looked up.

"I understand that you performed a brain scan?" He asked.

"Yes, we did." Amy nodded.

"I see. Have you conducted another since that time?"

"No, we haven't."

Dr Kramer nodded. "Uh-huh. Okay then, would you mind if I did one right now?"

Amy looked at Sheldon, who shook his head. "Not at all."

Amy carried their daughter to the high chair that Dr Kramer had pulled out, and placed her in it.

Dr Kramer began to place the electrodes to Isabelle's head. Izzy just sat and giggled.

Sheldon got to his feet from where he sat in front of Dr Kramer's desk, and walked over.

"This won't hurt her, will it, Dr Kramer?" He asked.

"Not at all, Dr Cooper." Dr Kramer reassured, turning on the monitor and tapping away at the keys.

They heard a beep, then Dr Kramer summoned the over to the monitor.

"As you can see, Isabelle's left hemisphere is currently coloured a dark red. That is the highest it goes. So she is extremely intelligent and logical! The right hemisphere is orange. Now this is remarkable…" Dr Kramer paused, looking up at the child.

"I've never seen anything like it. Not in an infant's brain anyway! The right hemisphere of her brain – what psychologists call 'the creative hemisphere', is catching up with the left! That is a sign of an extremely intelligent human being!"

"Is there a reason for this?" Amy asked, "She is almost exactly like her father, but I do worry that she…That she may have Asperger's?"

Dr Kramer frowned. "I don't think she has, but I can run some more tests, if you'd like?"

Amy nodded, grabbing Sheldon's hand, worriedly. He looked at her and gave it a squeeze of reassurance.

"She needs to be with me for observation for a few hours, if possible. Would you consent to that? I can have a female neurologist with me, if that puts your mind at ease?" Dr Kramer waited for the parents to respond.

"Alright." Sheldon said at last, knowing full well that Amy would never risk leaving their daughter with someone she didn't fully trust.

"I'll call through to Dr Kate Martin." Dr Kramer said, as he consulted his schedule. "She has nothing on after lunch. Would you be available to pick Isabelle up at, say, three O'clock?"

"Certainly. Thank you John." Amy bowed her head, then turned to kiss her daughter goodbye.

"You're welcome, Amy." He replied to his colleague.

"Be good for mommy and daddy. We'll be back soon." Sheldon muttered to Izzy, bending slightly to give his daughter a kiss on the head.

Isabelle called out to them as they left the room, and Dr Martin entered, clutching her clipboard, and saying hello to Amy.

Sheldon and Amy hurried out of the building and sat in the car.

Amy was trembling with worry, and Sheldon looked at her, concerned.

"She'll be okay." Sheldon said, sounding braver than he felt. "We have four hours to kill. What do you suggest we do?"

"I don't know," Amy breathed. "How about we go to Glendale Galleria and just mooch about?"

"'Mooch about?' Seems a little hippie-dippie. Can't we make a plan?"

"Okay…I plan to mooch about and just have a look."

Sheldon blinked. "Alright, 'mooch' it is." He fastened his seatbelt, as Amy turned on the ignition.

..

Three O'clock finally rolled around, and Amy and Sheldon found themselves back at UCLA.

They wandered nervously down the halls. Amy's breathing was fast, and Sheldon took her hand reassuringly.

They reached Dr Kramer's room, and Amy paused to take a breath.

"Ready?" Sheldon asked.

Amy nodded. "Ready."

_Knock, knock, knock._

"_Dr Kramer?"_

_Knock, knock, knock._

"_Dr Kramer?"_

_Knock, knock, knock._

"_Dr Kramer?"_

The middle-aged doctor opened the door, unfazed by Sheldon's knocking ritual, and greeted them with his usual pleasant smile.

"Ah! The Drs Cooper! Come on in." He invited.

The couple were unsure of the news, as Dr Kramer had been jolly earlier today, and his expression was unreadable.

Amy and Sheldon looked over to where Dr Martin was holding Isabelle.

She walked over and handed Isabelle back to Amy.

"Amy, your daughter is wonderful!" Dr Martin beamed. "Such a cutie!"

"I won't beat around the bush," Dr Kramer said, sitting on the edge of his desk, holding a folder. "I'll let you read the report."

He handed it to Sheldon, and let out a small sigh.

Sheldon's eyes widened. "I'm scared to open it." He mumbled.

"Just do it, Sheldon." Amy pleaded.

Sheldon took a deep breath and opened the folder, reading over the papers, his eyes growing wide. He was speechless. He looked up at Amy, and then to Isabelle.

"Oh God, what does it say?" Amy whispered, her eyes burning with tears.

"She's clear." Sheldon replied, grinning. "She's clear of Asperger's or any form of Autism. She's just over-evolved!"

A noise that sounded like a small squeal erupted from Amy's mouth, and she used her free hand to suppress it.

"I don't believe it! She's just like you, Sheldon! She's over-evolved!" She cried, using her spare arm to hug her husband.

Sheldon threw his arms around Amy, ecstatically, and Isabelle giggled.

"And to think! If I'd have stayed my old self, none of this would have happened." Sheldon pulled away from Amy, looking in her eyes. "We wouldn't be happily married, we wouldn't be living together, and we wouldn't have a genius child if it hadn't have been for our coitus initiation!"

"Yes, and who do we have to thank for that?" Amy grinned.

"I believe that would be you and your 'Sparkling Grape Juice'!" Sheldon replied, chuckling.

Amy shook her head. "No," she replied, "The alcohol was kind of a placebo. You only had a few glasses. You could have still controlled yourself."

Sheldon looked at her. "You mean…I did this myself?"

"Yep. You made progress by yourself, because _you_ wanted to. Nobody and nothing made you do it. If you remember, you sobered up halfway through coitus. You could have stopped…We also could have…Prevented…Isabelle" She said in a hushed voice, "And you didn't have to propose to me."

Sheldon stared. "You're right!" He gasped, "I did it myself! Well, of course you helped." He winked at Amy. "So…You were right all along; you _could _get me to realise my feelings for you!"

"Are you mad at me?" Amy asked.

"Why would I be mad?" Sheldon shook his head and kissed his wife on the lips. "Because of you, I'm experiencing a life I never thought I could live, and I'm happy!"

"I'm happy too." Amy smiled.

Sheldon held out his hand, and thanked Dr Kramer and Dr Martin.

As he and Amy left the UCLA building with Isabelle, Sheldon looked down. "I love you, Amy Cooper." He kissed her, and smiled. "You vixen!"


	32. The Secret Confusion

A month had passed, and Leonard and Penny had come round to Sheldon and Amy's apartment with Robbie, so that he and Isabelle could have a play date.

Robbie was also quite advanced for his age, but nothing compared to Izzy.

The two of them were playing with the toy dinosaurs at the moment, and it seemed as though Isabelle had 'dumbed herself down' slightly so as not to intimidate Robbie.

The adults found it remarkable, and were fixated on watching them.

"So, Sheldon, how are you finding married life?" Leonard asked.

"It's perfect!" Sheldon replied honestly, "I'm very happy."

"Aww, that's great! What about you, Amy?" Penny asked.

Amy didn't respond, she seemed to be staring into space.

"Uh…Amy?" Penny prompted.

"Sorry?" Ay snapped back to her senses.

"How are you finding married life?"

"Oh, wonderful!" Amy grinned, turning back to staring out the window.

Penny frowned. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

Amy blinked, and didn't respond for a few seconds. "Yes, I'm fine bestie." She forced a smile.

Sheldon looked crestfallen. _Was she having second thoughts?_

"I'm going to make some tea." He said sadly, getting up and wandering into the kitchen.

Leonard and Penny exchanged a worried look.

"Uh, Amy? Can you show me those new clothes you got this weekend? I'd love to see them!" Penny said, getting to her feet.

"Sure," Amy shrugged, leading Penny through the hallway and into hers and Sheldon's room.

Penny closed the door behind her. "Are you sure you're okay? Are you and Sheldon over the Honeymoon Period?"

"What?" Amy looked confused.

"I mean are you two having problems? Don't you want to be with him anymore?"

Amy's eyes widened. "Of course I do! I love Sheldon with all my heart! Why would you think that?"

"Sorry, it's just…You seem a little off today. Are you sure you're definitely okay?" Penny looked hard at Amy.

"Yes, I just feel under the weather, that's all." Amy reassured.

Penny didn't look convinced.

"Honest." Amy said.

"Hmm, alright. But if something is troubling you, you will tell me, right?" Penny asked.

"Of course. Now, you said you wanted to see my outfits?" Amy opened her wardrobe, and pulled out some hangers.

..

"Is everything okay with you two?" Leonard asked, joining Sheldon in the kitchen.

Sheldon swallowed hard. "I don't know." He replied. "My feelings for Amy certainly haven't changed. She has been quiet all day, didn't want to have coitus this morning, and barely touched her breakfast. What if she's regretting the marriage?"

"Hey, now come on Sheldon. Amy loves you, it's written all over her!" Leonard reassured, "I know how hard this whole maturing and moving on thing has been for you, but you and Amy…You fit well together! She'd be an idiot to let you go after all that."

"Thank you Leonard." Sheldon replied, still feeling sombre. "I just don't understand why she would turn down an opportunity to have relations with me? I thought that's what she had always wanted?"

"Maybe she just wasn't in the mood? She might not have felt very well, you never know." Leonard said, drying some mugs from the drainer. "Amy loves you for you. I know she doesn't just want sex!"

"Hmm, I know you're right. But she has been acting very oddly." Sheldon poured the boiled water into the mugs that Leonard had dried up, and added the teabags and milk.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe she's tired or having an off-day. Amy would never go off you!" Leonard said, taking his tea.

"You're right," Sheldon nodded. "She's probably having a good gossip with Penny. She'll be fine afterwards."

"See? That's the spirit!" Leonard smiled.

..

"You WHAT!?" Penny said, alarmed.

Amy looked sheepishly at the floor. "It's true."

"Oh my God, Amy! How could you not tell Sheldon?"

"I don't want to worry him…Everything is fine and will be taken care of."

"What do you mean 'taken care of'? Oh Amy…" Penny put a hand to her face. "No…"

"I may have no choice." Amy responded, hanging her clothes back up.

"Of course you do! Look, please just think about this, and you need to tell Sheldon!"

"I can't!" Amy looked terrified, "Not yet. Please, _please _don't say anything!" She looked so genuinely frightened, that Penny softened and relented.

"I promise." She hugged Amy. "This is huge!"

"I know," Amy nodded, sighing. "That's why I don't want to tell him just yet."

"Tell me what?"

The girls turned their heads, and saw Sheldon and Leonard standing in the doorway. "I brought you both tea…" He finished.

"Thanks." Penny smiled.

"So what can't you tell me?" Sheldon looked at Amy with a worried expression. "You don't want to be with me anymore?"

"Sheldon! That's crazy! Of course I want to be with you. I love you." Amy looked hurt.

"Then why can't you tell me your secret?"

"Because it's exactly that – a secret." Amy replied.

Sheldon frowned, and Amy sighed deeply.

"I'll tell you later, I promise." She said.

Penny smiled at her, signalling that she was doing the right thing. Amy returned a weak smile.

"It's nothing to worry about, Sheldon. It's not going to affect our marriage." Amy promised.

That gave Sheldon reassurance. He trusted Amy.

"Alright. You two have fun talking about clothes, rainbows and unicorns. Leonard and I are going to play the Star Wars online game. See ya!" He grinned, closing the door behind him.

Penny and Amy heard Leonard mutter; "Oh yeah, that's _real _manly of us!"

The two of them sniggered, then Penny looked at Amy. "_Won't affect your marriage?! _Amy…Of course it will!"

"Not in the way Sheldon thinks." Amy argued. "It's not like I've gone behind his back and done something with someone else, it's just…Something I can't tell him until later."

"Okay, well make sure you do tell him, he has every right to know."

"I know that!" Amy snapped, and Penny looked hurt. "I'm sorry…Moods…"

"It's fine, I get it." Penny smiled.

..

That evening, after everyone had eaten their dinner and watched Battlestar Galactica (_AGAIN!)_, thanks to Sheldon and Leonard, Penny and Leonard had left with Robbie, and Isabelle was asleep in the nursery.

So, what were you and Penny talking about?" Sheldon asked, putting an arm around Amy as they watched a documentary on butterflies.

"Oh, just clothes." Amy replied, staring into space again.

Sheldon noticed this and frowned. He muted the TV and turned to Amy.

"I didn't mean that." He said, softly. "Be honest; are you going off me?"

"Never!" Amy looked horrified. "I could never go off you." She leaned in to kiss him, and he responded.

After they broke apart, Sheldon sighed. "Okay, then what is it that's troubling you? Has someone upset you?"

"No, no nothing like that…"

"Amy, please tell me. You are my wife now…We can't keep secrets."

Amy swallowed and closed her eyes.

"Amy?" Sheldon asked, barely at a whisper this time.

She opened her eyes. "Promise me you won't get mad?"

"Why would I get mad?"

"Because it's a bit of a shock. Well, it's kinda not really, but…It couldn't really be helped."

"What is it?" Sheldon looked worried, and took Amy's hand. "If anyone has hurt you, I'll go all Texas on them!"

"Nobody has hurt me! Sheldon…" She paused to take a breath. "I'm pregnant again."

Sheldon's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped slightly.

He was at a loss for words. He just simply stared. "And…You almost didn't tell me?" He said at last, looking upset.

"I was worried that you wouldn't approve of this child, because we already have Isabelle." Amy looked at the floor.

Sheldon shook his head slightly, and blinked. "We-we're having another baby?"

"We don't have to!" Amy replied quickly. "If this is too much for you to handle, I won't go through with it. It will just be us and Izzy."

"No." Sheldon replied.

"No?"

Sheldon took Amy's hand. "You're my wife. When we got married, I made a promise to stay by your side through everything, and that's what I'm going to do. Besides, I sort of hoped we would have another child prodigy one day! I didn't choose to make all these changes in my life for nothing."

"So, you aren't mad at me?" Amy breathed.

"No, although I'm disappointed that you didn't tell me sooner. But that explains your odd behaviour lately." Sheldon admitted. "Just think; we have already created one infant prodigy! We have the DNA to produce another. We are gifting the world!"

Amy frowned at him, but smiled uncertainly.

"And of course Isabelle would have a brother or sister." Sheldon added.

Amy waited for Sheldon to finish.

"Let's go for it!" He nodded, kissing his wife. "We're having another baby!"


	33. The Fourth Member Devastation

Amy and Sheldon had arranged to have a dating scan two weeks after they had found out the news. As they arrived at the gynaecologist's office, Sheldon squeezed Amy's hand.

"Remember when we were here almost two years ago?" He smiled.

"Yes, and here we are doing it again!" Amy replied.

She was called in, and the couple traipsed into the consultation room and lay on the bed.

"Hello Amy! I'm Dr Crispin." The red-headed woman smiled. "Is this your first child?"

"Second." Amy responded. "I feel a lot less nauseous in this pregnancy. It feels nothing like my last one."

The doctor frowned. "Okay, let's get you checked over and see how far gone you are." She squirted the gel onto Amy's stomach, and ran the wand over it, looking on the monitor.

She leaned closer to the screen, frowning. "Hang on," She said.

Amy's eyes flew wide with panic. "What?"

The doctor sighed. "Well…You're approximately 7 weeks in…But it's bad news I'm afraid."

Amy exchanged a look with Sheldon.

"I'm so sorry Amy, but it looks like you've miscarried this time. The sac is still there, but it looks like it's descended, and there's no baby in there. You may notice some bleeding soon, that will be normal. I'm really sorry."

She switched off the monitor.

Amy felt numb, and her head was fuzzy. Tears filled her eyes, and she swallowed hard.

Everything felt unreal all of a sudden, and she stood up in slow motion, feeling like lead.

"Thank you." She picked up her stuff and made a run for it.

Sheldon immediately sprinted after her, and found her in the parking lot, leaning against the car, her face down in her arms. Her shoulders shook as she cried.

Sheldon stopped running, and took a deep breath, feeling distraught. He walked slowly towards his heartbroken wife, his own eyes now misting over.

He licked his lips, then took a breath. "Amy?" His voice faltered.

Amy lifted her head up and Sheldon saw the damage then; her face was totally red, her eyes were puffy and tears ran down her cheeks.

He pulled Amy into his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around her, resting his cheek on her hair, his own tears falling silently now as Amy wept into his chest.

After some time, Amy stopped crying, wiping her eyes.

"Let me drive. You're in no state to operate machinery." Sheldon said, holding the door open for Amy to slide into the passenger seat.

He sat in the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition. Before driving off, he looked at Amy, who just stared ahead of her.

"I'm sorry Amy." He said quietly, "It was news that has hurt both of us. But, maybe that's a sign that we aren't ready for a second child just yet."

"I thought you didn't believe in 'signs' and all that mumbo-jumbo?" Amy replied, sadly.

"Well…Usually I don't." Sheldon admitted. "But, on the one hand, we still have Izzy. She is what my mother would call a blessing. We can always try again later on."

Amy nodded. "I know you're right. It's just heartbreaking."

Sheldon nodded. "I know." He leaned over to cuddle Amy again, then sat upright. "Come on, let's go home."

He drove out of the parking lot, and onto the highway.

..

When Amy had finally mustered up the strength to call Penny and tell her, Penny had been full of support and condolences. "I'm so sorry sweetie," She had said, "Would you like me to come over?"

Amy had declined the offer, stating that she just wanted to be alone with Sheldon. Penny had understood.

Now, it was evening, and Amy was curled up in the armchair. Sheldon was on the couch, leaning down so that his arms were crossed over his knees. He was staring at the floor.

"Why don't you come and sit with me?" He asked.

Amy shook her head, sadly. "Sorry Sheldon, it's nothing personal. If I get cuddled, I will just cry more."

Sheldon didn't fully understand, but nodded anyway. He sighed, covering his face with his hands, then Isabelle called out for dinner.

Amy seemed to be in her own world, so Sheldon got to his feet and let Izzy out of her playpen, seating her in the high chair.

Izzy had turned one the week before, and everyone had come over to celebrate, including little Robbie. Everyone had been full of excitement over Amy and Sheldon's news of a new baby, but that seemed like a distant memory now.

Sheldon heated up a little bowl full of children's spaghetti with hot dog pieces that they had bought from the supermarket.

He fed it to Izzy, who loved the dish just as much as her father did.

"There," Sheldon said, once she had finished, "Did you enjoy that?"

Isabelle nodded. "Pudding?" She asked hopefully.

"I'll get you a pudding cup later, when your dinner has gone down." Sheldon promised, taking his daughter out of the highchair and placing her in the playpen, where she picked up her 'my first physics' book, and began to read it.

Sheldon just shook his head, amused, and returned to the couch.

"Dinner, Amy?" He asked, "What would you like?"

"Oh, spaghetti will be just fine. I'm really not that hungry." She answered, fumbling with her nails.

"With or without the hot dogs?"

"Without, please."

Sheldon returned to the kitchen, and boiled some water to put in the pan. He poured it over the spaghetti and left it to heat up for a while, checking it every so often.

He padded over to the armchair, and sat on the arm, winding his arm around Amy.

"It's not usually that I'm this cuddly." He joked.

Amy gave him a weak smile. "Well, I'm happy that you are now." And her eyes filled with tears again. "Ugh. See? I told you I would cry if I got cuddled." She wiped them with her sleeve.

Sheldon leaned into her. "Well, I hear some people say that letting it out is a good thing. Normally, I would be opposed to this over-display of emotion, but as seeing as the circumstances are a lost child, then I have no objection."

"Sheldon please." Amy sighed, clearly not in the mood for mild humour.

"Sorry." He let Amy cry on his shoulder for a few minutes, until she could cry no more.

Sheldon served their dinner, and Amy sniffed, before taking a bite. "Thank you." She whispered, taking her usual seat next to Sheldon on the couch.

"No worries."

"I didn't just mean the dinner…I meant for being so supportive."

"I'm your husband. I made a vow to support you, and I never back out of my promises!"

"Even when what's causing the need for support, is something that could sometimes tear a couple apart?"

"Amy, I think we've conclusively proven that nothing can tear us apart. Not even my callous, egomaniac self!" Sheldon smiled.

"You're not a callous egomaniac, and if you ever were, you're not anymore." Amy replied.

"We can try again, just give it time." Sheldon said, kissing Amy softly.

"How about tonight?"

"What?" Sheldon nearly choked on his mouthful.

"It may not be too late…"

Sheldon put his fork down. "Amy…We both know it's too late to save this particular pregnancy." He said gently. "You're a biologist, you should know that."

"I'm a _neuro_biologist."

"Regardless, you should still know that."

Amy's shoulders slumped. "Yeah…I was just holding out for some hope."

"We still have Izzy." Sheldon nodded over to where their daughter was building yet another structure out of her Alpha Blocks. "And when the time is right, we can try again."

"I suppose. But…Could we still sleep together tonight?" Amy asked.

Sheldon frowned. "We sleep together every night. We share a bed."

Amy rolled her eyes. "I meant sex."

"Oh…Are you sure you want that after today's events?"

"Sheldon, as I have mentioned many times before. When I am upset, I crave human intimacy. Granted, I didn't want to cuddle as much today because that would reduce me to tears, which was proven. However, since sex releases endorphins, I would not object to it."

Sheldon bit his lip. "Are you sure?" He asked again. "And, we are to be protected this time, as to avoid further disappointment?"

"Agreed." Amy nodded. "I think maybe we just need more time to fool around, be young together. If you get what I mean?"

"You mean more time to copulate?"

"Exactly! Perhaps you were right about it being too soon to have a second child. Isabelle pretty much amuses herself, so she would be okay in the nursery or the playpen now that we've confiscated the tool set. We're good to go!" Amy paused to breathe. "What do you say? We didn't have much time to really get used to each other in the bedroom and just fool around before I fell pregnant."

Sheldon considered the request. "I suppose that would be okay, provided that we never do it in front of our daughter." He got to his feet to put the dishes away. "And FYI, I'd say we are very used to each other's sexual needs by now."

Amy snorted. "Oh no Sheldon! There's still plenty to explore!"

They made sure that Isabelle was secure in the nursery, with her bottle, before walking into their bedroom.

Sheldon spoke up. "Well, I am a scientist, and if there is, as you say, 'plenty more to explore', then we'd better get experimenting!"

..

**A/N: So I took the review on board, and managed to work around it. There will be another Shamy baby soon, but I thought I'd give these kids more time to explore each other, and not rush them into another baby. Unfortunately, this chapter was a little more angsty and dark, purely so that could take place. But please note; any events that take place in this are purely fictional. I don't mean to cause any distress to anyone who has experienced these events. I myself have experienced this particular one, and totally understand the devastation behind it, so please do not feel I am being insensitive or offensive in any way. It is purely fictional x **


	34. The Conception Attempt

Sheldon and Amy lay on their sides, facing each other as he slipped in.

He paused.

"Amy, I know I'm no expert, but I need to know that your heart is in it." He said, "If us having coitus is purely out of emotional distress, then I think we should wait until you are in a better mind frame."

Amy sighed. "My heart is in it. Although I am ready to admit that I'd be doing it for both reasons."

"Then should we wait?" Sheldon asked.

"Nope!" Amy replied, grabbing his face and kissing him passionately before he could change his mind.

Sheldon didn't say another word as his baser urges took over, and he ground against Amy, holding her by the hips and kissing her deeply.

It was all over within about a half hour, and as they lay panting for breath, Sheldon looked at his wife, whose eyes were closed.

"Are you alright?" He whispered.

"I'm fine. Thank you Sheldon." Amy looked up and smiled at him, planting a kiss on his lips.

"You don't need to thank me." Sheldon laughed. "Are you feeling any happier?"

"A little. I'm just trying to get my head around losing our baby." Amy sighed. "I know we only knew for about a week, but…It's still not easy."

"I know." Sheldon said, wrapping his arms around her. Then he suddenly frowned, his eyes growing wide. "Wait a minute…Seven weeks, weren't you?"

"Yes, why?"

Sheldon swallowed. "Our wedding day was seven weeks ago…"

Amy looked confused, then caught on, looking sad. "You mean…It was conceived on our wedding night?" She whispered.

"Probably. Have you noticed that you seem to get pregnant whenever we have passionate, meaningful relations, like our first time, and now our wedding night?" Sheldon replied.

"I hadn't thought about it like that." Amy admitted.

"Now we know for next time," Sheldon said, "If we are celebrating something, or maybe if I pleasantly surprised you?"

"Hmm, sounds kinky!"

"Amy, let's be serious. We are discussing conceiving a child here."

"What do you mean 'pleasantly surprised' me?"

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise!" Sheldon frowned. "Should we consider it?"

"I don't need to consider it; my answer is yes! Do you need to consider it?" Amy responded.

"Alright, I also say yes. Let's call it: Operation Conception!" Sheldon answered.

"Agreed."

The two of them sealed the deal with a long, loving kiss.

"I'm going to clean up." Sheldon announced, getting out of bed and wrapping his robe around him, making a run for the bathroom. Moments later, he popped his head around the door.

"Um…That was an invitation for you to join me." He winked.

..

"Sheldon, this is beautiful!" Amy gasped, taking in the public garden with lights in the trees. It was late afternoon in November, so it was dark, and the lights in the trees dazzled everyone.

"I thought you would like it. I hired it for the night." Sheldon answered.

"What? Why…That…That's so romantic! I hope it didn't cost too much?" Amy stammered.

Sheldon just grinned. "You're worth every cent. Come on, I want you to see something."

He led her to a clearing by a small garden-sized waterfall, which had been lit up by outdoor lanterns, and a large picnic blanket was sprawled across the grass. Amy gasped again.

"Oh my God, Sheldon!" She whispered.

It was breathtaking.

"Now I know why you told me to skip lunch." She laughed.

"Shall we?" Sheldon gestured for Amy to sit on the blanket, as he opened the cooler box that was waiting for them, and began to serve the food inside it onto the plastic plates.

Isabelle was being looked after by Penny and Leonard, who unbeknownst to Amy, knew about the plan, but had covered up by saying they wanted Robbie to have a play date.

As they tucked into their food, music started playing out of nowhere. Amy looked around, then to Sheldon for an explanation, who merely nodded up at the trees.

In the trees, there were speakers playing music.

"They usually use those for ambience in the summer." Sheldon explained. "But I had a word with the grounds staff."

"This is amazing, thank you!" Amy kissed her husband lovingly, and he returned the kiss. "If only I could go back in time and tell teenage me that this was worth all the suffering."

"Well, you don't have to suffer anymore." Sheldon looked Amy in the eye. "Ever."

"So, what's the occasion?" Amy smiled, biting into her Sheldon-made sub sandwich.

Sheldon just shook his head solemnly. "None at all. Can't a man treat his wife?"

"He can." Amy replied, "Although I suspect that this also has something to do with our discussion about passionate lovemaking leading to conception a couple weeks back, if I recall?"

"Maybe." Sheldon looked sheepish, "But also because I wanted to make up for my lack of romantic gestures from before. You always deserved it for being so patient with me."

"You have more than made up for it, Sheldon!" Amy replied, "You've made it better than I could ever have imagined!"

Sheldon just smiled, and the two finished their late-lunch in partial silence, just enjoying the music and each other's company.

When the meal was over, Sheldon leaned back on his arms, and Amy leaned against him, laying her head on his chest.

Some moments later, the song changed and Sheldon stood up.

"Come on." He said, holding his hand out.

Amy frowned and took hold of it, getting to her feet. "Are we leaving?" She asked, disappointed.

"No." Sheldon answered, then in one deft move, he spun Amy around, then when she returned to face him, he took her hand and placed the other on her waist.

"We're dancing now?" Amy chuckled.

"Obviously," Sheldon replied, moving them both across the lawn.

"Your cotillion training really paid off!" Amy said, impressed. "Although I knew that from our wedding…And the time you took me to the waltz club."

"Please do not remind me of the cotillion training." Sheldon groaned, "It was a humiliating, semi-incestuous bore. Although, yes, the dancing practise seems to be paying off."

Amy just laughed, then Sheldon lifted her up by the waist, and held her up for a moment.

"Wow, muscle man!" Amy looked impressed, "Where did those come from?"

Sheldon looked sheepish again. "Uh…We have a gym at work. I started using it after our first time of having sex, so that you would find me more appealing."

Amy's eyes widened. "Wow! I thought you'd gotten more muscular on your arms and stomach, and I was certain that your stamina's increased! Now I know why!"

Sheldon just raised his eyebrows suggestively, and as the song came to an end, he dipped her, planting a kiss on her lips, before they returned to the picnic blanket.

"Wine?" He asked, pulling a bottle out of the cooler.

"You _want _to drink alcohol?" Amy asked.

"Well, maybe one glass." Sheldon answered, pouring some out into the glasses.

"Okay, just one. I don't want anything affecting the mood when we make love later." Amy agreed, taking a glass, and clinking it against Sheldon's.

"Can I make a request?" She asked, after taking a sip of wine.

"Certainly."

"Could I take a picture of this moment?" Amy looked at Sheldon meaningfully. "I don't want to forget this."

"Of course." Sheldon nodded, getting into position. He sat with his legs apart so that Amy could sit between them.

She placed her camera on a sundial, turning the flash on, and positioning it so that it got her and Sheldon, the picnic blanket, and the trees and lights above them in the frame.

Turning the camera on timer, she raced back to Sheldon, and sat in front of him, and he wrapped his arms around her, leaning his chin on her shoulder. They both smiled at the camera as it snapped the photo.

Amy ran to pick it up again, and studied the picture. "Perfect!" She announced, showing it to Sheldon.

"It is." He agreed, then he looked at her.

Amy caught him looking, then frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to waste a moment." He breathed, pushing the hair out of her eyes, and kissing her tenderly. He gently laid her on the blanket and stroked all the way down from her neck, over her chest, to her thighs.

"Are you sure you want to do it in a park?" Amy muttered.

"There are no security cameras in this area." Sheldon replied, looking up. "And I'm worried that, if on our way home, something might happen, and we would lose the mood. It's better to be spontaneous."

"Fair argument." Amy nodded, and got right back to kissing him again.

Sheldon pulled Amy's leggings and underwear down, then began to remove his own jeans and boxers, leaning over Amy to kiss her again.

He rubbed himself against her at first, to get things going, running a hand under her sweater and shirt to undo her bra. He rolled up her shirts and took a breast in his mouth, rubbing his tongue against her nipple.

As soon as her breathing increased, he felt her get wet, so he went inside.

"I can't believe we are doing this outside!" Amy breathed.

"No one can see us. This is the most secluded space in the entire gardens" Sheldon promised.

He kissed her again, and she ran her hands through his hair and pulled his head closer to hers.

Sheldon went deeper and faster, and Amy climaxed before him. As Sheldon released after her, he panted for breath.

"Tilt your pelvis up." He said, breathlessly, "and use your muscles to hold it in."

"Why?" Amy frowned.

"I read on a website that it helps to, you know, get things flowing to the right place."

Amy did as Sheldon said, and he pulled her underwear and leggings back up again. "That should help." He said quietly, as he then pulled his underwear and jeans back up again, and lay beside his wife, placing his arms around her.

"Let's hope!" Amy responded.

They entwined their hands and embraced in another long kiss.

After another twenty minutes of lying together on the blanket, watching the twinkling lights, they packed up their things and returned to Sheldon's car to drive home.

..

"Amy! Where are you?"

Sheldon's voice rang through the apartment, to where Amy was in the bathroom.

"The bathroom!" She called back.

It had been three weeks since their romantic picnic and lovemaking session in the park, and Amy was now taking a pregnancy test.

She flushed the chain and returned the cap to the end, proceeding to wash her hands.

Walking out into the kitchen, she joined Sheldon at the kitchen counter and leaned on it.

Isabelle was watching children's TV, which Amy had taken ages to persuade Sheldon to let her watch.

"Everything alright?" Sheldon asked, then he noticed the stick in Amy's hand, and his eyes widened.

"Three minutes to wait." Amy sighed, setting it face-down on a piece of tissue on the counter. Sheldon joined her, leaning on the counter.

"I'm so nervous." Amy whispered.

Sheldon said nothing, he merely snaked an arm around her waist.

When three minutes was up, Amy took a breath.

"Okay…Ready?" She said, looking up at Sheldon.

He swallowed. "Yes, I'm ready."

Amy flipped the test over.

_Not pregnant._

Her heart sank, and tears filled her eyes.

Sheldon noticed, and held her. "It was only our first real try. There will be plenty more occasions."

"I don't get it!" Amy said, lowering her voice so that Isabelle wouldn't hear. "I know we managed to conceive Isabelle on our first time, but we had that glorious night in the park, and sex almost every night since, and still nothing?"

She looked at the floor.

"According to that website and that disturbing book that Leonard and Penny gave me once, this is normal. It does take a while." Sheldon reasoned. "Besides, I thought we agreed to just enjoy just having sex for a while, and then try to conceive again?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah. We should just do that. Who knows? We might be successful if we forget about it."

"That's the spirit!" Sheldon grinned, "We didn't get much time to enjoy coitus before you got pregnant with Izzy. We need to savour every minute of it before she gets much older!"

Amy smiled. "You're right." She agreed.

"Oh, and by the way?" Sheldon looked suggestively at Amy. "I'd very much like you to wear that lacy pink and black lingerie set in bed tonight…Or take it off, if you'd prefer!"

Amy laughed. "Hmm, Dr Cooper, what _have_ I done to you?"


	35. The Lingerie Seduction

"Oh, Sheldon!" Amy sang from the bedroom.

Sheldon was just putting Izzy in her bed, and she was making a fuss.

"One minute!" He called back, then turned his attention back to his daughter. "Isabelle, you need to go to sleep now, Mommy and Daddy are tired and are going to bed."

Isabelle frowned at him and spat her pacifier out through the bars. "No!"

"Amy! Our child is being improbable!"

He heard Amy sigh, and move around in the next room, before joining her husband in the nursery.

"Are you misbehaving, Isabelle?" She asked, sternly.

"Yes." Isabelle gave a grin.

"She's definitely your daughter!" Amy muttered, biting back a grin.

Sheldon gave Amy a withering look. "Izzy, what happens when you don't get enough REM sleep?" He changed tactics.

Izzy's eyes widened and she put a hand to her throat.

Sheldon nodded. "That's right. You'll yawn in front of everyone, and they'll see…"

"Uvula?" Izzy squeaked, cocking her head to one side.

"Yes. So what do you need to do to prevent that from happening?"

"Poop?" Isabelle giggled.

Sheldon rolled his eyes, and then closed them, face-palming himself and shaking his head.

Amy gave a snort, then a short chuckle. "No, Izzy. What do you need?"

"Sleep." The infant answered, moodily. She lay herself down in her bed and covered herself with her blanket.

"Good girl. Mommy and Daddy are off to bed now. Goodnight." Amy bent down to kiss Isabelle on the head.

Sheldon followed suit, then switched on her nightlight, before turning the main light off and exiting the room with Amy.

"Poop!? Really?" He whispered, exasperated. "What has Penny been teaching her?"

Amy just laughed. "Never mind that, Dr Grumpy Pants," She said, closing their bedroom door behind them, "I have a surprise for you."

"You know I don't like surprises…" Sheldon groaned.

"Hold that thought." Amy turned around and slid her robe off, slowly, at first just revealing her shoulders, looking seductively over her shoulder and batting her eyelashes.

Sheldon frowned. "Is there something in your eye?"

Amy looked bewildered. "No…I'm fluttering my lashes at you."

"Ohhh! I see now, my apologies. Please continue."

Amy sighed, regaining her composure. "You know you asked me to wear my pink and black lacy lingerie set this morning?..."

Sheldon swallowed. "Yes; I recall…"

"Message received!" Amy slid the robe down further, and revealed one side of the bra she was wearing. It pushed her boobs up so that they looked bigger.

Sheldon swallowed again, fixated on the sight in front of him.

Amy slipped the other side down and revealed the whole bra now, puffing her chest out.

Sheldon licked his lips and blinked a few times, feeling a tingle run through his lower region.

Amy let the robe open a little at the front, showing her matching panties, before throwing the robe off entirely, and turning to the side.

Sheldon rushed forward, but Amy held out her hand on his chest, stopping him.

"Ah, ah, ah! Not yet, Dr Cooper!" She purred, pushing him back slightly.

She turned around and revealed the thong back of her underwear and wiggled slightly.

Sheldon's breathing quickened.

Amy then decided to remove her bottom half, squaring up to Sheldon as she did so. He stood rigid to the spot as Amy slid her underwear off, pushing herself against him, feeling him growing.

She stepped back again to remove the bra.

Sheldon's heart was thumping now, and his mind raced. His hands twitched, wanting to grab her, but she had said not to.

Amy unhooked the back of the bra and dropped it carelessly, moving back towards her husband, and pressing her chest against him, planting a light kiss on his lips, then moving backwards again, leaving him wanting more.

Sheldon now saw his wife in full view, naked!

He looked down at his trouser area, realising that he was fully erect now. He looked back up at Amy, expectantly.

Amy looked down at his erection, then back up, slyly.

"Okay, big boy…Now!" She whispered.

That was all the confirmation he needed, as he all but ran forwards and pounced on her, kissing her intensely, removing his own bathrobe and shirt.

Amy practically ripped his boxers off and pulled him on top of her, feeling him enter her.

Sheldon didn't think he had ever been so turned on in his life, as he ran his hand down to Amy's chest and grabbed her breast, before running his tongue along it.

He tried to suppress a moan, but couldn't quite keep it in. Usually they just breathed heavily, but not this time! Amy took that as her cue to join in, not feeling quite so embarrassed about it now.

She managed to roll them both over so that she was now in charge.

Sheldon had to half sit up with his back against the headboard, as Amy sat on his lap, feeling his hips move in time with hers.

They had no idea how loud they were being, or how reckless, as they managed to knock over Sheldon's glass of water from the bedside table, and heard it smash upon hitting the floor.

Neither of them stopped to clean it up though, as they both reached orgasm at the same time, practically crying out in pleasure as they released together.

Amy collapsed on his chest, trying to catch her breath.

Sheldon's blue eyes were wide, fixating on the ceiling now, as his chest heaved up and down, gasping for air.

"Good…Lord…" He panted. "That… was truly amazing!"

Amy said nothing, but grinned and nodded as she finally regained her breath.

They both heard a noise from the doorway and froze.

"I think maybe one of our friends let themselves in." Amy whispered.

"Or a burglar?" Sheldon whispered back. They both covered themselves with the bedsheet and looked over, their eyes suddenly widened in horror as they realised who was standing in their bedroom doorway.

Izzy!

..

"How, in the name of Einstein, did Izzy get out of her bed?" Sheldon whispered to Amy, as though Isabelle wasn't standing there.

"I don't know." Amy gulped in reply.

"Should we explain that this was how she was conceived?"

Amy shot a look at Sheldon. "Wha-? No! We tell her that we were…Um…Play fighting!"

Sheldon frowned. "You mean lie? Oh yes, great idea Amy, let's get our child into bad habits such as lying." He rolled his eyes.

"Would you prefer she lied, or found out about sexual intercourse at a young age and decided to lose her virginity as a teenager as a result?" Amy whispered back.

Sheldon paused. "Fair point. Go ahead."

Amy cleared her throat. "Yes, Isabelle?"

"Can't sleep. Too noisy."

"Hmm. Yes, well I' sorry Izzy. Your Daddy thought it would be funny to start a play fight…"

"Uh, excuse me!" Sheldon spoke up, "in the words of Leonard: 'that is totally not how it fake-happened!' Why do I have to be the one at fault, when it was you who removed your clothing?"

Amy looked at him, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh." Sheldon looked sheepish. "I fear I may have said too much…"

Isabelle just looked at them, bleary-eyed from tiredness.

She shook her head slightly. "It was coitus." She said, before making her way back to the nursery.

Sheldon and Amy were dumbfounded, and sat in silence, their eyes practically popping out.

"I did _not _teach her that word!" Sheldon promised, which was true.

Amy shook her head. "Me neither. You don't suppose…"

"That Penny taught it to her?" Sheldon pursed his lips.

"No, I was going to suggest that…"

But Sheldon had already gotten out of bed and wrapped his robe around him, picking up his phone.

"Hello? Oh hello Penny…Yes, I am well aware of the time, thank you. Now, are you aware that our extremely intelligent daughter, whose brain consumes information like a sponge doused in water, has picked up on your vulgar usage of sex words?...Coitus…Yes that _is _the exact word she used!...Now, hang on a minute, Penny. I would never say that in front of my daughter! You on the other hand…Hello? Penny?" He looked down at his phone, which was now displaying the home screen. "She hung up on me. Well that was rude."

Amy had a hand covering her face, and was shaking her head. "Oh Sheldon…"

Her phone buzzed. Amy picked it up and read the text.

_Amy, your crazy husband just called me, accusing me of teaching Izzy bad words. What's going on? Penny x_

Amy tapped out a reply.

_I'm so sorry bestie! I couldn't stop him. Isabelle managed to let herself out of her cot, and found Sheldon and I having sex. She said the noise woke her up, then when we tried to cover it up, she said 'it was coitus' then walked off. Will talk to Sheldon. Amy x _

Amy put her phone back on the side, and looked at Sheldon who was now sat up next to her in the bed.

She raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"I'm sorry. I thought Penny said it." He mumbled.

"It's fine. I told her." Amy replied, lying down.

Amy's phone buzzed again. She looked at the text from Penny.

_*Gasp!* Tell me everything tomorrow! Don't worry about Sheldon; I'm used to his psychotic rants ;-) See you tomorrow! x_

Amy smiled, and breathed a sigh of relief. At least Penny hadn't blamed her.

Sheldon looked over at Amy.

"Interruption aside, that was an amazing session!" He smiled.

"It was." Amy agreed. "I felt like a teenager, and also an animal in heat!"

"So did I!" Sheldon answered, wrapping Amy in his arms and kissing her. "This is what I meant by just enjoying each other before producing another child."

"You were so right!" Amy nodded. "I enjoy our alone time!"

"Or in this case, our not-so-alone-time!" Sheldon joked.

Amy just raised her eyebrows and nodded.

"We need to have a talk with her tomorrow, and tell her not to say that word." Sheldon decided.

"Definitely." Amy agreed.

There was silence for a moment, until Sheldon looked down at his wife. "So, would I be out of line to ask that we engage in a second round of…"

"Nope! Not at all!" Amy interrupted, jumping onto his lap again, and kissing him.

"I was hoping you would say that!" Sheldon responded between kisses, as he pulled Amy into position.


	36. The Romance Excitation

Morning rolled around, and as Amy fed Izzy her baby food, she turned to look at Sheldon.

He nodded, and Amy sighed. "Okay, Izzy. Do you remember seeing Mommy and Daddy last night?"

Izzy just nodded.

"Well, we were only play-wrestling. Not…not what you said. That's a naughty word, Isabelle, and you're not to use it again, understood?"

"Okay." Was all the infant said.

Amy put the spoon back into the empty bowl, and knelt down looking Izzy in the eye.

"Izzy, look at me." She said softly, "No one is angry with you, but it really is a bad word. Sometimes people need to have pretend fights. It is human instinct, to prepare ourselves for self-defence, should we ever need it. Do you understand?"

Amy stayed calm and quiet the whole time, and smiled at Isabelle so that she didn't come across as mean.

Isabelle smiled back and nodded. "I fight Robbie?"

"No, you cannot fight Robbie, Isabelle." Amy sighed, "When you are older we will prepare you for self-defence."

Isabelle seemed to accept it, and happily went on to eating the grapes from her other dish.

Amy wandered into the kitchen and stood next to Sheldon at the sink.

"Well played, Amy Cooper!" He muttered, winking. "Even I found that believable!"

"She doesn't seem disturbed by it," Amy whispered back, looking at where Isabelle was sitting in her high chair, making her toy dinosaurs dance in front of her and laughing gleefully.

"Well, it seems she has accepted your ruse! Well done." Sheldon looked at his watch. "Drat! I have to leave. I'll see you later. I love you." He kissed his wife goodbye, and then kissed Isabelle on the head, grabbing his jacket. "Goodbye, Trouble! Behave." He winked and left the apartment.

Amy sighed with relief. Isabelle had accepted her ploy, and seemed to no longer be thinking about it.

She began to wash the dishes from last night and this morning, and looking forward to going to Penny's place for the day.

..

Penny heard the knocks at her door from where she was eating ice cream at the kitchen island.

She took the tub with her as she answered the door.

"Hi Ames, come in! Hey Izzy!" She smiled, opening the door wider to let her friend in.

"Hi Penny. Are we expecting Bernadette and Brigitte today?" Amy closed the door behind her.

"No, they're both working." Penny replied, "So I'm afraid you're stuck with me." She joked.

"Robbie!" Isabelle called out.

"Oh, Robbie's having his nap, sweetie." Penny said softly, "but Mommy and Aunt Penny can play with you if you want?"

"Read?" Isabelle held out a book that she was clutching.

Penny took the book and looked at the cover. "My First Physics Book?" She raised an eyebrow. She moved closer to Amy, and whispered in her ear: "Sheldon's idea?"

"Yup." Amy nodded.

Penny was flicking through the pages, then stopped on one and read aloud; "Force, Mass and Acceleration…If an unbalanced force acts on an object then acceleration of the object will depend on: The size of the unbalanced force – the bigger the force, the greater the acceleration, or the mass of the object – the bigger the mass, the smaller the acceleration." Penny finished and looked up, her face the picture of total confusion, her eyebrows raised.

Isabelle was grinning expectantly, waiting for the next part.

Amy remained silent, as if she was also waiting for Penny to finish.

Penny looked meekly at the two of them, then sighed and closed the book. "Why don't we do something fun?" She grinned, walking over to Robbie's toy box, and pulling out the box of Duplo blocks.

Izzy's face lit up as she began to build with the blocks. Penny went and got Robbie, and soon the two babies were happily building together.

"Aww, they already look like a little couple, don't they?" Penny grinned, pouring two mugs fresh coffee.

"They do. We should hook them up when they get older!" Amy agreed, sipping the hot drink that Penny had handed her.

Penny nodded in agreement.

"So…How's it going with Sheldon?" Penny asked, "Any luck yet?"

"No," Amy looked downcast. "We decided to enjoy our sex life, seeing as we didn't get much of a chance before Izzy came along. We agreed that if it happens, it happens."

Penny gave her a sad smile in return. "Oh, Amy I'm sorry. But that's a good idea, though. I mean, you didn't really have much time to, you know, really enjoy each other in bed, did you?"

"Yeah, I guess... Penny, am I a selfish person?" Amy asked, sadly.

"What? God no! Who told you that?" Penny looked shocked.

"No one did. I just feel like I have made Sheldon move too fast, and now wanting to expand our family…He's not the same man anymore. Have I ruined his life?"

Penny put her mug down and placed her arm around Amy's shoulders. "Honey, listen to me. You have _not _ruined Sheldon's life…or him as a person! He is so happy these days. Seriously, whenever he comes here to play video games with Leonard and the guys, he's always bragging about his wife and his family and how happy he is, and how well he's doing at work."

Amy just nodded. "Hmm," She said.

"What made you think this way?" Penny looked serious now.

Amy shrugged. "A mixture of everything to be honest; being married, having a genius child, not being able to conceive another child, and a few weeks ago, he did the most romantic thing for me and all I could do was think about was the moment I could jump on him and ride that hot Texan body until the cows came home!"

Penny raised an eyebrow. "Oh…Okay." She wasn't sure what to say, so she took a breath and then tried again. "Anyway…Like I said, he is always telling everyone how happy he is, so there is no need to worry. Can I let you in on a secret?"

Amy frowned. "Sure,"

Penny moved closer to Amy and lowered her voice. "Sheldon has been telling Leonard that if he had a choice to back in time and change everything, he would rather die."

Amy's eyes widened and she felt her heart skip a beat, a grin tugging at her mouth. "Really?"

"Yep, and here's the main part…He said he's totally and completely in love with you." Penny nodded. "Those exact words."

"Thank you for telling me Penny, I feel much better." Amy smiled.

"Great!" Penny grinned at her friend, "Now, what do you say we take the kids to the park?"

"Oh, I don't know…Sheldon only wants me to take Izzy to educational places." Amy looked sheepish.

"You could argue that the park is educational, in the fact that it teaches kids to interact with others and by doing so, they might learn new things…Or Izzy could teach them new things." Penny said evenly.

Amy paused for a moment.

"Fair argument, let's go!" She said.

..

Amy, Penny and the kids arrived at the park in Penny's car a short while later.

It was December, so they were all wrapped up in warm clothing.

As they led Izzy and Robbie to the baby swings and pushed them, they continued their earlier chat.

"So…What was Sheldon's big romantic gesture? You never told me." Penny enquired.

"He took me to the gardens by the park last month. He'd arranged a picnic, and there was music, and lights in the trees. It was late afternoon so it was dark...It was beautiful." Amy smiled, remembering.

Penny's mouth was agape. "Wow! _Sheldon _did that?! That is so romantic!" She squeaked, pushing a giggling Robbie in the swing.

"I know," Amy replied happily, "then he danced with me, we took a picture, then we made love on the picnic blanket!"

Penny gave Amy an odd look, and almost got knocked over by Robbie in the swing.

"Y-You did it _outside!?_"

"Yep. Under the twinkling tree lights!"

"Oh my God, I am so jealous!"

The two women took their children out of the swings and led them to the toddler slide.

Izzy and Robbie pretty much helped themselves on the slide, so Penny and Amy sat on the picnic bench just behind it, keeping a close eye on them both.

"Izzy has a lot of Sheldon in her." Penny mused, "Her big blue eyes and the dark hair, and the fact that she's very evolved for her age, in height as well as brains!"

"She does." Amy replied proudly, "Robbie looks a lot like you though. The blonde hair, the fact that he already looks like a he'll be a heartbreaker, and of course, the height."

"Thanks!" Penny grinned, "He has Leonard's eyes though, and his intelligence."

Amy sighed. "I never thought in a million years, that I would ever be sat here watching my child play in a park with her friend, while I sat talking to mine. Yet, here I am!"

Penny smiled at her friend. "Yes – here you are!" She put an arm around her bestie's shoulders and smiled at their kids happily playing in the park.

..

Amy got home later that afternoon, and put her keys on the key hook by the door.

Sheldon was already home and had set up the dining table with lit, softly scented candles, whilst the rest of the room was in darkness. He was just placing two plates of food on the table, as he looked towards the door.

"Hello, Beautiful!" He smiled.

Amy raised an eyebrow. "You never call me that."

"Well, that was wrong, and it's never too late to start!" Sheldon replied, moving over to kiss his wife lovingly on the lips. "How was your day with Penny and the children?"

"Great, thank you. How was work?"

"Brilliant! I'm close to a breakthrough!" Sheldon grinned, taking Isabelle and placing her into the highchair, placing a bowl of beef and mushroom with rice in front of her, and proceeding to feed her.

Izzy shook her head in protest. "Let me!"

Sheldon was slightly taken aback, but shrugged, and let Isabelle feed herself.

"Remarkable! She's mastered the art of feeding herself." He marvelled.

"So I see," Amy smiled. "So what's all this for?" She nodded towards the dining table.

"A romantic meal for two. It's Chinese, I hope that's okay."

"It's lovely; thank you Sheldon." Amy slipped off her jacket and sat down at the table opposite her husband.

As they tucked into their meals, Sheldon took Amy's hand under the table.

Amy looked up. "Penny told me." She blurted out.

Sheldon frowned, confused. "Told you what?"

"How you feel about me…The whole being totally and completely in love with me thing."

"Oh. Is that not good news then?"

"It is. I mean…I was worried that I've been selfish with you, making you move too quickly etcetera, etcetera."

"Not at all." Sheldon shook his head. "Did Penny miss out the part where I said that I would rather die than go back in time and change it, given a chance?"

"Actually she did," Amy admitted. "I just wanted to hear it from you." She smiled widely.

Sheldon returned her smile, then shyly returned his gaze back to his food.

He cleared his throat and leaned forward to whisper to Amy. "Am I correct in thinking that, after a romantic dinner, it is protocol for a couple to have coitus?"

Amy gave a small laugh. "Yes, Sheldon. Usually it is."

"Good, then may I request that we engage in it once Izzy is asleep?"

Amy took a sip of her wine and gave a cheeky smile. "Oh Sheldon, who am I to say no?"


	37. The Christmas Conundrum

Amy stormed out of the bedroom in the morning, and flopped down onto the couch, tying her robe tighter and crossing her arms.

Sheldon hurried out after her. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that!" He called, desperately.

Amy just glared at him and pursed her lips.

"I really am sorry." Sheldon repeated, taking the seat beside his wife.

"I am so mad at you!" Amy stood up and angrily stared down at him. "How could you say that!?"

"I didn't know that it was wrong, but I do now." Sheldon looked downcast.

"How is calling me your 'bitch' during sex ever _not _wrong!?" Amy yelled, making Sheldon lean back in shock. Amy heard Izzy calling out for breakfast, and she hurried into the nursery. "End of discussion." She said quietly, as she left.

Sheldon breathed heavily and stared sadly after his wife. He put a hand over his face, just as he heard a knock at the door.

Sighing, he got to his feet and answered the door.

"Hey Sheldon! May we come in?" Raj asked, his arm around Brigitte.

"Of course." Sheldon opened the door wider and let Raj and Brigitte in.

"Can I get either of you a beverage?"

"Just some water please." Brigitte smiled.

"Water for me too," Raj answered, sitting on a bar stool.

"What brings you here?" Sheldon asked, producing the water bottles from the fridge.

"We have some exciting news. Howard and Bernadette know, and we're about to tell you, then we're telling Leonard and Penny…" Raj paused and looked at Brigitte.

Brigitte grinned back, and put her left hand out in front of her, revealing an expensive-looking, sparkling diamond ring.

"I asked Brigitte to marry me!" Raj laughed, happily.

"Congratulations!" Sheldon replied, smiling.

"What are we congratulating?" Amy asked tiredly, entering the kitchen.

"Raj proposed to me, and I said yes!" Brigitte squealed.

"Oh wow! Congratulations!" Amy instantly beamed and hugged her pretty Indian friend.

"Do your parents approve of this girlfriend?" Sheldon asked Raj, quietly.

"They love her! They met her when we flew out there in July. They're over the moon."

"I'm so happy for you." Amy smiled, as Sheldon nodded.

"So, how are you guys?" Raj asked, sipping his water.

Amy shifted from one foot to the other and looked down. "I have to tidy the bathroom, excuse me." She hurriedly left the room, and Sheldon stared after her, his heart sinking.

He swallowed down the lump in his throat and turned back to his friends.

Raj and Brigitte looked awkwardly at each other.

"Are you having problems?" Brigitte asked quietly.

"I made a mistake earlier, and Amy's mad at me." Sheldon replied, sadly. "But she said 'end of discussion', so I assumed that she was over it."

"What mistake?" Raj frowned.

Sheldon shifted awkwardly. "We were…Uh having coitus…and she was on top and then I took over, and she was having a…well you know…and I started doing this new move I learned and we were both really into it, and I said: 'move faster, my bitch.' And now she's mad."

Raj was staring wide-eyed at Sheldon in disbelief. Brigitte just looked awkwardly away.

"Y-You called her your bitch? What the hell! That's not cool, dude!" Raj shook his head.

"I didn't mean to, it just slipped out." Sheldon replied.

"Did you apologise?" Brigitte asked.

"Of course I did; profusely!" Sheldon nodded, "but she's still mad at me. What can I do to make it right?"

"I don't know…Er, well its Christmas tomorrow. Why don't you let her open one of her presents early? The best one."

"I suppose I could." Sheldon considered.

..

After Raj and Brigitte had left, Sheldon wandered to the bedroom, and saw Amy sitting on the bed, reading.

"I'm sorry for being so mad at you." She said instantly. "I know you didn't mean to say that."

"Thank you. I'm sorry too." Sheldon smiled.

Amy put down her book and moved closer to her husband, wrapping him up in a hug, and kissing him on the lips.

Isabelle was in her room, and it sounded like she was hammering something. "Didn't we confiscate the tool set?" Sheldon frowned.

"Um…"

Sheldon now raised an eyebrow. "Amy, did you give our daughter access to her forbidden toys to get back at me?"

Amy looked shifty. "Maybe."

He gave his wife a withering look. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

Amy shook her head. "Nothing, I was being silly. I'm not mad at you anymore." She smiled and hugged Sheldon again.

They stood there for a while, just enjoying the warm embrace.

Amy suddenly spoke up. "You could give me another baby…"

Sheldon looked down at her. "But we made that plan…"

"We did," Amy sighed. "But I thought we were going to have sex often to both enjoy it, and also to see if we can procreate again."

"I know." Sheldon sighed, "I know."

..

"Hello guys! Merry Christmas!" Leonard greeted as he opened the door to Sheldon, Amy and Isabelle, letting them into the apartment.

Food was laid out buffet-style on the kitchen island, and Penny was pouring out drinks for everyone. There was no turkey, as none of the gang was that good at cooking, so they had ordered Chinese food, and bought some buffet food to share between them instead.

Everyone was already there, and greeted Sheldon and Amy as they walked in.

They all got chatting amongst themselves, as Penny handed them their drinks. "Help yourselves to food. There are plates up there." She smiled at everyone.

As the gang piled up their plates with food and sat down, Amy placed a plate of finger food in front of Isabelle, who could now feed herself.

"Wow! Izzy can feed herself?" Penny grinned, nodding at the baby genius.

"Yes," Amy replied proudly, "she taught herself a few months ago."

"Robbie is just learning how to feed himself." Penny replied, looking proudly at hers and Leonard's son, who was in a highchair next to Isabelle's.

Once they had finished eating, the gang began to swap their bags of presents under the tree.

The two children were completely spoilt by everyone, receiving educational toys and books.

The guys all mostly got comic book or Star Trek related presents, and the girls got clothes and jewellery.

When it was time for Sheldon and Amy to swap presents, Sheldon handed Amy the first of her presents.

Inside the wrapping was a beautiful, mid-thigh length, oyster-coloured dress, with a deep v-neck outlined with beading and embroidery. It looked expensive.

In the second present, there were some matching patent heels.

"These are beautiful, Sheldon. Thank you!" Amy gasped, throwing her arms around him.

"They'll be perfect to wear to this…" Sheldon grinned, handing Amy an envelope.

Amy tore open the envelope, and gasped again as she pulled out two tickets.

"A New Year's Eve party at the Hilton Hotel!?"

"Yes," Sheldon nodded, "two nights stay, fully catered for, and we get to attend their New Year's Eve party."

"This is the best present ever! Thank you." Amy kissed Sheldon lovingly, and everyone wolf-whistled.

"That's such a thoughtful gift!" Bernadette grinned, peering over to look at the tickets.

Amy gave Sheldon his presents, which was a limited edition The Flash shirt, a pair of jeans in his favourite denim colour, and an annual pass to all of the science centres in California, which he was equally thrilled with.

When everyone had opened their presents, Howard spoke up.

"Bernadette and I have something to tell everyone. We're not trying to steal Raj and Brigitte's thunder, but we think you all should know that…"

"I'm pregnant!" Bernadette squeaked excitedly.

As everyone called out their congratulations, Amy felt her heart sink, yet she smiled and congratulated the couple.

"I didn't think I wanted children, but as time went on, I changed my mind." Bernadette was saying.

Amy got to her feet. "I-I'm just going to the bathroom, excuse me." She smiled.

Her face fell the second she turned her back. She didn't see Sheldon staring after her as she walked to the bathroom.

Amy shut the door behind her and sat on the edge of the bath, beginning to cry.

A few seconds later, she heard the door open.

_Damn! Why didn't I lock it? _Amy cursed herself.

She looked up, and saw Sheldon standing in the doorway, looking at her with concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

"Fine thanks." Amy lied, looking away.

Sheldon closed the door and sat next to Amy on the edge of the bath, his hands in his lap, looking her in the eye. "Did Bernadette upset you?"

"No, no. I'm being stupid." Amy shook her head.

"You could never be stupid. Tell me why you're crying." Sheldon took Amy's hand.

"I know we have Izzy, but I'm desperate for a second child with you." Amy admitted. "And I know it's Christmas, and I know I should be happy, and I _know _we have our plan, but I'm terrified that something is wrong! That's why I've been so snappy."

Sheldon just looked at his wife, and leant his head against hers, holding her hand and stroking up Amy's arm with his other hand. He swallowed hard. "Maybe after Christmas, we can get it checked out." He suggested. "We have contacts, and they will do it immediately for us."

Amy nodded. "Okay." She looked up at her husband. "Thank you for the presents. I'm sorry for ruining Christmas."

"You didn't ruin Christmas, and you're welcome... Thank _you_."

There was silence for a few moments, and Sheldon swallowed and spoke again. "You know…We could try again tonight…"

Amy looked at him, and he had a sparkle in his eye and a slight cheeky look on his face, which instantly made Amy giggle.

"Okay," She grinned, kissing him. "Merry Christmas, Sheldon."

Sheldon wrapped his arm around Amy, "Merry Christmas Amy." He returned, pulling her in for a long kiss.


	38. The Impregnation Miscalculation

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Hope you all had a great Christmas! This chapter is a little more angsty, and there is a sex scene at the end! ;) I don't own anything blah blah (except for Brigitte, but she isn't in this chapter), and the Doctor in this chapter. Please review, they keep me going! :)**

**..**

"Mr and Mrs Cooper?"

The couple turned around at their names being called, and stood up.

"It's Dr and Dr Cooper, actually…Er…Doctor." Sheldon smiled.

"My apologies; please come through." The older woman gestured through her consultation room door.

Amy and Sheldon wandered inside, as the doctor closed the door.

"I hope you had a happy Holiday!" She smiled politely.

Amy nodded "Yes thank you, and you?"

"Wonderful, thank you. My name is Dr Butterworth." The woman replied, holding her hand out for them to shake, which Sheldon did, gingerly.

"Now, I received your specimens from Dr Clark; your friend, am I correct?"

Sheldon nodded.

"Okay, well we ran some tests as quickly as we could…Unfortunately we did encounter a problem."

Amy and Sheldon's hearts both skipped a beat, and he automatically took Amy's hand.

"Oh God," Amy whispered, "What's wrong with me?"

Dr Butterworth sighed. "Nothing, Dr Cooper…Although the miscarriage was a terrible thing to happen, that was merely a coincidence. I'm afraid the problem is with your husband." She looked apologetically at Sheldon, whose eyes were wide in shock. His mouth fell open and his gaze dropped to the floor. His mind raced.

"B…But, Amy got pregnant before on our first time. She's definitely mine; she looks like me, and even takes after me intellectually and in every other possible way!"

Amy's hand flew to her mouth in shock.

"I know, Dr Cooper. Sometimes that does happen, especially on your first time!" Dr Butterworth nodded. "There are other options available, of course. IVF treatment, adoption, surrogate parents, sperm donors…"

"No!" Sheldon spoke up at that. "I'm not having another man's sperm in my wife!"

"Dr Cooper…You don't understand; the sperm donor won't actually _sleep _with Amy…"

"I understand perfectly," Sheldon replied, "I'm a scientist, I study the universe and everything in it. I have a perfect understanding. What I mean is; I want to make love to my wife and get her pregnant naturally."

"I want that, too." Amy piped up. "I know it may take a long time, but I want to do it."

Dr Butterworth looked at the couple sympathetically. "I understand. I do…There is only a slim chance that Sheldon will be able to impregnate you again."

"How slim?" Amy asked.

"Around a thirty to forty per cent chance."

"Where did you pull _that _number from?" Sheldon snorted.

"Well our lab…"

"Oh please! Sounds like your lab is run by hippies! Who does the math, huh? Who the hell came out with 'thirty to forty per cent'?! I want a real number, and I want to see the results for myself!" Sheldon got to his feet angrily.

"Dr Cooper, please. I know this is upsetting news, but please calm down…" Dr Butterworth said soothingly.

"The only upsetting thing is how incapable your so-called scientists are." Sheldon answered, opening the door. "Thank you Doctor, but I'm taking the last 'thirty to forty per cent'. Come, Amy." And with that, he marched out of the building.

"I'm so sorry about that, doctor," Amy apologised. "Thank you." She shook her hand, and hurried after her husband.

..

Amy found Sheldon walking across the parking lot, and then heard his cell phone ringing.

"Hey Mom…Oh yeah, great. By the way, that was sarcasm. I have now mastered the art…Oh would you mother? While you're praying to that non-existent God of yours, how about you ask him the following…WHY THE HELL IS HE DOING THIS TO US!? First we lose a baby, now I have a low sperm count and cannot impregnate my wife and start a family, and give my daughter a brother or sister. When you're done asking, let me know the answer, then I'll give you another message for him! Goodbye mother." He hung up and shoved the phone back in his pocket, then violently kicking his car, making the alarm go off.

As he stood there, panting for breath, Amy ran over and put her arms around him. "Shh, Sheldon baby, it's okay." She whispered.

Instead of getting angry, Sheldon just hugged her back, breathing in her comforting scent. He couldn't stop himself as the tears flowed and a sob erupted from his mouth.

"Darn it." He said, wiping his eyes. "I'm the man of this family, and I'm meant to be keeping strong for you. So much for Kohlinar!"

"You've been out of touch with that for a while, though." Amy responded.

"In part." Sheldon shrugged. "Why is this happening to us? I know we should be grateful for Izzy, but I want to give her a sibling. I tried to pretend to be the strong one because you were upset about it. Truth be told, I was just as sad."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Amy asked.

"I just said; I had to be strong for you."

Amy sighed.

"I don't relish the thought of another man's love juices inside you!" Sheldon said, crossing his arms and glaring towards the building.

"I don't relish it either." Amy admitted, "I much prefer your plan."

"You mean take the badly calculated odds and use them, hoping it will work?"

"Well, yes. You're my husband. I want all of my children fathered by you, and you alone!"

Sheldon just nodded. "I'm sorry." He muttered.

"For what?" Amy frowned slightly.

Sheldon exhaled. "For the way I behaved in there. I was upset…But mostly for the fact that I've let you down."

"Oh Sheldon, you haven't let me down at all." Amy hugged him again. "You've made me so happy. This will just be a minor setback, but we'll get through it… as a family."

Sheldon just nodded sadly. "I should pull myself together. I need to be strong for you."

"No," Amy shook her head. "We're married, okay? We share everything evenly. I need to be strong for you this time. Come on, I'll drive home."

Sheldon nodded and got into the passenger seat. Amy sat at the wheel, strapping herself in. She looked at Sheldon, who had just fastened his seatbelt, and took his hand squeezing it tightly before turning on the ignition.

..

New Year's Eve rolled around, and Izzy was staying with Amy's mother for the two nights that Sheldon and Amy were at the Hilton.

Amy picked up her overnight suitcase and handbag. "Ready to go?"

"Yes." Sheldon replied, emerging from the bathroom. "Everything is locked and switched off." He picked up his cell phone and charger, and slid the tickets and his wallet into his messenger bag and pulled his own overnight suitcase out of the front door.

Amy followed him out, and locked the door, slipping her keys into her handbag.

They took the elevator to the ground floor and made their way to Sheldon's car, stashing their luggage into the trunk.

"Okay…Hilton Hotel; here we come!" Sheldon waited for Amy to fasten her seatbelt, and pulled out of the parking lot, and driving across town to the hotel.

It didn't take them long to arrive and to check in at the front desk.

As they made their way to room 245, they let themselves in.

"Wow! This room is almost as big as our apartment!" Amy gasped, looking around and taking in the size of the suite.

"The best, only for you." Sheldon nodded.

"Thank you!" Amy threw her arms around her husband and gave him a huge kiss.

"You're welcome. Shall we test out the bed?" Sheldon asked, cheekily.

"It's a little early isn't it?" Amy grinned. "Besides, we need to get ready for the party!"

"I didn't mean sex!" Sheldon frowned. "I meant this…" He removed his shoes and ran towards the large king-size bed, leaping onto it.

Amy laughed hard, and joined him, landing into his arms, making Sheldon grunt with the force that she hit him with.

"Sorry, Cuddles!" Amy giggled. "This bed has now been Christened!"

Sheldon snorted and laughed loudly. "Oh Lord, this is exactly what we needed; a getaway! To cut loose, forget about or inability to conceive, and just have fun... Wow, I never thought I would say that!" He chuckled, pulling Amy closer to him.

"You're telling me." Amy joked. "Come on, shower and let's get ready. We have a formal New Year's par-tay to attend!" She giggled, putting on her best pseudo-British accent.

"Okay, let's shower." Sheldon nodded, "but no funny business!"

..

Sheldon and Amy walked into the large function room, wearing their formal attire, and were relieved to find that the other guests were dressed similarly. They took a seat at their reserved table.

The room was darkened, but illuminated with blue and white fairy lights. An ice sculpture of the number '2013' sat in the middle of a large table at the side of the room. The theme here was clearly a winter theme.

"Champagne, sir? Madam?" The waiter asked, making his way to their table.

"Thank you." They chorused, as the waiter poured the sparkling liquid into their flutes.

The night began with a cabaret on the stage whilst the guests ate the fancy food that was served to them.

Afterwards, there was music and dancing. People were socialising, and Sheldon and Amy met some interesting people; mostly other scientists!

At the end of the night, a slower dance came on, and all the couples in the room began to dance with each other.

Sheldon twirled Amy around the dance floor. He had had a few drinks of Champagne, and as he dipped Amy, he leaned over. "I can't wait to get you out of that dress." He whispered.

"Hmm, really?" Amy asked, coyly.

"Oh yes. And maybe I could get out of this tux and into something more comfortable…And by that, I mean you."

Amy's eyes danced and she gave a seductive smile to her husband.

The song ended, and everyone clapped as the hotel manager took the stage and thanked everyone for coming, thanked the staff for their contribution to the evening, and began the countdown to midnight, as everyone in the room joined in.

"Five…Four…Three…Two…One…HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The entire room shouted, then erupted into cheers and applause as Auld Lang Syne played over the speakers, and balloons were released from their hold just under the ceiling.

Sheldon kissed Amy passionately, then took her hand. "Let's go." He nodded towards the door.

Amy didn't need to be asked twice as she all but ran with Sheldon to the exit, where some of the hotel staff stood handing out goodie bags to all the guests who were now retiring to bed.

"Thank you for coming." One of the men at the door grinned, handing Sheldon and Amy a bag each.

"Thank you for having us!" Amy replied politely.

The couple hurried to their room, and Sheldon couldn't keep his hands off Amy as she fumbled with the card key, letting them both into the room.

They shut the door behind them, and Sheldon kissed Amy deeply, backing her against the wall.

Both of them dropped what they had in their hands, and made their way over to the bed, still kissing.

"Wait! Be right back, I need to use the Little Girls' room!" Amy giggled, getting to her feet.

Sheldon nodded. "Okay, I'll go after you, and then…then we can get down to business." He slurred slightly.

When they were both done, Sheldon practically leapt on Amy, unzipping her dress and pulling it down over her legs, and off completely. He ran his hands through her curled hair, still kissing her.

Amy took off Sheldon's shirt, as he had already disposed of the jacket and tie.

She groaned as Sheldon put his now erect penis between her legs, impatiently.

Amy took off his pants and underwear, and he returned the favour, looking down at his naked wife.

Amy pulled him back down on top of her, running her fingers through his short hair, kissing him.

Sheldon inserted and almost immediately started moving fast. "You were right; these couple of nights are exactly what we needed." He breathed, moving his mouth down to Amy's breast.

Amy moved in time with him, and began to moan with pleasure early on, which drove her husband wild, and he found himself doing the same.

Halfway through, he managed to pick Amy up and moved her to the chair at the vanity table, sitting down on it, and placing Amy on his lap.

Amy took over and ground against his large form, releasing after a couple of minutes. Sheldon felt this happen, and the wetness made it easier for him to move further in, making his breathing and moaning louder, kissing her, then moving down to her chest again with his tongue.

Amy had never had all of him inside her before, as he was too large, and now she did, it made her release again at the same time as him.

They managed to get back to the bed somehow, with which Amy had great difficulty.

"Wow! Okay…I can't feel my legs." She mumbled.

Sheldon bit back a laugh. "Sorry about that," he looked embarrassed, pulling Amy into his arms and kissing her. "That was fascinating!"

Amy nodded. "That, it was."

"Jeepers, I'm drunk." Sheldon laughed. "Even after that."

Amy laughed with him. "Well it didn't affect your performance! If anything, it heightened it!"

Sheldon grinned. "So, am I to understand that you found it pleasurable?"

"More than that!" Amy nodded.

"Good, good…I'm glad." Sheldon kissed her, then almost immediately passed out in bed.

Amy laughed to herself. "Oh boy, we're both gonna feel that in the morning!"


	39. The Pool Sex Discretion

The following morning, Amy and Sheldon awoke, washing and dressing themselves ready for the day ahead.

As they made their way to the hotel restaurant for breakfast, Sheldon stopped at the ice machine.

"What are you doing?" Amy laughed as Sheldon took out the handkerchief he had brought in his pocket, and the ice fell into the cup. He collected some and wrapped it up in the hanky, placing it against his forehead.

"Suppressing this God-awful headache." He groaned. "Never again. This is why I always avoided alcohol."

Amy smirked, "Hey, nobody forced you."

"I know, I know…" Sheldon smiled. "I'm falling slave to normal human behaviour. I won't make that mistake again."

Amy shook her head and chuckled.

They chose a seat and looked through the breakfast menu.

A waitress came over, smiling broadly. "Good morning! What can I get you this morning?"

Amy was first to order; "I'd like a short stack of pancakes please, with bacon. Sheldon?"

Sheldon looked up tiredly. "I'd like the mixed breakfast please, presuming the grease will soak up whatever alcohol is left in my system from last night. Also, do you have any aspirin?"

"Of course, sir." The waitress smiled politely, scribbling their order down. "I'll bring the aspirin right away. Feel free to help yourselves to drinks." She gestured towards the drinks station in the centre of the room.

"Thank you." Amy and Sheldon said as the waitress hurried away.

"Let me get the drinks. Is orange juice okay?" Amy asked, standing up.

"Actually I'd like some water please. Cold." Sheldon answered, holding the ice up to his head again.

Amy nodded and went to collect their drinks.

A man in a business suit leaned over from his table near Sheldon and Amy's.

"Psst! Are you from room 245?" He whispered.

Sheldon looked up and nodded. "Yes."

"Oh. I heard you guys last night. Way to go man!" The businessman winked.

Sheldon blinked, and looked mildly horrified, looking down at the table. He closed his eyes and held the icy handkerchief to his head again.

"Oh, good Lord." He muttered to himself.

..

After breakfast, Amy and Sheldon returned to their room. Sheldon had now filled Amy in on the businessman's comment, and Amy had erupted into laughter.

"Oh God, that is so funny!" She rolled over on the bed, shaking with laughter.

"I fail to see how this is amusing, but alright." Sheldon shrugged.

"We were a little loud." Amy responded, grinning.

"Yes, well…I suppose I did a good job of pleasurin' mah woman!" Sheldon replied in his Texan accent.

"Ohhh, I'll say!" Amy giggled. "I've never had your whole…self…inside me before. I thought it would hurt, but it was extremely good!"

"Well, once this headache goes, maybe we could try round two?" Sheldon asked hopefully.

"We should really wait until tonight," Amy replied, "I was thinking we could go to the pool today."

"Oh…I don't know Amy." Sheldon grimaced. "A lot of people use that pool. The whole thing will be riddled with their germs!"

Amy rolled her eyes. "You don't have to swim. You can sit and watch if you want…Or we can go in the sauna."

Sheldon shook his head. "Uh-uh. Sweaty strangers in a bacteria-infested hot room where I struggle to breathe? No thank you."

"Fine. Just sit on the side of the pool then," Amy shrugged. "I'm going for a swim."

She took her bathing suit into the bathroom and locked the door to change.

Sheldon thought for a moment, then sighed. He wandered to the bathroom door.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Amy,"

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Amy,"

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Amy."

"Yes?"

"I'll go in the pool with you."

Amy opened the door in her bathing suit, pulling the shirt back over her head to cover herself up.

"No, it's fine. I know you hate germs, and the pool will probably have germs, so…"

"Nevertheless, I would like to." Sheldon chimed in.

Amy shrugged. "Okay, thank you Sheldon." She smiled, kissing him. "This is a big thing for you to do, so if you feel that you can't do it, then don't."

Sheldon just nodded.

"Do you have any swim shorts?" Amy asked.

"No." Sheldon admitted.

Amy frowned, then grabbed her purse and the card key. "I'll be right back."

She walked out of the room before Sheldon could respond, and made her way to the elevator, pressing the button.

The elevator arrived and Amy stepped inside, pressing the ground floor button.

Reaching her floor, she got out and made her way to the gift shop.

She browsed the shelves and hangers until she found what she was looking for. Picking up a pair of swim shorts in Sheldon's size, she made her way to the counter.

The cashier rung up the price on the register, and Amy paid him. "Keep the change, thanks." She said, hurrying back to the elevator, and to hers and Sheldon's room.

Letting herself in, she handed Sheldon the shorts.

"Oh, thank you Amy. I like the colour!" He smiled, admiring the royal blue and white shorts he held.

He undressed and put them on, placing his clothes over them again.

As the couple grabbed their things and made their way down to the indoor pool, Sheldon pulled out a large bottle of hand sanitizer.

When they reached the pool, no one was there, except for the lifeguard.

"Is the pool open?" Amy asked.

The lifeguard nodded. "Yeah, but most people are hungover or doing other stuff for New Year's today. You're the first ones here." He laughed. "Go ahead." He gestured towards the pool, and took his seat again, pulling out his phone.

"Hmm. Seems we can go undisturbed." Amy commented, as they placed their bags on a lounger. "The pool is cleaned early every morning, and no one has been here yet. No germs!"

"This is perfect!" Sheldon grinned. He took his shirt and jeans off, and stood in his swim shorts. Amy marvelled over how muscular his chest and stomach had become. It wasn't a six-pack or anything remotely close, but you could see the definite outlines of muscles.

She licked her lips.

It turns out Sheldon was also admiring Amy's figure as she stood in her bikini, tying up her hair.

She had fully lost her baby weight, and was now slim and curvy. Sheldon kissed her.

"What was that for?" She grinned.

"Nothing. Shall we?" He nodded towards the pool.

Amy nodded and followed him. "Stick to the shallow end." She advised.

"Oh it's okay. I've learnt to swim." Sheldon replied.

"I thought you hated germs and avoided swimming pools?" Amy frowned.

"Oh, no. Not in a pool." Sheldon laughed, "I learnt to swim on the floor."

Amy raised her eyebrows and bit her lip. She shook with inward laughter.

"Something amusing?" Sheldon asked.

"Ahem. No, no, not at all. Off you go, down the steps."

Sheldon walked down the blue and white tiled steps into the pool. "God I hope these are clean." He muttered, "I am having a hot shower when I get back upstairs."

"Fair enough. Now come on, it's easy." Amy walked past him, and lay on her front, pushing off the side of the pool with her feet, and swimming further into the shallow end, before turning to face Sheldon. "Come out here. It's not far, I promise."

"What if I drown?" Sheldon worried.

"It's barely four foot deep, Sheldon. You're over six foot, you'll be fine. Besides, I'm here, the lifeguard is here…And technically you're taller than the deep end too!"

"Well…Alright." Sheldon waded out towards Amy. "I did it!" He grinned.

"Well, you walked out here, yes. Let's see if you can swim now." Amy answered, pushing off from the pool floor and raising herself up again to swim a short distance away from Sheldon.

Sheldon breathed heavily, then tried to mimic what Amy had done. He succeeded, and found himself catching up with her.

"Wow! You picked that up quickly." Amy grinned, "Like you picked up other things pretty quickly too!" She winked.

"Well, I am a genius." Sheldon smiled cheekily.

"I'll say. Now, come out a bit deeper." Amy said, swimming away again, and stopping just past the five foot mark.

Sheldon followed her. "This is easy!" He said, astonished.

Amy looked up to where the lifeguard was still playing on his phone, clearly not paying attention. Any other time, she would have been annoyed, but today they were alone. She swam round the corner, out of view of the lifeguard and pulled Sheldon through the water with her.

She locked lips with him and ran her hands through his hair, pressing herself against him. "I want you now." She whispered.

Sheldon looked shocked. "Amy!" He whisper-shouted, "we can't have sex in the pool!"

"Give me one good reason."

"Well…Uh…The germs we will leave for other people!"

Amy raised her eyebrows. "No different from the germs we left on the bed or the chair last night."

"But…These germs will spread through the water." Sheldon replied.

Amy said nothing, but pressed herself against him again, feeling him getting hard.

Sheldon licked his lip and looked around. "Fine," he relented. "But we need to be discreet."

He pulled his shorts down a little way, and Amy moved her bikini bottoms to one side, and let him enter her, which was far more difficult in a pool.

They stayed hidden round the corner where the waterfall was, and Sheldon moved Amy under it, and seating her on the ledge underneath it, so that he had easier access going in and out, kissing her as they moved in time with each other.

Luckily, what they were doing was well hidden by the waterfall, so he pulled Amy's bikini top aside and played with her breasts.

"This feels so weird!" Sheldon muttered, "but good weird, not bad weird."

"Like the time we had shower sex after our wedding, while the maid was in our room, and it felt like we might get caught, so it turned us on even more?" Amy asked.

"Exactly, but more intense this time, as we're technically in a public place."

Amy nodded, and pulled herself off the ledge, still keeping the contact to Sheldon. They were still hidden round the corner, so she pushed Sheldon through the pool more.

"Keep going, keep going…" She whispered, "Deeper…Deeper…"

"What, in the water, or…?"

"Both!"

Sheldon obliged, and soon they were in the deep end, by the second waterfall, and as they ducked behind it and Sheldon went deeper into Amy still, she couldn't help but shout out his name in euphoria.

Sheldon placed a hand over her mouth, panicking. He looked around frantically, but it didn't seem to have grabbed the lifeguard's attention.

Sheldon sighed with relief.

"Sorry," Amy whispered, carrying on having sex with Sheldon.

They both orgasmed as quietly as they could, and panted for breath afterwards, as Sheldon hurriedly pulled up his shorts, and kissed Amy.

"That was close. You are getting me into some bad habits, woman!" He joked.

"In your own words; 'what's life without whimsy?'" Amy retorted, smiling coyly.

"True." Sheldon nodded. "And we didn't get caught, that was lucky! I still want you in our room later, though!"

"As if I'm going to say no!" Amy laughed. She looked up at the large clock on the wall.

"We should go grab some lunch. There's a Subway sandwich shop across the road." She said.

"Really? It's lunchtime? That came around quick!" Sheldon answered, as they go out of the pool and hurried to the loungers to grab their towels and dry off.

"Well, they do say time flies when you're having fun!" Amy grinned.

Sheldon frowned. "Who says?"

"Uh…People say…"

"Oh. Well whoever these people are, they're right." Sheldon wrapped his towel around him as he slipped off his wet shorts, wadding them up and placing them in a carrier bag.

Amy did the same, and they discreetly slipped on their underwear under their towels, and pulled their clothes back on.

As they left the pool and made their way to the elevator, Sheldon turned to Amy. "You know, I like swimming with you, we should do that more often!"

Amy just grinned in response.


	40. The Sickness Suspicion

The couple returned to Pasadena the next morning, and let themselves in the apartment.

Amy went to check the messages on the phone.

There was a voicemail from Amy's mother, who said she wanted to have her granddaughter for one more day.

"Well, that takes care of Izzy then," Amy muttered. She text her mother to confirm.

Sheldon hadn't said much since yesterday.

"Look, are you sure you're okay?" Amy asked, turning to face him.

"Yes, fine." Sheldon answered.

Amy looked at him, and he sighed. "I keep worrying about the germs in that pool, and we had sex in the pool…What if something has infected my…"

"Sheldon! It's fine." Amy interrupted, silencing him with a kiss. "Can we leave it now, please?"

"Fine." He answered. "What do you want to do now?"

"Well, I'd like to thank my husband for a fantastic start to the New Year…" Amy began, eyeing him seductively.

"Oh? And how would you propose doing that?" Sheldon gave a small, innocent smile.

"I think we both know how!" Amy laughed, backing him through the hallway and into the bedroom.

Just as they got down to business, Sheldon's cell phone rang. He looked over, and grabbed it, declining the call.

"Who was that?" Amy asked.

"Leonard." Sheldon answered, simply as he switched it off and carried on.

..

"Huh. He hung up on me." Leonard said. "Maybe they're still driving?"

"Or maybe he and Amy are getting busy!" Penny said, grinning mischievously.

Leonard chuckled. "Maybe. Well, at least we know they're safe."

He sat back down next to Penny, who was holding Robbie, and placed his arms around her.

..

Sheldon and Amy lay gasping for breath on the bed.

"Again, I'm sorry." Sheldon said quietly.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault." She reassured.

"I told you that the pool was…"

"Sheldon! I didn't catch anything from the pool. It just hurt a little, that's all. Maybe we're overdoing it?"

Sheldon gasped.

Amy gave him an amused look. "I never thought I'd hear you gasp at the prospect of less sex?" she laughed.

"Yes, well…It's a primal part of human life and reproduction. It's purely scientific, of course…" Sheldon replied.

"Of course," Amy grinned knowingly.

She put on some fresh clothes and got out of bed. "Now what shall we do? We're just procrastinating now."

Sheldon frowned thoughtfully as he threw on some clean clothes.

"We could go out somewhere." He suggested. "How about the beach?"

It was Amy's turn to frown. "You hate the beach." She replied, "You hate outdoors!"

"Alright, not the beach then. We could go to the mall again."

"You liked the mall?"

"I didn't mind it," Sheldon admitted, "It's not as bad and boring as I thought it would be."

"How about we do something different?" Amy responded.

"Different?" Sheldon was wary.

"Yes, different. Live a little! Why don't we do something that takes you out of your comfort zone?"

"I've been far enough out of what I once considered my 'comfort zone'; I'm not going to do anything crazy."

Amy sighed. "Fine, well at least let's do something a _little _different. We have a whole day to kill! Think, Sheldon."

The two scientists thought long and hard.

"We could go to Sea World in San Diego?" Sheldon suggested.

Amy stared at him. "That's perfect! Can we afford it, though?"

"I can. I have money lying around, as you know. No arguments, I'm paying." He got up and hurried off to get ready before Amy could protest.

..

Just as they were about to leave the door, Amy stopped in her tracks.

Sheldon turned and noticed her looking uncomfortable.

"Amy?" He enquired, "Come on."

"Hang on a minute…" Amy took a breath.

"Are you alright?" Sheldon asked. Amy didn't provide an answer, so Sheldon decided to ask for himself. "Are you sad? Nauseous?"

"Yes."

"Which one?"

"Nauseous."

"Oh, well we can't go out if you're nauseous. Let's stay here." Sheldon shut the door again and reached out to Amy's shoulder, but she pulled away, running to the bathroom.

Sheldon was rooted to the spot for a second, but snapped to his senses and rushed to the bathroom, to see Amy sitting on the edge of the bath, taking deep breaths.

"Amy?" Sheldon asked softly, pushing the door open.

"Sorry, I thought I was going to be sick, but I wasn't. It's gone now." Amy answered weakly.

Sheldon sat on the bath and timidly put an arm around her shoulders, still staying a little distance away.

"May…maybe it's something you ate?" He suggested, feeling worried.

"Not at the Hilton, it wouldn't be." Amy replied. "I feel fine now. That was so weird." She blinked.

"We should really stay here." Sheldon frowned. "I'll take care of you."

"Thank you, but it's not necessary. I'm okay."

"Well…We can't go to Sea World if you're in between waves of nausea." Sheldon said firmly.

Amy just nodded. "Procrastinate it is then." She sighed.

"We can still do something…"

"I am NOT playing video games, Sheldon." Amy shot at him.

Sheldon pouted sulkily, and Amy had to laugh. It was good to see that he still had some 'Old Sheldon' left in him.

..

"I made grilled cheese with the crusts cut off." Sheldon handed Amy a plate of food.

"Thank you." Amy took the offering and tucked in. "I really do feel fine now. We can still go to Sea World."

Sheldon shook his head. "It's midday now. It will be busy. If you are coming down with something, it's best to keep you in here anyway."

Amy relented.

She would be back at work tomorrow.

Still, she had next weekend off work to look forward to.

..

Amy stood in her lab the next day, slicing a tiny rat's brain.

She felt her stomach churn slightly.

That was odd; she worked with brains all the time. Surely they couldn't be making her nauseous?

She took a deep breath.

Nope.

She pulled off her gloves and hurried out of the lab and to the women's restroom.

She splashed her face with water, but that didn't help either.

Minutes later, she found herself retching over the toilet.

Her department head walked in just as Amy flushed and went to wash her hands and mouth out with water.

"Dr Cooper?" Her boss frowned, crossing her arms, "you don't look so good."

"I've just vomited a little." Amy replied weakly. "I'll be fine in a minute."

"Maybe it's a winter bug? Take the rest of today off and rest." Her boss smiled with a hint of concern.

"Thank you Dr Hurst." Amy nodded.

Amy waited for the nausea to pass and went back to her lab to gather her things and tidy up.

She made her way to the car.

She felt better now, but she still wanted to sleep it off. Whatever it was.

..

Amy arrived back home within minutes, and grabbed a bottle of cold water from the fridge, before proceeding to open her windows, turn on her fan and sprawl on the couch, turning on the TV.

Sheldon arrived home later that afternoon, and found Amy on the couch, half asleep.

"Hello Amy. Busy day?" He greeted.

"It was this morning, then I came home." Amy replied.

Sheldon sat on the armchair, facing his wife.

"Oh…Why did you come home?" He frowned.

"I threw up." Amy answered, then seeing Sheldon's alarm, she quickly added: "Only once, and that was late morning. I've felt fine since, but my department head saw me, and sent me home."

"I knew it! I knew that stupid swimming pool was…"

"It wasn't the swimming pool!" Amy answered, "I think something I ate disagreed with me. Nobody we know has been ill."

"Unless it was someone at the party? Think how many hands we shook!"

"They were all wearing gloves!" Amy snapped, "_We _were wearing gloves!"

Sheldon looked a bit hurt at being snapped at.

"I'm sorry." Amy said, seeing his expression. "I'm just not feeling myself."

Sheldon nodded. "Would you like me to do anything for you?" He asked quietly.

Amy shook her head, and closed her eyes.

Sheldon sadly got to his feet to work on his computer before Amy's mother dropped Izzy back home that evening.

He stopped, and gave Amy a kiss on her hair.

She smiled and went back to sleep.

..

Amy didn't get better for a couple of weeks, so UCLA let her work from home.

Sheldon felt useless.

He tried as hard as he could to look after her, but nothing he did was making her better.

They weren't having sex as much anymore, either.

One day, Amy came home with some anti-sickness tablets.

As soon as she had started taking them, the sickness and nausea had disappeared, and their lives returned to normal.

Almost.

Amy returned home from work one afternoon with the shopping.

"I thought we did shopping together on Saturdays?" Sheldon frowned.

"I did it early," Amy explained. "I was really hungry, and went to get some food, and thought I may as well get our weekly supplies. Two birds, one stone…"

Sheldon helped Amy unpack, and was surprised to see that she had bought loads of jumbo Jalapeno Cheetos.

"Uh…I thought you didn't like Jalapeno?" He asked.

"Those pills have changed my appetite." Amy frowned. "Not really sure why. I've spoken to my doctor about it, and they want me to take in a urine sample tomorrow morning." She pointed to the specimen bottle on the table.

Sheldon grew curious.

He found a tube of toothpaste in amongst the shopping, and hid it in his pocket while Amy wasn't looking.

"I'm just going to go get some toothpaste." He announced, hurrying to the door, throwing on his messenger bag.

"Oh, I could have sworn I had got some?" Amy peered at the shopping around her, confused.

"No, but don't worry. I'll be back in a few minutes." Sheldon answered as he hurried out of the door…

..

That night, Amy and Sheldon had slept together as normal, now that her sickness had gone.

The more Sheldon thought about it, the less it made sense that neither he nor Izzy had contracted any of the symptoms.

After Amy had fallen asleep, Sheldon tiptoed into the bathroom.

He had hidden the small carrier bag in the laundry basket, and he pulled it out, took out the contents and then discarded of the bag.

He found Amy's specimen bottle.

He pulled on some of the gloves he kept in the bathroom for hygiene purposes.

"I know this is icky, but I need to know…" He whispered, trying to reassure himself.

He did what he had to do, and then tidied up after himself, and waited.

Sheldon washed his hands and then returned to the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed.

He felt a lump rise in his throat, and his heart beat faster.

Turning to glance at Amy's sleeping body, he shook his head.

What was he doing?

Would she find this gross? Creepy even?

He was invading her privacy…

He sighed, and decided to forget about it, getting to his feet.

As he did so, he automatically glanced down, and had to do a double take.

His eyes widened, and the breath caught in his throat in disbelief.

After everything they had been through recently, he saw the one word he never thought he would see again…The worst part was, now he knew before she did…

_Pregnant._


	41. The Strange Behaviour Befuddlement

Sheldon had trouble getting back to sleep that night.

His mind was racing.

He had the suspicion yesterday, and now the evidence was hidden in his bedside drawer.

_How did this happen? When did this happen? _And the worst question of all: _Is it mine?..._

Of course, they had recently found out that he had a low sperm count, and that it would be difficult to impregnate Amy for a long time…That's where the doubt set in.

Amy stirred next to him, and he glanced down at her.

She had a faint smile on her face as she nuzzled into his chest.

Sheldon pulled her closer, and wrapped his arms around her.

_No. Not my Amy. She would never cheat on me._

The logical side of his brain was reassuring him now.

Satisfied with that, he closed his eyes and finally drifted into sleep.

..

When morning rolled around, the doubts had involuntarily snuck back upon him again.

Rubbing his forehead, he closed his eyes, trying to shut his brain up.

Amy rose from the bed and stretched, looking at her bedside clock.

"I'd better get ready. I'm seeing the doctor at 11." She announced, wrapping her robe around her. "Could you feed Isabelle please?"

Sheldon nodded wordlessly.

Amy turned to look at him properly. "Sheldon?" He looked up. "Are you okay?" Amy asked.

Sheldon opened his mouth, but closed it again.

What could he say?

"Sheldon?" Amy pressed.

"Have you been completely faithful to me?" Sheldon blurted out.

Amy looked genuinely hurt. "Sheldon…I can't believe you would ask that! Of course I have. We're married; we have a child together, we've been through a lot together!…"

_Technically two children now… _Sheldon thought.

"Sheldon. I love you. I have done ever since I really got to know you. Why would you think that?" Amy looked really upset, and Sheldon instantly felt a mixture of guilt for asking her, and happiness that the life inside her was indeed his.

"I…Uh had a bad dream." He answered, quietly.

Amy looked at him sympathetically. "Sheldon. We both know what dreams really are. That's never going to happen." She kissed him. "I'm going to get ready. Let's hope the doctor finds a new medication for me." She slipped out of the room to shower.

Sheldon opened the drawer next to his bed and pulled out the secret pregnancy test that he had wrapped in tissue.

Maybe he was wrong?

He looked again.

No, it definitely said 'pregnant'.

He breathed a sigh of relief and smiled to himself, looking down at his trouser-area.

"Nothing gets the best of Sheldon Cooper!" He muttered, "Not even my own reproductive system!"

..

Sheldon had given Izzy her cereal, and she was happily feeding herself. Sheldon had puller her high chair over to the dining table, where he sat, eating his own breakfast.

Amy walked through, and looked at the clock.

"Right, I can have a quick breakfast." She decided. "More Cheetos, maybe?"

Sheldon heard her, and turned around. "Oh, um, you should really eat something a little healthier for breakfast." He piped up. "Like cereal!"

Amy laughed. "Yes, sir!" she joked. "Why does it matter?"

Sheldon couldn't think of an answer. He sat there, momentarily opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish.

Amy turned to look at him. "Well?"

"Well…Uh, because you're going to the doctor, and you know they always ask about your dietary habits. If he knows you've been eating Cheetos for breakfast, he's not going to be happy with you. Best you make an effort to change your eating habits now…" Sheldon swallowed, wondering if that had worked.

Amy stared at him for a few seconds.

"I guess you're right!" She shrugged, smiling. "That's why they call you a genius."

Sheldon turned back around and sighed with relief.

Izzy stared at her mother and laughed. "Bad mommy!"

"Yes I know. Very bad mommy! I should be setting a good example for you!" Amy replied, happily.

Sheldon continued eating his breakfast, and could hear Amy rummaging around in the kitchen behind him.

"Damn. I can't reach." He heard her say.

Next thing he knew, he heard Amy dragging a bar stool along the kitchen floor, and he whipped his head round to see her climb on it to reach the top shelf of the cupboard to get her cereal.

"Amy, no!" He leapt to his feet, just as Amy swayed on the stool and lost her balance, falling sideways. Sheldon caught her just in time.

"Sheldon! What the hell?" Amy cried, exasperated.

"You can't be climbing stools, not in your condition!" He threw a hand to his mouth, realizing what he had just said.

"My…_condition?_" Amy asked. "I'm not pregnant!"

Sheldon swallowed. "Actually…You are."

Amy looked at her husband in disbelief. "Wha…? Then…How come I know nothing about it? I'm pretty sure I would know if I was pregnant!"

She tried to push past Sheldon, but he grabbed her hand. "If I show you something, will you forgive me?"

"Forgive you? For what!?" Amy was getting more and more confused.

Sheldon just sighed and swallowed again. "Come with me." He said, leading Amy to the bedroom.

..

Sheldon opened the bedside drawer and took out the tissue, and discarded it, handing Amy the pregnancy test.

Her eyes flew wide open in shock.

"But…How? How did you get this?"

Sheldon bit his lip.

"The urine sample." Amy said at last, piecing it together.

"I'm sorry." Sheldon said quickly, "I know it's yucky, and an invasion of your privacy, but…You were sick a few weeks ago, but neither I nor Isabelle caught any symptoms. And now you're eating food you don't even like, sex is painful for you, yet you still have the libido of a teenager! You've been getting abdominal cramps…It just…All fit together. I had to be sure, because I was worried." Sheldon looked at the floor. "I'll understand if you're mad at me."

Amy just stared at him.

"Why would I be mad at you?" She shook her head.

"Is that a trick question, or does it require a response?" Sheldon frowned.

"Neither." Amy answered. "That explains everything! I had no idea…I just assumed that we couldn't have another baby!"

"Like I told my own genitals this morning; nothing gets the best of Sheldon Cooper!" He smiled.

"So…I guess I'll have confirmation at the doctor's too." Amy said, "I can't believe it! All that trouble we had, and now I'm actually pregnant again!"

Sheldon kissed his wife lovingly, then held her for a few moments.

"I'm going to call Leonard." He said, breaking contact.

"No, wait!" Amy called, suddenly.

Sheldon looked at her, waiting.

"Not until I get past the first trimester. I don't want a repeat of last time." Amy explained.

"Fair enough." Sheldon nodded. "But you know how I hate keeping secrets!"

"I'm just trying to think when it could have been conceived?" Amy pondered.

Sheldon just shrugged. "We won't know until you have a dating scan. Do you suppose the doctor will offer you one today?"

Amy shook her head. "No, not until I have a midwife." She looked at the clock, "I have to go."

She kissed Sheldon again.

"Wish me luck!" She grinned.

"Good luck." Her husband responded happily.

As soon as she was out of the front door, Sheldon leapt up.

"YES! I _AM_ A REAL MAN!"

..

Amy returned from the doctor an hour later.

Isabelle was playing with her dinosaurs and making them talk to each other about their eating habits.

Sheldon just smiled proudly, and made his way over to Amy.

Her expression was unreadable.

Sheldon took this as bad news.

"Don't tell me…" He shook his head.

"Nope. I'm three weeks! They used one of those tests that predict how far along you are. They're booking me a midwife, and one will be in touch shortly." Amy beamed now.

Sheldon frowned.

"Three weeks ago, we were at the Hilton New Year's party…" He muttered. Then his eyes grew wide. "Oh Lord, I bet it was when we were in the pool…"

Amy shook her head. "Highly unlikely. The water would have…"

"Yes, alright. I get it…" Sheldon cut in, not wanting Isabelle to pick up on what they were saying.

"So…It was the first night then?" He asked in a low voice.

"It has to be!" Amy nodded, "That was a wild night!" She winked.

Sheldon just smiled, and placed a hand tenderly on Amy's stomach. "And now we have something to remember it by."


	42. The Naming Intrication

**A/N: Wow! Thank you so much for the feedback! I wasn't expecting such a large response, if at all! :) So thank you so much for understanding and responding. I got kinda bashed in the forums for even asking about it, which made me feel even worse, so this was very reassuring. I took what 'singmesoftkitty1673' said on board, and don't worry, I hadn't planned any sexy time for these two for a little while! ;) haha! In addition, it appears that the anon trolls are hiding behind a name of a real user on this site, trying to cause trouble, which is discouraging to say the least, both to the user and to those of us who have received comments from 'them'! The last thing I want to do is cause an argument on any website, let alone one where I enjoy sharing my stories for fun, and where I've had a relatively positive experience before this occurred. Again, thank you so much for the reviews! :) **

**..**

Amy sat on the couch, chewing on one of her cushions.

Sheldon gave her a funny look, which Amy caught, and promptly dropped the edge of the cushion from her mouth.

She looked at him, pleadingly.

Sheldon softened. "Oh alright then!" He smiled, getting to his feet and grabbed the Jalapeno Cheetos, passing them to Amy.

"Thank you!" She beamed, opening the packet.

"I can hardly deny you your cravings, can I?" Sheldon shrugged, "As long as you try to eat healthily otherwise."

Amy smiled at Sheldon's concern for her.

As if reading her mind, he spoke up again "we need to be careful with this pregnancy and look after yours and the baby's wellbeing. We don't want another miscarriage."

Amy nodded. "I'm only three weeks pregnant though, Sheldon. No need to worry yet."

"Au contraire! The earlier we find out, the earlier we can put into practice all the things we need to do to ensure this pregnancy goes smoothly." Sheldon replied.

Amy smiled again. "Okay, well thank you."

"I already have it planned out!" Sheldon leapt to his feet, and dragged his board over, turning it around to the other side where he didn't have equations written.

On the reverse side, there were notes written.

Amy frowned, leaning forward to read the contents.

Sheldon had written notes on dietary needs, things Amy shouldn't do, and exercises that she was allowed to do whilst pregnant.

"Wow! You've really thought of everything, haven't you?" Amy marvelled.

Sheldon looked down shyly. "Yes. I was researching all last night to make sure we didn't lose the baby this time." He said quietly.

Amy threw her arms around him, which knocked him back a step or two.

He wrapped his arms around her, and looked down. "What was that for?"

"Appreciation. This was a thoughtful gesture; thank you." Amy replied.

At that moment, the phone rang.

Sheldon picked it up; "hello?...Of course, hold on." He held the phone out to Amy. "It's for you."

"Hello? Yes, this is Amy Cooper…Wow, that was quick!" She took a piece of paper and a pen, and began to scribble down some details. "I'm guessing three weeks, but can't be sure…Okay; see you then, thank you!" She hung up the phone.

Sheldon looked at her expectantly.

"That was my new midwife! I have a dating scan on Tuesday." Amy explained.

"Wow, that _was_ organized fast." Sheldon remarked.

Amy nodded, suddenly quiet.

"What's wrong?" Sheldon frowned.

Amy looked at him. "I'm scared."

Sheldon's face fell, and he cuddled Amy. "I know," and then he swallowed, admitting "me too."

..

Tuesday rolled around, and Amy and Sheldon took the afternoon off work and drove to the gynaecologist.

Amy was silently nervous, staring out of the window.

They pulled into the parking lot, and undid their seatbelts.

Just as Amy was about to open the door, Sheldon stopped her.

"Wait!"

She turned to face him.

"Whatever happens…This isn't the end." He said quietly.

Amy gazed at him. Her Sheldon wasn't known to say that kind of thing, and it made her feel warm inside. She smiled at him.

"I know." She replied, letting herself out of the car.

Locking it, the two scientists made their way into the building and signed in at reception.

They had barely sat down when Amy's name was called.

They entered the office, and realised that it was Dr Crispin; the gynaecologist that Amy had had last time, when she found out that she had miscarried.

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Dr Cooper! It's great to see you again, come on in!" She grinned warmly.

Amy smiled in acknowledgement and sat on the edge of the bed, whilst Sheldon took the seat.

"I was passed on your records, and noticed that you had some trouble conceiving, correct?" Dr Crispin asked, slipping on her gloves.

"That was my fault," Sheldon piped up, "We had trouble, and when we went to get it checked out, it turned out I was the one with the problem."

"Ah, so did you go down the IVF route? Sperm donor route?"

Sheldon frowned. "No…Natural conception." He replied.

"Oh! And were you okay with that?" Dr Crispin asked, giving Sheldon a sympathetic look.

"Well yes, the baby is mine." He answered. "Why? What are you implying?"

"Sheldon, calm down. It's not often that a man with a low sperm count can impregnate a woman so quickly, that's all." Amy explained, "But yes, Dr Crispin, Sheldon _is _the father. I haven't been with anyone else."

"My apologies." The redheaded woman bowed her head slightly, and then turned to switch the monitor on, squeezing the gel onto Amy's stomach.

"So when we spoke on the phone, you believed you were three weeks at the time? Any complications?"

"Does craving a disgusting chip flavour count?" Sheldon asked.

A small laugh erupted from Amy's lips, and she threw a hand to her mouth up to silence herself. "No, no problems at the moment." She clarified.

The doctor smiled and nodded, moving the stick around over Amy's abdomen.

"There you go." She said at last, "barely noticeable, but it's forming a shape." She pointed to a bean-like shape in Amy's womb on the screen. "It's growing at a healthy rate. Going by this, I would say you're just hitting four weeks."

Sheldon did a quick calculation in his head. "So it _was _that night at the Hilton!" He concluded.

Dr Crispin looked at him. "The Hilton Hotel?"

"Yes. My Christmas gift to Amy was two tickets to their New Year's party. I also bought her a dress and some shoes from a boutique in Glendale. The shop assistant said it would compliment her skin tone, hair colour and figure perfectly." Sheldon recalled.

"How did the shop assistant know what I looked like?" Amy frowned.

Sheldon looked sheepish. "I may have shown them a photograph of you." He replied, "I needed help to find the perfect outfit for this party. I couldn't have done that on my own, and Penny would have chosen something completely inappropriate."

Dr Crispin's eyes were wide. She returned her gaze to Amy. "That is so romantic – Never let him go!"

Amy laughed.

"Okay, I'll print out this scan photo for you; that is unless you want to wait until the 12 week scan?" Dr Crispin asked.

Amy and Sheldon shrugged at each other. "I guess we can wait."

Dr Crispin nodded. "May I advise that we arrange regular check-ups and scans? Given that your last pregnancy ended in miscarriage?"

"Please." Amy nodded.

Dr Crispin scribbled some notes down. "May I suggest drawing up a plan, or notes, to ensure that you do everything you can to ensure this pregnancy runs smoothly?"

"Already taken care of." Sheldon said, "I did that for Amy, and I've been keeping track of her daily vitamin and mineral intake, and accompanying her on walks round the block and to the park with our current daughter."

"Wow! You really are the whole package aren't you?" Dr Crispin was impressed.

Sheldon just nodded, a little smugly.

"Right, so I'll see you in four weeks for a check-up." Dr Crispin smiled, handing Amy an appointment card.

The couple thanked the doctor and left the building, walking on air.

..

Sheldon had ordered pizza, and was just waiting for it to arrive.

Amy was sat on the couch, flipping through a book of baby names.

There was a knock on the door, which Sheldon answered. He paid the delivery guy and thanked him, closing the door and returning to the couch with the box of pizza and two plates, setting them down on the table.

"Thank you." Amy took the pizza slice on a plate that Sheldon handed her, and bit into it.

"Found anything?" He asked, sitting closely next to her.

"Hmm…There's so many! I'm not even sure which names would fit with our family." Amy pondered.

From her high chair, Isabelle, who was happily tucking into her own slice of pizza, called out: "Penny!"

"No!" Sheldon was quick to respond. "No more Pennys! One in our circle is bad enough."

Amy gave Sheldon a look. "That's my bestie you're talking about. My hormones and moods are unstable; I would be careful what you say."

"Yes ma'am." Sheldon replied, quickly and cautiously.

He saw Isabelle grinning wickedly out of the corner of his eye. "You know just how to push people's buttons, don't you Little Madam!" He shook his head, whispering "Daddy's proud!"

Amy kicked him playfully. "She certainly is your child! Now come on, we need names."

"Not to put a dampener on things, but isn't it a little early to discuss names, considering what happened last time?" Sheldon said in a low voice.

"I have a good feeling this time." Amy replied, simply.

Sheldon frowned. "There's no logic to that. That's merely an assumption. Has Penny been getting you into all her hippie-dippie psychic crap!?"

Amy shot Sheldon a look. "First thing; don't use that language in front of Izzy. Second; where did you even _learn _that word!? And lastly; was my previous warning about badmouthing Penny not clear?"

Sheldon slid along the sofa, until he was at the end furthest away from Amy. "Your lack of social skills whilst pregnant astounds me." He muttered.

Isabelle burst out laughing.

"Alright, since I am being mocked here, I think I'll eat at the table." He grabbed his plate or pizza and his bottled water, and moved himself to the dinner table, shooting a begrudging and somewhat pouty look in Amy's direction.

"Oh Isabelle," Amy sighed. "Let's hope your new sibling is another girl! Men are a handful!"

..

Later that night, Sheldon had returned to the couch once Isabelle was in bed.

"So…Names?" He began.

"I thought you said it was a bad idea to choose so early." Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Well, one of us has to keep an open mind to compromise." Sheldon answered.

Amy gave Sheldon a look, her jaw dropped in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

"No worries." Sheldon answered, clearly misunderstanding Amy's 'excuse me'. He opened the Baby Names book and began to flick through the pages.

"Hmm…" He frowned. "A lot of these are a little Hollywood for my liking."

"That's what I thought." Amy admitted, "I wanted something a little more…Classic? Like we have Isabelle; that's a nice, normal name!"

"Define normal?"

"Like…A classic name that has been used for years, and never gets old."

"I see…How about Sheldon Jnr if it's a boy?"

Amy just frowned at her husband. "Okay…No." She said.

"What's wrong with that?" Sheldon protested.

"One Sheldon is enough." Amy joked. "How about Ronald?"

"Really, Amy?" Sheldon looked exasperated. "That's the sort of name that will get shortened to something like 'Ronny' or 'Ron'. Those are back-alley gangster names. It might encourage him to join a gang."

"What?!" Amy looked incredulous, but Sheldon was already steaming ahead.

"Oh! We could name him after my pop-pop!"

Amy eyes Sheldon warily. "What was his name?"

"Ernest. Meemaw called him Ernie for short."

"Yeah, the day I want my child to be named after a Sesame Street character, I'll let you know." Amy sighed, seeing a look of hurt flash across Sheldon's face, and changed tactics. "Did he have a middle name?"

"Richard."

"Richard isn't so bad."

"But then that subjects him to being named 'Rich' by his friends. Or worse; the British shortening of Richard."

"Right…Which is…?"

Sheldon looked awkward. "Dick."

Amy's eyes widened a bit. "Okay, so not Richard then…" She said hastily.

"This is proving to be very difficult." Sheldon breathed. "I think we should take a break from this."

He rose to his feet and walked over to the fridge.

"We've only discussed a few names." Amy frowned.

"And it looks like we'll be here all night discussing more. Get this down you." He handed Amy a bottle of water.

"And I was worried that the old Sheldon had gone." Amy muttered to herself, chuckling.


	43. The Dominance Dilemma

Amy awoke the next morning and stretched.

Sheldon lay behind her, with his arm around her middle, and his hand placed on her stomach, protectively.

Amy's stirring caused Sheldon to wake up as well.

He hurriedly got up and got ready in record time, and by the time Amy had dragged herself out of bed, Sheldon had prepared breakfast for her, and Izzy was sitting in her high chair, eating oatmeal.

"Morning Amy!" Sheldon greeted.

"Hey Sheldon. What is all this?" She smiled.

"It's a healthy breakfast that I made for you." He replied, "I trust you already took your morning sickness pill?"

Amy nodded. "I did…Thank you Sheldon, this is nice." She sat down on a bar stool at the kitchen worktop, as Sheldon presented her with the food.

There was fresh orange juice with no pulp, a bowl of fruit with yogurt, and buttered toast with bacon.

"The bacon isn't healthy, per se, but it all makes a balanced meal." Sheldon shrugged.

"Thank you." Amy repeated, pulling Sheldon in for a kiss.

She tucked into her breakfast, and watched as Isabelle ate hers, then threw what she didn't want on to the hardwood floor, giggling.

Sheldon frowned, and gathered the washing up bowl, which he had just filled with water and soap, and brought it over to the floor with a cloth.

"Food is for eating, not throwing on the floor!" He scolded.

Isabelle looked taken aback at her father's outburst, and looked close to tears.

Sheldon saw this, and changed tactics. "Next time you can't finish your food, please say something."

Isabelle relaxed, and pushed her bowl to the edge of her little table. "Don't want it."

"You usually eat all your meals." He frowned, collecting the bowl.

As soon as his back was turned, Isabelle immediately threw up, making Sheldon spin around in shock.

"Oh Good Lord, she's sick!" He flinched, not knowing what to do.

Amy rolled her eyes. "It's hardly anything; she probably just ate too quickly."

Isabelle nodded as if confirming this.

Sheldon frowned. "Hmm, she was eating pretty fast."

Amy cleaned up the mess and let Isabelle, who was totally fine now, out of the high chair and into the playpen.

"How will you ever cope with two?" Amy sighed.

"You're not suggesting that we get rid of this baby are you?" Sheldon frowned.

"No, of course not. I just worry."

"Yes, well so do I. We'll manage. I've come a long way so far."

Amy nodded. "That's true."

"I have to get to work." Sheldon said, looking at his watch. "Will you be alright on your own?"

Amy smiled. "Yes, Sheldon. I'm a big girl."

"I wouldn't say you were that big. You're relatively short in comparison to me."

Amy rolled her eyes, amused. "I meant I can take care of myself."

Sheldon looked sceptical. "Do you recall what happened when you were pregnant with Isabelle?" He crossed his arms, "you said the same thing then, and you had that fall and ended up in hospital."

"Yes, I remember…"

"Well then, as I _have _to work, I will call to check up on you every hour."

"Every _hour?!_"

"Yes. Just to be on the safe side." He kissed Amy, and picked up his messenger bag. "I love you, see you later."

"Love you too." Amy replied as Sheldon shut the door.

She exhaled noisily. "Wow." She muttered. "This should be fun!"

..

Sheldon was sat in the university cafeteria with the guys, who were once again arguing over supernatural beings, thanks to Raj.

"Well, if a vampire can't see his own reflection, then he _must _be a ghost! It's the only explanation!" Raj was saying.

"No, it's not! Sheldon, tell him." Howard said.

Sheldon didn't reply; he was holding his phone up to his ear.

"Hello? Earth to Sheldon?"

"What?" Sheldon snapped back to his senses.

"What's your take on this?" Leonard asked.

"Oh, I really don't care." Sheldon answered, and then he spoke down the phone. "Oh Amy, thank goodness! I thought you weren't going to pick up. How are you? Is the baby okay? Is Isabelle better now?"

"Isn't that like the fourth time he's called her today?" Howard muttered.

"Yeah, something like that." Leonard nodded.

"I love you too. Bye-bye. Sorry, you were saying?" Sheldon ended he call and turned his attention back to his friends.

"Never mind…So why are you calling Amy so much?" Raj asked.

"I'm checking up on her."

"Yeah, but why?" Howard frowned, "I never check up on Bernie that much."

Sheldon shrugged. "When she was pregnant with Izzy, she had that fall. With the last baby, she miscarried…I just want to check that Amy is keeping herself and the children safe."

Sheldon and Amy hadn't been able to stick to their agreement about not telling anyone, so now all of their friends knew that she was expecting again.

"That's very admirable." Leonard smiled.

"Hardly admirable; it's common sense." Sheldon replied, eating his food.

"What would you know about common sense?" Howard muttered.

Sheldon had heard him. "Given that you are totally aware of what I am capable of, are you in any position to make snide remarks, and then tell me that _I _know nothing about common sense?"

There was a second of silence around the table.

Leonard and Raj looked at Howard mockingly.

"He has a point." Raj nodded.

Howard just shrugged. "Whatever. All I'm saying is what would you know about looking after a woman?"

Sheldon narrowed his eyes. "Just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it says. You couldn't even touch another human two years ago, now you're having weird sex, got married and had a baby, have another one on the way, and you think that you know everything about looking after a woman?" Howard threw back.

"Whoa, calm down!" Raj whispered.

Howard ignored him. "Bernadette and I are having a baby too! Why has everything always got to be about you?"

"I never made this about me!" Sheldon replied.

"You make _everything _about you! You're a selfish douche; you don't care about Amy's wellbeing. All you care about is everyone thinking you're man enough to have two children on a low sperm count. You think that makes you look tough?"

"Howard! Stop it, that's not true!" Leonard interjected. "Sheldon's not like that anymore. Where is this even coming from?"

"This is coming from me being sick of that selfish, self-centred asshole!" Howard shouted.

Sheldon was shaking with rage. He had never felt such a rush of anger in his life.

He slowly got to his feet, towering over Howard.

"Take that all back." He said, calmly.

"No! Make me!" Howard answered, childishly.

"I don't need to listen to this. I'll eat in my office." Sheldon grabbed his tray and began to make his way out of the cafeteria.

"Yeah, back to your office where you can annoy the hell out of someone else. Maybe call your wife for the fifth time in a row, just to check up on her, make sure she's not with another guy. That's all you're really worried about!" Howard spat.

Sheldon froze.

"Howard that's enough! What the hell is wrong with you?" Leonard hissed.

Howard turned back, and was met with Sheldon standing in front of him, trembling with anger his eyes wild.

"Wolowitz…Perhaps we should go outside and sort this out." He said, trying to sound calm.

Howard scoffed. "What, you mean fight? You can't fight…I'm not going outside!"

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear enough…Go outside or I will drag you outside." Sheldon said through gritted teeth.

Howard just looked at him amused, until Sheldon did something none of them ever thought they would see him do; He lifted Howard up by his shirt and held him up, his feet dangling off the ground.

"Whoa, Sheldon! Put him down!" Leonard cried, getting to his feet, Raj following him.

Leonard pulled Sheldon and Howard apart.

"Guys, stop it! Howard, you were completely out of line. Apologise!" Raj said.

Before Howard could speak, Sheldon opened his mouth: "The only people I need to prove myself to are Amy and our children! I _have _changed, and for your information; I love Amy with all my heart. I love our daughter, and any other babies we conceive. If any harm comes to them, I could never forgive myself! Is that what you wanted to hear? Because that's the truth; your 'robot man' friend actually feels something for someone! And if you _ever _speak ill of my family loyalty again, let me tell you, my father taught me some things that I am not afraid to use on you!"

Satisfied, Sheldon turned on his heel and stormed out of the cafeteria, throwing his tray down on top of the others.

Raj and Leonard looked accusingly at Howard, who shifted uncomfortably.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Leonard demanded.

"I don't know; Sheldon and I always have this dominance thing, don't we?" Wolowitz shrugged.

"Yeah, to a certain point!" Raj said, "The worst it's ever been was when you fought over that parking spot, and that was just pranks. Now _this_!"

"Bernie isn't handling pregnancy too well." Howard admitted, "she's been getting really bad sickness, she's moody a lot, and always crying. I just got sick of Sheldon making everything about him."

"To be fair, he wasn't…" Leonard piped up. "We asked him."

Raj nodded in agreement.

Howard looked down at the floor. "You're right. I'm just in a bad place right now. We need to find Sheldon so I can apologise."

..

The guys searched the entire campus for Sheldon, starting with his office, and then the basement where he used to hide out for 20 minutes each day.

Nothing.

Returning to Sheldon's office, they caught Alex locking the door, holding her bag and papers.

"Hey, Alex?"

She spun round and smiled at the three scientists. "Oh, hi! Dr Cooper isn't here."

"What do you mean? Where did he go?" Leonard asked.

Alex shook her head and pulled a confused face. "He didn't say; he was very upset though and told me not to ask about it. He took the afternoon off, and let me off too. Sorry, that's all I know." She shrugged apologetically.

"How long ago was this?"

"About fifteen minutes, roughly."

"Okay. Thank you Alex. Have a good afternoon."

"You too." Alex smiled, making her way down the hall.

The friends all exhaled, not knowing what to do.

"Fifteen minutes? He'll be long gone by now." Raj said.

"He probably just went home. We'll drive over and see if we can find him. Let's take my car." Leonard decided, leading the way to the parking lot.

..

They drove to Glendale, and pulled up outside the apartment.

"Hmm, well his car isn't here." Raj frowned.

Howard hadn't said much; he felt terrible about the fight.

"Let me go ask Amy. He could have parked the car somewhere else, and walked the rest of the way to throw us off. You know what he's like." He said.

The others nodded. "We'll wait here in case he comes back." Leonard replied.

Howard closed the door and made his way into the apartment block, and up to 314.

He knocked on the door, and Amy answered.

"Hello Howard." She smiled, "come in."

Howard frowned slightly. Sheldon obviously hadn't told her.

"I can't stop. Is Sheldon here?"

Amy shook her head. "No…Why? Isn't he at work or with you?"

"No, we…there was a…disagreement. He stormed off, and left campus. We couldn't find him, so we figured he'd be here." Howard hung his head.

"No, he's not here. What did you argue about?"

"Uh…It doesn't matter. I just need to apologise, and also o you. If Sheldon explains what happened, then you'll understand. So…I'm sorry in advance."

"Okay…" Amy looked confused. "Sheldon will probably be back soon; he just needs to cool off."

"Yeah, well…Thank you anyway Amy." Howard turned around and walked away, covering his eyes with his hand as he heard Amy bid him goodbye and close the door.

Howard made his way back to the car, and repeated what Amy had said.

"Well, she's right. Sheldon will come back when he's calmed down." Leonard agreed. "There's nothing we can do, let's go back to the apartment."

..

That evening, Leonard, Howard and Raj were sat in Leonard and Penny's apartment, with Penny, Bernadette and Brigitte.

They were all waiting for Amy and Sheldon to arrive so that they could order their Chinese.

Bernadette had got some new anti-sickness pills that day, and seemed a lot brighter, which cheered Howard up a little, but he was still worried about Sheldon.

"You okay, Howie?" Bernadette asked him.

"Yeah, just hoping that Sheldon won't burst through that door armed with a Bat'leth!" Howard muttered.

"All you have to do is apologise, and you'll be fine. It might take some time, but you'll see." Bernie comforted him.

At that moment, Penny's phone rang.

"Oh, sorry guys, let me get this. It's Amy." She announced, getting to her feet and answering the phone. "Hello? Whoa, whoa, wait. I can barely hear you; let me put you on speaker."

Penny pressed he screen, and the gang all heard Amy's tearful voice on the other end.

"That's better…What's up Amy?" Penny asked, concerned.

"It's Sheldon!" Amy wept.

Everyone's eyes flew wide, and they all looked at each other, then to Penny.

"Okay, wait…What about Sheldon? What's happened?" Penny asked in alarm.

Amy was almost hysterical. "Howard came to see him earlier. Those two had had another fight, and Sheldon stormed out of work."

"Okay, so where is he? What did he do, Amy?" Penny asked gently.

"Nothing!" Amy replied, "That's the point. Sheldon hasn't come home!"


	44. The Search Desperation

It wasn't long before everyone had distributed themselves into two cars; Howard, Bernadette, Brigitte and Raj in one, and Leonard and Penny had gone to pick up Amy in the other.

Leonard and Penny had taken Robbie over to Amy and Sheldon's apartment with Izzy, where Amy's mother had kindly agreed to come over and look after them last minute.

Now, the gang were driving through the streets of Glendale and Pasadena searching.

Howard felt terrible.

"This is all my fault." He kept saying.

"I would sympathise, but you're right." Bernadette replied, a little moodily. "Why did you do it? This isn't like you!"

"I was so worried about you. This pregnancy took its toll on you up until you got that new medication. We were struggling, and at the time it just seemed like people only cared about Sheldon, and I got jealous and angry." Howard sighed.

Bernie shook her head. "Howie, I appreciate the sentiment behind it; you were worried about me. But we're fine. Sheldon and Amy are still new to this whole thing. They aren't like most of us, you know that…And they had it pretty rough too." She replied softly.

"I know." Howard looked downcast. He drove along, with his passengers keeping their eyes peeled, and calling Sheldon's name out the windows.

..

Leonard, Penny and Amy were doing the same thing.

Leonard was driving, and Penny sat in the back, comforting Amy.

"If anything has happened to him, I don't know what I'll do." Amy whispered, her eyes filled with tears.

Penny squeezed Amy's shoulder. "He'll be fine. He's done a disappearing act before." She soothed. "Now, let's think; where would he go?"

Everyone was silent for a moment, thinking. "My guess would be the comic book store." Leonard spoke up, "remember a few years ago when you and me argued, he ran away to the comic book store?"

"You're right!" Penny nodded, "let's try there."

They drove into Pasadena again, and found their way to the comic book store.

Pushing the door open, they peered around.

"Hey guys!" Stuart smiled. "I'm closing up in ten, I'm afraid."

"I's okay Stuart, we're looking for Sheldon. Have you seen him?" Leonard asked.

Stuart blinked and shook his head.

"Not since you guys came in last week for New Comic Book Night." He replied.

"Damn. Okay, thank you anyway Stuart. Here, take this." Leonard slipped him $20.

"What's this for?" Stuart was confused.

"I know you're struggling here, and I want you to have a hot meal tonight." Leonard answered.

Stuart grinned. "Thank you! That's really great of you."

Leonard smiled, and led Penny and Amy out the door and back to the car.

Amy sighed in frustration again as she slipped her phone into her pocket. "Still switched off." She said, sadly. "What if he's hurt?"

Penny hugged her. "Sweetie, we'll find him. We're not giving up." She promised.

Leonard's phone rang, and he picked up.

"Hello? Uh huh…You have? Okay, thanks for letting us know. We've just left the comic book store. He's not here either. Yep, see you then." He ended the call.

"That was Raj," he explained, "They've checked with the police and the hospital, he's not been seen by either of them."

Penny sighed. "So he's still out here…"

Amy's eyes widened. "Wait! I think I know where he could be!"

..

Amy, Penny and Leonard had arrived at the park where Sheldon had taken Amy on the romantic night out some months back.

Amy led the way to the secluded spot where she and Sheldon had spent the evening.

"I hope he's here…" She whispered, sadly.

She rounded the corner, and her eyes flew open wide, as she spotted a tall man lying on a picnic blanket on the grass, staring up at the sky.

At the sound of footsteps, he looked over at the group of people.

"Sheldon!" Amy cried, "Thank God!" She ran towards him as he stood up, and flung her arms around him.

Sheldon squeezed her tightly in return, and let his cheek rest on her hair, closing his eyes.

Penny and Leonard exchanged a smile as they took in the cute scene before their eyes.

"We've been looking everywhere for you!" Amy exclaimed.

Sheldon just nodded, not letting go of Amy. "I'm sorry." He croaked.

"I'm gonna call the others and let them know." Leonard announced.

"Howard told me what happened." Amy said.

Sheldon's eyes flashed as Amy uttered Howard's name.

"He's really sorry!" Amy added, hastily. "He was looking for you too; he's with the others."

Sheldon swallowed. "Amy…Just so you know, in case it ever comes up again, my loyalty lies with you and our family. Not out of jealousy, but because I love you."

"I know, Sheldon, you don't need to explain it to me. The fact that you have done so much and come so far for us proves it more than anything." Amy nodded.

Sheldon gave a small smile. "I'm glad you weren't in the cafeteria today. I got overwhelmed with anger…I've never felt so much anger before."

"I heard."

At that moment, they heard voices.

Sheldon braced himself, making himself look taller by standing straighter and puffing his chest out a bit.

Howard led Bernadette, Raj and Brigitte to the clearing.

"Hey buddy…" Howard said, awkwardly.

Sheldon walked towards him. "You finally came outside." He commented.

Everyone looked on, nervously, anticipating Sheldon's next move.

Howard looked down for a moment, "Yes, I guess I did…Look, if you want to hit me, I'll understand. I was a total jerk to you, and it's only fair if I explain why…" Howard opened up about his and Bernadette's difficulties, and how he had been worried and jealous.

Sheldon said nothing.

"…So, I know that's not a good enough reason for me to act the way I did, and I'm sorry. I really am." Howard finished.

Sheldon had his arms crossed and was staring at Howard. He sighed.

Everyone held their breath.

"I suppose we all make mistakes." Sheldon replied. "As long as you can promise that it won't happen again, then I can forgive you."

Howard nodded. "I promise. Thank you Sheldon." He held his hand out.

Sheldon timidly shook it. "Well, one of us has to be the bigger man!" He said, eyes twinkling.

Howard chuckled.

"Oh, and next time you're experiencing difficulties, please confide in us." Sheldon said, seriously now.

"You got it." Howard nodded in reply.

"Come on, let's get back home." Amy said, holding Sheldon's hand.

The gang made their way out of the park and to their cars.

..

Back at the apartment, Sheldon and Amy ordered a late night Chinese.

Penny and Leonard had come to pick up Robbie, who had fallen asleep, and thanked Ms. Fowler.

"Thank you so much for feeding him and looking after him." Penny said, gratefully.

"No trouble at all." Ms. Fowler smiled, and gathered her things, ready to leave.

As everyone bid their goodbyes, Amy and Sheldon flopped down on the couch to eat.

"Well, that was an eventful day." Sheldon sighed.

"It's over now; let's leave it in the past." Amy replied. "I'm just glad you and Howard sorted things out, and that you're safe."

They finished their dinner, and Amy lowered herself down on Sheldon's chest, nuzzling into the soft, gray wool of his sweater.

He put his arms around her and squeezed her tightly. "I'm sorry for worrying you; I hope the stress hasn't caused harm to you or the baby." Sheldon said.

"No, it will take a lot more than that." Amy replied, yawning. She closed her eyes, and almost immediately fell asleep on Sheldon.

He smiled and kissed her hair. "Goodnight, my vixen." He whispered closing his eyes.

..

**A/N: Sorry this was a shorter chapter; I just wanted them to find Sheldon, give an explanation as to why Howard was being a giant ass, and add a little bit of fluff at the end! :) Thanks for reading! **


	45. The Jealousy Complication

Amy reached 8 weeks, and Sheldon had been doing everything he could to make Amy comfortable, healthy and safe.

She had a check-up today, and as Sheldon had been unable to get out of work, he had collared Bernadette and asked if she would accompany Amy.

"I would ask Penny, but I'm worried that she will lead you astray." Sheldon had explained when he informed Amy of this.

Amy had frowned. "What could Penny possibly do that would lead me astray at a pregnancy check-up?" she chuckled, wiping crumbs away from Isabelle's mouth.

Sheldon just insisted that Bernadette was a far more acceptable choice of companion and that as they were both pregnant, they could form a closer bond if they helped each other through it.

Amy had thought this was a fair argument, and agreed.

Now, Amy and Bernadette were in the waiting room. Bernadette was now 11 weeks pregnant, and had her 12 week scan next week. The two women were excitedly discussing it, just as Amy's name was called.

She and Bernadette made their way into Dr Crispin's consultation room.

"Hi Amy; any complications?" She asked.

Amy shook her head. "I still feel pregnant this time!" She smiled.

"That's great. Normally we don't offer scans at this stage, but considering you suffered a miscarriage and conception problems, we will do one every time I see you, up until you reach 20 weeks, and then we will carry on as normal if all is going well."

"Okay…Thank you!" Amy replied, gratefully.

Dr Crispin got straight to the ultrasound.

She turned around and acknowledged Bernadette. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you Bernadette! How are you doing?"

"I'm good thanks…I have my scan with you next week."

"That's right! Amy, I didn't know you and Bernadette knew each other…I'm her midwife too!" Dr Crispin explained, squirting the gel on to Amy's stomach.

"I've known Bernadette for a few years now, and her husband." Amy explained. "She's one of my best friends."

Dr Crispin smiled. "Small world!" She moved the wand over Amy's abdomen and looked on the screen. "Well, baby looks healthy!" She grinned.

"Thank God!" Amy breathed.

Dr Crispin wrote a few notes and the appointment was soon over.

As Amy and Bernie left the clinic, Amy was beaming.

"I know I should wait until I'm past 12 weeks to get excited, but I have a good feeling this time." She said.

"Me too! Hey, we should go to antenatal and birthing classes together and baby shopping!" Bernadette exclaimed, excitedly.

"Birthing classes?" Amy looked confused.

"Yes; they teach you the breathing exercises and stuff." Bernadette replied. "I'm starting antenatal classes next week. I think you can join at any time. Want to come with me?"

"Sure, I'd love to!" Amy replied, getting into the car and fastening her seat belt.

..

A week had passed, and Bernie had had her scan.

She and Howard were proudly showing it off to their friends.

Bernie and Amy were sitting together, talking baby stuff.

"Hey Amy, do you want to come to this spa with me on Wednesday?" Penny spoke up.

"Sorry Penny; Bernie and I are starting antenatal classes." Amy apologised.

"Oh okay, how about Friday?"

"Sure, okay!"

"Wait!" Bernadette piped up, "We have our pregnancy yoga classes."

"Yoga?" Penny looked confused. "Since when do you do yoga?"

"It's _pregnancy _yoga."

"Oh…Okay, I'll ask Brigitte to come with me then." Penny looked downcast as Amy and Bernadette returned to their conversation.

At that moment, Raj and Brigitte walked into Leonard and Penny's apartment.

"Hey, sorry we're late. We were having sex!" Raj grinned.

"Rajesh!" Brigitte scolded, "They do not need to know that!"

Raj looked sheepish.

"Yeah _Rajesh, _we really don't." Howard laughed.

"Why not? We all had to listen to your weird sex stories." Raj replied.

Sheldon looked up. "He has a point."

"I thought you and I were good again now?" Howard leaned over to whisper to Sheldon.

"And we are; but I'm not going to deny the truth." Sheldon shrugged, crossing his legs and putting an arm around Amy.

"Fair point." Howard muttered.

Raj and Brigitte sat down near Penny.

"Brigitte; how would you like to go to a spa on Wednesday? I have two discount vouchers!" Penny asked.

"Thank you, I'd love to!" Brigitte smiled.

Penny was grateful, but still felt a little hurt that her bestie seemed to have found a new best friend in Bernadette.

She looked up, and saw Amy and Bernadette in deep conversation, including Sheldon and Howard.

Penny sighed a little, but turned to Brigitte and smiled. "So," she grinned, "what treatments do you want to get?"

..

Amy and Bernadette walked out of the sport centre on Friday, aching from their pregnancy yoga class.

"Ugh. I think I just discovered muscles I never knew I had." Amy groaned.

"Yeah, I know what you mean!" Bernadette agreed, holding her back.

"Should we go swimming tomorrow morning to loosen up?" Amy asked, "That's believed to work."

"Sure, I'm up for it." Bernie nodded.

At that moment, the girls spotted Penny carrying some groceries to her car from up the road.

"Hey!" Penny spotted them and waved them over.

"Hey Penny!" Amy and Bernadette greeted.

"How was yoga?"

"Excruciating! I'm not used to so much exercise." Amy panted.

"Me neither. I ache in places that I'm pretty sure shouldn't ache!" Bernie added.

Penny grimaced a little. "Um…Ouch! Anyway, I'm off to the park with Robbie tomorrow morning; wanna come? Both of you, I mean? Brigitte will be there."

"Sorry Penny, we just agreed to go swimming. We're trying to keep healthy for the babies!" Bernadette replied, apologetically.

Penny's face fell.

"Sheldon has Izzy tomorrow; maybe he will take her, now I've convinced him that parks are perfectly safe and normal for children." Amy added.

"Uh, I was hoping it would be a girl's day, but sure. I'll ask Sheldon, and Brigitte can invite Raj, and I'll bring Leonard. So…yeah, cool." Penny looked downcast again. "Anyway, I have to go. See ya."

"Wait! Penny, are you upset?" Amy asked, concerned.

"No, of course not!" Penny lied, starting the car and waving before she drove off.

Amy and Bernadette exchanged a look.

"Was it something we said?" Bernadette frowned.

"I don't think so," Amy replied. "We were polite the whole time."

"Hmm…" Was all Bernadette could say. "She was definitely upset."

..

The next morning rolled around, and Sheldon was getting Izzy ready to go to the park.

Amy had already left to go to the pool with Bernadette.

Sheldon approved of Amy and Bernadette's bonding over their pregnancies, and they seemed to be looking out for each other. He didn't even mind staying home with Isabelle and taking her to the park, since Leonard had convinced him.

Sheldon locked up and took Izzy down in the elevator and out to the car.

Driving to the park, Isabelle took the opportunity to have her version of a conversation with her dad.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, my little genius?"

"Are we seeing dinosaurs?"

Sheldon smiled. "No, not today. We're seeing our friends at the park."

"Dinosaurs are our friends."

"Dinosaurs went extinct millions of years ago, Izzy. But Robbie will be there."

"He's my boyfriend."

At that, Sheldon fell silent for a while, staring ahead of him and biting his lip a little.

"Uh…You're not even two yet! You have at least another…Hmm, I'd say twelve years and ten months until I'd even _consider _letting a boy anywhere near you in that way!" Sheldon answered.

"In _what_ way?"

"Oh Lord." Sheldon sighed. "You're MUCH too young for this conversation."

They pulled up in the parking lot at the park, and got out, seeing Penny and Leonard waiting with Robbie.

"Hey Sheldon, hi Izzy!" They greeted.

"Hello."

Izzy pulled ahead on her harness to go and talk to Robbie.

"Not yet, madam! We're around cars; wait until we get in the park!" Sheldon smiled.

Raj and Brigitte arrived, apologising for being late, and the gang made their way to the playground.

Izzy and Robbie were let off their harnesses and they ran to play on the apparatus.

The adults sat on the picnic benches, just conversing.

Penny seemed quieter than usual.

Sheldon leaned over to Leonard. "What's up with Penny?" he whispered.

"I don't know." Leonard admitted. "She just said it was stupid and left it at that."

"We're going to get some drinks and snacks from the kiosk." Raj announced, getting to his feet.

Brigitte and Leonard took everyone's orders, and went with him.

Penny and Sheldon stayed behind to keep an eye on the kids.

Sheldon was enjoying the silence, until Penny sighed.

Sheldon looked at her.

_Is that a hint that she wants to talk?_

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Oh…Yeah, I'm fine." Penny answered.

"Alright. Then what was with the sigh?"

"You don't want to hear it."

"You're probably right, but it's social protocol that I ask anyway."

Penny gave him a look. "Gee, thanks for your concern."

"You're welcome."

Penny laughed. "That was sarcasm, genius!"

"Oh…I thought I'd gotten the hang of that." Sheldon frowned. "So…what's troubling you?"

"Is Amy going off me?" Penny looked at Sheldon.

"What do you mean 'going off you'?"

"Doesn't she want to be best friends with me anymore?" Penny asked.

"Of course she does! Why would you ask that?" Sheldon responded.

"She's spending an awful lot of time with Bernadette lately, and blowing me off!"

"I know; I told her to."

Penny looked at him in disbelief.

"Only to spend more time with Bernadette!" Sheldon said quickly, "They're both pregnant, and very close together with the pregnancies at that; and I thought it would be good for them to bond over it. I never asked them to 'blow you off'." He air quoted the last three words.

Penny nodded. "I guess it makes sense. I just feel left out. Amy is meant to be my best friend…"

"Oh! I think I understand; you're upset because you feel like Amy is replacing you, correct?" Sheldon asked.

"Well…Yeah!" Penny looked sad.

"Alright. The only thing I said was that Bernadette was a more acceptable choice to accompany Amy to her appointment on Monday. But I didn't mean anything by it."

Penny rolled her eyes. "Why do you think I'm such a bad influence on Amy? I'm sorry, but I introduced her to a life of fun and real friendship, helped her out every time you were a total ass to her…You do know, if I hadn't done any of that, she would never have got the both of you drunk enough to have sex and start this wonderful relationship that you now have. Think about it!"

Sheldon frowned and considered it for a minute. "You may be right" He said at last. "I didn't think about it that way…Thank you Penny."

Penny smiled. "You're not so bad for a robot!"

"Eh…You're not so bad for an un-achieving, slightly alcoholic peroxide blonde either." Sheldon returned. "I'll talk to Amy for you." He said eventually.

Penny looked him in surprise. "Thank you Sheldon!"

"You're welcome. Now where have those three got to?"

Penny and Sheldon turned around to look behind them, squinting into the direction of the snack kiosk.

They were next up.

"Excuse me." Sheldon said, whipping out his phone and dialling Leonard's number.

"Hello Leonard? Could you get Penny a hot beverage? She's feeling a little down. Thank you." He hung up.

"Oh Sheldon, that's not necessa…"

Sheldon held up his hand. "It's not optional."

Penny chuckled to herself. "What happened to you?"

"I don't understand?"

"You've changed so much. I know we all keep saying it, but you have. Amy's a lucky girl!"

"No, not really." Sheldon looked down at his wedding band and smiled to himself. "I'm the lucky one."

..

**A/N: Just wanted to say, as I never went to antenatal classes or anything, I'm just assuming you can join at any time during pregnancy? Lol…This is more of a filler chapter really. I wanted to show some more of their friendships in this one. Felt like Amy and Bernadette needed a bit more of a bond, and I wanted Penny and Sheldon to have the platonic interactions they have on the show. Hope you like it, please review! :) **


	46. The New Look Experiment

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I noticed one about Izzy's advancement; usually I would have kept her like a normal baby but I realised in s6 e03 when Sheldon gets Alex as his new assistant, that he was extremely advanced as a baby too. (The scene where Penny reads his old potty training diary that his mother sent over; **_**"this is humiliating, what was wrong with diapers?"**_**) I thought I'd take that and use it with Izzy too, so that she's just like him! :) And the other review about Penny and Sheldon's friendship and how it's changed from her mothering him, now that they are both mature and have kids, that's exactly what I was going for! :) So thank you all for those reviews!**

**..**

Amy returned home just ahead of Sheldon.

She had just flopped on the couch, exhausted, when Sheldon walked through the door.

"Hello you two!" She called."How was the park?"

"It was good. I spoke to Penny..." Sheldon replied, placing Izzy in her playpen.

Amy frowned. "About what?"

Sheldon took a seat beside his wife. "Penny feelsleft out since you and Bernadette have been spending so much time together lately." He said.

"Really?" Amy's eyes widened.

Sheldon just nodded.

"Oh God, that explains why she was upset yesterday! Bernadette and I thought we had said something. I had no idea!" Amy got to her feet so quickly, that it made Sheldon jump.

"Don't stand up so fast, that could be bad for the baby!" He said.

"Unlikely." Amy replied, grabbing her phone and dialling Penny's number.

"Hi bestie, it's me! Sheldon just told me…I'm so sorry! I had no idea you felt that way. It wasn't intentional…Yes, that's right... We just thought that since we are both close together with the pregnancies, we could prepare together. Plus, Sheldon and Howard are getting along better now. We never meant to leave you out…Sure, I'd love to! And you can come to the pool with us on Saturdays?...Great, I'll see you tonight. Bye Penny!" Amy hung up.

"All sorted?" Sheldon inquired.

"Yep! I'm going over there tonight." Amy answered.

Sheldon automatically frowned. "Uh…You can't drink!" He responded.

"Relax, Sheldon. We are having a girl's night in!" Amy chuckled.

"Well, from past experience, I know that your 'girl's nights' usually consist of sitting around and drinking alcohol and raucous behaviour."

"Sheldon! We are just going to be watching movies, drinking soda like Penny promised, and eating until we get fat."

"You're pregnant; won't you naturally get fat anyway?"

Amy glared at Sheldon, who squirmed uncomfortably.

"Was that wrong?" He asked.

"Very." Amy stormed off into the bedroom and shut the door loudly.

Sheldon turned back around and faced the front, frowning.

"Hmm…I have a feeling that the word 'fat' had something to do with it?" He muttered to himself. He thought for a moment. "Oh, of course!"

Sheldon got to his feet and walked into the bedroom.

He cleared his throat. "Amy…" Amy looked up from where she sat on the bed, arms folded. "I didn't mean to say that. I didn't mean fat as in…you know, _fat, _I meant it as in, you will be gaining weight from being pregnant. You could never be fat."

"Fair enough." Amy answered shortly. "Isn't there a key word you're missing?"

Sheldon shifted uncomfortably in the doorway. "Sorry." He said awkwardly.

"Thank you. Now, come sit here with me."

Sheldon made his way over to the bed and sat next to Amy, mimicking her posture; back against the headboard and legs stretched out.

"You know, now we're in here, we could…"

"No."

"Let's call it make-up s…"

"No."

Amy turned to look at Sheldon. "Why not?"

Sheldon just sighed. "You know why…" He pointed to Amy's stomach.

"I'm nine weeks, neither or you will feel a thing, even if you're fully in there!"

Sheldon twitched a bit. "Uh…No." He swallowed.

Amy grinned; he was weakening!

"Hmm…Well, it will be a whole seven months before we can do it again; maybe more!" Amy shrugged. She felt Sheldon tense beside her.

He licked his lips. "What if that makes you miscarry again?"

"We did it a lot when I was pregnant with Isabelle, and she came out just fine. Better than fine!" Amy argued. "Maybe that's the secret!"

Sheldon swallowed now.

"I don't know…"

Amy just shrugged. "Well, your loss. I guess I'll have to buy myself a new toothbrush…"

Sheldon stared at her.

Amy gazed up at him with mock-innocence.

"Don't toy with me." Sheldon shook his head slightly.

"I won't do it in front of you!" Amy smiled innocently.

"Well, I suppose if it really helps to keep the baby alive, and if you're sure it won't feel anything, then…Oh!"

Amy had heard enough and pulled Sheldon on top of her.

"Wait, wait! Not so hard with the pulling, I don't want to crush your abdomen!" Sheldon said moving himself up slightly.

Amy rolled her eyes, and grabbed Sheldon by the face, kissing him passionately.

The two of them rolled over on the bed.

..

"We're going to be late!" Sheldon cried desperately, hurrying into the bathroom to shower.

"Uh, Sheldon, it's just me going to this Girl's Night!" Amy called through the door.

"Yes, but as I am driving you there, Leonard has said we can have a Guy's Night!" Sheldon replied, and then all Amy could hear was the hiss of the shower.

Amy smiled.

Their 'session' had ended up being three sessions, lasting three hours!

And now they were hastily getting ready for their night with their friends.

Amy had already showered, and was now drying her hair.

She teased her hair into 'beach waves' like Penny had taught her to do, and applied some makeup.

Sheldon came out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his middle.

Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm…hello sailor!" Amy winked.

Sheldon looked down, embarrassed. "Have you seen the clothes I laid out?" He began to search the bedroom.

"No…Is this a ploy to get me to have round 4 with you?" Amy grinned.

"Even if I _could _manage that at the moment, we don't have time, although I wish we did!" Sheldon replied.

"Damn. You left your clothes in the living room." Amy said, returning to applying her mascara.

Sheldon hurried into the living room where Izzy had found his clothes, and was just trying to 'iron' them with her toy iron.

"Oh, no you don't!" Sheldon laughed, grabbing his clothes in one hand and picking up his daughter in the other and making dinosaur growls at her until she shrieked with laughter.

"How did you get out of the playpen anyway?" Sheldon frowned, placing her back in it.

He raced back into the bathroom, pulling on his shirt, socks and jeans in record time.

Emerging from the bathroom, he almost collided with Amy.

"Oops! Hey, nice hair!" She chuckled.

"What?"

"Think you pulled your shirt on too quick!"

Sheldon looked in the hallway mirror and gasped. His hair was messed up.

He groaned, trying to flatten it again.

"Nope!" Amy flitted past and messed it up again.

"Excuse me! What purpose could messy hair possibly serve?" Sheldon frowned.

"You look sexy with messy hair." Amy shrugged.

"But it looks…" Sheldon tried to find the right word. "Messy." Was all he could come up with.

Amy sighed. "Here." She shook a can of hair mousse and sprayed a small amount into her hand.

"What is that?" Sheldon wrinkled his nose.

"Mousse."

"But we're eating with our friends tonight!"

"Not dessert mousse! _Hair _mousse!" Amy ran her hands through Sheldon's hair, making a somewhat spiky-looking shape. "I would use wax, but you don't have any. Perhaps after this, you'll change your mind and buy some. Turn around and look."

Sheldon looked in the mirror.

"Hmm…Well, while I like what you've done with it, it's a little…teenager-y!"

"'Teenager-y'?" Amy questioned.

"Yes. It makes me look younger."

"But do you like it?"

Sheldon turned his head to get a glimpse of both sides. "I do…But I need to shave…"

"Don't you dare!" Amy giggled and grabbed Sheldon's hand, pulling him away from the mirror. "I never had a boyfriend, let alone a hot one. So having a hot husband is a huge deal to me." Amy kissed him passionately.

Her hormones now in overdrive, Amy pressed herself against him, her breathing becoming erratic.

"I want you now, Dr Cooper!" She whispered.

"Amy! We have to leave." Sheldon insisted.

"We can be a little late…"

"No, we can't. It's rude to be late, and besides, if I have any more sex tonight, my genitals might shrivel up and stop working." He joked, grabbing his jacket.

As Amy placed Isabelle in her stroller and secured her in, she picked up her keys and bag, pouting.

Sheldon noticed this and shook his head. "I forgot how horny you get with your pregnancy hormones." He muttered. "And do I really have to go out looking like this?"

"Go." Amy gave him a little shove out the door, and followed behind him with Izzy.

..

They arrived at apartment 4A and let themselves in.

"Hey!" Penny an over and hugged Amy, then moved on to Sheldon. "Hey Sheldon… wow! Looking sexy. Good work Amy!" Penny winked.

Amy grinned.

"Have you been drinking?" Sheldon frowned.

Penny giggled. "Before you guys turned up, yes! Don't worry; Amy won't be drinking, there's not enough left anyway."

Amy chuckled along with Penny, while Sheldon plastered on a fake smile. "Yes…" He said, closing the door behind him.

"Ames, unfortunately, we're confined to the bedroom! Ooh la la!" Penny giggled again.

Amy laughed along with Penny's joke.

Sheldon shot a look of worry at the girls, while Leonard just sat in his usual seat, biting back a laugh.

"Come on Amy, off to the bedroom we go! Let's see if we can make robot man jealous enough to ravish you tonight before I do!" Penny joked.

The door closed, and laughter could be heard from the living room.

"Please tell me they're joking?" Sheldon raised an eyebrow at Leonard, as he lifted Izzy out of the stroller, and placed her in the playpen with Robbie.

"Of course they're joking, sit down. Nice look by the way!" Leonard commented.

"Thanks. You don't think it's too 'teenage heartthrob' for me?"

"Well…No, but you look less like a nerd."

Sheldon frowned slightly.

Leonard rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean that, I meant…"

"Oh booooyyys!"

Leonard and Sheldon turned around at the sound of Penny's voice.

"Sheldon has a new look, so Amy and I agreed that she should have one too." Penny grinned mischievously.

"We got our 'new look' over a year ago!" Sheldon frowned. "Only thing that's changed today is my hair and the fact that Amy wouldn't let me shave!"

Penny ignored him. "Say hello to Amy's new look, part one!..." She moved aside for Amy to walk past.

Leonard and Sheldon's jaws dropped in shock, their eyes wide.

All Sheldon could choke out was "Wow…"


	47. The She-Flash Seduction

Amy stood at the entrance to the living room, dressed as a female approximation of The Flash; a red bikini top that pushed her boobs up, emblazoned with The Flash logo. The bottom half was yellow, and she wore red heels that Penny had loaned her.

Amy's baby bump was barely noticeable at this early stage.

Sheldon stared at his wife in disbelief mouth gaping wide. "I mean…Wow!"

"Say hello to the fastest woman alive!" Amy purred, as Penny grinned proudly beside her.

"Leonard…Why is Amy standing half-naked in my… I mean _your_ living room?" Sheldon stammered.

Leonard just grinned. "I think we both know the answer to that Sheldon!"

Sheldon swallowed hard.

His gaze flitted from Amy's feet, up her body, and up to her face, which had a flirtatious look upon it.

Sheldon got to his feet nervously and moved towards Amy.

He took in the outfit again, and took a breath. "You look so hot!" He blurted out.

Realising what he had said, he looked embarrassed.

Amy beamed. "You really think so?"

Sheldon nodded meekly. He gently ran his hands down Amy's sides, and looked in her eyes.

"Just kiss her, for God's sake!" Penny laughed, sitting on Leonard's lap.

"But…you're looking!"

"So?" Leonard shrugged.

Sheldon didn't hesitate any more. He gently pressed his lips against Amy's and closed his eyes.

"Aww!" Penny said quietly. "They're so sweet sometimes!"

"So you're still digging The Shamy?" Leonard chuckled.

"Yeah. Much more so these days, now that he actually knows how to treat a woman!" Penny nodded.

They looked back at Amy and Sheldon briefly.

The two of them were now embraced in a slow, loving kiss, with one of Sheldon's hands on her lower back, supporting her. The other was placed on Amy's stomach.

Penny looked at Leonard. "Hey, wanna have a little showdown?" She muttered.

"A showdown?" Leonard was bemused.

"Yeah! Battle of the couples... A kissing contest! First to back out loses!" Penny grinned mischievously.

"Maybe if you explain the rules to me." Leonard replied.

"You know the drill; remember years ago when you were with Leslie and I was with…uh…that guy at my door?" Penny frowned.

"Oh, sure. Got it!" Leonard nodded, and proceeded to kiss Penny.

Sheldon and Amy had momentarily pulled apart, then spotted Penny and Leonard out of the corner of their eyes.

The kissing couple gave a challenging look at The Shamy, and then continued with what they were doing.

Sheldon and Amy caught on quickly.

Amy pulled Sheldon's head closer and kissed him again this time with tongue. Sheldon allowed it.

They both looked over at Leonard and Penny, who began making out even more.

Sheldon was the first to intensify the kiss, surprising Amy.

Penny responded by pinning Leonard down and mounting him on the couch, still kissing him.

"Screw that!" Amy dragged Sheldon over to the kitchen island and hauled herself up onto it, and laid down with Sheldon over her, practically dry-humping on the counter.

"Whoa, whoa! What the hell?!" Penny cried out, seeing them. "Since when do you two…do…_that_?!" She and Leonard sprang apart hastily, staring in disbelief.

"Oh, did Amy fail to mention that we have been copulating in various places in our apartment?" Sheldon asked in mock-surprise.

"Oh look! We win!" Amy grinned.

"Uh…Wha-? No. I mean yes, she failed to mention that…minor…detail!" Penny was flustered.

"But this is _our _apartment!" Leonard frowned.

"And I used to live here!" Sheldon countered, standing up straight now, and letting Amy get up. "Now, can we borrow your bedroom?"

"What? No!" Leonard cried.

"Well this is all Penny's fault, so now you can pay the price." Sheldon shrugged.

"The price? What did I do?" Penny demanded.

"For one; you convinced Amy to dress up as the scantily-clad female version of my favourite superhero in order to seduce me; which by the way made me extremely aroused! Secondly, don't think I didn't notice that you started this ridiculous kissing contest that further heightened said arousal! You started it, you must pay the price. Now, if you'll excuse us, we're going to have coitus!" Sheldon took Amy's hand and marched her to Leonard and Penny's room.

All that Leonard and Penny could do was stand and stare.

"I guess we kinda asked for that." Leonard shrugged.

..

A while later, Amy and Sheldon lay down on their backs, breathing heavily.

"Well, apparently I was wrong." Sheldon said, suddenly.

"What?" Amy was confused.

"Apparently I _could_ go another time!"

Amy laughed.

"I feel kinda bad that we did it in their bed…" She admitted.

Sheldon waved off her comment. "Ah, the amount of times I have returned home and found them fooling around in my bed in the past is ridiculous! I kept having to change my sheets! Now it's payback time!"

Amy nodded. "Fair enough…So…How did I look?"

"Look what?"

"How did I look in my She-Flash costume?"

"I told you; you looked hot! And that is not a word I usually use."

"So, you do find me sexually attractive?"

Sheldon looked at Amy, frowning. "You know I do! Proof: I have sex with you."

Amy seemed satisfied.

"Why would you ask that? Are you insecure about your body?" Sheldon asked.

"Of course I am; all women are in one way or another. Especially now I'm pregnant again and getting fatter." She pulled a face. "I don't want you to lose interest in me."

Sheldon sighed and shook his head, wrapping his arms around Amy. "I've seen you pregnant before, with Izzy. I'd never go off you…and if you're still hung up on the 'fat' comment I made the other day, you know I didn't mean it that way! You know I'm not good at expressing myself well. I find you extremely attractive."

Amy grinned. "Thank you Sheldon." She kissed him. "You think maybe we should, you know, get dressed and get out of their bed?" She laughed.

"I do." He agreed.

The two of them got to their feet and changed back into their clothes.

Sheldon practically poured half a bottle of sanitizer over himself before changing back into his clothes.

They made their way back out into the living room, where Penny and Leonard were sat on the couch with the TV turned up to full volume; presumably to drown out any sex noises!

"Oh there you are. Took your time, you dog you!" Leonard chuckled.

Sheldon just winked.

"But I have to ask…_Why_ did you do it in our bed?" Leonard asked.

"Well, remember all those times before when I lived here? And I would return home and find you and Penny emerging from my bedroom, after having obviously engaged in sexual intercourse?" Sheldon looked Leonard dead in the eye.

"Oh…Yeah, that. What about it?"

"Bazinga! _Now _we're even!"

..

**A/N: So I made this chapter a little shorter than usual, but I hope you still like it. I still own nothing etc. etc… Thanks for reading, and please review! :)**


	48. The Godparent Agreement

Three weeks later, Sheldon was awoken by Amy vomiting in the bathroom.

He shot up and made it to the bathroom just as Amy flushed the toilet and washed her mouth out.

"Are you alright?" He frowned, "I thought the sickness was meant to subside after the first trimester? Not begin!"

"It's pregnancy; anything can happen!" Amy responded. "I'm fine now just a little nauseous."

Sheldon gave a worried look and placed a hand gently on Amy's stomach, which was now forming a perfect little bump. "Do you think the baby is okay?"

Amy nodded. "According to the midwife, nausea and vomiting is a good sign…For the baby anyway."

"I fail to see how either of those things could ever be good." Sheldon muttered. "You weren't sick when you were carrying Isabelle."

Amy just shrugged. "Well, maybe I'm expecting a boy this time!"

Sheldon's face lit up. "How can you tell?"

"Well, I can't yet obviously." Amy admitted, "But sometimes people say that you can usually tell early on by your cravings and symptoms."

Sheldon just nodded, frowning in slight confusion. "Okay…"

Amy wandered into the kitchen and took an anti-sickness pill with some water.

Isabelle was in her nursery, making growling noises.

Sheldon and Amy exchanged a glance and hurried into the room, only to find their daughter with her toy dinosaurs, trying to 'eat' one of her newer toys; a sabre tooth cat which Howard and Bernadette had bought her for Christmas.

"Izzy, you do realize that sabre tooth cats weren't alive in the Jurassic age?" Sheldon said, crouching down next to his daughter.

Isabelle just looked at him, then handed him the sabre tooth cat.

Sheldon frowned, looking down at the toy in his hand, then back up at the infant.

"What's she trying to tell us?" Amy whispered, carefully kneeling beside her husband.

"I'm not sure." He replied.

Isabelle then proceeded to turn her toy dinosaurs around to face her parents, all in a line, as though they were waiting for something.

The young girl then looked around for her bouncy ball, picked it up and then stood up, throwing the ball at the dinosaurs, knocking them over.

She then held out her hand, and Sheldon passed her the sabre tooth cat, still confused.

At least, he was for a second.

"Oh! I see what she means now. Clever girl, Izzy!" He grinned.

"Was she re-enacting the meteor wiping out the dinosaurs?" Amy questioned.

Both Izzy and Sheldon nodded.

"It would appear she was."

"That's amazing!" Amy whispered. "I hope our next child is just as intelligent."

Sheldon touched Amy's bump fondly, resting his forehead against hers.

..

Later that day, Amy's phone rang.

It was Bernadette.

"Hey Bernie!" Amy greeted, "I'm fine thanks, how are you?...Sure, that sounds great. I'll see you then. Bye!"

Amy ended the call. "Bernadette wants to meet for coffee in an hour."

Sheldon shot Amy an alarmed look.

"But you can't drink coffee!" He said, "The caffeine!"

"Relax; we're not actually going to _drink_ coffee, we're just going to meet for a chat."

"But then why would she ask you to meet for coffee?" Sheldon frowned, "The implication there is that you will be _drinking_ coffee. She _should_ have said: 'would you like to meet for a chat in the coffee shop?' So what will you be drinking?"

"I don't know Sheldon! Maybe a smoothie or juice, or water." Amy sighed.

"Then why didn't she just say…"

"Sheldon! You're being impossible." Amy interrupted.

"But I'm not impossible if I exist…You know the drill."

"Honey, I love you, but please stop your crazy rants." Amy kissed him.

Sheldon frowned as Amy turned around, and just as he opened his mouth to speak, Amy silenced him.

"I know, I know…Your mother had you tested. I'm going to get ready." She spun on her heel and walked into the bedroom to get changed.

Sheldon looked at his daughter, who was sat on the armchair eating some soft candy, and looking bemused.

"Women, huh?" Sheldon shrugged.

Izzy simply poked her tongue out at him and returned her attentions to the TV screen.

..

"Amy, over here!" Bernadette waved her hand in the air as Amy entered the coffee shop.

Amy made her way over and hugged her friend.

"Hey, so what did you want to talk about?" Amy smiled, pulling up her seat.

"Hang on, let's get some drinks first. This one's on me; what would you like?" Bernadette asked, getting to her feet.

"Oh, just an apple juice please."

Bernadette ordered herself and Amy some apple juice and a moist slice of delicious chocolate cake each, and returned to the table.

"Okay, so…Me and Howie have been talking a lot about this, and we both decided that we wanted to ask you and Sheldon something." Bernadette began, popping a piece of chocolate cake into her mouth with her fork.

Amy frowned. "Then, shouldn't they be here too?"

"Howie wanted to ask Sheldon himself." Bernadette explained; "Amy…We would really like you and Sheldon to be our baby's Godparents."

Amy's jaw dropped open. "R-really?" She gasped. "But what about Leonard and Penny? Or Raj and Brigitte?"

"We both want you and Sheldon." Bernadette smiled. "What do you say Amy?"

Amy was touched, and of course her hormones made her emotional and weepy.

"Oh my God, thank you! First your Maid of Honor and now your child's Godmother? I don't know what to say…I…Thank you!" Amy wept.

Bernadette smiled broadly. "So is that a yes?"

Amy nodded, unable to speak. She plucked a napkin from the dispenser and dapped at her eyes with it.

"Stupid emotions!" She chuckled.

"All part of the fun of being pregnant!" Bernadette grinned. She picked up her bottle of apple juice and toasted Amy's bottle with it.

..

"You want me to what?!" Sheldon looked shocked at his engineer friend who was sat on the couch in Sheldon and Amy's apartment.

"We want you and Amy to be our child's Godparents." Howard repeated.

"I'd be honored!" Sheldon replied. "Does this mean, that in my guidance as a Godparent, I am allowed to guide him or her away from the decision to become an engineer?"

Howard frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but Sheldon beat him to it.

"Bazinga! I joke of course."

Howard smiled and nodded once. "Okay, good. So that's a yes then?"

"That's a yes! Thank you for asking me."

"No problem. Hopefully now, we can be closer, and for the record Sheldon…I'm going to be studying for my doctorate when the baby's born."

Sheldon's eyes widened. "You are?"

Howard nodded. "Yeah; in Physics. I already have a working understanding, and want to build on it."

"This isn't down to me mocking you, is it?" Sheldon asked, guiltily.

"Well no, but I have thought about it over time. It would open up whole new career paths for me; set a good example for our child, and also it's kinda annoying being known as 'Dr and Mr Wolowitz'!" Howard confessed.

"Okay, well good for you!" Sheldon smiled.

"Thanks Sheldon, I appreciate it. So, how's the baby?"

"It's good so far. Amy has her 12 week scan on Tuesday, so I'll be taking the morning off work to accompany her." Sheldon sipped his tea. "What about you and Bernadette?"

"Yeah, we're great, the baby's great. Bernie isn't having any more problems now."

Sheldon just nodded in response.

"Look at us! Sitting here talking about our wives and children! Who'd have thought it, huh? I bet if our teenage selves could see this, they'd think this was all a dream or something." Howard laughed.

"Well, my teenage self would!" Sheldon replied, "I had no interest in relationships, other than my relationship with science. Plus, I got moved up so many grades that I didn't know any girls my age, and they wouldn't give me a second look anyway with that darn retainer I had to wear!"

"You think that's bad? I had severe acne as a teenager, and used to wear way too much gel in my hair!" Howard chuckled.

"You wore 'way too much gel in your hair' when I first met you with Leonard that time in our old apartment." Sheldon frowned.

"Well, yeah but that was toned down from how much it used to be!"

Sheldon blinked. "Good Lord!"

"I'm glad you said yes to being Godfather anyway." Howard said, seriously now.

"Me too…That reminds me, how would you like to return the favour and be our new child's Godfather? With Bernadette being the Godmother, of course." Sheldon asked.

"I'd love it. Thank you! But hold on…Leonard and Penny are Izzy's Godparents, and Bernie and I are the new baby's Godparents; what about Raj and Brigitte?"

"They can be Godparents to our third child." Sheldon said, simply.

"Really? Jeeze, how many are you and Amy having?" Howard laughed.

Sheldon gave Wolowitz a withering look. "Howard…Humanity is lacking in intelligence these days, and as Amy and I create such intelligent and advanced offspring, we'll probably be having as many as we can! Humanity is counting on us!"

..

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while! I have no excuse, just laziness haha! xD I saw the spoilers for S6 E14! I was just searching for any info on yesterday's taping on Google, and noticed that someone on Fan Forum had kindly posted the taping report. OMG! Words cannot even express how I feel about this one! It's just awesome beyond belief! I fangirled so hard after reading it, and am still in shock! :D I won't spoil it for those who haven't and don't want to see the spoilers, but…Wow…Just wow! :D Anyway, yeah I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's just a filler chapter I guess. Please review :) **


	49. The Double Discovery

Amy's 20 week scan came around quicker than they could anticipate.

As Dr Crispin called Amy's name, the brunette shot a worried look at Sheldon, who squeezed her hand and gave her a reassuring look.

Laying on the examination bed, Amy took a deep breath, worrying about the fate of this baby.

Dr Crispin rolled the stick around over Amy's stomach and raised her eyebrows.

Sheldon stared at the screen in silent awe.

"Well, the baby is very active!" Dr Crispin commented. "Another advanced baby for you, then! Would you like to know the sex?"

Amy shot a questioning look at Sheldon, who nodded.

"Yes." She answered, "Although I don't care what we have, I'm just happy that this one has survived!"

Dr Crispin smiled and turned back to the screen.

"Okay, let's just see if it moves its legs out the way…Hang on…What's that?" She frowned, peering closer.

The baby moved slightly and revealed something on the other side of it.

"I hope to God that's not a tumour!" Amy muttered.

Sheldon swallowed, his eyes widening. "Uh Amy…Something tells me that's another baby…" He said.

Dr Crispin rolled the wand down to the side of Amy's stomach.

"My thoughts exactly; let's see."

Sheldon gripped Amy's hand, sensing her panic.

"Well, I'm pleased to tell you that you're carrying two healthy, and judging by their activity, rather advanced babies!" Dr Crispin smiled.

Amy and Sheldon wore expressions mixed with shock and happiness.

"Is that good or bad news?" The doctor asked, when neither of the two scientists spoke.

"Good." They both said at the same time.

Neither of them were expecting this, especially after learning about Sheldon's slim chances of being able to impregnate Amy!

Nevertheless, they were overjoyed.

"Looks like you have one of each too; one boy, one girl! Congratulations!" Dr Crispin smiled, printing out some scan pictures.

"Both are healthy and active, I think it's safe to say you're in the clear now Amy! I'll see you soon for our next midwife meeting."

The proud parents thanked the midwife and left the clinic, walking on air.

Twins!

More to the point, they were healthy and advanced twins; one boy and one girl!

"Well, looks like each of the couples in our social circle can be godparents to our children now!" Sheldon said, taking Amy's hand as they walked to the car. "Raj and Brigitte won't be left out."

"That's true!" Amy nodded. "Who'd have thought it? Twins! After everything?"

"My mother would call it a blessing." Sheldon replied, rolling his eyes.

"Well, what would you call it?" Amy asked.

"I'd call it simple biology; two sperm fertilised two eggs. Also, fraternal twins run in my family, so the genetics probably have something to do with it too, I'd imagine." Sheldon replied.

Amy just stared at him.

"Uh, I mean…Happy coincidence?" Sheldon tried again.

Amy smiled, seemingly content with that answer as Sheldon unlocked the car and opened the door for her.

"I'd have thought you would prefer the scientific answer." Sheldon said.

"That was before I fell in love with you and had children with you." Amy responded, kissing her husband.

"I'm still amazed at how they were conceived if I'm supposed to have a low sperm count?" Sheldon frowned, fastening his seatbelt.

"Maybe they just made a mistake." Amy shrugged.

"Clearly. Now, we need to take extra care of you now that you are expecting twins." Sheldon said as he drove out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"You've already been taking great care of me."

"Yes, but you are carrying two advanced Homo Novus. We need to ensure that you and the babies are kept healthy and safe at all times. I will draw up a schedule of daily vitamin intake, exercise, and resting times for you this afternoon."

The car came to a stop at some traffic lights, and Amy turned to Sheldon.

"Sheldon, I appreciate the thought, but that's really not necessary…"

"Nonsense. Like I said, we need to keep you healthy and these little guys healthy, don't we my little geniuses?" Sheldon baby-talked to Amy's stomach and dropped a kiss on it, before looking back up at the lights and waiting for green.

Amy rolled her eyes.

Extra fuss wasn't what she wanted.

..

"You're having _twins_!?" Leonard spluttered.

"_Genius _twins, yes." Sheldon nodded.

"Oh my God. Congratulations! So much for the infertility, huh?"

"Oh, they aren't real scientists anyway!" Sheldon snorted.

"Wow! Your little guys sure work their magic don't they!" Penny commented, sipping her wine.

Robbie was at her feet, asking to be picked up. Penny put her glass down and lifted her son onto her lap, giving him a cuddle.

Amy smiled at them.

Beside her, Isabelle was sat on the floor with her alphabet book, scribbling in it.

Sheldon gave Penny a withering look after her comment.

"Raj cried when we asked him and Brigitte to be one of the babies' Godparents." He said, changing the subject. "I don't understand, I thought he would be happy?"

"He was crying with joy. Remember, we spoke about this before?" Leonard reminded him.

"Of course I remember! I just get confused between the two." Sheldon answered, lifting Izzy onto his lap.

"Anyway, you're all our children's Godparents now! Isn't this exciting? We're all like one big, happy family!" Amy grinned.

"Have any name ideas yet?" Penny asked.

Amy and Sheldon fell silent.

"Rats! I knew we had to do something." Sheldon muttered.

"You haven't thought of names yet?" Penny was surprised.

"Well, when we first found out, we had a browse, but then we gave up and haven't re-visited the topic since…" Amy replied, sheepishly.

"I suggested Sheldon Junior for a boy, but she wouldn't have it!" Sheldon piped up.

"No kidding. I wonder why?" Leonard said, sarcastically.

"We could name the boy Stephen, after Stephen Hawking!" Sheldon exclaimed.

"No." Amy replied, "No scientist names; can't we just think of our own?"

"Fine. Do you have any suggestions?"

Amy frowned. "Well, not off the top of my head, no."

"How do you suggest we find an appropriate name?" Sheldon asked.

"I have a whole book on baby names. There are thousands, we're sure to find one that fit the bill for each gender." Amy replied.

"You mean we have to look through pages and pages of a book just to find two suitable names?"

"Yes."

Sheldon sighed, "oh boy."

"I thought you liked reading books?"

"I like reading _science _books and _comic _books; not '1000 + Baby Names'."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Well, unfortunately we will have to. For now, that book will have to be our saving grace for finding names."

Sheldon paused. "I like Grace." He said into the silence.

Amy looked at him. "Grace? That's a beautiful name. That and your mother will love it, being religious and all!"

"You're right! So we have a girl's name. Now we just need a boy's name!" Sheldon smiled.

"Wait! We have _half _a girl's name. We need a middle name." Amy cut in.

"Well, we have my mother covered, so it's only fair that we honour my sister too. How about Missy for the middle name?"

Amy made a face. "Not that I don't like your sister – I get along really well with her, but I don't think 'Grace Missy Cooper' sounds quite right. What's Missy short for?"

"Melissa."

"How about Grace Melissa Cooper? That sounds better."

"That's adorable!" Penny commented.

Sheldon nodded. "I like it! Now we need to decide on a boy's name."

"That's always harder." Leonard said.

Penny nodded in agreement.

"Leonard wanted 'Robert' after Robert Oppen…something, and I agreed, only if we could shorten it to Robbie." Penny said.

"Yes, well although we like Robbie, the name is a little Hollywood for our little family." Sheldon answered. "No offence."

"None taken. You're not stealing our name without a fight anyway!" Penny grinned, as she passed her and Leonard's son over to his father.

"FYI, I am _not _naming him after my brother." Sheldon spoke up. "All those years of tormenting me as a child, I can barely talk to him now as it is."

"Okay, fine. But think of it this way; you'll be naming him after your own father too." Leonard pointed out.

"You mean an alcoholic who was often verbally abusive to my mother? I hardly think so." Sheldon shook his head.

"Well, baby book it is then!" Penny shrugged.

"I suppose it will have to be." Sheldon sighed.

"Anyway, let's raise a toast to Sheldon and Amy for expecting twins!" Leonard held his drink in the air.

"To Sheldon and Amy!" Penny repeated, as the four adults clinked their wine glasses (and cranberry juice glass, in Amy's case.)

"I still can't believe it." Penny grinned at Amy's stomach.

Sheldon and Amy both put their hands on Amy's stomach and grinned.

"Us neither."


	50. The Naming Paradox

**A/N: Whoa! I wasn't expecting anything to be honest lol! :S Thank you everyone…Just to clarify; I'm not 'writing to receive validation from others', like I said, I am writing because ****I ENJOY IT****. But it's hard to enjoy it when I am getting abused every few chapters. Usually I would have a thicker skin in all honesty, but people haven't seen some of the reviews I was given, which were extremely rude and uncalled for, and I'm sick of having to explain myself for a story! It feels like I'm being given the Third Degree sometimes, and I get enough of that in real life, so this is my escape from reality! :/ Just thought I'd get that out of the way… Thanks so much to those of you who left feedback; really, really grateful :)**

**..**

"Boy…Hmm…"

Amy looked over to where Sheldon was sat with a notepad and the baby names book, tapping his chin with a pen.

She smiled.

Ever since they had got home from Leonard and Penny's last night, Sheldon had been fixated on finding the perfect boy's name for their unnamed twin.

Sheldon sighed. "Are you sure we can't have scientist's names?" He looked pleadingly at Amy.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Come on Sheldon. You give Leonard enough grief for copying people's ideas."

"Yes, but he's copying someone's _work, _not a name."

"What about this?" Amy leaned over behind Sheldon and pointed to a name in the book.

"Marcus? Ohhh I don't think so!"

"Why not?"

"There was this boy up my road named Marcus who used to throw rocks at me."

"Well, that was years ago now."

"And yet the memory never fades."

Amy was exasperated. She shook her head and walked off into the kitchen to make lunch.

Izzy climbed up next to Sheldon, and handed him a building block.

"A block?" Sheldon frowned, looking down at his daughter who was grinning. He turned it over, and looked at the letter on the other side.

S.

"We could call him Will." Amy chuckled. Sheldon shot her a blank look.

"You know, as in Will and Grace?"

"I don't follow."

"It's a TV show."

"You said no copying names!" Sheldon raised his eyebrows, smiling a little.

"It was a joke." Amy replied, grinning.

"Oh! Uh…good one." Sheldon nodded, smiling. As Amy turned away, he shot a confused look at his daughter, who blinked at him in confusion.

"Yeah, I don't get it either." He whispered.

..

Amy and Sheldon were at Costco doing their weekly shop.

Sheldon let Amy push the cart, insisting that she could lean on it to walk, and to take a little weight off her feet.

Izzy was sat in the child seat, pointing at things and trying to sneak stuff into the shopping cart.

Sheldon caught her trying to smuggle a pineapple into the cart, and whisked it back out again, receiving a tearful look from Izzy.

"Don't give me that look, little lady." He said, smiling. "You only wanted the pineapple because it looks funny."

Isabelle gave an impish smile, and Sheldon tickled her chin.

Amy laughed.

"She's cheeky! Were you ever like that?"

"No," Sheldon replied, placing a bag of potatoes into the cart. "I guess that part, she gets from her minx of her mother!" He wrapped his arm around Amy's waist, smiling.

Amy jokingly swatted him away.

"Let's see if we can get any name ideas in here." She said.

Sheldon gave her a funny look. "Uh…Alright."

Picking up a bunch of bananas, he tossed them in the cart. "So…We ask random men for their name in the hope that we will hear one we like?"

"Well no, but…"

"Excuse me sir, what's your name?" Sheldon had already approached a middle-aged man with a shopping basket.

The man blinked. "Uh…Terrence."

"Hmm, no that will never do. Thank you anyway Terrence. I'm Sheldon." He smiled politely, and then turned back to Amy who was staring at him, biting back a laugh.

"This could take a while." Sheldon said.

Izzy exploded into laughter.

"That's not what I meant, Sheldon. I meant maybe there are some product names. I don't know…" Amy explained.

"Oh. Well that would certainly be less embarrassing." Sheldon nodded, looking at the floor.

Amy let the laughter out now.

"So…you mean like, Betty Crocker?" Sheldon raised an eyebrow, picking up some pancake mix and waving it in the air.

"Obviously not." Amy giggled. "But throw that in with the rest, I fancy some pancakes now."

They moved around into the next aisle; the chips and snacks aisle.

Scanning the shelves, Amy piled in some more Jalapeno Cheetos, which she was still craving.

Sheldon came across a packet, and took it off the shelf.

"Do you want those?" Amy asked.

"No, but look; Andy Capp fries. What about Andy? Or Andrew?" Sheldon suggested.

Amy wrinkled her nose. "I don't know…"

Sheldon put the packet back on the shelf and continued on walking.

Isabelle shrieked with laughter.

"You want to get out?" Sheldon asked.

"Yeah, give her legs a little stretch." Amy agreed, lifting Izzy out of the child seat.

"Be careful." Sheldon said softly, taking Izzy from her. "We don't want you hurting yourself." He gave Amy's stomach a gentle pat.

Amy smiled.

"Do you have the list?" Sheldon asked.

Amy nodded and handed it to him. Sheldon lifted Izzy onto his shoulders, so that her legs were round his neck, and held on to her arms, tightly to prevent her from falling.

Izzy squealed with laughter.

"Let's go get the things off Mommy's list." Sheldon said to Izzy, breaking into a run up the aisles. "Watch out! Make way for The Flash and Mini Flash, the fastest people alive!" He cried, as Isabelle giggled the entire time.

Amy laughed hard.

Then the cart hit something.

Amy looked round, and realized she had hit a person.

"Oops! I'm sorry." She blushed.

"It's okay." The young man stood up.

He couldn't have been older than eighteen. Amy guessed that he was working here to pay for college or something.

She looked at the name badge.

_Sam._

"That's perfect." She whispered to herself as the moved into the next aisle.

Sheldon and Isabelle were now coming back; Izzy toddling towards her mother, holding a box of teabags, with Sheldon holding her hand, balancing some items in his other arm.

Sheldon placed the items into the shopping cart, and leaned down to high-five his daughter.

"Record time, Mini Flash!" He said.

He looked at Amy.

"Sam." Was all she said.

Sheldon frowned. "What?"

"We should call our boy twin Sam." Amy elaborated.

"Why didn't we think of that before?" Sheldon breathed. "That's perfect!"

"I guess we were too busy looking for different, fancy names." Amy shrugged.

Sheldon just nodded. He bent down to talk to Amy's baby bump.

"Okay, we're calling you Grace and Sam. Is that okay? Kick once for yes, twice for no."

Amy laughed. "Sheldon, they can't understand you, they're just…Ow!"

Her husband looked at her, expectantly.

"One kick." She muttered.

Sheldon raised his eyebrows cockily. "Told you! Not even six months developed, and they're already geniuses!"

Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks, as he remembered that morning.

Izzy had given him a building block earlier with the letter S on it!

Surely that was a coincidence? It had to be…Didn't it?

He looked down at his daughter and got to her level.

"Did you know all along?" He whispered.

The toddler just smiled.


	51. The Cheetos Altercation

Two months later, Sheldon came home from work to find Amy crying on the couch, empty packets of Cheetos thrown all over the place.

"What happened?" Sheldon asked, panicking, rushing forward.

Amy looked up with tearful eyes.

"Look at me!" She gestured her hands at her stomach, flapping frantically. "I'm huge. I look disgusting!" She burst into tears again.

Sheldon looked taken aback, his eyes wide. He moved closer to Amy, nervously.

"There, there…" He said, patting her on the shoulder timidly.

Amy swatted him away. "No Sheldon! I need a hug…I need intimacy."

Sheldon nodded, and sat beside his wife, wrapping his arms around her. "You're not fat Amy; you're seven months pregnant. Once the babies are born, it will go."

"No it won't! I'll be too busy with newborn twins and Izzy starting nursery, so I won't have time to hit the gym and lose the weight. I'll be fat forever!" Amy burst into tears again.

Sheldon looked mildly horrified, not really knowing what to do.

Amy's mood swings hadn't been this bad whilst pregnant with Izzy.

He stroked Amy's hair and kept his arms round her tightly.

After a while, Amy's sobs subsided, and she turned to look at Sheldon. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's okay…We know that mood swings are part of pregnancy." Sheldon replied, kissing his wife.

Amy kissed him back, and as if proving his point, climbed onto his lap and pushed him back against the sofa, unbuttoning his shirt. "You're so good to me, I want you now." She said, huskily.

Sheldon's eyes grew wide, and he gently pushed Amy away. "Um…Amy, that's not a good idea." He said.

"Why not? It's because you think I'm fat and ugly don't you!" She shouted, and burst into tears again, making a hasty exit from the room and slamming herself in the bedroom.

"Oh good Lord." Sheldon exhaled.

..

_Knock, knock, knock,_

"Leonard and Penny,"

_Knock, knock, knock,_

"Leonard and Penny,"

_Knock, knock, knock,_

"Leonard and Penny,"

Sheldon waited at the door until someone answered.

"Oh, hey Sheldon! How are you...And what's with the bag?" Leonard frowned.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Sheldon asked.

"Um…Sure, okay. But what about Amy?" Leonard shut the door behind Sheldon.

"Amy is currently at a weepy, shouty stage in her pregnancy. One minute she wants to have intercourse with me, the next she's throwing her hardback book of Genetics at me because I bought her the wrong flavour Cheetos." Sheldon explained, sinking into his old spot on the couch and sighing.

Leonard looked at Sheldon, arms crossed. "So…Why did you get her the wrong flavour?"

"They were all out of Jalapeno."

"So what flavour did you get her?"

"The original cheese puffs."

Leonard nodded, pursing his lips. "So why didn't you just go to another store until you found the Jalapeno ones?"

Sheldon looked sheepish. "I didn't think it would be a big deal…"

"Oh! Yeah, see, you should _never, ever _do that, right sweetie?" Leonard called over to Penny, who was tidying up the kitchen.

"Damn right!" She replied, drying her hands and wandering over to join the conversation.

"Sheldon, when a pregnant woman wants something, _you_ _get it for her! _And you go to every store in the state until you find it." She said.

"Yes, well I know that now!" He snapped. "Please can I stay tonight?"

"What about Amy, Sheldon?" Penny asked.

"She fell asleep."

"Fine, but you're on the couch."

Sheldon nodded. "Thank you."

Leonard gathered some spare bedding and handed it to Sheldon, who arranged it on the couch.

"Have you had dinner?" Leonard asked.

"Yes, thank you. Right before the Cheetos incident." Sheldon replied.

"Good. But you go straight back to Amy in the morning, okay?" Penny said sternly.

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "Yes Mom!" He snapped.

Penny approached him, and folded her arms, clearly not amused.

"I…I mean ma'am?" Sheldon tried again.

"Better. Goodnight Sheldon." Penny walked into the bedroom with Leonard, as Sheldon settled down to sleep.

..

Sheldon went back to his and Amy's apartment the following morning, true to his word.

Opening the door, he was greeted by Amy cooking in the kitchen.

"Where were you?" She asked sadly.

"I slept on Leonard and Penny's couch." Sheldon replied. "You threw that book at me, so I took the hint."

Amy moved towards him and hugged him. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. My hormones were all over the place."

"I know." Sheldon said quietly. "I got you something."

He produced a brown paper bag and pulled out a family sized pack of Jalapeno Cheetos. "To make up for yesterday." He smiled.

Amy grinned at him. "Thank you! You're the best; but it should be _me _making it up to _you_." She threw her arms around his neck again, kissing him lovingly.

Sheldon felt something kick in Amy's stomach, against his own stomach.

He looked down in surprise, and beamed.

"Which one was kicking?" Sheldon asked.

"I can't tell." Amy said.

Sheldon put his hand over Amy's bump, and felt two kicks at once.

"Wow!" He exclaimed, with a huge smile on his face.

Amy grinned back at him.

"I know how I can make it up to you!" She said in a flirtatious voice.

"How?" Sheldon asked.

"Sex!"

Sheldon blinked. "Amy…It's fine. You know how I feel about coitus while you're pregnant…"

"We could try a different position?" Amy suggested. "Were you don't have to see the baby bump."

"The bump isn't so much the issue. It's what is _in _the bump that's the issue. We had this discussion before." Sheldon protested. "I don't want our unborn children feeling my penis, thank you!"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Ugh, fine." She moodily sat on the armchair, huffing loudly.

Isabelle toddled into the room with her First Science book in front of her face, and collided with Sheldon.

"Oops! Sorry Izzy." Sheldon bent down and helped his daughter up.

"Look!" She said. "This is Mommy!" She was pointing to an illustration of a heavily pregnant woman.

"Yes it is." Sheldon nodded. "Are you excited to meet your brother and sister?"

Izzy nodded. "I can teach them science!"

Amy laughed from where she was sat. "I think they will probably teach themselves, like you did."

"No." Izzy shook her head and made a face, "I want to!"

"Let's just see how things go." Sheldon suggested, picking his daughter up and carrying her over to the seating area.

Amy gave her a kiss on the cheek, at which Izzy giggled.

"This is you." Izzy showed Amy the picture of the pregnant lady again.

Amy stared at the picture and swallowed.

"Am I really that big?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes!"

"No!" Sheldon cut in. "No, you're not Amy. Izzy, could you please go read in your room?" He begged.

Isabelle ran out of the room, gleefully, with the book dragging along behind her.

"Isabelle is only a toddler, remember. She doesn't understand…"

Amy glared at Sheldon. "Even my own daughter thinks I'm huge, and you won't have sex with me because you find me repulsive!" Amy broke down in tears again.

Once again, Sheldon looked terrified. "I could never find you repulsive. Even if you sprouted another head, I wouldn't. I would just have an extra beautiful pair of lips to kiss." He kissed her, to make a point.

"Prove it." Amy said.

"How?

"Sleep with me."

"You mean like…Now? Like right now?"

"Yes. Right now. On this couch." Amy stood up and lay herself down on the sofa.

Sheldon looked at his wife. "Alright. But if I feel anything in there that doesn't feel right, I'll just pull out again."

"No you won't!" Amy shook her head, and pulled Sheldon on top of her.

He sighed. "Okay, if we don't get two more genius babies, these mood swings are so not worth it."

"But the sex is!" Amy argued. "Take off your clothes."


	52. The Contraction Conundrum

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! :) Glad you're still enjoying it! Coming up to the end now! :( But am still writing my other (totally unrelated) Shamy fic: The Romantic Gesture Hypothesis too. And yes, I am also writing a crime/thriller story that I want to pitch to publishers eventually. (But it's not fanfiction so can't post it on here.) Thank you again for reading and reviewing! **

**..**

Four weeks had passed and Bernadette had given birth to hers and Howard's baby boy.

The gang were all gathered at their apartment on their second day back home.

"He's so cute. I could eat him up!" Penny cooed.

"What name did you go with in the end?" Brigitte asked.

"We agreed on Harry." Howard smiled, as Bernadette gave the baby a bottle of newborn formula.

"Do you want to meet your Godparents, Harry?" Bernadette said to the little boy in her arms.

She passed him to Amy. "This is your Godmother Amy."

Amy carefully took him in her arms and made a funny face at him, laughing.

Of course, he couldn't laugh yet, but his eyes sort of twinkled.

"Be careful Amy, you might put strain on yourself and the twins." Sheldon said.

"He's not heavy; he's light as a feather, aren't you?" Amy cooed at her Godson.

"Yes, but still. It's my turn." Sheldon pouted.

Amy chuckled, handing Harry over to him.

Sheldon held him correctly, supporting his head.

"I see you haven't forgotten how to hold a baby. That will come in handy." Howard joked.

Sheldon just gave a small laugh.

"This is your Godfather; Sheldon," Howard said to the baby, "Now, be careful what you talk to him about, because he's crazy and has a tendency to ramble on."

Sheldon gave Howard a withering look.

"So, how's the doctoral degree going?" Sheldon asked.

"It's going great! Soon, nobody will be able to comment on my lack of a doctorate!" Howard replied.

"Yes…But for now, we can make the most of it." Leonard piped up, making everyone in the room snigger.

..

Back at home, Amy flopped on the bed and lay down for a while, whilst Sheldon ordered in a pizza.

Izzy had already eaten her dinner hours ago, and gone to bed.

Amy flicked through the channels on the TV in her room.

She felt a wave of pain in her abdomen, and winced, placing her hand on her stomach.

"I ordered the Pepperoni; is that okay?" Sheldon walked into the room and sat on the bed to remove his shoes. "Amy?"

He looked around and frowned. "Amy, are you alright?"

"Hmm. Just had a pain in my stomach." Amy replied.

Sheldon lay back with Amy and stroked her stomach gently. "Stop giving Mommy trouble; she's tired." Sheldon said, talking to Amy's bump.

"Ow! That didn't work. It's got worse." Amy grimaced, trying to reposition herself to get comfortable.

Sheldon carried on stroking her bump, resting his forehead on Amy's.

Leaning back again, he frowned. "You're sweating."

"Am I? Sorry." Amy croaked.

"I'm calling a doctor; I think you have a fever." Sheldon got to his feet immediately and grabbed his phone.

"You are a doctor, now come take care of me!" Amy weakly tried to seduce her husband.

"Sorry Amy, not today. When did you start feeling this way?"

"I don't feel sick, Sheldon. I just keep getting pains in my abs. It's no biggie."

"Regardless, I'm calling someone. I have a PhD not an MD."

Sheldon had just begun to dial a number when Amy half-screamed in pain.

Sheldon jumped and dropped the phone.

"What was that?" He asked, suspiciously.

Amy had her eyes closed, and was breathing irregularly.

"Amy…? Amy, talk to me." He began to panic.

Izzy had wandered out of her room, and was peering through the gap between the door and the doorframe.

"Daddy, is Mommy hurt?" She asked.

Sheldon turned to face her. "Yes, she is. I need you to do something for me and Mommy okay?"

Izzy nodded.

"Take this and call Aunt Penny."

Sheldon handed her his cell phone, which was already displaying Penny's number.

"Press this green button here to call, and tell her that Mommy is having strong tummy pains. She will know what you mean."

Amy was groaning in agony again, and Sheldon looked at her desperately.

"Okay." Izzy replied, toddling away with the phone and pressing the button.

Sheldon raced back to Amy. "Are you getting contractions?" He asked.

"I think so." Amy nodded, as the pain began to subside.

"But…But you're only eight months!" Sheldon looked horrified. "Maybe it's those Braxton…Whatever…Again?"

"Braxton Hicks. No, trust me, it's not! Twins are usually born early." Amy shook her head. She took Sheldon's hand, which he held out to her.

"Oh my God it hurts! I need you Sheldon…"

"I'm here."

"No I mean I _need_ you…Sexually. Come on stud, climb aboard."

"What…!? No! Amy, no way, not now!" Sheldon spluttered. "That's so many kinds of wrong."

"It will get them out quicker." Amy tried to convince him, but another wave of pain hit her, making Sheldon panic.

Izzy came running back in. "Aunt Penny is on her way."

"Thank you Isabelle, you're a big, brave, clever girl." Sheldon smiled. "Go and wait in the living room please."

Isabelle obediently began to toddle back into the living room, and Sheldon turned his attention back to Amy, who was now out of pain again.

He checked his watch.

"Every six to seven minutes." He said. "We need to get you to hospital right away. I'm calling your midwife."

..

Fifteen minutes later, Dr Crispin had arrived, and was helping Amy through her breathing exercises whilst they waited for the ambulance.

Penny had arrived with Leonard and Robbie.

Robbie was playing with Izzy in her room, with Leonard supervising.

Penny and Sheldon had relocated to the front room with Amy and Dr Crispin.

"Eight centimeters dilated." Dr Crispin said.

"WHAT!?" Amy cried. "Oh God, those paramedics better hurry up." She cried out again, as a huge wave of pain washed over her.

"It's okay honey, breathe with me." Penny said, beginning to do the breathing exercises with Amy.

Sheldon felt useless. "Would you like me to sing you Soft Kitty?"

"NO SHELDON I DO NOT WANT YOU TO SING ME FRICKING SOFT KITTY!" Amy yelled, in agony.

Sheldon flinched, feeling hurt.

"Amy, he's only trying to help you. Here, go the other side of Amy and hold her other hand." Penny said, calmly.

Sheldon did as he was told, and Amy looked up at him, tearfully. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"I know." He replied.

The paramedics finally arrived, and began conversing with Dr Crispin.

They quickly examined Amy.

"Nine centimeters. Dr Cooper, do you have any clean towels and old sheets or anything?" One of them asked.

"Yes, why?" Sheldon frowned.

"Because there isn't time to get Amy to hospital for the birth."

"WHAT!" Amy cried out, "I can't give birth at home!"

"I'm afraid you'll have to in this instance." Dr Crispin replied, apologetically.

Amy began to hyperventilate.

"Amy, look at me. Breathe." Sheldon tried his best to calm her down. He managed to help Amy control her breathing, and went to get the necessary sheets and towels ready.

He handed them to the paramedics and took a step back, as they placed one towel on the radiator to warm it up, grabbed a couple of bowls just in case, and placed Sheldon's old Star Wars sheets underneath Amy.

Sheldon took a step back.

"I-I'll be right back." He said, but no one heard him.

He exited the room and shut himself in the bedroom, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

..

_Knock, knock._

"Sheldon? I can smell smoke in the hallway. Is everything okay?"

Leonard opened the bedroom door, and found Sheldon sitting on the bed, window wide open, and his arm sticking out of it.

Sheldon's head was turned away from the door, out of the window.

"Sheldon?" Leonard walked a bit further into the room.

Sheldon turned to look at Leonard, his face a picture of fear.

He had a cigarette in his mouth.

"Sheldon! What the hell are you doing? You're smoking!" Leonard rushed forward.

"Good observation, Dr Hofstadter." Sheldon replied, blowing the smoke back out. "Kripke says it's a good way of getting rid of stress."

"Kripke is a douche! We all know that. Smoking isn't the answer, Sheldon! You should know better." Leonard argued.

Sheldon took another drag. "Yeah? Well scientists experiment, correct? Well sir, I am a scientist and I am experimenting!"

Leonard noticed that Sheldon was shaking slightly. "What's wrong with you?" He asked quietly. "You and Amy have had a baby before; you know what to do now. Why aren't you out there with her? She needs you."

"It's different this time, Leonard." Sheldon frowned, closing his eyes. "Amy is having twins."

"Yeah, so?"

"So…They're _my _babies!"

"Yes…I'm aware of how reproduction happens. I'm a father myself, Sheldon." Leonard raised an eyebrow.

"You don't get it. One of those twins has to have something wrong with them! Izzy was a prodigy, and is perfectly healthy. Surely not all three of our offspring will be the same? Look at my family for example; Missy and George are nowhere near as intelligent as me, even though we share DNA. You're nowhere near as intelligent as your siblings either, and _you _share DNA!" Sheldon replied.

Leonard rolled his eyes, and sat on the end of the bed as Sheldon took one last drag on the cigarette and threw it out the window, before placing another in his mouth.

"Oh no, no, no!" Leonard said, frantically, taking the cigarette out of his friend's mouth before he could light it. "Look, all of that may be true, but your DNA and Amy's DNA are similar, right? You're both extremely intelligent and in good health. It's highly likely that your children will be too. Anyway, who cares if one of them isn't perfect? You'd still love them…Right?"

Sheldon looked at his friend. "Of course I would. They're mine and Amy's babies. I'd love them no matter what."

Realising what he had just said, he widened his eyes.

It was true!

Sheldon loved his family, no matter what.

"You know, the old you would never have said that." Leonard said, quietly.

"I know…But the old me was an obnoxious ass." Sheldon replied. "But the fact remains, she's having _twins!_ Anything could go wrong and I'm scared."

"That's normal. It's a big thing for anyone, let alone you. You can do it now, though. But remember Amy is scared too. You're a man of Texas, and you have to do what's right by your woman! Remember?" Leonard announced.

Sheldon looked up at his best friend for a moment.

Hearing Amy cry from the front room, Sheldon leapt to his feet.

"I never thought I'd say this, but you're right Leonard…Thank you." He began to make his way to the door.

"Hurry or you'll miss the birth!" Leonard called out behind Sheldon, before returning to supervise Robbie and Izzy.

Racing to the front room, Sheldon took Amy's free hand.

Penny looked up at him. "Are you okay?" She mouthed.

Sheldon nodded.

"Okay, well she's fully dilated; the first baby is coming now, Sheldon!" Penny said.

He nodded bravely. "Alright, let's do this."


	53. The Double Delivery Dilemma

Amy was panting, and she grabbed Sheldon's hand tightly.

"Okay Amy, you're going to need to push hard for me." One of the paramedics said, looking up at her.

"I need some pain medication…Or gas and air. I can't do this on my own!" Amy wept.

"You're not on your own; you have Sheldon and me." Penny soothed.

"But I need pain relief." Amy shook her head, and then screamed.

"This baby isn't waiting for pain relief Amy; it's coming now." The midwife apologised.

Amy cursed loudly, then turned to Sheldon. "Do you have anything?"

Sheldon frowned, thoughtfully.

"I have wine?" Penny offered.

Sheldon shot her an angry look. "Must you!?"

He looked back down at Amy. "The best I have is Aspirin and Paracetamol, which will be less than useless." He said, sadly. "You're almost there, you can do it."

Amy pushed a little harder, but then stopped. "You're forgetting that there is another baby after this one!"

"I'm forgetting nothing. But we can do this…I'm here. What can I do to help you?"

"You can sing Soft Kitty…"

Sheldon blinked. "You told me that you didn't want me to."

"Yeah, well now I do. It's soothing." Amy responded.

Sheldon looked embarrassed as he remembered that the midwife and two paramedics were in the room. He bit his lip.

"I'll sing it with you." Penny offered.

"I'll get a wet rag for Amy's head." Sheldon said, hurrying away to grab a cold, wet flannel and some ice in a tumbler, which he helped Amy to drink from.

Placing the flannel on Amy's head, Sheldon took a breath.

"Come on Amy, not much further. The baby is crowning." The midwife spoke up.

"Okay, I'll count us in. Ready?" Penny asked.

Sheldon nodded.

Penny cleared her throat; "One, two, three…"

"_Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur,_

_Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr…"_

Penny and Sheldon harmonised, then looked at Amy, who seemed a little calmer now.

"We have the head, Amy. Keep going!" One of the medics said.

"Go again." Amy requested, crying in pain.

"_Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur,_

_Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr…"_

At that moment, a cry filled the air as the first twin was born, and Amy slumped back on the pillows against the couch, gasping for breath.

The medics cut the baby's cord and Dr Crispin washed it in the baby bath, before swaddling it in one of the warm towels and handing it to Amy.

"This is your first twin; the little boy!" The midwife smiled.

Penny ran to the bathroom to change the water in the baby bath, and returned just as Amy was about to deliver twin number two.

Dr Crispin held the little boy as Amy began to push again.

"I'm too tired." Amy cried, shaking her head.

"Come on Amy. Just once more and then you will never, ever have to do this again!" Penny encouraged.

"Uh, hang on now, we haven't established that yet!" Sheldon spoke up.

"Shut up!" Penny hissed.

Sheldon rolled his eyes and laced his fingers through his wife's. "Come on beautiful." He whispered.

"Amy, you're doing really well. Just two more really big pushes and your little girl will be here." The paramedic encouraged.

Tears began to fall from Amy's eyes, and she shook her head. "No. I can't…"

"I wish I could do it for you." Sheldon said, "Squeeze my hand as hard as you can when you push, okay?"

Amy nodded and tried again, and squeezed Sheldon's hand.

"That's good…Nice firm grip you have…Okay, Amy? You're kind of crippling me here!" Sheldon was sinking to the floor in pain as Amy almost broke his hand by squeezing too hard!

"We have the head and shoulders now…One more!" Dr Crispin called, "well done Amy, almost there!"

Amy pushed once more, making Sheldon's hand crack as she squeezed it.

"Ohh Lord! That's done it!" He cried.

The second twin was finally born, and Amy collapsed against the pillows again, panting.

"Well done Amy, good job!" The midwife grinned, as the little girl's cord was cut and she was cleaned in the baby bath.

Sheldon leaned down and kissed his wife lovingly.

"I'm sorry about your hand." Amy said, almost deliriously.

"Oh, that's okay…" Sheldon replied, uncertainly, studying it in front of his face. "The babies are here, that's all that matters."

"And here's your little girl." Dr Crispin handed Amy both twins, wrapped in different coloured warm towels.

"Do you have names for them?" The paramedics asked.

"Grace and Sam." Amy smiled.

"Those are perfect names!" Dr Crispin smiled.

The medics and midwife helped Sheldon and Penny to clean up, and dispose of soiled sheets and towels, helping move Amy and the twins to the bed.

Once Amy and the twins were checked over, the medics and midwife left.

"I'll be back tomorrow to check on you. If you need anything, give me a call." She smiled.

Amy nodded and thanked them all as they left the apartment.

Sheldon sat on the other side of the bed, next to Amy, his legs outstretched.

He took his turn to hold the babies, and smiled.

"They're not identical in the slightest." He commented. "It will be easy to tell them apart."

Amy chuckled. "It will be easy anyway…one has a penis!"

Sheldon just laughed, as he handed Grace back to Amy and took Sam.

"I can't believe I have a son," he said softly, "I had a horrible feeling I'd be surrounded by girls!"

"You still are outnumbered by girls!" Amy grinned.

Penny knocked on the door, and Amy called for her to come in.

"I brought Leonard, is that okay?"

"Of course; come in. This is Sam and this is Grace." Amy gestured to each twin.

"Aw! They're so cute! Hello little guys." Leonard bent down to look at them.

Both of the babies had their eyes closed and were making cute little noises.

"Aww! They are so adorable, aren't they Leonard?" Penny grinned.

"Mommy?" Izzy's questioning voice cut through the air, and the grown-ups all looked around to see her stood at the door, with Robbie peering behind her.

"Come meet your new brother and sister!" Sheldon said, walking over to pick Izzy up and place her on the bed. "Be careful, though."

Isabelle smiled at the twins. "Hello babies!"

Robbie stood shyly behind Penny.

"This is your sister Grace." Amy said, and Izzy dropped a kiss on her new little sister's head.

"Oh! That is so cute!" Penny said, her eyes misting over.

"And this is your brother Sam." Sheldon said, ad Izzy repeated the action for her brother.

"The baby brother you predicted, my little genius!" Sheldon grinned.

"So what do you think, Izzy?" Amy asked.

"I love them." The toddler replied.

At that moment, Penny burst into tears, and everyone looked at her.

"Oh my God. Leonard, we have to have another baby." She said.

Leonard blinked, shocked. "What, right now?!"

Everyone laughed.

..

**Twelve years later…**

"Sam!"

The dark haired boy looked around, his bright blue eyes dancing mischievously. "Yes?"

"What have I told you about going into my room?" Izzy folded her arms.

"Um…Don't?"

"Right! So please inform me as to why my book on Halogens is missing?"

"Um…"

"Forget it Izz, he won't admit it." Grace sighed, standing beside her older sister.

"I am starting college next week; I need all of my books!" Izzy complained.

"Well that's your fault for starting college before everyone else." Sam argued.

"How is that her fault? We got put up two grades last year, and are about to be put up again into junior year, so you can't talk about being too advanced!" Grace countered.

"What is going on in here?" Sheldon walked into the front room of the 5 bedroom house that the family now owned.

"Sam stole my book on Halogens!" Izzy grumbled. "I start college next week and I need it!"

Sheldon sighed. "Sam, Isabelle needs that book."

"Well I need it too!" Sam said.

"I'll get you and Grace a book of your own when we go to the mall later, if you behave. Now, please give it back."

Sam rolled his eyes and got to his feet.

Amy walked in, drying a mug with a dishtowel. "What's going on?"

"Sam stole one of Izzy's books." Sheldon replied, giving his wife a kiss on the lips.

"Ugh, gross! How you can kiss another human being is beyond me!" Sam wrinkled his nose as he returned with the book, which Izzy took off him immediately.

"Oh what? Cause all girls have 'cooties' right?" She snorted.

"No. Because public displays of affection are pointless and why would you want to exchange saliva with someone? Gross!" Sam rolled his eyes.

"I used to think the same, and then I met your mother…" Sheldon started.

"Yeah, don't care. Another vom-fest, Dad. I'm going to my room. I have a senior calculus paper to ace. Later." Sam waltzed off again.

Grace exchanged a look with her older sister. "I've already finished mine."

Izzy grinned at Grace, who shook her dark brunette hair back and flounced off.

"Wow. If I'd have known that our children would grow up to be so academically competitive with each other, to the point that they'd disturb the peace, I may have reconsidered getting pregnant." Amy joked.

"I see it as a learning curve, and you know how much I love learning things!" Sheldon replied, lacing his fingers through Amy's.

She smiled. "Definitely! So Izzy, have you chosen a major yet?"

"You know it will be chemistry. I want my doctorate as soon as possible, to go into a Physical and Theoretical Chemistry job." Izzy replied.

"That's great! Minors?"

Izzy frowned. "I was contemplating minoring in Prehistoric Archaeology. You know how much I love dinosaurs!" Her blue eyes danced as she talked about her passion. She glanced at her watch. "Oops! I have to go pack. See you at dinner!" She bounded away, her long, dark hair glistening.

Sheldon and Amy just stood proudly next to each other for a while, smiling as they watched their three overly-advanced children hurry back to their studies.

"I can't believe we managed to produce three prodigies!" Amy smiled.

"Well, when their parents are both geniuses, it was bound to happen." Sheldon replied.

"Now, are you sure you'll be okay if I meet up with Leonard, Raj and Wolowitz?"

"Of course. Penny, Bernadette and Brigitte are coming over anyway. They'll take care of me." Amy smiled.

"Good." Sheldon grabbed his keys and bent down to kiss Amy's rounded stomach. "Bye little guy." He smiled, then straightened up to kiss Amy on the lips. "See you later. I love you."

"I love you too." Amy watched Sheldon wave and walk out of the door to greet the guys who were waiting outside.

"MOM! Sam went in my room again!" Izzy shouted down the stairs.

Amy shook her head, smiling to herself and closed the door.

..

**THE END! – Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and was supportive. Kinda sad that this is finished now, but I really, really enjoyed writing it! :) I am still working on The Romantic Gesture Hypothesis (which is in no way related to this fic!). Hope you all enjoyed it, and thanks for reading and taking the journey with The Shamy and the children! x**


End file.
